Protecting Him
by twiXlite
Summary: Edward is the only son of billionaire Carlisle Cullen. When his life is threatened Edward is sent to live in Forks where he meets some new friends that change his life in ways he never thought possible. But is he safely out of harms way? BxE Canon pairs.
1. Edward Cullen

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**Synopsis: Edward Cullen is the only son of billionaire Carlisle Cullen. He has always been surrounded by fake, money-hungry people. That is the way of life he has always known. But when Edward's life is threatened, Carlisle has no choice but to send him away to the barely noticeable, out of the way town of Forks, Washington. While there, Edward meets some new friends that, even though he is wary to get to know in the beginning, finds that the change his life in ways that he never imagined possible. But is he safe. Has the threat to his life been quelled or is the danger closer than both Edward and his father realise?**

**EPOV**

"It's not safe for you here at the moment, Edward. You know that!" My father, Carlisle, snapped at me, as he paced back and forth behind his desk.

"But I don't want-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I'm afraid that it's not about what you wany anymore, Edward." He said, stopping at his desk and leaning his hands on the edge, looking extremely worn. "This is about your safety. You really think that I'm going to let my only son sit here, being threatened and not do about it?" He sighed and sat down in his chair. "The only problem is, I can't do anything about it while you're here. It's too dangerous." He looked at me, his eyes pleading. "I won't risk you, Edward. You mean too much to me."

"To you, or to the company?" I countered and he looked at me, shocked.

"How can you ask me that?" He asked, his voice full of sorrow and pain. "You're my only son. I hate to have to send you away, but it's the best and really the _only_ option I have if I want you to be safe." He sighed and looked at me again. "I really am sorry Edward. You're leaving tonight. I'm not going to tell you where you're going, the walls have ears you see, but Jason knows, so you'll be safe with him. I hate that you have to go Edward, I really do. If I had it my way, I would keep you here under lock and key until we found this maniac. But things rarely go the way we want them to in life."

"As I'm beginning to find out." I muttered standing up. "Can I at least say goodbye to my friends?"

My father looked at me a grave expression on his face. "I'm afraid not, son. It's too risky. Go and gather up some things. You'll be leaving in an hour." He looked down at his papers and it was clear that there was going to be no more discussion on the topic.

I couldn't stay in Chicago.

I was leaving.

Enough said.

Most of the time, being me was great. And then there were times like these, when it sucked.

I'm the only son of billionaire businessman Carlisle Cullen. Something that generally worked in my favour. I was popular, athletic, smart and I got what I wanted. I was spoilt. I knew it. But Carlisle never gave me anything without my having to prove myself first. For example, when I had become old enough to drive and got my liscence, he had bought me a brand new Volvo, but I wasn't allowed it until I proved myself academically. I knew I had an average of 4.0 but only he knew my exact score and he wanted me to prove that even though my average was damn near perfect, I could still improve. I guess I did that, because at the end of the semester he handed me the keys to the Volvo. I was ecstatic. I think that knowing that my father had tested and proved me worthy of having it made it even better. There were other tests that he used for me to prove myself when I wanted or needed something from him. Even though millions were like pennies to him, he always ensured that I appreciated what I had. And I did. I knew that Carlisle had taken a huge chunk out of his life making his company a success. He always made sure that I knew what he had given up. And I did.

I knew that even though we had a lot of money now, it wasn't always that way. And it made me appreciate the small stuff even more.

At first the company had begun as a way for Carlisle to support himself and my mother Esme, who, by the time the company was launched, was expecting me. That knowledge drove him even harder to make the business succeed. Who knew that seventeen years later he would be one of the wealthiest men on the planet? He certainly didn't. And he knows that it could have gone the other way just as easily. I knew that he thanked whatever power it was, everyday, for causing his company to become this huge. It operated on every continent and had offices in almost every single country. It was huge.

The only problem with this situation now was that someone had decided they wanted in on the business.

And they were using me to do it.

Over the past couple of weeks there had been emails from an untraceable address, letters from an unknown source, phone calls that were too short to be traced, and all of them had one main subject.

Me.

For some reason, someone had decided to terrorize my family, taunting that they were watching me, that they would get what they wanted or my family would never see me again. My safety was on the line.

The worst thing was, we knew that they were telling the truth. Because with every email there was an attachment that held photographs, with every letter there were photographs included and with every phone call, photographs would be faxed through at the same time. And they were all of me. Nobody else was ever in the picture with me, which made my parents worry even more, as obviously this person could see me when I was on my own. They were recent pictures as well. There were pictures of me around the house, at basketball games, even in school. The ones of me sleeping were the most worrying ones. As they were close ups. When my mother had seen them she wasn't able to hold back her worry.

Then the threats to my life had begun.

The threatening letters, emails and phonecalls had become less frequent but they were all the more disturbing for it. Carlisle told me that he didn't want me or my mother to read them. That they were just too graphic for either of us to handle. I managed to sneak a look at one that was laid on Carlisle's desk after he had read it. It had gotten him pretty distraught, and in his panic I had managed to glimpse at a sentence or two.

I wished I hadn't.

The thought that someone was out there, probably watching me right now, reading this, and for all I knew writing another sickening letter or email made me nauseous.

I couldn't fathom why anyone would threaten me other than for Carlisle's money. But they hadn't asked for anything. That was the strangest thing. They hadn't asked for anything at all. Not a penny. Not that Carlisle hadn't offered it. He had offered thousands, millions, to get this sicko away from me, but nothing he offered seemed to appease this guy. He only said that he was going to make Carlisle pay for past mistakes and that he would claim his prize when he was ready.

It was that that broke Carlisle.

He knew that I couldn't stay here anymore. Hell, I knew that I couldn't stay here anymore. It didn't mean that I was happy about going. Carlisle and Esme couldn't go with me, which was the one thing that upset me. I was being separated from my parents, because some psycho had some kind of vendetta against my Dad. Something that I had been dragged into. I hated that I was something that someone thought they could use against my father, as a form of blackmail as it were.

My father had enlisted the help of everyone he could think of to try to get rid of this lunatic. He had called the FBI, the CIA and various other organisations that I had never heard of. My mother and the house staff had heard of them, so I knew that they weren't underground mafia type organisations. And yet, it was all to no avail. He was still out there, he still managed to get close to me, and slip through the cracks.

So we come to my father's decision to send me away. He knew that the person stalking me knew when I was here, when I was at school and where I was pretty much every minute of the day. The pictures proved that much to us at least.

The plan was for me to leave tonight. We had received the latest phonecall this morning. The one that broke my father. He had been unrecognisable this morning. This wasn't the father that I was used to. This was a broken man, at his wit's end, trying to think of ways to protect his only son. And coming up short, save sending him away. I would be leaving in around forty-five minutes. There were three or four identical cars that would be leaving the garage of the mansion that we lived in at the same time. All of them heading towards different airports. One would be holding me and the others would be holding decoys. My father was hoping to confuse the stalker long enough so that he would go after the wrong car, giving me some time to get through the airport and onto the plane safely. I hoped that it would work. It had to. My father was at his wits end, and not to mention I was going to go insane if I had to spend much longer wondering if I was being photographed, if my movements were being documented. I think I would always have that fear, but if I was in some other place, I might actually be able to relax somewhat. At least, I hoped so.

Everything was being piled into cars. Decoy bags and people were milling around. The decoy men that would be used were actually members of the security team that were coming with me. Even though they were members of the security team none of them really knew what was going on. My father didn't want to divulge to anyone what was happening, save it getting back to the stalker. The only ones who knew the plan were my father, my mother, Jason, our head of security, who would be accompanying me to wherever it was I was going and myself. Nobody else needed to know. At least not in Carlisle's eyes anyway. All they knew was that they had orders to meet in a certain place and that was that. They knew not to ask questions, just do as they were told.

Nobody knew of the threats. The only ones to know about that were the ones who knew about the plan and the various law enforcing organisations that Carlisle had employed. They were all still working, but it seemed that nothing was coming up for them.

I climbed into the back of one of the cars, Jason following me closely, making sure that I never left his sight. I couldn't say goodbye to my mother and father, lest the stalker become suspicious as to what was happening. So far, there had been no phonecalls or anything to mention that he did know what was going on. I had my doubts that it would work, but I had to trust my father. He knew what was right.

"You okay, Edward?" Jason asked me quietly, as I began gazing out of the window, watching everyone getting everything sorted.

"Honestly, no, I'm not." I admitted turning to look at him. "I'm being forced out of my home by some psycho who seems to want nothing more than to destroy my father, using me as the bait. I hate this. I want to be able to stay. I want to be able to do things without worrying that I'm being watched all the time. I just...." I took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. "I just want things back the way they were."

"I know you do." He sighed. "We all do. This is all so fucked up."

"Yeah, well." I sighed and resumed looking out of the window, waiting for everything to be set up. People had stopped moving around now, and everyone was getting into cars, three people to a car. One to represent the driver, Mitch, that had just got into the front of my car, one to represent Jason and one to represent me.

Looking out the window, I saw the huge garage door open and all four cars pulled out at the same time, travelling down the driveway in single file, splitting off in different directions when we reached the road. Two cars went each way before splitting at the closest crossroads. I didn't know where the other cars were going, all I knew is that they were going to different airports. Each decoy and myself would be boarding a plane and landing in Nowheresville, in whatever state. I wasn't happy about this arrangement but I knew that it was necessary.

A little while later we pulled up at the airport. I didn't see which one it was, because we pulled into an enclosed area, so that I wouldn't be exposed outside. If the maniac watching me hadn't taken the bait and had followed me then it was all over and they didn't want there to be a chance that I could be seen outside.

I got out of the car and was rushed through boarding, Jason taking care of everything that needed to be done. Yes I was flying on a regular passenger aircraft, but only because taking the jet to wherever it was I was going would be too obvious and lead this guy straight to us. I sat next to the window in first class and sat there impatiently while the other passengers boarded the plane. I hated sitting here. I was a sitting duck. Jason seemed to be a little anxious as well, as if he knew the same thing that I did. The longer we sat here, the more dangerous it was for me.

"It's alright Edward." He mumbled to me. "We'll be in the air soon enough. It'll be fine."

"Right." I mumbled. I looked down at my right wrist and ran a finger over the crest that lay there. The Cullen Crest. Sacred symbol of my family for centuries. It was also the icon for my father's company. He reasoned that seeing as it was a Cullen business the crest symbol was perfect. I agreed. It certainly was individual. With the lion standing on the arrow that held three clovers, a hand at its head. It certainly was an individual crest. There was no other like it. And it made sure that no one attempted to plagarise it as well. Something like this, the mistakes are easy to spot.

After a little while of waiting we were in the air, and part of me relaxed. I knew that we were away from this manic, for the time being that is. Who knew where he was, what he was doing, if he had figured us out from the beginning. I keep thinking that theres no way he could have worked it out, seeing as my father only put the plans in place this morning after that last phone call, but then again, another part of my brain argues that this guy has managed to get unthinkably close to me for god knows how long. Who knows when he started watching me. Might have been years ago, but he only just been able to act in the last couple of weeks.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of these thoughts. They always left me freaked out. I concentrated on watching the clouds beneath me. _They have it easy. _I thought._ Nothing to worry about. No cares in the world._ Was I seriously just comparing myself to a cloud? I must be going insane. I leaned my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes, content in listening to what was going on around me.

////////////////

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Jason was nudging me awake. We were on the ground. How I hadn't woken up when we made contact I had no idea. It always woke me up. All the stress of the day must be getting to me, making me more out of it than I already was. I rubbed my eyes, clearing the sleep from them and we disembarked from the plane.

It was the same process at this end, only in the opposite direction. Instead of going in, I was going out. Jason, again, took care of all the formalities at the airport, while I was being ushered into a car similar to that which I had made the trip to the airport in at the other end. Even though I knew it was necessary, and they were only doing as they had been told, I felt the need to tell all of the security members around me to shove off. That I could walk myself. Just show me the direction and I can take myself there. I wasn't a baby. I didn't need to be mollycoddled. Only, because of the situation, I did. Another thing I hated this maniac for. Taking away my freedom. Moments after I got in the car, the door opened and Jason slid in across from me and the car pulled out. I looked at the driver before putting up the glass divide that separated the driver from Jason and myself. I was relieved to see that it was Mitch in the drivers seat. He had obviously been on another flight, or somewhere else on the same flight as Jason and I. Either that or I hadn't been observant enough to notice that he was on the same flight. Personally I was going with the latter.

Pulling out of the airport, I saw that we were in another city. Not as large or the buildings as tall but it was a city nonetheless. For some reason cities fascinated me while I was in the car. They didn't any other time. I guessed it was the way the buildings looked through the glass of the window. My mother and father told me that this was something that had followed me through since childhood.

I snorted. Childhood. My childhood had ended at aged thirteen, when I was to be "groomed" as it were, to take over the company. I hadn't really been allowed to spend a lot of time with my friends at that time. I had to go straight from school, which had been a private school, obviously, home to take direction from Carlisle or one of the many teachers that he had employed to direct me in the ways of the business.

Now at seventeen, I knew pretty much all the workings of Cullen Inc. There wasn't much I didn't know, and Carlisle had told me that there were some things I wouldn't know until I took over the business myself, so he wasn't too worried about that. Hell, he was more worried about whether or not I was going to be alive tomorrow rather than did I know what the estimated budget for the next quarter would be by looking at the various tables and charts sent up from accounting. Hell, _I_ was more interested in would I be alive tomorrow or not.

I hoped so, to say they least.

"Jason where are we?" I asked, looking over to him. The buildings were spreading out and I knew from experience in different cities that we were leaving it and probably making our way towards one of the little towns that surrounded it. I had never been to this city before though. This was a new one for me.

He too was looking out the window at the buildings that we were passing. "Seattle."

"We're in Washington?" I asked, my mouth dropping open. _Why the hell Washington_? I asked myself. Of course I knew why Washington. It was dreary and wet, it was full of small towns that were miles away from anywhere. It was the perfect place for someone, say me, to hide. I wished it wasn't as I noticed that the further away from the city we got, the wetter and darker the sky became. I was not going to enjoy myself here. Hopefully I wouldn't need to spend too much time here. Hopefully this guy would be caught, or give up soon. But somewhere deep inside of me knew that that wasn't going to happen and that I should get used to the weather.

We were in the car for at least a couple of hours before I saw any kind of civilisation. It was a town. I looked out the window and saw the sign _Welcome to Port Angeles_ plastered on it. We didn't stop. Of course we didn't. We would be heading to an even more, out of the way, tiny town that the one we had just been through.

And I was right.

About an hour later we passed a sign that said _Welcome to Forks_ on it and I held back a groan. Trust my father to send me to live in a place that was named after a piece of cutlery. We drove through most of the town, and I could easily say that there was nothing to it. The biggest building there was the front building to the high school, and even that paled in comparison to the smallest building at my old school in Chicago. That is where I would be going to school, starting tomorrow. _Joy_, I thought, rolling my eyes at the size of the place.

We drove a little way out of the town and turned off onto a long winding road. I discovered that this road was actually my driveway. We pulled up to a large three storey, white house. One of the sides of the house was made entirely of glass. I smiled. It was perfect. It was surrounded by woods as well, giving me all the privacy I needed. _Also perfect for maniac stalkers to creep up on you._ That nagging voice in the back of my mind reminded me. I shook it off. He wasn't here. He couldn't get me here.

I walked into the house and saw a list of things that I needed to know about the daily running of the house. Even though most of the time there was no one here, there were still maids kept on staff, for cleaning purposes and restocking the fridge in case someone in the family made an unexpected visit. Like me for example.

"Master Edward." I heard someone call my name and I looked up. Standing there smiling at me was a maid. She probably wasn't any older than forty at the most. She was attractive, and I could tell that when she had been my age she must have been very pretty. SHe had long blonde hair, that I could tell was natural, and I figured that before she got older there was a chance that she could have been a model. I'm not looking at ther in that way, that's just gross, but she did have that "model" stance and demeanor. Hell, I should know I've had enough of them throw themselves at me. I hated when they did that. Call me old fashioned but I prefer a girl with natural beauty and brains. I had resigned a long time ago that I wouldn't find that girl. Girls like that didn't exist. "My name is Tess, sir. If you'll allow me to I will gladly show you to your room."

"That would be most welcome, thank you, Tess." She smiled at me and motioned for me to follow her. She seemed friendly enough and she was polite as well. Whether or not that was because she was being paid to be remained to be seen, and it didn't really matter. As long as she did her job and was polite it didn't matter to me what she did.

She led me up two flights of stairs and stopped in front of the only door on the top floor. "Here we are sir." She opened the door and moved aside so I could walk in. The room was large. Around the same size as the one I had had in Chicago, so I wasn't disappointed. "There's a connecting bathroom just through this door." She showed me which door. "Is there anything else you need sir?"

"No, thank you." I said looking around. My bags had already been brought up here and were ready and waiting for me to unpack in the way I wished.

"I was told to inform you that your car will be arriving tomorrow afternoon." _My car_!! I was going to get to keep my Volvo. This made it all seem that bit better. At least I wouldn't have to be driven around everywhere. I would have some semblence of freedom. "Would you like me to call you for dinner sir?"

"No, no thank you." I told her, walking over to the bed. "It's been a long day, and I think I'd rather just sleep for now."

"Yes, sir." She made to leave.

"Tess." I called her and she turned back to me with a smile on her face. The nice thing to see was that it didn't look like a fake smile either. "Enough with the "sir". My father is "sir", call me Edward."

"Yes s-Edward." She caught herself and smiled at me sheepishly. I grinned at her and her smile grew more confident. If this was the first meeting and we were as relaxed as this with each other I knew that living here would be slightly easier. "I'll make sure breakfast ready for you at the time Master Carlisle sent through to us."

"Thank you. Goodnight Tess." She bobbed a small bow-thing and I turned around to my bed. I opened up one of my bags and fished out the pair of old sweats and t-shirt that I wore to bed. Hey, I may be a billionaire's son, but I don't see the point in wearing anything fancy to bed. There's no point.

I crawled into bed and buried my head in the pillow. They smelled wrong. They smelled too new. Eveything in this place was new, other than the town itself it seems. Nothing was familiar. I wanted to be able to wake up and realise that the last couple of weeks were a dream. There was no delusioned stalker person after me because he had something against my father. I was in Chicago, wrapped in my own bed, with all of my things around me. But even as I drifted off into an uneasy sleep I knew that that wasn't about to come true any time soon.

My whole life had changed.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

**Well, what do you think?  
Keep or delete?  
It's up to you....but then again, I've had this story going around in my head for a couple of weeks now, so I'll probably keep writing, just to get it out. If anyone wants to read, its up to them.  
Lemme know what you think.**


	2. First Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning dazed and confused, but then again I woke up most mornings feeling that way.

I looked around the room, not recognising the unfamiliar feel of the bed beneath me, the colours of the walls and carpet, the position of the bed in the room. This wasn't my room. At least I didn't think so.

Where the hell was I?

And then it all came flooding back. The maniac that had been threatening my life for the last couple of weeks because of my father, my father deciding that I shouldn't be living in Chicago anymore, and finally, my moving here. _Forks, Washington_. I thought dryly. Seriously, who lives in a place called "Forks" out of choice? I certainly wouldn't. Well, not many people did obviously. From what I had gathered on the drive through yesterday, it didn't look like many people did live here. I'd say, looking at the size of the town, estimating roughly four to a family, adding or subtracting a few for those that had been split or lost loved ones, or purely for those that didn't have children, I would say maximum thirty-three to thirty-four hundred people in the entire town. Compared to cities like Chicago or even Seattle, that number was miniscule. Why the ratio would be- _Damn it! Damn business brain! Shut up!_ I scolded myself. I had been doing that more and more recently. I had taken to comparing things in my head in eqautions and reducing everything to numbers. My father said that was a good thing because I was getting into the frame of mind to take over the company. I was only seventeen. I wasn't ready to be the CEO of Cullen Inc. Well, if this stalker guy has his way, I never will be.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30AM. I decided that now would be as good a time as any to get up. I would only be lying in bed for god knows how long before getting up if I didn't. I had already begun overthinking things. Something I tended to do, especially when stressed. And if there was any time to get stressed, it was when you had a crazed stalker on your back, watching your every move. _Yup!_ I thought. _You have a good reason to be stressed!_

I rolled onto my back and ran my hands through my hair, dragging my hands slowly down my face. I needed to calm down. For one, I was god knows how many miles from Chicago, where that dude was, so I shouldn't really worry. But there was a tiny part of me that couldn't help but think he would find me. I thought back to every horror movie I had ever seen. The bad guy always gets the one he wants in the end. Only problem is, this is reality. _Gah! Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it!_ I mentally shouted at myself. _You're safe! He doesn't know where you are! They're going to catch him soon, and then you'll be able to go back to Chicago with your mother and father!_ Great! Now I was mentally arguing with myself. Perfect. And I wasn't even out of bed yet. Whoo!

I got up and walked into the adjoining bathroom that branched off of my room. It was large, just the way I liked it. It was probably larger than most homes in Forks have as their _main_ bathroom, let alone an en suite. What money can buy, eh? Truth is, my mother Esme probably designed this house. She loved interior design, and had her own company. Even though it earned pennies compared to my father's company, it still made a decent amount and added to the bank balance with every job. Not that we needed it.

I looked around at the room and noticed that there was a very definite colour scheme going on in here. The walls, ceiling and floor were an off-white colour, so as not to cause a glare from the overhead lights, with the counters and cabinets an extremely light shade of grey. There was a large oval bathmat on the floor and there were towels already hung on the rack. These were both a dark grey, almost black, but not quite.

I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up slightly before stepping in and letting the warm water wash away all the tension that had built up over the course of the journey yesterday. I lathered my body in the Prada shower lotion that was already in the shower when I arrived before rinsing myself down and turning off the shower. I hated when I had to turn off the shower. For some reason I felt safe in the shower, like I was shielded from everything in the world. I felt the same way when I was in bed as well. It was as if it was just me in my own little bubble. Impenetrable.

I wanted to stay in either one of them forever.

But it was not to be.

I stepped out and dried myself before wrapping the towel around my waist and walking out into my bedroom. I grabbed one of my suitcases and dumped it on my bed. I opened it and silently thanked whoever it was that packed it for me, because it was all in bags, having just come from the dry cleaners, clean, neat and pressed. I opened one of the bags and pulled out a light blue button down shirt. I reasoned that this suitcase would be shirts and one of the others would consist of casual pants, jeans and dress pants. It was usually the way things worked. I opened another of the suitcases and unzipped one of the bags that had been hung in there, just like I had with the shirts. I found exactly what I was looking for. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and went in search of my underwear bag. This bag, thankfully I had packed myself. I didn't like the idea of someone else packing my underwear for me. So I'd done it myself as soon as my father had told me I was leaving.

I quickly dressed and after finding a pair of shoes that would be suitable for school, I determined that I would look okay. I reasoned that this was public school, not private school like I was used to going to. This would be extremely different here. I shuddered at the thought. Who knew what it would be like. Some part of me didn't want to know. But I knew that I had to go. Just because I was at the top of someone's hit list, or at least may as well be, it didn't mean that I got out of going to school.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find a woman who looked in her late thirties or so, cooking over the stove. She turned around and smiled at me. She had a friendly face, a face you could immediately trust, well, that is if you're anyone but me. The last couple of weeks has taught me to be wary of people that I didn't really know. I knew that I would probably learn to trust her, just as I would Tess, but that would probably take time. Who knows where that psycho is?

"Master Edward," She smiled at me. "Good morning. I have your breakfast ready, just as Master Carlisle said you like it."

"Thank you ...." I trailed off at the end, not knowing her name.

"Mary." She told me, blushing slightly.

"Well, then, thank you, Mary." I said smiling as I sat down and she placed the plate in front of me.

She _had_ made my favourite. Blueberry pancakes. Now whether they compared to the pancakes that the cook, Sheryl, in Chicago makes is another question. I took a bite and I practically felt my taste buds melt. These pancakes were like heaven. She also brought me a cup of black coffee. Hopefully it had no sugar in it. I hated sugary coffee. I know what you're thinking, a coffee-drinking seventeen year old. I'm weird. So sue me. I finished the pancakes in no time flat, before moving on to my coffee and Mary came back and cleared my plate.

I smiled at her in gratitude. "I have one request." She looked at me expectantly. "Can you make those every morning?" I asked her, an expectant smile playing on my lips. "Please." I whined and she smiled widely at me.

"Yes, sir." I could tell that she was fighting back a laugh.

"No, not "sir". As I told Tess last night, "sir" is my father. Call me Edward." I told her and she nodded, still trying not to laugh at my earlier request referring to the pancakes. "You can laugh, you know. I'm not one of these uptight geezers who'd have no idea what a sense of humour was if it came and slapped him in the face." She giggled and I smiled. Who knew that a mature, adult woman could giggle? Well, obviously they can.

I still had a while before I had to leave for school, so I sat there with my coffee and flicked on the widescreen that was on the wall in the kitchen. I flicked through the numerous channels before I finally settled on the news. I really couldn't be bothered to actually pay attention to anything that was on the TV. I just wanted the background noise I guess. I pulled one of the papers that was on the table towards me. I didn't normally read the paper, that more something that my father did, but I was bored, and it was too early to go to school.

"Morning," I heard someone call. I looked up and saw Jason standing in the doorway. Either he had slept here last night or he had left wherever he was really early. I looked at the watch on my arm and saw that it was only seven thirty.

"Morning." I replied, going back to the paper. "What are you doing here this early?"

"Well, seeing as you don't have a car until this afternoon, it's up to me to take you to school." He walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs looking at me. "How you feeling about this?"

I sighed looking up from the paper. "I don't know." I replied honestly. "I know that it's going to be completely different to what I'm used to. I mean, I'm used to private school and all that that entails. I don't know how I'm going to survive public school."

"It'll be alright." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but offer a small smile in return. "Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "This is for you." He dropped it on the table. It was just an ordinary envelope. Nothing special. It had _Edward_ written on the front in elegant handwriting that I recognised to be my fathers. "I'll leave you to it." I nodded to him and he stood up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me alone with the envelope on the table. Mary had disappeared, where to I have no idea.

_What could my father have written in here that he couldn't tell me to my face?_ I wondered. There was only one way to find out. I picked it up and ran my finger along the lip, ripping the envelope open.

Again, I was met with my father's elegant writing. _Well, at least it's handwritten_. I thought numbly.

_Edward,_

_If you're reading this then worst has come to worst with this whole situation and I have done the one thing that I never wished to do. I have sent you away. It pains me to even consider sending you from my reach but if I have, and this letter has come to be in your possession then I have run out of options. It was the only way I could think to protect you. To send you to a small place, where no one would ever think to look for you._

_If you are reading this letter than outside of the house you are no longer Edward Cullen. You are Edward Masen, after your mother's maiden name. Nobody can know where you come from. Nobody, or else my causing all of us the pain of sending you to Forks is for nothing._

_As you have probably already discovered, the house I have had set up for you has working staff already there. The head maid Tess should be able to help you with anything you need. The cook Mary has been instructed on how to prepare your favourite meals when you ask for them, but only when you ask for them. Other than that she has full reign in the kitchen. She is an incredible cook I have often considered having her moved here, but that would not be fair to Sheryl and she has her family there in Forks. So you should be well looked after in that department._

_I have set up a debit account for you, into which there will be bi-weekly deposits for you to spend on whatever you like. Just nothing too extravagant or else you may attract a bit of attention to yourself. You've never been the one to flaunt your money too much so I doubt there will be much need to worry about that._

_I have also sent a new cell phone for you in the mail. Hopefully it should be there by now. It already has mine and your mother's cell numbers programmed into it. I will ask you not to call the house phone as those lines may be tapped, but we are working out whether it is or not. By the time you read this, that might not be a problem anymore so unless you are one hundred per cent sure, only contact your mother and I on our cell numbers._

_It pains me to have had to resort to this, but if I have then it is because I truly felt that there was no other way for you to be safe._

_Be safe, my son._

_All my love_

_Dad._

That was probably the first time Carlisle has told me that he loved me in a long time. He used to say it all the time when I was younger, but as I grew older, it just wasn't the done thing apparently. It still felt good to hear it, or read it at least. I looked into the envelope and sure enough there was a brand new debit card sitting in there. I wondered how much he was putting into the account. I decided that I would have to find an ATM at some point to find out.

I took out the debit card and slid it into my wallet, that I had in the pocket of my jeans. I didn't fail to notice that it was for Edward A. Masen instead of Cullen. That was another thing that I'd had to leave behind. My name. Great, was there going to be anything of me left by the time this is over? Well, hopefully I'll escape with my life. I sighed and put the letter back into the envelope.

"-_news that Edward Anthony Cullen, son of billonaire entrepraneur Carlisle Cullen had disappeared."_

My ears pricked up at the sound of my name and I looked up that the television. I saw that they had a picture of me up on the screen briefly before flicking to my father who looked extremely worn and weary.

The reporter on the news was talking again. "_Mr. Cullen. Is it true that your son Edward has vanished?"_

"No, it is not true." Carlisle replied calmly. "His mother and I know exactly where he is. He has actually been transferred to a boarding school in Europe. His mother and I felt that the experience would be good for him, seeing as it is his last year at school." He smiled briefly. "Thank you. No more questions please."

With that my father stood up and left the room. Okay, so apparently I was at a boarding school in Europe. Well, that put me far enough away to avoid questioning. Would the stalker guy buy it though? I mean, that's who we're avoiding, right? That's why I'm in this crappy little town.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 8:30AM. Had it really been an hour since Jason gave me the envelope. I stood up after turning off the television and grabbed the bag that I had prepared for school the previous day on the plane. I downed the last of my coffee, which was cold, I might add. I didn't really care. Sure, it may taste like crap, but it still had caffiene in it. I had a feeling that I was going to need all of that that I could get today.

I stopped when I saw a box sitting on the side. I picked it up and opened it. Tipping it up, a brand new Sidekick slid out into the palm of my hand. This must be the phone that my father was talking about. I shoved it in my pocket and walked outside, meeting Jason who was outside smoking a cigarette and talking on the phone. He saw me and ended his phone call and grinned.

"You got a spare?" I asked, pointing to his cigarette and he reached into his pocket, shaking his head. He didn't like the fact that I smoked, but hell, I didn't really care. My body, my rules as they say. Only thing was, my parents didn't know I smoked, so I would have to be pretty sneaky about it in Chicago. I guess here I didn't have to worry.

I lit the cigarette as I climbed into the car and opened the window, blowing the smoke out of the window, slowly.

"Here." Jason, threw me an unopened packet and I nodded at him in appreciation. He may not like that I smoked, but there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He knew that. And so did I. When I'd asked him to buy me some over the last couple of weeks because I wasn't really allowed out of the house to get any, the kindness in him would win out over the logical adult and he would give in. Would I say, I took advantage of that particular aspect of his personality? Sometimes yes. But not to the point where it became routine. I wouldn't use Jason in that way.

I flicked the finished cigarette out of the window and closed it. I shoved the unopened packet into my pocket, just as we were pulling up to the school. I could see that I would stand out a mile here. The newest car it looked like had been made in probably the early 70s, or something like that. I got out of the car and Jason told me that he would be there to pick me up after school. Thank God I would be able to drive my Volvo to and from school after today.

I walked across the parking lot and towards a sign that said, _OFFICE_. I walked through the door and stopped in front of the desk. There was a friendly looking woman standing behind it. She was short and had whispy brown hair. I could see by her nametag that her name was Mrs. Cope. Sounded appropriate for this place.

"Hello, dear. How can I help you?" She asked smiling at me.

"Um, I'm new here. Edward C-Masen." I corrected myself. This was going to take some getting used to. She rummaged through some papers and smiled when she found what she was looking for. She showed me my schedule and pointed out the best routes to get to each class on the map. "Thank you."

"We've set up a student guide for you, so if you'll wait for a few moments, he should be here." She told me and I smiled. As I turned around to face the door it opened and a tall boy, with light blonde hair and startling blue eyes walked in. "Ah, here he is. Jasper, this is the new student Edward Masen. Edward, this is your student guide for the day, Jasper Hale."

"Nice to meet you." He extended his hand and I detected a faint southern twang in his accent.

"You too." I shook his hand and extended my thanks to Mrs. Cope and followed Jasper out the door.

"So how you liking Forks?" Jasper asked me, his hand reaching for my schedule. I handed it over and he looked at it carefully.

"There's not much to it, is there?" I stated and he laughed, shaking his head.

"No." He agreed. "There's a lot of rain though. Never get rid of that."

"Yippee." I said sarcastically and he laughed again.

"I like you." He grinned handing me back my schedule. I grinned. Jasper seemed so easy to get along with. I just seemed calm with him there. It was weird. I haven't even known this guy for five minutes and it feels like I've known him all my life. "You've got French with me. How come you're doing AP French?"

I shrugged. "I've studied French for most of my life. It was required in the others schools that I've been to." _Not to mention I've been to France more times that I can remember._ I mentally tacked on the end. I didn't say that out loud though. That would encourage questions.

"Cool." I looked around and saw that I was being stared at. It was quite unnerving. Was this because I was new, or because my face had been on the news this morning and they had watched it? "Don't worry about them." Jasper said beside me. "New meat an' all." Phew. At least nobody recongised me from the picture that had been shown during this morning's broadcast. "Here we are."

We entered the French room and the teacher didn't bother to have me introduce myself. I was going to get on with this teacher, I could tell that now. She was impressed with my French skills and being honest, I was hardly trying.

Jasper walked me to my next two classes, meeting me at the end of the previous one, making sure I didn't get lost. Though I personally didn't think that was possible in a school this small. Even my elementary school was bigger than this high school was. But then again I shouldn't really complain. It means that I couldn't make a complete fool of myself by turning up late to a class or walking into the wrong classroom.

Finally the bell rang for lunch and I eagerly got up and walked out of the classroom. There was more than one reason for me wanting out of that classroom. Not only was I hungry, but there were two girls sat in the same class as me, both fluttering their eyelashes and waving at me in what was supposed to be a seductive manner. I wanted away from them. They just freaked me out.

Jasper met me outside the classroom and he must have noticed the two girls following me, because he nodded his head in what I guessed was the direction of the cafeteria and we walked quickly away from the class.

"Looks like you've got a fan club already." He smirked and I just stared back at him, confused. "Jessica and Lauren." He grinned. "Tip: stay away from them. Not good news."

"Really?" I asked him as we reached the cafeteria. "How so?"

"They go for anything with a dick." He explained and I nodded in understanding. There was no way I was going to let those two get near me, especially when I now knew that. I doubted that I would find anyone remotely interesting in this place. Jasper was cool, easy to be around, but not always the kind of company a guy wants to be keeping if you know what I mean.

We got in the line for food and I grabbed a slice of pizza, an apple and a bottle of water. I wasn't too fussed about what I ate, all I knew was I was hungry.

Jasper and I paid for our food and he motioned for me to sit with him and his friends. I didn't know whether or not I wanted to. I didn't want to impose. He turned around and motioned for me to follow him again so I did. He walked up to a table that had three girls and a huge guy sat at it. I immediately started to feel slightly intimidated at his size.

"Edward, this is Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella." He motioned to each of them as he said their name. "Guys, this is Edward. He's the new kid I told you about."

"Hey, dude." The big guy, Emmett said, grinning at me.

"Hey," I replied. I looked at them all and saw that the blonde sat next to Emmett, Rosalie I think Jasper introduced her as, was gorgeous. She looked like a model and yet she looked familiar somehow. I couldn't place where from though. I dismissed it as misplaced identity. From their behaviour I guessed that Emmett and Rosalie were a couple. And if not, I'd have to ask why the hell not? They look as thought they'd go exceptionally well together.

"Oh, my god! I can't believe you decided to sit with us!" A little black haired girl said. I remembered her name as Alice. She jumped and pulled me into a huge hug and let me tell you for such a little girl, she sure is strong. She pulled back and stood there with a huge grin on her face. I saw that she was bouncing up and down slightly on the balls of her feet as well.

"Um, it's not 'cause of me that she's like this is it?" iasked warily and Jasper laughed.

"No." He pulled her away from me and into her seat, kissing her temple gently. She seemed to visibly relax at his touch. _Definitely a couple_.I thought as I sat down. "She's always like this." He explained.

"Calm down Ali." I heard a bell like voice say next to me. "You're going to scare him and its only his first day."

Everyone, including me, laughed as she pouted at the girl the voice had come from. I suddenly realised I was hungry again and I took a bite of my pizza before turning to face the girl sat next to me.

"So how're you liking Forks?" She asked me as I turned to look at her.

My breath caught. She was beautiful. She had long, thick mahongany hair that reached mid-way down her back. A heart-shaped face that was covered by beautifully pale, almost translucent skin. And her eyes. Those eyes were beautiful. They were a deep chocolate colour, that I could get lost in forever. If I believed in love at first sight, then I might say that that's what happened, but seeing as I don't I didn't know what to call it.

I managed to snap myself out of it and answer her question before they thought I was a freak. "Um, I don't know. I've not really seen much of it." That part was the truth. "I only got into town a few days ago." Okay that bit was the lie. Jason had told me in the car on the way to school that I should say that I had been in town a couple of days so not to arouse any suspicion. Who would get suspicious in this place anyway? I went along with it anyway. It kept him happy.

"Well," She said softly. "I could show you around if you like." She blushed as she said that. I used to think that blushes were weird and pathetic, but seeing it on her was endearing. It made me smile.

"Sure." I agreed and she smiled back at me.

"What do you have next?" She asked me quietly, still blushing.

"Biology, I think." I said, pulling out my schedule, checking it. "Yeah. Biology with Mr. Banner."

"Same here." She smiled and I felt my heart warm. "We best get going then." She stood up and the bell went, as if trying to exaggerate her point.

I stood up and we walked to Biology together after bidding the others goodbye. It seemed like I didn't need Jasper anymore, which was a good thing because he appeared to be too involved with Alice to be able to tell, let alone _show_ me where to go. Not that I blamed him. More than once I had wished that I could have a relationship like that, rather than one built on the girls' desire for my money or looks. Maybe I could find that in Forks. Nobody here knew who I was. At least I hoped not. Maybe I would be able to make genuine friends.

Bella and I walked into Biology and she went to her desk while I headed to the front and handed in my pass, which he had to sign. He pointed me to the only spare seat in the class which happened to be next to Bella. I grinned as I sat down.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked, teasingly.

"Dammit, you caught me." I mock confessed, trying not to show the unease her comment stirred in me. It reminded me that I _actually was_ being stalked, but some nutter that wanted rid of me for some reason. Probably to hurt my Dad, but then again I'd probably never get to find out. I didn't really want to either. She giggled at my statement and I found we didn't have any time to talk because the teacher started his lecture then so we had to pay attention.

Doesn't mean we did.

After a moment or two, something nudged my arm. I looked down and there was a folded up note on the table.

**_So when do you want me to show you around?_**

I smiled at the note and quickly wrote one back.

_Whenever you're free._

**_You free tonight?_**

_I am indeed._

_**The gang and I could help you settle in if you want.**_

_Settle?_

**_You know, us at yours, movies popcorn, kind of a group slumber party._**

She passed me the note and I only just managed to read it before she sntached it back.

**_Don't blame me. It was Alice's idea._**

I grinned, remembering the tiny girls enthusiasm at lunch. Something tells me there was no saying no to her.

_Sure, sounds fun._

I passed the note back and she smiled.

**_Great. Can't wait. ^_^_**

I grinned at her note and she wrote down her number. I slyly programmed it into my phone.

"Is your phone on silent?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, why?" She looked confused.

"I'm going to call it so that you have my number." I told her and she seemed to realise.

Who knew, it mught turn out that this place is better than I thought it was going to be.

Only time will tell.

**Second chapter up.  
Not much really happened in this chapter, but it was the meeting scene, so I didn't want it to be too eventful. Might have been a bit too much.**

**Please review  
xx**


	3. How Does He Do It?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**Here's a BPOV for you. For future reference, there won't be much happening in BPOV. I'm making it mostly Edward, with Bella's opinion coming to the surface every so often. So don't expect an overload of Bella.**

**BPOV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Crash!_

Oh shit! That's another one gone. That's the fourth one in as many months. Charlie's gonna kill me. Actually, screw Charlie _Alice_ is gonna kill me. That was the one that she bought me on our latest trip to hell, aka shopping trip. And it was pink, so she's really gonna hate me. Meh, she'll know I didn't do it on purpose. I swear I need an alarm clock that just bounces when I whack it off the bedside table. Would save me a lot of hassle and money. I really can't be bothered today.

I stretched my hand out from underneath my duvet and grabbed my phone to check the time seeing as my trusty alarm clock will no longer be of any use. I flicked it up and winced at the sudden glare of light that it gave off, hurting my sensitive, sleep-filled eyes.

7:32AM.

Okay then.

I stretched out underneath the duvet cover before kicking it off and rolling out of bed. As you may have guessed I am _not_ a morning person. Definitely not.

I rolled off of my bed and quickly replaced my duvet on top of it, just so I don't trip over it, like the klutz I am. Having done that, I grabbed a towel and a robe, and made my way into the bathroom for my routine morning shower. Charlie would be gone by now, so I was okay in not worrying about whether or not he needed to use the bathroom. Sometimes having only one sucked. Majorly. But oh well, it's the life I chose, and I'm happy with it.

I stood under the jet of steaming water for a few minutes, letting the hot water undo all the knots in my muscles, especially my shoulders and back. For some reason I was really tense this morning. I shrugged it off. Must have slept funny.

Climbing out of the shower I towelled myself dry and pulled on my robe. I padded out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom, securely shutting the door behind me before turning around to choose my outfit for today. I really didn't have the energy to pick out anything fancy to wear so I just chose a pair of old jeans and a dark blue sweater. Pair that up with my converse's and I was ready to go. Alice would hate my outfit, but you know what, when at school there's not really much she can do about it. That made me grin. At school is the only time I can tormet the pixie. But she generally gets me back at the weekend. Something I do not look forward to. It normally consists of shopping and a Bella Barbie session.

I hate shopping. I hate shopping with Alice even more than normal. Don't get me wrong, she's my best friend, but the annoying pixie won't let me pay for a thing! Not one damned thing. I know she doesn't mean to be like it, but I would like to be able to pay for some of my own stuff once in a while. That's why I have a part time job after all. It's a losing battle that I fight. It doesn't mean I'm going to stop fighting it. Not even close. I _will_ win someday. Mark my words.

I grabbed my bag and shoved last night's completed homework into it, before heading downstairs.

As I had predicted, Charlie had already left for work so I was on my own, as I was most mornings. I looked at the clock 8:20AM. The guys wouldn't be here to give me a ride to school for another twenty minutes or so. Normally they wouldn't pick me up until about 8:45ish due to the fact that it took probably thirty seconds flat to get to school from my house with Alice's driving. She was insane. But the odd thing is, she's never had an accident or gotten a ticket. Alright for her I guess. Didn't mean I had to like the speed. The difference was that yesterday, Jasper had gotten a call yesterday immediately after school asking if he would be available to be a guide for a new kid today. He had agreed, just like they knew that he would.

I turned on the miniature TV set that we had in the kitchen, for some background noise while I got myself some cereal. I sat down and ate my cereal whilst flicking through the channels. I finally settled on the news, just to have a picture of an extremely handsome man flash on the screen. He had unruly bronze hair and green eyes that seemed to pierce the soul even from through a television screen. He didn't look to be more than seventeen. Eighteen at most. He was gorgeous. The woman on the screen was reporting something about him. I turned it up so I could hear.

_"Reports have been coming in about his disappearance all morning. Updates are coming in, and we have strong evidence that supports the news that Edward Anthony Cullen, son of billionaire entrepraneur Carlisle Cullen has disappeared."_

_Shit!_ I thought. That's not good. I'm sure that someone will have seen him. Looking like that, how could he not be noticed.

She was talking again. _"Mr Cullen. Is it true that your son Edward has vanished?"_

The screen suddenly changed. The picture of the bronze haired hotty disappeared and was replaced with footage of an older man with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He had the same high cheekbones and strong jaw as the man in the picture beforehand so I was guessing that he was his father. _Well, duh! Good one Bella! He's just been asked if he thinks its true that his son has disappeared. Of course he's his father! _I mentally scolded myself. _Shut up! He's talking! Oh great! I'm having an argument with myself in my head. Perfect._ I shook my head and concentrated on the screen and the man talking. "No, it is not true." The man was saying. Mr. Cullen I think. "His mother and I know exactly where he is. He has actually been transferred to a boarding school in Europe. His mother and I felt that the experience would be good for him, seeing as it is his last year of school." He gave a small smile, that didn't reach his eyes, while the reporters continued to bombard him with questions. "Thank you, no more questions." He stook up and left the room.

Well that was uneventful. A boarding school in Europe? How dull. I thought that there would at least be _some_ drama going on. I mean with these big companies, businessmen and their children there's got to be some drama somewhere. Right? Obviously not.

But then again. There was something about his expression and the way he stood up and left so abruptly. The look in his eyes as he told the reporters of his son's whereabouts. Something didn't ring true. Maybe it was all these years of living with a cop that has done this to me, but hey, I could see that there was something else going on behind the scenes.

I was pulled out of my reveree by the honking of a horn. It was Emmett and the guys in the Jeep. I quickly turned off the TV, dumped my bowl in the sink so I could wash it up properly when I got home, grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"Belly!" Emmett cried, grinning madly at me.

"Emmy!" I cried back, hopping up into the Jeep, with a little help from Jasper admittedly but still, most of it was my own momentum.

"Okay, okay, can we get going?" Jasper sounded impatient. "I gotta go meet this kid I gotta show around!"

"Okay, okay, Jazz." Emmett said taking the micky out of him. "We're off!" He made it sound like he was playing with a child. But then again, Emmett was a child. A huge, bear-like hunk of a child.

"Ooh!" Rose said, jumping in her seat and turning up the radio. "Have you guys heard about this? That kid Edward Cullen has disappeared apparently."

"And?" Emmett asked, his tone bored.

"What do you mean "and"?" Rose sounded shocked. "What if he's been kidnapped or something? Don't you care?"

"Why should we?" Jasper countered his sister. "I mean, he's just a pampered, pretty boy. He doesn't have to do anything in the world. Whoopdidoo! His Dad snuffs it or decides he can't be bothered anymore and he inherits billions! Yeah, good way to make a living."

"Jasper!" Alice cried, not believing that she was hearing something like that coming from her boyfriends mouth. "That's so cruel."

"What?" Emmett said indignantly. "It's the truth. I mean, what is he going to do with his life? Huh? Just sit around on his ass and wait for his Dad to snuff it so he can take over. That's it. It's not like we need him or anything. Like Jazz said, he's just a pampered pretty boy. He's probably not even missing or anything like that. He's probably hiding in one of the many huge rooms that his mansion's got, waiting for them to find him. That's probably what it is."

"Have you guys always been so cynical?" I asked, looking between them both.

"No," Jasper answered as we pulled up into the school parking lot. As we were pulling up a brand new black car was pulling away. I don't speak Car-and-Driver but I knew it must have been expensive. I've never seen it before so it must belong to the new kid. "We just don't like when people do nothing and get handed everything."

"Right." Emmett agreed. "It's not fair to us poor schmucks who have to work for everything."

We all got out of the Jeep the couples splitting off.

"Hey, you guys." Jasper asked, looking around at us all. "Is it okay if the new kid sits with us at lunch today? I mean, he's new in town so there's not much chance he's got any friends. Might be good to add a sixth person to the group. Even it up a bit." He winked at me with the last part, but I decided to brush it off.

"Sounds good, Jazz." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, why not?" Emmett agreed looking at Rosalie who nodded her consent. We didn't bother to get a response from Alice. We knew that she would be up for anything that Jasper suggested. Even if it was jumping off the cliff at La Push in nothing but her panties, if Jasper suggested it, she'd probably do it.

Jasper said goodbye to the three of us, gave Alice a quick kiss that almost turned into a make-out session right there in front of the school, before he turned and left, going towards the office to meet the new kid. I couldn't help wondering what he was like. Would he be nice? Would he be chatty or shy? Was he cute? Not that that kind of thing mattered majorly to me, but hey, it helps a little. I couldn't help but wonder about what kind of music he liked, what he did for fun at the weekend wherever he was from.

Also, I couldn't help but wonder about Edward Cullen. Was he okay? Was he really just on his was to a boarding school in Europe like his father had said? His father's body language that morning with the reporters had screamed "liar" but I couldn't be sure. Does he know where his son is? What I did know, what that not everything was as it seems with the Cullens. It wasn't up to me to try to solve it, but hey, I could try and figure out what was going on. Just for fun.

It was those thoughts that got me through to lunch. I had English, which I usually enjoy, but we were studying Pride and Prejudice. A book that I have read so many times I can almost recite the whole thing by heart. I let my thoughts wander over the possible situations that Edward Cullen could be in at the moment. He could be safe and sound at home, with his parents all those maids and people serving him, like he was probably used to. Or he could be on a plane on the way to Europe. Setting off to a distant and romantic land to continue his education there. That would be the life. Being able to go wherever you wanted, whenever you wanted, purely because you had money. But then again, people with money are generally stuck-up and self-absorbed, like Emmett and Jasper had said they were. I didn't dispute them on that fact, as it was probably true, but what got me was the last scenario that passed through my mind. The one that passed through it more frequently than the other two.

What if he wasn't at home with his parents? What if he wasn't jetsetting off to some faraway land to finish his schooling? What if he really was in trouble?

He could be anywhere. He could be bound and gagged in some dingy basement or scabby motel room, being held hostage by gross and ugly guys who are just looking for an easy way to get a lot of cash real fast. And of course what better place to get it than the Cullens? They were a household name. Everyone who had some sort of electrical appliance had Cullen circuitry running through their house. Anyone who had a computer had Cullen software in their home. They were everywhere. So why wouldn't someone go for the heir to all of that? Possible billions that would come with his adbuction and safe return. But then again, if he had been taken, wouldn't his mother and father put out a plea for him not to be hurt? No. He can't have been kidnapped then. What if he was hurt? What if he got hurt whilst out at some point over the last couple of days? No one would know.

_Come on Bella! Snap out of it!_ I mentally scolded myself for what felt like the hundredth time today. _There's nothing you can do, so why worry?_

The bell rang, signalling the end of the class and the start of lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed myself some pizza and a soda. After paying for it I made my way over to my normal table. I saw that Alice, Rose and Emmett were already sat down.

"Hey guys." I said, smiling, sitting down across from Emmett, leaving a chair between Alice and myself so that Jasper would have a place to sit down. He wouldn't sit down unless it was next to Alice, so that was a given. "How's your day been?"

"Boring," The three of them answered in chorus before bursting out into laughter. This is the way it happened every lunchtime. One would ask how everyone else's day was going and the others would all respond with the same one word response. For some reason it always got us laughed. We were sad, yes, but that's not a crime is it? If it were then I would have been locked up a long time ago.

"But I think it's about to get better," Rose said smiling, looking over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked her, not wanting to be totally obvious and look at what she was grinning at.

"New boy." She said in a singsong voice, that always got me worried. I wanted more than anything to turn around and see what he looked like, but I knew that I would only end up embarrassing myself if I did. Probably embarrass him too. Rose and Alice were now whispering to each other, casting quick glances at me every so often. Uh-oh. I didn't want to know what they were scheming. I had a feeling that it concerned myself and the new boy.

"Edward, this is Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella." I heard Jasper introducing us all to the new boy. Something clicked in my mine. _Edward?_ I thought. _Edward?_ Why was that name so significant to me today? I had been thinking of it a moment ago, before lunch. I know I had. So where has it gone? "Guys this is Edward. He's the new kid I told you about."

I still didn't look at him. There were bells going off in my head, I just couldn't figure out what they were for. I knew that there was something behind what I was thinking about earlier, and the new kid that was standing next to me now, but it was like tehre was something blocking my thought patterns, not letting me figure it out. Maybe because I'd been thinking about it all day, but brain has just said enough and won't let me think about it anymore.

I looked up to see Alice bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet staring up at him before Jasper pulled her down into her seat and kissed her. It was amazing the effect that that simple gesture had. It was like she was a different person. She just slumped, all energy forgotten. I swear Jasper had some sort of sedative in his kisses.

"Calm down Ali." I said, softly. "You're going to scare him and its only his first day."

She pouted and everyone laughed at her. She really was a little pixie when she looked like that. She knew how to keep everyone entertained and it always worked to her advantage. Whether we liked it or not.

I figured I might as well try to break the ice with the new kid, seeing as no one else was paying us much attention. Stupid couples. I thought as they all became quickly involved with each other. "So how're liking Forks?" I asked.

He turned to look at me and I felt the world fall away. He was gorgeous. He had a head of beautifully bronze hair. It was messy, but you could tell that it wasn't styled like that. It was just the way it was. He had beautiful porcelain skin that stretched over high-cheekbones and a strong jaw. His lips were plump and beautiful. It took a lot of my self control to not kiss them or at least run my fingers over them then and there.

But the thing that held me captivated were his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green. They seemed bottomless, the window into his soul, his very being. I could sit there and lose myself in those eyes forever. Just given the chance.

There was something familiar about him. It was like a distant memory that was resurfacing. Or something that I had seen in passing was making itself known. For some reason, my brain didn't want to register anything else that had run through it before Edward had shown up.

"Um, I don't know." He spoke softly, his voice like liquid velvet. "I've not really seen much of it." He admitted. "I only got into town a few days ago." So he's been here for a coupld of days. What I'm trying to think of only happened over the last day or so, so he can't be connected to it. Can he?

Gah! I was so confused. He couldn't be connected to what I was thinking, because I didn't even know what I was thinking. It's not fair! Why does everything have to be so complicated?! Not fair! Not fair!

I offered to show him around without even thinking. Why did I do that? _Because your brain isn't functioning properly maybe?_ I thought angrily. Great! More inside your head arguments. Good one Bella! The even more confusing thing is that he agreed. He wanted me to show him around. He - the gorgeous, perfect man sitting across from me - wanted me - boring old plain Jane - to show him around and spend time with him. It must be a windup of some sort.

I found out that he had Biology next, the same class as me so it looks as though we'll be spending a bit of time together this year because I knew for a fact that the only spare seat was next to me.

When we walked in I walked straight to my seat as he got his slip signed. While he was doing that I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out while Mr. Banner was busy signing Edward's pass and saw that I had a text from Alice.

_B_

_He's cute!  
Maybe he'd be up for a slumber party ;P  
Ask him!_

_A 3_

I looked up at the front of the class and saw that Edward was now walking towards me, smiling a small crooked smile. He sat down as Mr. Banner was getting ready to start his lecture on some sort of bacteria.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked him, teasingly.

I didn't miss the way he tensed ever so slightly when I said that, but he smoothed it out and relaxed so quickly that if I hadn't been paying attention to him like I had been, I would have missed it. "Dammit, you caught me." He joked though there was a little strain in his voice. I wonder what's wrong with him to provoke a reaction like that from a small joke. Maybe he's had past problems with stalkers. Looking like that, it wouldn't surprise me.

I opened up my notepad and very carefully tore a page out. It didn't seem like Edward noticed either. He was still a ltitle tense. I was going to ask him about that slumber party that Alice had mentioned. We might have known him only a day, well less than, but he seemed to click with the group and that was not something that was easily accomplished.

**_So when do you want me to show you around?_**

I saw him smile at the note and before he took it and quickly wrote one back.

_Whenever you're free._

**_You free tonight?_**

_I am indeed._

_**The gang and I could help you settle in if you want.**_

_Settle?_

**_You know, us at yours, movies popcorn, kind of a group slumber party._**

I passed him the note before I realised how it must sound and I only just managed to snatch it back before he read it properly.

**_Don't blame me. It was Alice's idea._**

I saw him grin, obviously remembering Alice in all her hyperness from lunch. He would learn soon enough that nobody and I mean nobody says no to Alice.

_Sure, sounds fun._

He passed the note back to me and I couldn't help but grin.

**_Great. Can't wait. ^_^_**

I wrote my number down for him and he plugged it into his phone.

"Is your phone on silent?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "Yeah, why?" I was confused. Why would he care in my phone was on silent. Well, it was on vibrate, but that was the same thing really. You couldn't hear it, so it's counts as being silent.

"I'm going to call it so that you have my number." He explained and then it clicked. Duh! What was up with me today. Any other day I had been fine, but there was something up with me today. It was like I couldn't function properly.

Moments later I felt my phone vibrate against my leg and I gave him a thumbs up and he ended the call, smirking. We could get away with anything in this class. Mr Banner really didn't pay attention enough to see anything that happened.

I opened my phone again, saved Edward's number in my phone and quickly text Alice back.

_A_

_Told him about slumber party.  
Said sound great.  
Where? Time?_

_B 3_

I sent the text and placed the phone back into my pocket just in time for Mr. Banner to turn around look at Edward and myself. We sat there, trying to conceal our laughter and I was praying for the class to be over just so I could explode. It wasn't going to take much for all the laughter that was brewing at Mr Banner's expression to burst through. I felt another vibration on my leg and knew that Alice had texted back.

_B_

_Wow! No offfence but didn't think you'd have the guts.  
Um, his place? 7 tonight?_

_A 3_

I smiled slightly, looking at Edward who was now gazing at the front of the class, not really paying attention but putting on a good show. I knew he wasn't really paying attention because of the fact that the expression he was wearing was generally worn by me in most classes.

"Hey," I whispered and he cocked his head to listen to me, without drawing any unwanted attention. This guy was good. "I thought I'd let you know, Alice has invited everyone around to yours for that slumber party tonight." I saw him smile slightly, probably thinking about the pixie and her hyperness again, and held up his thumb. Mr. Banner was paying attention to the two of us now, so we would have to be careful. Edward casually moved stretched his arms out and tapped his watch inconspiciously. I knew he was asking what time. I made it look like I made it look like I was writing notes on something Mr. Banner had just said, when all I wrote was "seven" really slowly, so it made it look like I was writing more. He gave me another thumbs up and winked at me.

I have only one thing to say to that.

Swoon.

Sorry, but he's just too perfect. He can't be real. Maybe I could stab him with a pencil, see if he feels pain or not. No because if I do that then if he is real then it'll hurt him.

I carefully got out my phone and texted Alice back.

_A_

_It's on!  
I'll get his address from him after class.  
Tell the others,_

_B 3_

Just after that, the bell to signal the end of classes rang at we packed up our stuff.

He wrote down his address on a slip of paper and I folded it up and placed it in my jeans.

"You've got to look out for the exit though. It's kind concealed." He explained and I nodded, smiling.

"What have you got now?" I asked him and he stood there thinking.

"Nothing." He answered. "I've got a free. I was gonna head home."

"Okay then." I could feel my face drop. But why? You're seeing him tongiht. You're staying over his house tonight. Granted there might be other people there but that's better than nothing. Wait! Why are you thinking like this? You've known him for a couple of hours, and you're thinking about staying over his house. _Alone!_ Charlie would kill you and castrate him if he knew the thoughts running through your mind right now! "Well, just make sure that there's a lot of room. We al tend to sleep in the living room."

He grinned at me. "That's not a problem." He laughed. We walked out of the class and stopped just outside the gym. He gently reached up and brushed his thumb over my cheek, before smiling and walking away slowly, me watching him go. How did he have this effect on me? I was extremely confused.

During Gym I was even more useless than usual, seeing as every time I tried to concentrate, his face would float through my mind, causing me to hurt either myself or someone else. That is until Coach Clapp pulled me off the court and put someone else in my place. _About time!_ I thought. At least now I could sit and daydream about Edward Masen all I wanted. And I did. It's really strnage. Nobody has ever had this effect on me before. I didn't know what to make of it. It was all new to me. I would have to ask Alice and Rosalie about it.

I practically ran out of the school and towards the Jeep after Gym. I saw Alice standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"You like him!" Was all she said when I waslked up to her. How the hell did she do that?! All I could do in return was blush and she squealed. "You do!"

"Bella does what?" Rosalie asked coming up behind me.

"Bella likes Edward." Alice giggled, causing me to blush even more because the guys heard it as well.

"What?" Jasper said disbelieving. "She's known him for like two hours. How can she like him?"

"Pfft." Alice waved him off. "That's irrelevant. All that matters is she does. I mean, look." She pointed out my bluush, which didn't help the situation any. "Right! That's it. You're coming to my house and we're getting you ready for the slumber party there."

"But what about-" I started but she cut me off.

"Charlie thinks you're sleeping at my house." She told me, grinning evilly. She was so mean sometimes. It really wasn't fair.

Today was going to be a long day.

When we got dropped off at Alice's by Emmett, who was under strict instructions to get back here by 6:30PM at the latest, seeing as we didn't know where Edward's house was other than the address and directions that he gave me after Biology.

I was subjected to yet more Bella Barbie time. Something I didn't appreciate very much. And they knew it. They did my hair and make-up in the usual fashion, letting it flow naturally because they didn't want Edward to see me as one of those fake bimbos you see walking around. Like Jessica Stanley or Lauren Mallory. I shuddered at the thought of those two ever being my friends like they used to be. Never again. I had seen their true colours and they weren't pretty.

They also dressed me in a pair of skinny jeans, changing my converses for some sleek black boots, which thankfully only had a tiny heel. Alice let me keep my sweater on because she said it was one tht she likes and it suits my skin tone. Of course, she'd like it. She picked it.

Just as the other two were getting finished getting themselves ready we heard the boys pull up. I made sure that I had the directions to Edward's in my pocket and I slowly made my way down the stairs, not really trusting myself in the boots. Alice and Rose moved gracefully down the stairs in their death-traps of course. It was only me out of the three of us that couldn't maneouvre herself over thin air without tripping. The other two walked meticuluously in anything they wore.

When we were all piled into the Jeep I gave Emmett Edward's adrees, telling him to go slower down the highway as Edward had said that the entrance to his driveway was easy to miss. We didn't miss it, thankfully, but as we wound up and down a long lane I was wondering if we had gone the right way. Maybe we _had_ missed the driveway after all.

That was until I saw the house.

I felt my jaw drop along with everyone else's when I saw it.

It was incredible. I had no idea that anything like this even existed in or near Forks. It seemed to belong and yet it didn't. It didn't belong with the old feel of the town, but nestled here in the trees, secluded from everyone and everything, it seemed perfectly suited to its surroundings.

We got out of the car and I noticed the black car from this morning. I was right. It was Edward's car. Well, one of them it looked like. There was also a silver Volvo parked next to it. I looekd at the house and then at everyone else. It seemed that they were thinking the same thing I was.

Edward wasn't kidding when he said about there being enough room.

He had plenty of it.

**_Whoo! _Okay, that was a long chapter :D  
Next is back to Edward's POV.  
I hope you enjoyed Bella POV, but I'm sorry to say, she's not returning frequently. I want this story from Edward's POV. Bella will voice her opinions occassionally but not too often.  
Please review.  
xx**


	4. Slumber Party Pt1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**EPOV**

When I left Bella today there was something different.

I could feel it.

I just didn't know what it was.

I felt lighter, somehow, as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I didn't know how that was possible, but that's what it felt like. Even Jason noticed that I seemed happier when I came out of school today.

He had commented on how he had never thought that I would come out of any kind of school looking the way I did, let alone a public school. I shrugged and brushed it off. I didn't know what was going on with me but I did know that it had something to do with a specific girl called Bella. I knew that it was silly to reason that this was down to Bella, but I couldn't put it down to anything else. I hadn't really spoken to anyone else other than Jasper, and I knew for _certain_ that it wasn't him!

Maybe it wasn't just Bella though, although for the most part I think it might have been. But I think that it might have been the fact that they just accepted me. No third degree, no twenty questions. That was what I was used to. You had to be deemed good enough when moving in socialite circles.

I hated those circles and events and Carlisle knew that I did. Unfortunately, it was all part of keeping up appearances. I _had_ to go, as did Carlisle. He hated these things and the people there as much as I did. To us, it wasn't a celebration of whatever, it was an evening of torture. Carlisle would have to do nothing but talk business, when he had spent all day doing nothing else and I would have to pretend that I was interested in the young girls that threw themselves at me.

There was one girl in particular who would not give up. I shuddered at the thought of her. Loud, fake and just ...... no.....

Victoria.

She wanted me. I knew that. But I didn't want her. She didn't know that. Or rather she _did _know that, she just refused to believe that someone would turn her down. She was a gold-digger's daughter and I could tell that she was intent on following the family trade, just as I was going to do. Every party my father and I had to attend, every gathering, every charity event, whatever it was, she was there. She and her mother were always there. I hated knowing that they would be. Knowing that I would be subjected to hours of listening to her drone on about nothing. It was enough to make me want to shoot myself .... or her. No, definitely her. Sounds bad, I know, but still that's how bad she is. I think her mother figures that because she married into big money, her daughter should be able to marry into even bigger money.

Sorry. Not happening.

I would gladly strap an anchor to my ankles and jump off a cliff if it were offered as an alternative to marrying her.

I would constantly see her mother, Jane and her husband Aro, talking to my father, trying to match-make the two of us. They had to suck up to my father, because they knew that he had a more stable position in the world than them. He was more ..... powerful ...... as it were. In the world of business anyway. Hell, in the world of business, Carlisle was one of the most powerful men there is. If it wasn't for him, then a lot of the technology used in everyday appliances and computers wouldn't exist. We'd still be stuck where we were twenty years ago.

My father always vehemently refused that I was going to have anything to do with their daughter. And I loved him for that. I could see that he despised her and her mother as much as I did. Though that didn't stop the two of them trying it with Carlisle every time they saw him. And it certainly didn't stop Victoria from flirting shamelessly with me every time she saw me. I knew in these kinds of circles the parents chose their children's spouses and I hoped that Carlisle would see sense enough not to do that for me. I couldn't stand it if he did.

At least I didn't have to worry about Victoria. For the time being that is. I didn't think I could handle another dose of her so soon after my last one. I shuddered at the memory, trying to wipe it from my mind.

And failing miserably.

I had gotten in and told Mary and Tess that I was having some friends over for the night. Mary was delighted at the opportunity to cook for many people. I told her that there five of them coming over and she told me that she knew what she was going to make. I trusted her. From what I had had of her cooking this morning, anything she made would taste exquistite. It could be chips and dip and it would still taste amazing. Well that's what I thought anyway.

While I waited for them to arrive, I managed to organise my DVD collection in the cabinet by the theatre system. Even I found it quite cool. One push of a button and all the DVDs in the collection, which in my case was a hell of a lot of DVDs, would appear. Right out of the wall. A second push of the same button and they would disappear. Quite neat, if you ask me.

I just hoped that they wouldn't think I was some stuck up rich kid.

I knew that hardly anybody in towns like these had money, and I didn't want to seem like I was showing off or anything, because I really wasn't. It had been Alice who has suggested they all come here tonight, so they couldn't blame me for that one. I didn't want them to think that of me though. I didn't want to lose the chance at having actual friends. Not friends who were "friends" with me because of the amount of money that I had.

These five seemed different to everyone else I've met. They never once asked me what my parents do. And I've found that that is a key question when someone is gauging whether or not you're good enough to be seen with.

Well, when your father is Carlisle Cullen, of course you're going to be accepted into all the circles and social groups that want you, whether or not you want them.

But here it was different. I wasn't Edward Cullen. To them I was Edward Masen. Someone completely different. They had no idea that I was actually the son of a billionaire, well, after seeing this lot I think they're going to get a bit suspicious, but I would deal with that when it came to it.

We had come up with a cover story for where Carlisle got the money to pay for this house. I was to say that he was a successful surgeon who had come upon a lot of money when his father had passed away. Other than that I wasn't supposed t say anything. I would tell them that I didn't know where else the money came from. Other than Esme's interior design company that is, which as it turns out, is the only truth in this little web of lies.

I hated having to lie to them. I wanted to tell them the truth. I wanted to tell them who I was and why I was in Forks, but then I would have to leave and start this whole thing over again. And I didn't want to have to do that. Besides, everyone believed that Edward Cullen was somewhere in Europe, finishing out his education. Why should I give anyone the satisfaction of knowing the truth?

_Because you hate lying to them._ I thought to myself. Yes, I did hate lying to them. Even though I had known them all less than a day, they had somehow affected me in a way that no one else, other than my parents had. It was strange. I actually cared what they thought of me.

Other people, I didn't really care what they thought, because I knew that no matter what I did, they would always be there, because I had money. And lots of it. It was clear to me now, that I have never really had friends before. Some part of me knew that, but I guess I never really wanted to admit it to myself.

But now it was different.

I had the chance at real friends, and there was no way I was going to mess this up.

I would tell them the truth. Someday. When it was safe for me to. But right now, I couldn't. I had to stay quiet. I had to keep the secret. It was my life on the line if I didn't. Literally.

I had to put those thoughts on hold when they pulled up the driveway. I could see the looks of shock on their faces as they saw the house. If I hadn't known about this house then I probably would have had the same reaction as them. But seeing as I grew up in a house approximately five times the size of this one, at least, it was nothing to me.

I opened the door, knowing that they would see me through the wall, seeing as it was made of glass, it was kind of hard to miss someone.

"Hey guys," I said as they walked up from the Jeep.

"Oh my God!" Bella breathed, looking up at the house as the rest of her friends were doing. She looked at me, quizzically. "You weren't kidding when you said that the room wasn't a problem, were you?"

I shook my head, smiling slightly. "Nope."

"Jeez, Edward." Jasper mumbled. "Your parents must be loaded." _There it is. _I thought dryly.

"A little." I admitted. If only you knew how much. You wouldn't think this was impressive when you saw my old house. This one is like a cottage compated to that house.

"A little?" Rosalie scoffed. "There's more than a little money been put into this house."

"Well, are you guys going to stand out there and admire architecture all day, or do you wanna come in?" I asked them and they all seemed to snap back to reality. The all grinned at me and made their way towards the house. Bella was the last one in and I saw that she was admiring the woods around the house. "Are you okay?"

She brought her attention back to me with the snap of her head. "Yeah," She said, hurriedly. "I was just admiring everything here." She sighed looking around again. "I can't believe I never knew this was here."

"Very few people do." I admitted. "My mother designed this house. She loves interior design and she prides herself on this house especially." I smiled at my mother telling me about this house. I told her that I wanted to live here someday. I thought that it was in a different location at that point in time. I remember thinking that a house like this could only belong somewhere sunny, but nope, I was wrong.

I would also have liked it to be under different circumstances but I can't change that now. What's done is done. What's happening is happening.

"Edward?" Bella asked, looking concerned. I shook my head slighly, bringing myself back to reality. "Are you okay? You kind of zoned out for a minute."

"Yeah, I'm okay." I told her, completely lying to her face, but she didn't need to know that. I couldn't tell her the truth and it was killing me. I so wanted her, I wanted all of them to know the truth. "Let's go inside." I reached out for her hand and she took it without hesitation, causing something that felt like an electric current to flow through our fingertips. I didn't let go however, and neither did she. "You look beautiful, by the way."

She blushed and looked down. "Thanks." She mumbled. "It was Alice. She likes to play Bella Barbie with me, whenever we're together. It doesn't matter if we're going out or not, she still insists on it."

"You don't like it?" I asked, hearing the discomfort in her voice.

"Not really." She admitted, sighing softly. "I mean, I know it makes her happy so I do it. But I don't really see why I have to great all dressed up if we're going to be hanging at someone's house, however extravangant it is." I had a feeling that was directed at me, and I couldn't help the slight blush and smile that crept onto my face. This was insane. No girl, other than my mother, had ever been able to make me blush before. "I don't know. I just put up with it I guess."

I walked into the house only to find Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett standing there staring at my theatre complex that was set up in the living room. The screen was the largest you could get, shy of actually going to a movie theatre and the surround-sound system was second to none. It was even compatible with HD and 3D DVDs and could play Blu-Ray, even though Blu-Ray hasn't been released worldwide yet.. It was one of the most extravagant pieces of electrical equipment in the world. My father had been able to acquire it because it was made up of Cullen circuitry and software. So it was thanks to my father that this little beauty actually existed. Which kind of works well in my favour.

Bella giggled at the sight of the four of them standing there staring and I looked at her. I pressed my finger to my lips, motioning for her to be quiet and she nodded, understanding. I quietly moved to where I had left the remote and pressed the power button.

The reaction I got from the four of them was priceless.

I just so happened to have Ready, Set Go by Tokio Hotel on pause when I pressed the button. My pressing the power button caused the song to resume and incidently scared the living crap out of the others.

They turned and scowled at Bella and I because we were unable to contain our laughter. Bella was on her knees laughing at Alice who had ended up in Jasper's arm somehow. Don't ask me how, but she did. It was funny to see her mask of fear contort into one of frustration.

"Edward Masen!" She scolded me. I looked up at her, still laughing and she marched over to me, a menacing look on her face. "That was _not_ funny!"

"Oh I beg to differ." Bella chuckled from behind me and Alice instantly shot her a glare that was as evil as the one she had given me.

"You Isabella are in trouble!" She pointed at her her eyebrows lifting up in a way that begged for her to be challenged.

"You're in twouble!" Emmett said in a singsong voice.

"Hmm!" I mused, thinking of something that might get Bella off the hook. "Well, Alice, if you're mean to Bella, in any way tonight then I won't let you play with this." I pressed another button on the remote and the cabinet underneath the movie screen opened to reveal a full-sized professional karaoke machine and DDR dance mat. She turned around and I could imagine her eyes going wide as she saw the assortment of karaoke discs that were kept underneath the screen.

She squealed and jumped up and down clapping her hands. She made to run for the cabinet, but I winked at Bella and pressed the button that closed the cabinet. She turned around and pouted at me. It actually looked like she was going to cry. Emmett and Rosalie were laughing as hard as Bella was, and Jasper was trying to hold back a snicker.

"First you have to promise not to be mean to Bella, and….."I winked at Bella again. "No more Bella Barbie."

Her face fell and I could see that she was trying to weigh-up which she wanted more. Bella Barbie or the karaoke and DDR machines. I opened the cabinet again, just enough so she could see what it was she wanted. Yes, I was being mean. But hey, if you've got it why not use it? That's what my father says anyway.

"I don't know!" Alice cried and we all laughed.

"Alright," I reasoned. "How about we compromise. You can have the lovely machines that are calling for you to play with them …… if …… you're nice to Bella tonight, and no Bella Barbie for say …… two months. Deal?"

"Deal!" She jumped up and down.

"Make her pinky swear." Bella whispered quietly in my ear. I looked at her questioningly and she nodded gently.

"Alice." I called and she turned to look at me. "Pinky swear." Her face fell as she walked up to me and shook my pinky with hers. "Now, go play." I opened the cabinet fully so that she could access the two different machines. She was like a kid in a candy store. I looked down at Bella who wore a triumphant look on her face.

"Thank you." She whispered, hugging me tightly.

"No problem." I whispered back. "I hate people being forced to do something they don't like. Even if it is by annoying little shrimps known as Alice." She laughed and nodded looking at Alice again, who seemed to be in her element as she picked out a disc and song that she wanted to sing on the karaoke machine. "You going to sing?" I asked her and her face contorted into a mask of shock at the thought.

"Not a chance." She scoffed, seemingly offended at the idea.

"Why not?" I asked, curious.

"Because I can't sing." She told me, looking apologetic.

"I'm sure you can." I said grinning and she gave me a smirk back.

"Are you singing?" She countered and I shook my head. "Why not?" I scrambled in my head for an excuse. I came up empty.

"Stage fright." I told her. It was actually the truth. I hated any kind of public performing or speaking, unless it involved a bunch of other people, a ball and two hoops. I hated it. That was something Carlisle had always wanted me to work on. As the CEO of Cullen Inc. I would be expected to be an expert at public speaking. Nervousness was not acceptable, by any means. I hated that part of my "grooming" as it was so kindly called. I still had that to work on. I cringed inwardly at the thought.

"Edward?" Bella called me.

"Huh?" I snapped myself out of the daze I was in. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, I didn't picture you as someone who suffered from stage fright." She mumbled blushing. Whether it was because she had said it in the first place or whether it was because she was expected to repeat it I don't know. I just shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"You wanna go outside for a minute?" I asked her and she agreed. "Guys," I called to the others, who all turned to face me. "Here's the remote." I tossed it gently to Emmett who caught it. "You break it, you die. There's food and stuff in the kitchen if you want anything."

"Okay," They all called.

"Where you going?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows. At least he did until Rosalie slapped him upside the head. "What?!"

"Idiot!" She whispered harshly, before smiling at Bella and myself. Bella seemed embarrassed by Emmett and Rosalie's behaviour, whereas I was just confused.

I walked with her out onto the porch that overlooked the garden. It looked amazing in the moonlight. I looked down at her to see her watching me intently.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling at her and she blushed again. That was something I was loving about her. I loved the way the blood in her face would pool to her cheeks when she was embarrassed or frustrated. It was cute.

"Nothing." She whispered, burying her head into my chest, causing me to chuckle. I walked the both of us to the porch swing that had been set up before I was moved in here. "Tell me about yourself." She whispered and I panicked slightly.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Everything." I was afraid that would be her answer. She can't know everything. Not yet. "I want to know about your parents. What you were like growing up. You know stuff like that." She said softly, looking up at me. "Tell me about your parents."

"Well," I thought to remember what it was Carlisle said I was to say if someone asked me about my parents. I couldn't very well tell her about my real parents. That would give it away immediately. "Their names are Elizabeth and Edward Masen. They were married eighteen years ago, and a year later they had me. My father is a successful cardiac surgeon and my mother is an interior designer. They are my mommy and my daddy and I love them very much." I added with a smile. I thought for a moment. "Um, I can't think of anything else really."

"You know, you're quite the mystery Edward Masen." She whispered, looking me in the eye. I was afraid that she'd catch me out on my lies. "One I'm looking forward to figuring out."

"I wish you wouldn't." I sighed and she picked up on it instantly.

"What do you mean?" She asked and I silently cursed. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. There was no taking it back now.

"There are some …… things …… about me that I just can't tell you yet." I told her. "I will, in time. But at the moment, I just …… can't." I told her. I looked at her in the eyes, pleading with her to drop it.

"Alright Edward." She whispered. "It's alright. I won't push it. But just so you know, I don't like secrets."

"Neither do I," I sighed. "But with this I really have no choice. I can't tell you."

"Okay," She thought for a moment. "But what if I found out on my own?"

"Bella," I moaned. "Please. Can't you just drop it?"

"Look, Edward. I may have only just met you today, but I don't know, for some reason I feel differently around you than I do when I'm around other people." She sighed and though for a moment. "It's like I'm free and I can say or do anything I want to when I'm around you. I don't feel like I have to pretend or keep anything from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said honestly. "I do. I understand completely, because I feel the same way."

"You obviously don't." She whispered harshly.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. "Bella. This is not something I keep because I _want_ to. It's something I keep a secret because I _have_ to. It's not you or them or anyone. It's just …… it is what it is …… can you leave it alone? When I _can_ tell you, I will."

"Alright Edward." She said softly, leaning her head on my shoulder. "I trust you."

_God, how I wish you didn't._ I thought miserably. I didn't want to feel this way about anyone. I knew that it was dangerous. That maniac was still out there, looking for me and some part of me knows that he's not going to stop until he finds me. I don't want Bella to be there when he does. With this, its not a case of _if_ it's a case of _when_. I knew that now. And I didn't want any of them around when that happens.

Suddenly Bella stood up and walked inside. _What was that about_? I wondered. I was confused. I sat there and sighed.

"She knows you're hiding something you know." Someone said. Rosalie walked through the door and looked at me, an unreadable expression on her face. "We can all see it. You're on your guard." I immediately started to panic. _Shit!_ She came and sat on the swing next to me. "I'm not going to pry. When I first met these guys I had my own fair share of secrets Edward. I know how it feels to keep something from someone. We understand that you're not ready to talk about it. You did only meet us today after all. I don't know about the others but to me, it feels like I've known you for years. You're so easy to talk to, like Jazz. You immediately relax around him. You're the same. I trust you. I know that Bella and the others do too. But it works both ways. You have to trust us as well."

"I understand what you're saying Rosalie. But you don't understand. This isn't something that I can tell you guys." I told her, willing her to understand. "It's not just about me. There's more than just me involved here. If I could tell you guys then I would, but I just can't. It's not that simple."

"Okay," She rubbed her hand up and down my arm comforting. She seemed to understand my predicament. How though, I had no idea. She said that she had her fair share of secrets when she first met the group. I wasn't going to push her for them when I wasn't going to be so forthcoming with my own.

How do you tell someone that you're not who you say you are and that you've got some maniacal stalker that wants to torture you in any way he can? How do you tell someone that you're on hiding from said stalker under the order of your father, one of the wealthiest men in the world. How do you even begin to tell someone that?

"You wanna go back in?" She asked and I took a deep breath and nodded. "Don't worry Edward. You'll learn to trust us." I stood up and walked into the house, with her following close behind me.

"You two are crazy!" I heard Bella shouting. I looked at Rosalie and she had the same look of alarm on her face that I must have had. This didn't sound like a normal, between friends argument. This was different. "How can you think that?"

"How can you two not?" Emmett countered as Rosalie and I walked into the room. "I mean, he's spoilt. He's pampered. He doesn't have to work. Oh, he never _will_ have to work. He's probably a major player – more so than they show on TV. What's the betting he's got no morals, no conscience and the space between his head is filled with sawdust."

"What the hell are you arguing about?" Rosalie shouted, drawing attention to the two of us.

"That Cullen kid!" Emmett shouted and I felt my breathing hitch. They were arguing about _me_! The only thing was they didn't know they were arguing about me. "Bella found this newspaper article and it says that there's no proof that he's actually left the country! So how can he be in Europe if he's still in the country? Huh?"

"There's obviously a good reason for the lie!" Alice shot back.

_Shit! The media's found out that Carlisle was lying about my leaving the country. Which means that……shit……he has too._ I sat down, trying to stop my head from spinning. At least with that lie in place, I had a chance that he would let it go, thinking that I wasn't in the country and that I wasn't worth it. But now……now he damn well knows I'm still in the country.

"You know. I wish that there was a picture of this bastard!" Emmett growled and my head shot up.

"Why?" I asked, trying not to sound too panicked. I'm not sure how it came out but I was hoping for the best.

"Because then when I see him I can show him that real people have to work to earn a living." He said calmly and evenly.

"What makes you think he's not working?" I asked him, my own voice levelling out. "I mean, he's still in school, isn't he? So how could he be working if he's still in school?"

"I mean in the future. He won't have to work. All he has to do is wait for Daddy to snuff it and then bing-bang-boom! He gets the whole lot. It's not like he has to work for it is it?" I had to work to keep the anger from boiling over. If it did I would surely give myself away, if I hadn't already, and I couldn't have that.

I was going to throw caution to the wind now. "Well then I guess you could say the same about me then couldn't you?" I challenged him. "I mean, my Dad's worked up a nice sum of money. So much so that if, when he does go, I don't have to work another day in my life. Would you make the same assumptions about me, Emmett?"

"Well no, but-"

"So …… how come you're making them about him, but not about me?" I narrowed my eyes, waiting for Emmett's answer. What Emmett or any of them realised was that when I spoke about "him" and "me", I was actually talking about myself. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I don't know." He muttered.

"You can't judge people before you get to know them." I told him softly. "I mean, just because he's not at home in the media spotlight or whatever, doesn't mean that everything's peachy for him. He could have something else going on that no one else knows about." _Oh boy, does he!_ I thought. _If only you knew!_

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Ed." He dropped his head into his hands.

"Gimme." I gestured for Alice to give me the newspaper, with the article about me in it. I took it and put it in the kitchen under the pretense of getting it out of the way, but I actually wanted to keep it to read what people were saying about me and how much they knew. I walked back into the living room and I saw that everyone was starting to sit in a circle. "What's going on?" I asked narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"Truth or dare." Alice squealed.

**Uh-oh!  
We all know what that means!  
Run and Hide!! *squeals*  
Please review  
xx**


	5. Slumber Party Pt2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**EPOV**

"_Truth or dare." Alice squealed._

It seemed that the argument was forgotten.

Thank God.

I hated to think that they were fighting about me, even though they didn't know that they were fighting about me. Even though they weren't privvy to this little tidbit of knowledge, it still caused my chest to tighten in anxiety. Maybe it was because I was worried that I might let something slip as to who I really was.

What was frightening me at the moment was the fact that Alice was getting a little _too_ excited at the prospect of playing truth or dare. Being honest, I hated this game. I saw it as nothing more than a way to humiliate people that you care about. Not something I liked to do.

"Oh God." I moaned as I sat down. "Who goes first."

"Me!" Alice sat there raising her hand and jumping up and down on her knees. It was quite amusing to watch actually. With the amount of energy she'd already used up doing god knows what all day and evening, how the hell did this little pixie still have the energy to play games? The answer to that I'll never know. "Um, Bella. Truth or dare?"

"Um, dare." Bella replied quietly.

"I dare you to sit in Edward's lap for the rest of the game." She said, with a sneaky grin on her face.

"Is that all?" Emmett asked, waving his hands around in annoyance. I heard a great slap and saw him rubbing the back of his head. It would appear that Rosalie had slapped him upside the head. Again. I'd lost count of how many times she'd done that, just tonight. I was sure that it was just a regular thing for her. I couldn't help but smile as he complained and she ignored him.

"Bella." Alice said pointedly and Bella shot me an apologetic look before climbing onto my lap. I narrowed my eyes at the sneaky short-stuff, knowing exactly what her plan was. If she thought that Edward Anthony Cullen (well Masen to her) was stupid then she had another thing coming.

"Your turn," I whispered into Bella's ear and she giggled.

"Jazzy, truth or dare?" She asked, confidently.

"Come on, you know me. Dare!" He sounded confident that he could handle anything.

"I dare you, to switch clothes with Rose, _and_ you're not allowed to change out of them until you've done the shopping tomorrow and get home." I watched Bella's face as an evil grin spread across her lips.

"What?!" Both Jasper and Rosalie shouted at the same time.

"That's not fair!" Rosalie argued. "He's going to ruin my clothes!"

"I'll by you new ones." Bella stated simply and Rosalie seemed to comply with that. Both she and Jasper left the room, after asking where they could separately change. I told them where spare rooms were and they both left and came back pretty quickly.

Let me tell you, seeing Jasper in skin-tight skinny jeans, and a pink halter top, is really something to behold. And not in a good way. It was actually quite disturbing to see. And the fact that he wasn't overly embarrassed by it was worrying. Rosalie actually got the better end of the deal. She was able to get away with wearing Jasper's baggy jeans and button down shirt. It actually looked alright on her. But then again, she could probably wear a potato sack and she'd still look gorgeous.

"Rosie, truth or dare?" Jasper challenged his sister.

"Gimme a dare, oh brother of mine." She answered confidently.

"Alright then." Jasper grinned. "You're not allowed to touch Emmett _like that_," He grimaced, thinking about it. "For a month."

Rosalie pondered this for a moment. "Alright."

"What!" Emmett whined. "Rosie!" He sounded like a whiny child. "How can you do that?! That's not fair! Oooh Jazz you are gonna pay!"

"Oh stuff it Emmett." Alice shushed him and he sat there pouting like a child that's had its favourite toy taken away.

"Edward," Rosalie called and I looked at her to see her trading sneaky glances with Alice. These two girls need to learn that Edward A. Cullen is not a fool. I knew exactly what she was going to do if I said dare, and exactly what she was going to ask if I said truth. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I challenged her, not breaking eye contact showing her that I knew _exactly_ what she was going to do.

And she didn't disappoint. "I dare you to make out with Bella for three minutes." She grinned. "With tongue."

I heard Bella giggle slightly as she leant her head down and brushed her lips agaisnt mine. When my lips came into contact with hers it was as if someone had let an electrical current loose and it was running through the both of us. Pushing us together and yet pulling us apart at the same time. It was completely indescribable. I deepend the kiss and brushed my tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly and I pushed my tongue into her mouth, caressing hers with my own. I could have continued that kiss for a a lot longer that the time slot, and by the way he tongue was responding to mine, I got the impression that Bella could have as well. The way her lips and tongue were responding in perfect synchronisation with mine. It was pure bliss. As though her lips were made specifically for mine.

I had no problem with this particular dare. Actually I didn't want it to end.

"Time's up!" Rosalie shouted and we grudginly broke apart, smirking at each other. "Getting a bit hot and heavy there weren't you?"

"Well, it was your dare." I shot back and she opened her mouth the respond but knew that she had been beaten on that one. I smirked at her and she grinned, knowing that she had at least tried to push the two of us together, whether we wanted it or not. I knew that I certainly wanted it. My only worry was: did Bella?

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked him and his head snapped up immediately, grinning wildly.

"Dare." He growled, but not in an evil way, more of a playful way. If that's at all possible.

"Tomorrow, I dare you, to cover yourself in glitter, and make out like you believe your Tinkerbell." Rosalie's jaw dropped, before the corner's began to crease in a smile. "At the market." I had leaned from Jason after we got home that there was a market on selected days of the week in Forks. It was where people came to trade pretty much anything you can think of. I didn't think that people still did that, but obviously they still do.

Emmett was eyeing me warily, looking for any areas of weakness that he could exploit, obviously waiting for me to back down and give him another dare. But thankfully, through my "grooming" that I had been through with the company, I had been taught to perfect a type of poker face. Not to show any weakness at all. And I was using it now. Only this time, I had a smirk in place as well, an expression I would _not_ be using when I took over the company. "You're good." Emmett said softly after a minute or two. "You're on." I grinned at him evilly.

We played truth or dare for a little while longer, until we all decided that we had used up the best dares. Everyone was still waiting for Emmett to pull off my dare tomorrow. I had added on the fact that he had to wear the little green dress, wings, carry a wand and try to convinve people that he thought they were Peter Pan, Wendy and the Lost Boys. All in all the group thought it was a pretty good dare.

We decided to watch a movie after we gave up on truth or dare. Honestly, I was kind of glad that we gave up. The dares were getting a little disturbing and the truths, well they were more than a _little_ disturbing, to say the least.

There was a little bit of a ruccus when it came to what DVD to watch. Seeing as I had pretty much every english speaking DVD, and a couple of foreign languages as well, well let's just say there was a bit of a disagreement due to the large selection.

In the end we settled on Scream. Something I didn't really want to watch because, I don't know, what with the whole reality of the sitaution, just seeing it partially recreated in a movie – the whole he's following her for a specific reason bit, and of course the murders all the way through and at the end, didn't help quell my fears about my current situation in the least – it kind of made me realise that there may not be a way out for me. I didn't know what to think.

I was sick of living in fear.

I had lived in fear of my life for the last month or so, being suffocated in my own home, always accompanied, never any privacy, purely because some sick and twisted fuck wants to play games with my Dad, and oh yeah, I'm the gamble. If my Dad wins: I live. If the stalker guy wins: I don't. What a great life insurance policy.

And one of the worst things is, I can't even tell anyone about it.

I might have made a few new friends today, but they will never know the real me. They won't get to know who I am really. All they will see is the lie that I put on for them.

And I think that they know that.

Rosalie said earlier that they knew I had a secret. One that I couldn't share with them yet. If ever. I don't think they realise that there may never be a time where I can tell them. They might never find this guy. He might never find me. I might not be able to relax or let down my guard for a moment in my life. I might not be able to have what other people have, purely because there's someone out there who wants to sign my death certificate early.

I can't deal with this. This is too much.

I looked around and noticed that everyone is asleep. Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper were spread out on couches opposite each other, curled up in each others embrace. Bella and I were curled up on the third sofa in the room.

Bella.

I couldn't keep this from her. Could I? I didn't have a choice. If I told her then she would be in danger. Which would mean that her family and friends would be in danger as well. It's not fair for me to do that.

I unwrapped my arm from Bella's waist and lifted myself off of the couch, gracefully climbing over the back of the couch so I didn't wake her up. She mumbled incoherently and felt around for a moment, but settled down with an uneasy expression on her face.

I needed some air.

I walked out of the back door and onto the porch. I felt in my pocket and found my packet of cigarettes. Great fresh air, huh? Oh well, it's what I need right now. I can't seem to get my thoughts to slow down. Normally when they're like this, all I need do is work through each thought in the order that it pops into my brain and then I can drift off. Yeah, I'm weird I know, so sue me. But tonight, something else is wrong. I can't seem to settle.

Could it be that its because the others are here?

No, that can't be it. It shouldn't matter if other people are here or not. It doesn't affect your brain functions. Does it? It can't do, can it? Argh! I didn't know what was going on.

_Maybe it's because you're keeping your secret from actual people now, instead of just the world_. My head snapped up at that thought. Could that be it? A guilty conscience? Could it just be because I'm guilty of the fact that I'm keeping a secret from people that have accepted me into their group of friends? That seems like the only logical explanation.

But it's not like I could do anything about that even if I wanted to. I can't tell them. Not now. Not until this nightmare is over. But then again, once this is over I'll either be whisked right back to Chicago, or I'll be ………… dead. That I didn't want to think about.

I flicked the finished cigarette over the side of the porch and turned to go back inside.

As I turned I saw something in my peripheral vision move. It came from the trees that were just off of the backyard that led from the house. My head snapped around and I looked there for a minute or two. I didn't know if there was anything there or not, but I had the distinct feeling of being watched. Something I didn't like at all.

I backed into the house, my eyes not leaving the spot where I had seen the movement, and closed the door, locking it after me. Because the door was made of glass I could see if there was anything moving there, so I didn't take my eyes off that spot. I didn't feel safe. Even though I was in the house, I didn't feel safe. I felt like I was in an arena, naked and bare for all to see. That is not how someone should feel in his home.

_But this isn't your home_. I reminded myself. _Your home is in Chicago, with your mother and father. This is just a place they've sent you while they look for the psycho freak who is stalking your ass._

Just then, someone touched my shoulder and I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Oh, my God! Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" It was Bella. I turned around and she was wrapped in one of the blankets I had had Tess brind out for tonight. "Are you okay? You seem kind of jumpy."

"Yeah I'm fine." I told her, looking back out the glass door, still feeling like I was being watched. "I just thought I saw something that's all." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Don't worry." She said confidently. "There's nothing in these woods, except the occasional hiker. There are bears and mountain lions but they're all a lot further north, so there's nothing to worry about." She didn't realise that I was more worried about the human occupants of that wood at the moment.

I looked in my jacket for my phone. I yanked it out of my pocket and scrolled down to Jasons number. I hit the "send message" option and sent him a short but alarming text.

_Jason_

_There's someone in the woods out the back.  
I need you here now!_

_Edward_

I felt slightly better knowing that Jason now knew that there was something going on. I didn't know what he would be able to do but he should be able to offer some sort of support.

Moments later I got a reply text.

_Edward_

_I'm on my way.  
Don't go anywhere on your own.  
Even inside the house._

_Jason_

I looked at Bella and she gave me a worried look. "Edward, is everything okay? You seem a little stressed." She seemed genuinely concerned about me.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I smiled at her, knowing that she didn't buy it. "There's just something that I need to get cleared up."

"At 2:30 in the morning?" She asked skeptically and I gave her a sheepish smile and a small shrug. "Why don't we go back to the living room with the others?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she hugged the blanket to her.

We walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. I absentmindedly began to run my fingers gently through her hair and she leaned her head onto my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my waist. I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder and she nuzzled her head into my chest, seeming to take comfort in the fact that she could hear my heartbeat, even though it must be attempting to thud out of my chest at the moment. I could feel Bella watching me, but I just sat there and stared at the wall, waiting for Jason to arrive.

It felt like an eternity had passed when he finally did walk through he door. He looked panicked and alarmed, but relaxed when he saw me sat on the sofa with Bella.

"Edward," He motioned for me to follow him out to the kitchen. I tried to get up but Bella's grip didn't relent on my waist. I looked down at her and pleaded with her to let me go and she did so, reluctantly. Could it be possible that she felt the same attachment to me that I did to her?

_Stop it, Edward! Bigger problems, remember!_ I mentally scolded myself as I followed Jason out to the kitchen.

"Edward, are you okay?" He asked me in a whisper, so as not to worry Bella or wake up the others.

I didn't know how to answer that. Was I okay? No. I was most definitely not okay. But I didn't want to have to tell Jason all of that.

"I'm scared." I whispered. That's all I could manage to say. I knew that Bella would be watching. She was too curious for her own good.

"It's alright." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder in a comforting way. "It's going to be alright."

"You don't know that." I said in a quiet voice. "This guy's been …… following ……… me for god knows how long. Who knows what he wants. I'm scared, Jason. I'm scared because I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know whether I'm going to wake up from one day to the next. I don't know whether or not I'm going to be attacked or whatever. I'm scared that I'm going to have spend the rest of my life wondering "is today the day? Is today the day he finally ends it?" I know I'm supposed to feel safe here, but I don't. I just don't. I don't feel safe anywhere." I had said all of this in a low voice or a whisper. I was so glad that I had my back facing Bella, because I knew that I had tears in my eyes now.

I didn't care about Jason seeing this level of emotion from me. He's always been there, as long as I can remember, Jason has always been there. But to cry in front of someone that you've just met today. That's a bit weird. I was so glad she couldn't see me like this. And I was so glad that the others were asleep.

"I've got a team scouring the woods as we speak." Jason told me and I nodded. I knew that Jason only employed the best, but there's something inside of me that tells me, it won't be enough. "They're going to deliver a report in five minutes, okay?" I nodded and sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Edward?" I heard a shy voice call from the doorway. I looked up to see that they were all awake. Even Jasper and Emmett were awake.

"Edward, what's going on?" Emmett asked. "Why are there guys searching the woods around your house?"

"We believe that there is someone in the woods surrounding the area." Jason told us all very authoritatively. "We've had reports of people being …… attacked in the woods near here over the last couple of weeks. We're having to be extra careful recently." He looked over the group. "I will ask that none of you walk in the woods alone please."

"Excuse me," Bella spoke up. "But my father is the Chief of Forks Police. Wouldn't he have heard of these attacks?" _Dammit Bella!_ She was too damn curious and inquisitive for her own good.

"I'm afraid not. This particular case is over his head." I didn't escape the look that he gave me when he said that. Damned right it was over their heads. Even the FBI, the CIA and god knows what other organisations couldn't flush this guy out and get him to make a mistake. Nothing was working. I was a sitting duck. Even when I was in "hiding" he still knew how to get to me. "If you five could excuse us, I have something to discuss with Edward. Please do not wander off on your own, even if you are inside the house. Just until we know that this area is safe for now." I looked at them and they all nodded and left in a group. Bella shot me a sympathetic look before she left.

If only she knew what was really going on.

"Edward." Jason brought me back to reality. "How much have you told them Edward?"

"I haven't told them anything." I hissed. Did he really think me that irresponsible? "Do you think I'm that stupid? Why would I tell them? Why would I risk my own neck like that huh?"

"One word." He said confidently. "Guilt." He raised his eyebrows at me. I knew he was right, but I kept my poker face on, not portraying any emotion. "You make friends, and you have secrets from them, then you're going to feel guilt. But that doesn't matter Edward. By all means, you can have friends, but you need to keep your secret. It can't get out."

"I know that Jason." I hissed. "Thank you very much for reminding me on how to save my own neck."

I stood up and walked out of the kitchen, towards the living room, but was stopped by the sound of voices.

"Did you see it though?" That was Jasper.

"See what?" Alice.

"The way he looked at Edward when he said that "this case was over the head of the Chief of Police"." Bella.

"I'm not sure I like whats going on with Edward, you guys." Alice again. She sounded frail and scared. She had good reason to be. I could hear Jasper trying to comfort her now and from the sounds of it, she wasn't calming down.

"I know what you mean." Emmett sounded pissed. "There's something going on. I'm going to find out what it is." I heard the sound of someone getting up and made it look as though I was just walking through the door to the kitchen.

Emmett walked through the door and I saw his eyes darken as he saw me.

The next thing I knew, I was being pinned to the wall, the breath being knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe. The girls were shouting at Emmett to stop, to let me go. Bella was crying. Jasper was standing there portraying that he felt the same way as Emmett, but he's deciding to let Emmett beat the crap out of me, getting the information he wants.

"Edward," Emmett growled. "What the hell is going on here? We know that it's more than there being someone in the woods attacking hiker. And we know that you either know, or are right in the middle of what's going on. Now tell us."

_Oh how right you are Emmett. You have no idea how much I want to tell you exactly whats going on. But I can't. Why can't you guys just let it go?_

"I can't." I managed to choke out.

"Emmett, he can't breathe." Bella sobbed and the pressure on my chest softened a little bit. Just enough to let me breathe more comfortably.

"I can't tell you what's going on." I told them after I had caught my breath.

"And why the hell not?" Emmett was getting pissed now. Well, more pissed than he already was.

"Please, you guys just have to trust me. This is not something that you want to get caught up in." I looked at all of them. "If anything happened to any of you, I don't know ……You just need to trust me on this one."

"Remember what I said Edward." Rosalie said softly from behind Emmett. "Trust works both ways."

"I know." I sighed. "But please. This is not a game. I can't tell you what's going on, mostly because I don't really know myself. But know that it's not something that I ever wanted you guys to get mixed up in." I ran my hands through my hair. "Look, if you guys don't want to talk to me again, I understand, but I-"

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked me, his eyes wide. He had let go of my shirt by now and was now standing protectively next to his girlfriend. "Of course we're going to stick with you man. We're not going to abandon you. We understand that you can't tell us what's going on around here," He waved his arms around indicating the house. "But that doesn't mean that we're going to stop trying to work this out and helping you. We're not going to stop."

"I wish you would." I mumbled softly.

"Alright, how bout this," Rosalie stepped forward, looking at me. "If we work it out and ask you, and it turns out we're right, you tell us, but if we're wrong, you don't." Emmett looked confused, so she explained it to him, simply. "Like, if you had a paper bag over your head and we were trying to find out what you looked like. We would ask you questions and only the ones we got right, you would answer. Understand?" He nodded and she grinned and kissed him. "We might not be happy about this Edward, but we're proving that we trust you by doing this, and you need to show us the same courtesy. I'm not saying that it has to be right now, but you know…." She left the end of that open. I knew what she meant.

Just then Jason came back into the room. He looked grave.

"There was someone out there." Jason explained.

"There's a hiking trail out there though." Jasper cut in and Jason raised his hand, telling him that he knew that already.

"Well, you must have some pretty enthusiastic, turned lazy hikers, to be going out at 2AM and then stopping for a long while out the back of someone's house." Jason locked eyes with me. I couldn't see anything in them. They were completely closed to me.

I hated when he did that.

It was going to be a long night.

**Okay so this chapter is a little shorter than the others but in my defense its 2AM here, I've given you five updates in a day, and there's a lil bit of drama in this chapter so :D  
Please review  
xx**


	6. Hanging

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**EPOV**

After the slumber party things seemed to level out with the guys and I.

They seemed to accept that there was something about me that I couldn't tell them, even though I knew they were all itching to find out, even when I expressed that they didn't. I really didn't want them to find out. It was too dangerous if and when my past caught up with me.

Jason and his team hadn't found anything in the woods other than the footprints that they had found. Something about that unnerved me. It was like whatever or whoever is was knew that they would be out there and when to disappear.

Jason's team routinely checked the area around the house, so I didn't feel too exposed. Well, not majorly anyway.

Over the past couple of weeks, I had gotten closer to the gang. It wasn't like it was the five of them and me anymore. It was the six of us. Which felt good. I felt like I could talk to them about anything, besides the obvious that is, and they treated me in the same way. My secret no longer loomed over us like a black cloud, as it had done for the first few days after the slumber party incident.

Emmett had apologised over and over again for attacking me that night. He later confessed, when the girls and Jasper weren't around, that he had actually been scared. But then again I don't really blame him. If I had been woken up to a complete stranger standing in the house, discussing the fact that someone could be wandering around in the woods surounding the house you were just sleeping in, I think I would be a bit freaked out anyway. But then again, I think that I would have to get used to that feeling right now. He had been scared for Rosalie. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Of course he didn't want anything to happen to his friends either, but I could see where he was coming from. Rosalie was his whole world, and I knew that if anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself, even if it wasn't his fault.

I told him that it was fine and that I probably would have acted in the same way if it was someone that I cared about in that position. Something I wish I hadn't said, because then, just Emmett would, he started drilling me about my relationship with Bella.

That was something I wasn't too sure on myself. I wanted to be with Bella. I knew in my heart that I was falling for her, but I knew in my head that I _couldn't_ fall for her. It was too dangerous. Everything about her eraptured me. The way she would blush at the tiniest thing, and then let the wall of hair shield her face from sight while her cheeks cooled down. Personally, I hated when she did that, because I loved seeing her blush. It made her look adorable.

I loved the way her eyes sparkled when she spoke about things she loved. Her books, writing, for example. I loved the way her eyes flashed dangerously when she was angry or when she knew that someone *cough* Emmett *cough* was up to something that she didn't approve of.

I loved everything about her.

I also knew that, even after a couple of weeks of knowing her, I was falling in love with Isabella Swan.

For all of her good qualities, she could be frustrating as well. She refused to let the knowledge of my secret drop. I had told her time and time again that I couldn't tell her, and she continuously reminded me about the promise that I had made to Rosalie on the night of the slumber party. I had promised that if any of them _did_ discover what it was that I was hiding and they asked me, then I wasn't allowed to lie to them. But along with that, they couldn't ask me outright if what they thought was true. They had to tell me what they had found and I had to tell them whether it was true or not.

As it turns out, this was something that could work in my favour.

Of course they had some theories, but they were the usual fight with parents, a runaway that parents had decided to give space, that kind of thing. Unless you were with Emmett that is.

His theories were something that I looked forward to at lunch.

So far I had been a Russian spy, on the run from my bosses because I had botched a job. When I asked why a Russian spy he had come out with "because the only cool spies are Russian". To which Jasper had countered with James Bond. That shut Emmett up.

I had also been a mafia leader, again on the run. I had been a secret government agent spying on people from small towns. An alien! Where _that_ came from I had no idea, but hey it was Emmett. Enough said. I had been an undercover pop-star on the run from the media and many more. For some reason I was always on the run. Something that didn't sit right with me at all, because technically, I was. Just not for the reason he thought I was. When I had asked him he told me that I had to be on the run from something or someone because its just cool. That one made me laugh.

Then one day, he had a guess that was spot on.

"You know," Emmett said, dropping his pizza on his plate, and wiping his hands with his napkin. "I think I've got it figured out."

I dropped my head back onto the back of my chair, rolled my eyes and groaned. "Not again, Emmett!" I moaned. "When are you going to give this up?"

"Never!" He said defiantely. "I _will_ work you out Eddie-boy! Trust me on that one."

"Well, sorry Emmett," I said, getting up to get myself another drink. "You've been way off with all your other guesses. I mean, an _alien_, please." As I walked past him, I picked up a magazine and whacked him lightly over the back of the head. "And it's Edward." I knew that I would get it later on, but I couldn't resist. Rosalie was sitting on his lap, and he wouldn't dare move her to come and get me. He wasn't suicidal.

We were lounging out at my house again. It seemed that this was all we did. Just change the house every so often. I think that they liked mine the best, because of the entertainment centre. The fact that it was the biggest they had ever seen, and probably wouldn't fit in the living room or any of their houses also added to the allure of it.

I never played it up in front of them. I knew I had money, but when it came to them, it didn't matter. Which was a refreshing change. The world that I had grown up in, was all about who has money. You don't have money, you're not in. No matter what your accomplishments. You could be Mahatma Gandhi but if you didn't have money, then you weren't in.

It was a warped world. I knew that when I was living in it. But it was the only thing I had ever known. I didn't know any other way to live. I guess I did now. I knew that money wasn't everything. I knew that going to parties, charity events and balls weren't what it was all about. It was moments like these that made everything worth it. Just having chilling moments with friends, being yourself, being free – well as free as I could get at least – and just having fun. That was what it was about. Who cared if you had money? When it was like this, there were no class divides, there were none of those invisible barriers that money created. It was all completely free.

And I loved it.

It also made me sad, because I knew that my life wouldn't be like this forever. I would have to return to that world at some point. And I couldn't take my new friends with me. I hated that I would have to leave them at some point. _In one way or another at least,_ that niggling voice in the back of my mind reminded me. It wouldn't let me relax and be myself. It never did.

There still hadn't been any breakthroughs on that front. The stalker was still going strong with the threatening letters, emails and phonecalls. The pictures had stopped, but the rest was still going strong. When I had spoken to it with Carlisle he had told me that the tone of the letters had changed and they were now more angry than ever. In every single one it was stated that he would find me and he wouldn't let up when he did. That thought scared me and I constantly thought back to the night of the slumber party.

Jason had told my father about that obviously and my mother had wanted to ship me back to Chicago straight away, but my father had explained to her that then we would be right back where we started, which was not where we wanted to be.

According to them, I was safe. I, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

"You wanna hear my guess or what?" He called as I walked into the kitchen, breaking me out of my little reveree.

"If it's anything like your other guesses, not really, but I know you're going to tell me anyway." I walked over to the fridge and opened it, surveying what I had in there. _Thank god for Mary,_ Is all I thought. I knew that some of the things in there, I would have no idea how to use, but she, she was able to make wonderful meals out of the strangest things. They always looked, smelled and tasted incredible. "So go on then!" I called as I grabbed a can of coke out of the door of the fridge.

"I reckon that you're some rich kid on the run from some madman!" I froze.

I was so thankful that they couldn't see me from where they were in the living room. I knew that I had promised but I really couldn't tell them. It was too dangerous. I couldn't let on that Emmett was closer to the truth than he realised. I grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard and walked back into the living room, a fake half-grin on my face.

"Wow! Em! You're close!" I said. It was the same answer I gave to each and every one of the theories he came up with. The others knew that it meant he was nowhere near, but he got even excited each and every time. Even with the aliens theory! Sorry, but what the hell, Emmett?! My theory was he had a little too much sugar that day. I refused to let it drop though. It was too good.

"Really?!" Emmett asked, sounding pleased with himself. "Did I get it?"

_Like you wouldn't believe_, I thought, but I looked at him, an exasperated expression on my face. "No." I said simply and the others laughed as his face fell.

"Come on, Emmett." Bella moaned. "Give it up."

"Not a chance." He sounded defiant. "Come on, Eddie! Give us a clue!"

"No, _Emmy_!" I threw a pillow at him.

"That's against the rules Emmett." Rose reminded him. She was adamant that everyone follow the rules that she had set in place. I wasn't allowed to give clues, not that I would even if she had allowed it, and I wasn't allowed to lie if they guessed it.

_Sorry, Rose._ I thought, opening a bag of chips that I had brought in with me and settling back down next to Bella. _I've just broken your major rule. I lied._ I wanted to tell them, but I couldn't. They would find out about it eventually. But not right now.

"Hey!" I shouted as Bella's hand reached into the chip bag. _Oh, no she di-in't_!! These were my favourite chips. Oooh, she had crossed a line and by the sheepish little smile that she gave me, she knew it. "You. Did. Not!"

"I'm afraid I did." She whispered, munching on the chips, not a trace of regret or shame on her face. She knew these were my favourite, and yet she knew that she could get away with stealing them from me. I would have to teach her that that's not true.

"Well, then." I said, putting on a fake calm voice. She shrunk away from me, knowing what was coming next. "That's just not acceptable is it?" I slowly moved the chips off of my lap and placed them on the floor beside me.

"Oh, shit." She whimpered, before suddenly jumping up and running away from me.

I grinned and ran after her, ignoring the girls laughs, Jasper's whistles and Emmett's catcalls. I knew that they wanted the two of us to get together. Hell, _I_ wanted the two of us to get together, but I didn't know how she felt. And I was willing to wait for her. Whatever she decided.

She screamed and ran through the house. I toyed with her and let her get a small lead, before I grabbed her from behind and swung her around in a circle, wiggling my fingers into her sides at the same time, tickling her. I knew that Bella was extremely ticklish, and it didn't take that much for her to succumb to the effects it had on her knees.

At the moment, she was trying to wriggle free of me, laughing, to the point of tears while her legs kept giving out on her. She wriggled harder and I let her go. She ran out the back of the house and through the large glass door that led out to the back garden. I hadn't been out here since I had seen the movement at the slumber party a few weeks ago.

"Come on," She called me and I followed her out the back. The fact that I was out here with someone else made me feel a little better, although I still felt uncomfortable. "So beautiful."

I looked out over the garden and saw that the moonlight illuminated everything. The moon was full and the light it gave off, gave everything an illuminated glow. Like something out of a dream.

I didn't look at it for long. The beauty of the garden held no comparison to Bella. She was the most beautiful thing that I could see right that this moment. "Yeah, it is." I mumbled and she looked at me in that moment. I felt my cheeks flush slightly as I realised that I had been looking at her when I said that. She seemed to catch on quickly.

"Well, well, well, is this Edward Masen blushing?" She asked me, cheekily, knowing that I loved it when she blushed. Obviously she was going to milk it for all it was worth, seeing as I hardly blushed. "This is a rare occurance."

"Yeah, well." I muttered. "Don't get used to it." I grinned at her and she smiled back slightly.

A slight wind blew across us and she shivered. I pulled her close to me and she leaned into my chest, mumbling her thanks.

"You wanna go sit on the seat?" I asked her and she nodded. We both walked slowly over to the porch swing. I didn't let her go as we sat down. For some reason she made me feel safe. I know that it's supposed to be the other way around, but hell, she did. I couldn't explain it. I didn't know what it was, but I felt untouchable when she was with me.

"I have one question." She asked, looking up at me, suddenly.

"Shoot." I smiled down at her and she smiled.

"Why do you have a porch swing?" She asked and I laughed out loud. I thought that it was going to be something a lot worse than that. Something to do with my secret, but no. It was "why do you have a porch swing"? This girl was so unpredictable sometimes. Another one of the things that I loved about her.

"Honestly, I don't know." I told her shrugging. It was the truth. "It was here when I moved in." She thought about that for a moment. "Seriously, Bella, do you really think that I would have a porch swing put in for myself?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

She shrugged. "I guess not." She smiled up at me.

"It was my mother I suspect." I told her. "I don't know. She's in love with porch swings and stuff like that." _That_ was also true. We had grand total of five on our back deck in Chicago. There were another two on the front porch. For some reason she loved them. They moved as well which made it very useful. You could position them wherever you wanted on the porch, using the railings on the roof of the deck. It was an ingenious idea of Esme's. She had gotten frustrated with only having the porch swing facing the garden, because she couldn't face people when they came around for whatever reason. Why she would want to I had no idea. They were all shallow, two-faced people who weren't worth the time of day if you ask me.

But hey, when it comes to my mother, Carlisle is a sucker. He'd do anything and everything for my mom and I. We were the only things that mattered to him. He'd wanted to give us the life we deserved and apparently the money was just a bonus.

I could see that it hurt him to send me away but I also knew that it was the only thing he could do. We had spent some nights just talking and reminiscing about what we used to do as father and son, "pre-grooming" days as he called them. I just thought of it as my childhood. I didn't really care for any terms or whatever. It was my childhood, plain and simple.

"You miss her, don't you?" Bella asked me, bringing me out of my dazed state. I had been doing that a lot recently, and it wasn't good. It caused people to ask questions. Like now. "Your mother."

"Yeah," I whispered. "Yeah I do."

"I know how you feel." She told me. "I miss Renee a lot. But I mean, I have my Dad."

"I don't even have that." I mumbled. They knew that I lived here alone, but they didn't ask why. They knew better than that. I often thanked whatever higher power was out there for that fact. I don't think I could handle questions about where my parents were as well. Even though it had come up a couple of times, it had been dropped quickly.

"You know you can talk to me right?" She smiled at me and I nodded, looking down at her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wished that I could sit here in this way with Bella forever. Just the two of us together. Even though I wanted to, I didn't know how she felt about it. She probably just thought about me as a friend. I couldn't blame her. Who would want a boyfriend or whatever, which such baggage?

Just then I felt a pair of lips press gently against mine. I stiffened slightly, before relaxing slightly. After a moment, they disappeared and I opened my eyes to see Bella sitting there, a furious blush on her face.

"I'm sorry Edward." She gushed. "I don't know what came over me. It's just I've wanted to do that for so long and I don't know why I did it just now, but I did and I just wanted to let you know that I really really like you. But you probably don't like me back, I mean why would you? You're perfect and I'm just boring old plain Jane, there's no way that you could ever-"

I pressed my lips against hers, slightly firmer than her kiss was, and she shut up.

"Breathe Bella." I whispered and she smiled sheepishly. "Now what was that about me not liking you? Because that was absolute bullshit. I'm not perfect Bella, and you are sure as hell not "plain Jane" and boring. You are the smartest, funniest, sweetest, most beautiful person I have ever known." I pressed my lips to hers again. "And I like you too." I whispered.

"You do?" She breathed, obviously not trusting her voice.

"Very much." I whispered, looking her in the eye. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her reaction was indescribable. She sat back slightly, a look of shock on her face and I was worried that she was going to say no. Then her face broke out in the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. And all of her smiles were beautiful.

"Yes Edward." She smiled. "Yeah, I will."

"Good." I leaned forward and kissed her again. This time she pressed her lips to mine with the same amount of force. "Because I don't think I could have handled it if you said no."

"It's a good thing I did then, wasn't it?" She asked, grinning at me. She shivered and I pulled her close to me.

"You wanna go inside?" I asked her and she nodded. She was getting cold, I could tell, so I stood up, keeping my arms wrapped around her and led her indoors. After I closed the door behind us, she pulled back, stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine. I couldn't help but smile. She pulled back and bit her lip. She was gorgeous. She didn't realise it though. That was something I would have to rectify.

We walked into the living room and the others sat there grinning at us. I saw Alice and Rosalie looking between the two of us, at each other and then at our intertwined hands. They were working it out. Thankfully their attentions had been distracted from discovering my secret for a while, as I was sure that was what they were talking about while Bella and I were outside. It wouldn't surprise me.

Before I realised what was going on, Bella's hand was missing from mine and she was being dragged off into the kitchen by Rosalie and Alice. She shot me a look that screamed "HELP" but I shrugged, knowing that there was nothing I could do to stop it. Alice had kept to her promise of no Bella Barbie for two months, and she was doing exceptionally well apparently. She still had five weeks to go, and I could tell that she was close to cracking already.

"What was that about?" I asked Emmett and Jasper as I sat down.

"No idea." Jasper shrugged. I looked at him and his expression clearly said "girls".

"Maybe it has something to do with what you and Bella were just talking about." Emmett said casually, although his expression was anything but casual.

"Well, I asked Bella to be my girlfriend." I looked at the two of them.

"And?" They asked at the same time and I had to laugh out loud at the expressions on their faces.

"And she said yes." I told them. I couldn't help but grin.

"That's great man," Emmett congratulated me, slapping me on the back. "But," He got serious now. "She's like my little sister. You hurt her and I will have to hunt you down. And I'm sure you can count Jazz in on that one too." Jasper nodded seriously.

"Trust me guys," I told them. "I don't ever plan on hurting Bella. Ever. And if I do, it's not intentionally, but if I do, then I give you permission to hunt me down. Deal?" I asked them and they grinned.

"Good answer." Jasper chuckled.

Just then we heard shrieks and screams coming from the kitchen. We all shot up and ran into the kitchen.

_Oh no! I can't be- He couldn't have-_ I couldn't even think straight.

We all ran into the kitchen to see the girls standing there with hude grins on their faces. Before I could comprehend what was going on in front of me, Alice bounded up to me and jumped on me, her arms and legs wrapping around me in a huge hug.

"Woah there short-stuff!" I gasped, wrapping my arms around her in response. "Where's the fire?"

"Nope, no fire." She said, unwrapping her legs from around me and hopping to the ground. "Just you two." She pointed between Bella and myself before Bella ran to my side, burying her head in my chest.

"It was awful." She mumbled against my chest. She looked up as me seriously. "Worse than Bella Barbie."

"That bad?" I raised my eyebrows at her and she nodded, glaring at Alice and Rose who just grinned back at us, both wrapping their arms around their respective boyfriends.

"Yeah, we just found out as well." Jasper told Alice and she beamed up at him.

"They are soooo cute together." Alice squealed. If she hadn't been at my house for the last few hours I would have thought that she had overdosed on sugar or caffiene, but I knew for a fact that she hadn't had excessive amounts of either. It took a while to get used to Alice, and I didn't think I was fully there yet.

"I'm glad you think so." Bella said sarcastically and I grinned at her. She smiled back up at me, which earned an "awww" from both Alice and Rosalie. Bella turned to glare at the both of them and they giggled back.

They were obviously happy with the developments that had been made tonight.

We all made our way back to the living room. The others were arguing again, this time about what movie to watch. I don't know which one they settled on in the end. All I knew was that I was out like a light five minutes in.

//////////////////////

"Awww, they're so cute." Someone cooed over me. I heard something click and then I realised that someone was taking a picture.

It was then that I shot up. Pictures while I was sleeping. The stalker! I looked around in a daze to find Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett looking at me with worried expressions on their faces.

"Ed, you okay man?" Emmett asked me. His voice was so full of concern that I didn't correct him on my name.

"Yeah," I shook my head, trying to convince my body and my brain that it wasn't the maniac who was out to get me. It was my friends. "You guys just startled me that's all."

"You sure?" Alice asked. She too sounded concerned and I nodded.

I looked down at Bella, who was still asleep on the couch next to where I had been sleeping. She looked so peacful when she was asleep.

It was then that I realised that Alice had taken a picture of the both of us sleeping. I stood up slowly and walked towards Alice, who backed away from me. I held out my hand and she shook her head, hugging the polaroid to her chest. Why she had a polaroid camera with her I didn't know. Why not just go digital? It was so much simpler.

"Alice." I said menacingly. "Gimme the picture."

She shook at her head and looked at Jasper who was standing to the side of me, a grin on his face. "Jazzy." She whimpered.

"Sorry, baby. I told you they wouldn't appreciate it, but you didn't listen to me did you?" He was chuckling now.

With that Alice ran, me following quickly behind her. She squealed and ran up the stairs. She was a quick little pixie, and I lost her when she reached the second floor. I saw a door moving slightly and I smirked. I had spent many hours exploring this house and knew all of the different escape routes and exits that it held. There was no way that Alice was going to escape me, especially when I knew how to get into the room she was hiding in without her knowing that I was there.

I slid into a closet at the end of the corridor, and closed the door. I could hear all the movement that would be happening on the other side of the door, so if she decided to make a break for it, I would have her in an instant.

I slowly and quietly shifted a few of the boards on the wall. They were all joined together and formed a small door, but when they were in place you couldn't tell that they were any different to the rest of the wall. I slipped through and was in a small room that adjoined the closet with the main closet of the room that Alice was hiding in. Why Esme had thought to put in secret entrances in this house I had no idea, but hey, who was I to complain? They were paying off for me now.

I slowly and quietly moved the door that opened out into the closet of the room where Alice would be. I quietly moved into the closet, not bothering to close the door behind me. I saw her standing there. She was peering out the small crack in the door, waiting for me to walk into the room and look for her. She obviously wasn't taking the chance in thinking that I had given up and walking out of the room. Her expression told me that she was staying put, no matter how long it took me to find her.

Well, too bad that I've already found you, huh, Alice?

I crept up behind her and quickly grabbed her from behind.

"Boo!" I whispered harshly in her ear and she screamed. I think she knew it was me because her scream turned into a fit of giggles soon after. It was quite amusing, her trying to fight against me. She really wasn't going to get free. "Gimme the photo." She shook her head and squeaked. "Fine then!"

And so the tickling started. She had the same reaction as Bella. She squealed and squirmed. I saw the photo in her hand and I quickly grabbed it, before throwing Alice over my shoulder and tucking the photo into my front pocket where she couldn't find it.

She was kicking and screaming on the way down stairs. I don't think she was worried that I was going to drop her, but I think she was worried I was going to fall down the stairs.

"Alice, if you don't stop squirming, then I _am_ going to fall down the stairs." I told her and she shut up and stopped kicking.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room to find a very confused groupe of friends.

"Jasper, did you order an Alice?" I asked casually, nodding my head to the girl on my shoulder.

He grinned. "Why yes I did." He reached out and grabbed her from me. "She's in perfect condition too. Thank you very much." He held out his hand and we shook as though completing on a business deal.

_Might as well, get some practise in._ My head told me. I banished thoughts like that from my head. There was no place for thoughts like those when I was with my friends. Talking to my father, yes I could think like that, but not here. Not now.

Bella walked up to me, a smile on her face. "The picture?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Mine." I grinned, leaning down to kiss her gently. A kiss that she deepened, before pulling away smiling, and yes, blushing. I didn't complain. I loved her blush.

I looked around at our friends and saw that they were as wrapped up in each other as Bella and I were in each other. Jasper and Alice were standing there arms around each other, not saying anything and swaying softly, as if they were dancing to some slow rhythm. Rose and Emmett, well they were doing what Rose and Emmett normally do. Yup, they were trying to eat each other.

I looked down at Bella and kissed the top of her forehead gently, wrapping my arms around her.

If you took out the crazy stalker that was on a manhunt for me, I could tell you that life was pretty good. I wouldn't change anything, but that at this moment in time.

Life was improving. Most definitely improving.

**Awww cute right?  
So Bella and Edward are finally together, but remember, it's not going to be all smooth sailing. There will be speedbumps, just like in any relationship.  
Please Review.  
xx**


	7. Being With Bella

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**Now, there was a little foreshadowing going on in the previous chapter. If anyone can tell me what that was then I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. It was subtle, so you **_**really**_** have to read it if you want to find it. Heehee. Go on! You know you want to :P**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe this.

In all of the drama that caused my life to change, everything I had ever wanted was happening to me. Granted I would want the circumstances to change, but I wouldn't want the results to change. Not one bit.

I had a group of friends who liked me for me, rather than because I had money. Yeah, they enjoyed the time they spent at my house because of the entertainment centre and the mini movie theatre but I didn't think it would really matter to them if I had them or not. It was me as a person that mattered to them. And that was something that I had never really had before.

In the world that I was originally from and brought up in, nobody bothered to get to know you. Not the real you anyway. All that mattered to them was the size of you banks balance. It was all very shallow. I know that wasn't initially the world that my father had envisioned for me and my mother. It was just the world that we had been thrown into with the aftermath of the success of the company.

That brought on its own set of problems.

Namely, keeping up appearances. Well, in the early days that was it anyway.

In the early days of the company, my father would have to work hard to find inital buyers for his products. But after he had been established for a few years he had worked up enough money so that we could live comfortably. That was all he had wanted for his family. This meant that he had to attend countless galas and charity events, parties and gatherings. Of course he had to take my mother with him, and in turn I had to go, so I could "mingle" with the children of the other guests. Though how you could call it mingling when we were five, I don't know.

But the best thing to happen since I moved to Forks was that Bella Swan was now my girlfriend.

_My girlfriend._

I couldn't help grinning when I thought that.

I had never felt this way about anyone before. Yeah, I'd had girlfriends before. But I hadn't really felt anything for them. I'd thought that maybe if I gave it a try, then something would come, but it never did, and I always ended it before it was too late. I didn't like to string someone along when my heart wasn't in it. They weren't too happy about that. I had dated four girls to be exact, but it never really went anywhere. Yeah we kissed, but that was about it. Three of them understood why I was ending it, and even though they were obviously upset, they were actually pretty grown-up about it.

But one girl, she threw a full blown tantrum when I decided to break it off with her. She didn't want to let me go. I know it shouldn't be, but it was actually quite funny. She was standing there, acting like a five year old that had just been denied cookies. She told me that I wouldn't ever find anyone like her again. And that she would get me back. I'd told her that that wasn't going to happen, but she didn't seem to take no for an answer.

When this whole mess with the stalker had first arisen, I'd told my father about what had happened and what she had said and he had had it checked out. That lead had come up empty, as he father had sent her across the country to finish out her school year, because of the ruccus that she had caused. And the photos were being taken recently, so we knew that it wasn't her using old photos of me that she had found. How she would have found photo's of me asleep was another mystery. But then again I didn't like to think about the maniac looking for me right this minute.

That lead had come up as a dead end.

But with Bella it was different.

I actually _felt_ something. I had felt it the first time she looked at me. It was like my whole body froze and my brain refused to function. I hadn't had this experience with anyone before. Ever. It was all new to me, and I was scared, but in the good way. If that was possible. Even when we had just been friends, it was like I felt safe with Bella. Like the rest of the world could be falling down, and burning around us and none of it would matter. The rest of the world just simply fell away.

And now she was my girlfriend.

And I would keep my promise to Jasper and Emmett. I wouldn't hurt her. Ever.

Now that I had been away from it for a couple of weeks, I now felt free. Well, as free as I could with the situation. Of course I still thought in the same way. All the years of "grooming" that Carlisle had put me through, in preparation for taking over the business were still ingrained into my head, but in some ways that was a good thing. There were some lessons that I didn't want to forget. And some things I _couldn't_ forget.

When I was in school, I had even more of a show to put on. There was more of a risk of being discovered in school. Even though my friends were attempting to discover what my secret was, even though I pleaded with them to just drop it. Did they listen? Of course not. If anything this only spurred them on further. No. The reason I had to be more careful in school was because there were more people who could figure me out here. If I made a slip, even the slightest one in school there was more of a risk of it getting around and people working it out than it did if I was with my friends. At least, if they figured it out it would stay between them. If it got out at school, then who knows who else would find out. I had had a few quizzical looks, but other than that people tended to leave me to do as I pleased.

Well, almost everyone.

There were two people in particular who refused to leave me alone. Not because they knew who I was but for other reasons I didn't want to think about. Even before I had ever spoken to them. The warnings that I had had about them were enough to put me off for life.

Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

Ever since the first day when I caught them looking at me, they had been following me. What with my current situation I wasn't best pleased with that. It freaked me out, to be honest. I had managed to avoid them on my first day, with the help of Jasper. My second day, however, I wasn't so lucky.

_Flashback_

_I had just gotten into school, said bye to the others and needed to stop by my locker to drop something off. I had a book in my bag that weighed a ton. I wouldn't need it until my third class so I figured I might as well leave it in my locker and pick it up on the way there, seeing as I had to pass my locker to get to it anyway._

_I had dropped the book off and was closing the door to my locker when I noticed that there was someone standing either side of me. The sudden appearance of these people scared the crap out of me, to say the least. Not something I needed, given the reason I was in this school in the first place._

"_Hi," The person to the right of me said. Her voice was sugary, too much so. It was high and sweet. A voice that could, and I figured _would _get annoying very quickly. "I'm Lauren." She told me. _

_I looked at her as I closed my locker._

_She was tall. Slightly taller than Bella, but not by much. She was nowhere near the height of Rosalie, but then again, very few girls in this place were. She was also blonde and tan, which, given the weather in this dreary little town was obviously fake. She could have been pretty if she hadn't been covered in about an inch of make-up. All in all she was very much like the girls that I was used to flinging themselves at me on a daily basis. All the girls I hated._

"_Hi." I said simply. I didn't really want to get into a conversation with this girl. Being honest, she didn't look like she could hold a conversation. Other than one about make-up and magazines of course._

"_Hi." The other person, to the left of me called out, as though she was being left out of some sort of deep and mystical conversation. "I'm Jessica."_

_I took a second to look at this girl as well._

_She was short. Shorter than Lauren. I'd say about five feet, if that. She was taller than Alice, but not by much. But Alice carried it off. This girl didn't carry herself in the same way that Alice did. Alice was graceful and could use her height to her advantage. I didn't know how to describe this girl. She had brown hair that could only be described as poofy – yes, I, Edward A. Cullen, just used the word poofy – and bordered on frizzy. She too was tan, which again, must have been fake given the weather in the town. She too wore too much make-up and reminded me off all the girls that I was glad to be away from._

"_So," The blonde girl, Lauren, said slowly, in what was meant to be a seductive tone. "We saw you with those losers yesterday. Why don't you spend this lunch with us? I'm sure that you'll have a much better time." She fluttered her eyes at me, something that reminded me of Victoria. That in itself sent shivers up my spine._

"_Yeah, we're, like, so much more interesting than those guys." Jessica put in, running her finger down my bicep. I guessed that these girls were trying to flirt with me. Other guys might be taken in by it. Small town guys that is, but, I however, was not. I was used to girls using this kind of behaviour, and being honest I found it rather tedious._

"_That I doubt." I replied shortly, itching to get away from the duo._

"_Well, why don't you sit with us at lunch, and then we can prove it to you." Jessica said, still running her fingers up and down my bicep, making me feel more and more uncomfortable by the second._

"_Whatever." I made that my departing line and walked off towards my homeroom. I heard them giggling and gushing as I left._

"_Oh, my God. He _so_ wants you!" I heard one of them say to the other giggling._

"_I know right." The other said confidently and I almost stopped to throw up right then and there. Okay, major Victoria flashback. Not good, not good._

_I just walked away from them, not looking back as I went._

_End Flashback_

Needless to say, I didn't go and sit with them at lunch.

That didn't seem to deter them at all though. Something that annoyed me.

I just hoped that they would leave me alone now that I had Bella as my girlfriend, but another part of my brain, the pessimistic part didn't think so. No, that was wrong. The pessimistic part of my brain _knew_ that wouldn't happen.

I was walking from my third class on the way to the cafeteria.

"Yo, Edward." Someone called me, and I turned around.

It was Mike Newton.

He was an alright guy, in some ways. He thought that he was Mr. Popular, but that kind of thing didn't bother me. I guess that the girls must think he's cute. I've heard some of them saying that he's got the whole Californian Beach Boy look going on. I guess that must be because he has blonde hair and blue eyes. I didn't really pay attention to when girls spoke about other guys. I only listened when they spoke about me, so I could judge whether or not they knew anything close to the truth.

None of them ever did, but it was still a good idea to keep an ear out. Most of the comments that girls made about me made me feel quite ill actually. How glad I was knowing that I couldn't get into these girls heads. I think I might need therapy afterwards.

"What's up Mike?" I asked, coming to a stop, avoiding some other kids that were walking behind me. He came up to me, lightly tossing a basketball up and down in his hands.

"We were just wondering if you were gonna rethink?" He was indicating at the basketball now. He had seen that I could play when Emmett had challenged me to a one on one game, which I narrowly won, and he had been bugging me to join the school team ever since. I didn't want to draw any unneeded attention to myself. It was better that way.

"About joining the team?" He nodded. "Sorry, Mike, but the answers still no."

"Come on, man," This was the way it went every single time. "You're the best player we've seen in ages. Do you know how much you could help the team?" Yes, I did know. The team sucked. Not blowing my own horn or anything, but my being on the team would definitely bring Forks out of the rut it was in.

I shook my head. "Sorry, Mike. I've got other priorities." _Like you wouldn't believe_, I thought to myself. I turned to walk away from him before he could start his next line of "what about the ladies"? crap. Not like I was bothered by that anyway. I didn't want any of them. I had Bella now.

Before I could walk two steps, I was cut off. Jessica and Lauren stood in front of me.

"Well, well, well, Eddie." Lauren said in a mock disapproving tone. "We're still waiting for you to drop that loser squad and come and sit with the rest of us. You know, the _interesting_ ones."

"First, don't call me Eddie. It's Edward. Nothing else." I told her in a cold tone. "And, anybody else would have got the message that I don't want to sit with you. And that "loser squad" as you so happen to call them, are my friends and girlfriend. So if you would refrain from calling them that, it would be much appreciated."

"Now, now. I think I misheard you." Jessica giggled. "I could have sworn that you just said your "girlfriend"." She giggled that annoying giggle again and this time Lauren joined in as if it was some kind of joke.

I pretended to think for a moment. "No, you heard right." I said that and their giggles stopped immediately.

"What?" Lauren sounded furious for some reason. Oh, yeah, she thought I liked her. "You're saying that _Swan_ is your girlfriend?" She sneered her name and that got me really angry.

"First off, her name is Bella. Not Swan." I told her, trying to keep my voice even. "And second, yes, she is my girlfriend. Now if you'll excuse me." I pushed past them but Lauren grabbed my arm.

"Now, Eddie." She her voice had an unusual tone to it. "I know you're just saying that to make me upset, but I know the tricks, bad boy. Now I forgive you for lying and I already want you, so why don't we get together after school?"

I scrunched up my eyes and shook my head. "What?" Did I really just hear what I think I did? "What are talking about? I _don't_ want you Lauren. That's the whole point. But what I do want, is for you to leave me alone, okay?" I took her hand off my arm. "Think you can manage that?"

"Alright, I'll humour you for now, Eddie." She said, giggling. "Until you come around."

I closed my eyes and shook my head in exasperation. "Leave me alone, Lauren." I turned around, walking towards the cafeteria. "And its Edward!" I called back to them. Not that they would be paying any attention to me in the first place.

I walked into the cafeteria and stood in the line to get some food. I grabbed a pasta salad thing, an apple and a can of coke. I was being healthy, for the most part anyway. After paying for my food I walked over to the table I usually sat at with my friends. Bella was already there, which made me smile. But then I saw Lauren and Jessica smiling at me which just made my skin crawl. They were everything I hated about girls. They were fake and two-faced, self-centered and shallow. Just like pretty much every girl I had ever met, minus the three decent ones I had gone out with, Rosalie, Alice and Bella. Of course Bella was the complete opposite of those two. She was perfect.

Even if she didn't see it, to me she was.

I didn't care that people said that no one could be perfect. If they said that then they obviously hadn't met Bella.

Man, I had it bad.

But you know what? I really didn't care. I was falling for Bella and I had no problem with it. My only worry was that I would have to leave her when I had to go back to Chicago. Would she ever forgive me? I had told Jasper, Emmett and myself that I wouldn't, that I couldn't hurt her, but in the end, just being with her was going to hurt her. It hurt to think of the day when I would have to leave.

Rosalie and Emmett were sat down as well, but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice my approach. I was used to this. At first I thought it was a bit self-absorbed, but over the weeks I came to realise that they truly loved each other and just wanted to spend every moment they could in each other's company. Bella looked up shot me a grin when I sat down and I couldn't help but lean in and press my lips to hers. She relaxed into the kiss almost instantly and I felt a smile form on my lips as I pulled away from her.

"Hi to you too." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." I shrugged and opened my pasta salad.

"Don't apologise. I liked it." Her smile got bigger now. "Actually, I would insist that you greet me in that way every time you see me." After the words came out of her mouth she blush a deep red which made me chuckle.

I placed a finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up so she had to look at me. "Is that a request?" I asked, flashing her the grin that she told me she loved.

"No." She said indignantly, before leaning in and pressing her lips to mine again, in a deeper kiss than the one I had given her. "It's a demand." She mumbled against my lips and I could feel my lips turning up in a smile.

"Well," I mumbled without breaking the kiss. "I think that's a demand I can live with."

I broke the kiss and smiled at her, taking her hand in my own, running my thumb over the back of her hand.

"Oh shit." She whispered, looking sheepish.

"What is it?" I asked her, confused.

"Nothing." She said, too quickly, glancing up from her food.

I looked over to where she had glanced and saw Lauren and Jessica glaring at her. That was it. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. She gasped slightly at my action, but quickly smiled at me, resting her head on my shoulder, sighing happily.

"Better?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Much."

"Good." I kissed the top of her head. "Wouldn't want you to be upset now would we?" I asked her rhetorically. She sighed against my chest and we sat there for a few minutes, our food completely forgotten.

"Aww, you guys are so cute." I heard Alice before I saw her. I looked up at the same time Bella did and she was skipping towards us, a huge grin on her face.

She sat down next to Rosalie and Jasper sat next to her.

Emmett looked away from Rosalie and grinned at Bella and I. He looked between us and our forgotten food. "You gonna eat that?" He asked Bella and in response her stomach growled loudly.

I laughed and she blushed. "I think so." I told Emmett and he scowled like a child. I couldn't help but laugh.

Bella made to get off my lap, but I held her there and pouted at her. "Where you going?" I asked her and she looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Getting off your lap." She said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"Because you can't eat with me on your lap." She told me, though she didn't try to move again.

"Sure I can." I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes at me. "Do you _want_ to get off my lap?"

"No," She said quietly and I grinned, kissed her neck gently.

"See, now why would I want you to move?" I asked her. "I quite like having you right where you are." I told her and she smiled.

"Really?" She sounded as though she didn't really believe me.

"Really really." I smiled at her and she leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

We looked at the others to find Alice and Rosalie looking at us as though they were about to bounce up and down and squeal or at least let out the biggest "aww" the world has ever heard, which knowing these two, wouldn't surprise me. Emmett had decided he was going to attack the pizza that he had gotten to eat and Jasper was munching on some chips, seeming lost in his own little world.

Bella grabbed her sandwich and took a large bite, causing me to grin. I picked up my fork and dug into my pasta. It wasn't half bad actually. But then again I came to the conclusion that the cafeteria probably hadn't made it themselves. That's probably why. I would have to remind myself to ask Mary to make me some lunch. Her cooking really was to die for. The others agreed. I wouldn't give her up for anything.

"Hi, Eddie." Now there was a voice that made me ready to throw up everything that I'd just eaten. Wouldn't these girls take a hint? Obviously not.

"Girls." I said, not looking at them, my voice void of emotion. I knew that Jessica would be there with Lauren, so I just decided to greet them as a collective.

I heard the chair next to me move and I knew one of them, Lauren most likely, had sat down. I felt a hand on my bicep and I knew that it wasn't Bella's because she had one of her hands entangled with mine and the other was on my knee.

"What do you want?" I asked her coldly, glaring at her.

"There's no need to be like that Eddie." She said, batting her eyelashes at me, as if it was cute. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm having a party on Saturday night, and I want _you_ to come." The way she said it made sure that the others knew they weren't welcome.

"Sorry, busy." I told her bluntly.

"Really?" She asked disbelieving. "What are you doing?"

"We're going on a triple date aren't we, guys?" Bella piped up, looking at the others who all nodded and mumbled their agreement. I noticed that they were all very interested in what was happening.

"Yup." I confirmed and Lauren looked …… well, she looked pissed to say the least.

"Well, maybe my next one." She said, that annoying smile flashing across her face.

"Lauren!" Rosalie snapped. I was waiting for this. Rosalie hated Lauren and Jessica. For what reason I didn't push, but I knew that she had a good reason to. And when Rosalie was pissed you never questioned her. "When are you going to get it into your head? He's with Bella now! He's not interested. Now get lost."

Lauren didn't say anything to Rosalie. She knew better than that. She just sat there and glared at her. A glare that Rosalie returned with her own cold stare. That stare unnerved me, and I was friends with Rosalie, so who knew what that did to someone she didn't like. After a moment, Lauren just huffed and stalked away.

"Thanks." I said to Rosalie and she shot me a smile.

"No problem." She said, picking up her apple and taking a bite. "I've been looking for a reason to pick a fight with that bitch for a while now, so, hey, this was the best time." She sat and thought for a minute, chewing her apple. "Maybe I should "accidentally" bump into her in the toilets and "persuade" her to leave you alone. Would that help?"

"Uh, no." I laughed. "No offence Rose, but knowing you, you wouldn't let her leave alive." I chuckled and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Maybe, maybe not." She took another bite of her apple. "Oh, no offence taken. It's probably true." She laughed and I couldn't help but grin.

"What was all that about anyway?" Alice asked me, looking at me quizzically.

"For some reason, she and Jessica have got it into their heads that I like Lauren." I shuddered at the thought. "Probably because I didn't run screaming when they cornered me on my second day."

"That would have been the best thing to do." Bella laughed.

"Sure you tell me that now." I mumbled and she grinned at me. "I only avoided them on my first day because of Jazz. Thanks for that man."

"You're welcome." He replied, grinning at me.

"I've had to deal with girls like them before, I can't stand them." I told them, biting into my own apple.

"Ooh," Alice said, smirking. "Could we be hearing another little tidbit of Edward Masen's past. He's met girls like them before. Not good. You don't like them. That is good. Care to elaborate?"

"On what?" I asked confused.

"You know, previous girlfriends." Emmett encouraged.

"I don't know you guys." Honestly there wasn't anything incriminating in that part of my life, but I just didn't feel comfortable talking about ex-girlfriends when my _current_ girlfriend was sitting on my lap. "Not right now."

"Oh come on." Emmett whined. "It'll be fun."

"Oh, hows that?" I countered and he just sat there and stared at me. "Uh-huh, there you go." I took another bite from my apple and smirked.

"Okay, enough of that." Bella said, turning into the mediator in the conversation. Which was probably a good thing, because of what I had learned of Emmett over the last couple of weeks, he could make this situation very embarrassing for Bella and I. "Bells about to go anyway." She stood up and the warning bell for the end of lunch rang. I instantly missed the closeness that we had been sharing while she had been on my lap.

We had only been together for a day, and I was feeling this way. Yeah, I had it bad.

I stood up and took Bella's hand and saying goodbye to the others, we made our way to Biology.

Sitting down at our usual table, I noticed Jessica walking in, glaring at Bella and batting her eyelashes at me. _Jeez, she just doesn't give up!_ I thought frustrated. _Neither of them do!_ I leaned over and kissed Bella's jaw gently, causing her to close her eyes and lean into it. She smiled at me as I pulled back and grinned at her. She kissed my cheek just as Mr. Banner started his lecture.

I didn't pay attention to what he was saying. All I knew was that I had already done this class. Last year, if I remembered correctly. This class was so far behind it wasn't even funny.

I looked at Bella and she was doodling on her pad. I shifted in my seat and saw that she was drawing a very intricate looking flower. It was beautiful. I hadn't guessed for a minute that she would be interested in this class. She was too intelligent for her own good.

That was one thing that made her amazing and yet dangerous to be around. It was amazing to be around her because I knew that a conversation with her would be more than something to take at face value. She actually thought about what she was going to say, and she cared about what she discussed. It was amazing to find someone like that, as very few girls like that actually existed. Or at least, that I've found.

It was dangerous because her intelligence caused her to overthink things. As it did with me. I was smart, I knew that. My 4.0 showed that off, but I tended to overthink things, and my years of "grooming" had caused me to develop a business-like mind. I always evaluated things. Even when I shouldn't. It had become second nature now. It had its advantages …… sometimes. Bella on the other hand, she overthought things but in a different way. She delved deep into things. If she wanted to discover the answer to something she would do whatever she could to find it. That was the most worrying thing about her. I knew that she had promised not to push me on what I was holding back on, but I had a feeling that she was still trying to work it out.

_What will she do if she _does_ find out?_ I thought, suddenly worried.

A million different scenarios ran through my mind. All of them as possible as the next. I didn't want to think of what would happen if and when Bella found out, but I had a gut feeling that I would lose her.

Somehow I knew that was unavoidable.

The bell rang, breaking my train of thought. Had I really been out of it that long? Obviously so.

I heard Bella groan and mumble something about hating gym. I had a quick thought. I grabbed her hand and led her to sit in front of the nurse's office.

"What're you-" She started but I cut her off.

"Sit here and look sick." I told her and she looked at me quizzically and accusingly before she sat down and put her head in her hands. She started breathing heavily as though she felt like she was going to throw up. I had to hand it to her, she might be a bad liar, but she sure knew how to act. I knew that her face was probably bright red at the moment, so it was a good thing that her hair was covering it from view. That would have given us away straight away.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked us.

"Yes, Bella's _really_ not feeling well." I told her, injecting as much worry and feeling into my voice as possible. "I was thinking I should take her home."

She looked over at Bella who still had her head in her hands and was still breathing erratically and heavily. If I hadn't come up with this idea I would have thought that she really was sick. She looked at me and nodded. "Okay then. Do you need me to excuse you Mr. Masen?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No I have a free. That's why I was able to bring her here." The nurse nodded at me again, indicating that I could take Bella now.

I walked over to Bella and "helped" her up, taking her bag for her. I put my arm around her waist and we walked out of the nurse's office. We had to carry on walking like that seeing as you could see the parking lot from the nurses office.

Once we got into my Volvo, the questions started.

"What was that?" She asked me accusingly, the signs of a laugh in her voice.

"What?" I turned on the ignition. "You sounded like you didn't want to go to Gym, so I saved you." I grinned at her and she giggled.

"What, you gonna do that for me every time I have Gym?" She asked raising her eyebrows at me.

"Trust me, if I could, then I would." I picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. "I know how much you hate Gym, and I thought I'd steal you today."

"So where are we going?" She asked me, looking out the window, but not letting go of my hand.

"Um, my place?" I asked her, looking over to see her smiling. She hadn't been over to my house on her own. It had always been with the group and I think she was looking forward to being able to see more of it than the living room. "That alright?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, that's good then."

The drive was spent in a comfortable silence. Another thing I loved about Bella was that she, like me, didn't feel the need to fill the air with needless chit-chatter, when sitting in silence was just as good an option. There are some things that don't need to be said aloud. They could be said with looks and touches, say in the holding of hands.

We pulled up to my house and I saw Bella's eyes get slightly wider. I chuckled. I knew that it didn't matter how many times she came here, she would always have the same reaction to my house. I loved it. It was so cute. You would have thought that she had just been told it was hers.

I got out of the car and walked around to open her door, something I insisted on doing. I may be a rich kid, but my mother still raised me to be a gentleman. Something I wasn't going to be forgetting now of all times.

I walked up to the door and let the both of us in, taking Bella's jacket from her. She walked through to the kitchen and sat herself down on one of the chairs. I followed her in after hanging up my own jacket and saw her gazing around. I remembered that she hadn't really seen the house.

"You want a tour?" I asked her and she nodded. I held out my hand for her to take and she stood up, her hand grasping my own. I was amazed at how well her hand fit into mine. Like it was made for my hand and mine alone. I took her on a tour of the house, leaving out the living room, because she had already become well acquainted with that room.

Leading her around the house took about half an hour to do, as there were quite a few doors and rooms that she wanted to see.

I led her up the last flight of stairs to where the last room was and opened the door. She walked in in front of me. "Yeah, um, this is my room."

I saw her eyes go wide at the size of my bed. It was large, I'll admit that, but I didn't think it warranted that kind of reaction. Unless she was imagining what we could be doing in that bed. That made me smile.

She turned around and surveyed the room, taking in the almost full bookcase of journals that I had amassed over the years. I wasn't ashamed to say that I wrote in a journal. A lot of the time I didn't have any other way of getting my feelings out, so writing them down seemed like the best way for me. There were a lot of them. Let's just say I have a lot of feelings and a lot of time to vent them out.

"Journals?" She asked me, pointing at the many shelves of them.

"Yeah." I smiled sheepishly at her and she looked to them. She didn't want to read them did she? She couldn't. That would give me away instantly. How to get her to not want to read them? "I wouldn't read those." I told her slowly. "Unless you have trouble sleeping." She turned and laughed at me for saying that. "What?"

"You're cute." She blushed at me, turning away from the journals. _Crisis averted on that one_, I thought triumphantly, trying not to let it show on my face.

She moved around my room as I went and sat on my couch watching her. She was fascinated by everything in the room. It didn't escape my notice that her gaze flicked to my journals numerous times. I could tell that she was itching to read them. I couldn't let that happen. Not until I was ready for her to know, or until the threat was erased. I would have to keep her away from those journals at all costs.

As if on cue her stomach growled again and I had to laugh as she blushed.

"Hungry are we?" I asked her raising my eyebrows and she nodded slowly. I stood up from the couch and took her hand. I led her down the stairs, walking slightly in front of her, in case she tripped. "What do you want?"

"Anything'll do." She said quietly, still taking in her surroundings. Somehow I knew that she was thinking about the journals in my room. In those pages were the secrets that she was so desperate to know. Things that she couldn't know.

Not yet anyway.

We walked into the kitchen and she walked over to the fridge, looking through it for anything that she'd want to eat. I'd heard from Emmett and the others, mostly Emmett, that she was an amazing cook. I would have to convince her to make me something at some point.

"You want anything?" She asked, glancing at me before looking back into the fridge.

"Whatever you're having will be great." I told her and she looked at me blushing again. I smiled thinking that it was me that brought that blush to her cheeks. I loved it.

I walked over to the table and saw a package on it. It was a bundle of letters that my father sent to me each week. Under my fake name of course so that no one would guess that that wasn't my real name.

I picked it up and opened it as Bella started to busy herself in the kitchen. I briefly wondered what Mary would say knowing that someone else had been cooking in the kitchen. Even if we had everything else put back immaculately she would know that someone had been cooking in here, even before she looked in the fridge. She had some kind of sixth sense.

Opening it I saw the normal letters that were in there. Letters from both my mother and father, a couple from "friends" that I had left behind. I never bothered to read those ones. They would only be conceited and stuck up. I left my parents letters for when I was on my own. They always made me emotional. I guess not being with them was taking its toll on me. Their letters were always filled with so much emotion, especially my mothers. They were hard to read and reply to. But I did it. I had to. I had to be strong for the two of them. I would see them again. I promised myself that.

The last letter in the package had a type written address on it. I took it out making sure that Bella wouldn't be able to see that it was addressed to _Edward A. Cullen_ instead of _Edward A. Masen._ I ripped open the envelope, took out the letter and stuffed it back into the package, quickly enough so that she wouldn't notice. She knew that I got a package of letters from my mother and father each week so the presence of the package of letters wasn't a big deal. It wasn't a big deal for any of them really. Not anymore.

I unfolded the letter to see something that made my blood run cold. I physically felt all the blood drain from my face.

I put my hands on the table as my vision started to blur. This couldn't be happening. This wouldn't happen.

"Edward?" Bella sounded alarmed. "Edward are you okay? What's wrong?" She walked over to me and tried to take the letter from me, knowing that it was the source of my discomfort. I kept it from her reach and she guided me down and sat me in a chair.

I sat there for a few minutes, trying to clear my head, get my breathing back to normal and trying to comprehend and at the same time forget what was written on the piece of paper in my hand.

_**Edward,**_

_**Don't worry. I **_**will**_** find you.**_

_**See you soon.**_

What the hell was I going to do?

**Oooo, don't worry, Edward's safe …….. for now. *laughs ominously*  
What did you guys think?  
Don't forget, if you can figure out the foreshadowing in the previous chapter then I'll give you a mention in the next. I only want PMs though. Any reviews with the foreshadowing ideas will be deleted, I don't want to give away anything that could be linked to the story.  
Please review  
xx**


	8. What Do I Do?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**You know, I'm disappointed in you guys *shakes head* a couple were close but nobody got the foreshadowing. Don't worry, its one of those ones that isn't obvious to begin with but then you read it in the story and you're like "oh yeah!" So I'm not blaming anyone for not getting it.**

**EPOV**

_**Edward**_

_**Don't worry. I **_**will**_** find you.**_

_**See you soon.**_

I couldn't get the words that were written on the paper out of my head. When I closed my eyes, they just burned there, shining in some sort of negative, taunting me, telling me that I wasn't free. I was still in hiding and there was nothing that I or anybody else could do about it.

Bella was going frantic.

I wouldn't let her see the letter, or else I would have to explain to her what was really going on and even if she knew who I really was, I wouldn't tell her that. It would upset her too much, and I was against doing that in any way shape or form.

"Edward, tell me what's going on!" Bella demanded for the tenth time at least. "Please." She knelt down in front of me again. "Maybe I can help."

"No," I whispered, yet again. "You can't help. There's nothing you can do."

"Please, Edward, you're scaring me." I could tell that she was nearly on the brink of tears and I hated hearing her speak that way.

"I'm sorry." I told her wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her towards me. "I would want for you never to be scared." I whispered gently against her hair. She pulled back from me, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

"This has something to do with that goddamn secret of yours, doesn't it?!" She cried, forcing herself out of my grasp, standing there staring at me, her eyes ablaze. "Doesn't it, Edward?!"

"Yes," I whispered, looking her straight in the eye.

"God dammit!" She started to pace, running her hands through her hair. I had seen my father taking up the same stance and behaviour only a couple of weeks ago and I hated that I was having to see it again. Why did I do this to people? It seemed like the only thing that people experienced around me was suffering. Nothing else. I hated it.

Maybe I should jst announce myself to the world and let this guy do what he wanted to me. At least I wouldn't be around to cause anyone anymore pain. It would be a simple solution. Bella and ger friends would get over it. They would probably think that you ran away, at least until it turned up on the news, my face flashing up on the screen. But then they'd get mad that I'd lied to them and they wouldn't feel sad anymore. My parents………I didn't know what to think when it came to them. I knew that they would be devastated if anything happened to me, but I also knew that in time, they too would heal. They had to.

I was just thankful at this moment in time, that my father had alerted all media outlets that no one was to place my face in any form of newspaper, magazine, news or press reel at all. He had issued the warning that if my face appeared before he gave the say-so, then the responsible party would be sued for all they were worth. And lets just say, that my father has a lot of persuasion skills when it comes to that. Hell, who needs persuasion. The amount of money he's got, he would be able to sue _all_ of them and still have enough left so that none of our family would have to work for a good few generations. And there was more and more coming in everyday, with each product endorsed or sold throughout the world.

I think, or at least, I hoped that my secret was safe in that respect.

If my father hadn't taken those precautions then I think that everyone in the town would know exactly who I was, and my time here would have ended by now. And not in the best way. I only had the security team here to come to my aid if anything happened. I didn't want to risk anything happening. My friends were becoming suspicious and I didn't want them to be involved further than they already were.

"Edward!" Bella cried and I snapped back to reality. "Edward, please. You have to tell me what's going on." I just sat there and shook my head, unable to speak. Bella turned away from me, taking something out of her pocket.

Her phone.

It was ringing. She looked at the caller ID and answered it. "Emmett." She paused while he spoke. "No, I'm not at home. I'm at Edward's." Another pause. "Yeah, I think you guys need to get over here. Now." My head shot up as she said that. What was she thinking? "Okay. See you in a bit." She hung up the phone and looked at me, indignantly.

"Why did you say that?" I asked her, my voice barely over a whisper.

"Because there's something wrong. I know there is." She said, walking towards me and leaning on the table. I rested my elbow on the table and ran my hand through my hair, fisting it to the point where I felt pain in my scalp. "We want to help you Edward. If we know what's going on then we can."

"Dammit Bella!" I let go of my hair and slammed my fist down on the table. I stood up quickly and walked to the entrance of the kitchen. "Don't you get it?! You can't help me. Nobody can help me. I just need you to understand that."

"Well, I'm not going to." She pushed herself off of the table forcefully, squaring up to me. "Nobody is beyond help Edward. Everyone needs help sometimes. With whatever problem they've got. Big or small." She started to walk towards me. "We _can_ help you Edward."

I scoffed and turned around. I ran up to my room without looking back. I didn't want to leave her down there, but I knew that if I didn't leave the room pretty sharpish, I would say something to either give myself away or something that I would regret for a long long time, if not for the rest of my life.

I threw myself down onto my bed and screamed into my pillow, frustrated at the situation and the face that this one person, one person that has some sort of vendetta against my father or myself, either one of us, is able to disrupt my life so much in Chicago and then when I get shipped off to some unknown speck of a town, they're still able to rip my life to pieces at the seams. I hated it.

And I also realised that I had done the one thing that I promised Emmett and Jasper I wouldn't do.

I had hurt Bella.

I knew that already. I knew that my refusal to let anything out, to let anyone in, to let anybody help me at all was hurting her. Had been since she found out that I was hiding something. It was hurting her. And I didn't know what to do about it.

But the only problem was, I had broken my own problem to myself.

Don't let anyone get close to you.

That had been my one promise to myself when I had been told that I was moving out of Chicago. I had broken that the first full day I was here. I had gotten close to Bella and her friends without even realising it. It just felt natural. They had made me feel like a normal teenager for once and not the heir to some enormous fortune and business. They made me feel normal.

And now I was ruining all that.

And it wasn't even my fault.

If it was my fault then I could handle it. I could possibly try to fix it. I didn't know what to do about my situation. I was completely lost. And I didn't have anyone that I could talk to about it. I had no possible confidante to talk to. I had no one that understood or could possibly understand the situation that I was in.

I was completely alone.

I screamed into my pillow again, sincerely hoping that Bella wasn't standing outside my door, trying to decide whether to knock or not. It was then that I felt the tears start to fall. I didn't even feel the warning pricks at the back of my eyes. They just came. And that was that. I was lying there, face down in my pillow, sobbing like a little girl.

And I didn't care.

I figured I had a good reason to be upset, frustrated, stressed, whatever you want to call it, I think that I suited it at the moment.

After a minute or two the tears were reduced and I just lay there, my head on my pillow, mind absolutely blank for the first time in a long time. It was in that moment, when I realised that I wasn't actually thinking anything coherent, unlike normally when I had a million or so different thoughts buzzing through my brain, I realised that I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do.

A few minutes later I heard Emmett's Jeep pull up. I got up off my bed and looked out the window.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were all leaping out of the Jeep. Had Bella told them what had happened? Or were they just worried because of the tone that she had used on the phone with Emmett earlier?

I walked over to my couch and flopped down on it, hugging one of the pillows to my chest and closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and listened for movements coming from down the stairs.

I knew that Emmett would be angry at me. As would Jasper. But I think that it would be Rosalie that tried to destroy me before either of those two were able to move a muscle. They were all extremely protective of Bella and wanted nothing but the best for her.

It made me sad to think that I actually had no one like that in my life. I had no one who was willing to go out of their way and put themselves on the line for me. Nobody I knew, other than my parents, would risk everything, just to stay my friend. As these guys would for Bella. That was just another thing that was missing from my life.

I heard Emmett and Jasper's thundering feet running up the two flights of stairs. I knew this was coming. And I didn't care what it was. I had hurt Bella. I deserved whatever I got.

The door flew open and a fuming Emmett and Jasper stood there glaring at me. Emmett stalked towards me, Jasper keeping step with him, and pointed at me. I didn't look at either of them, just stared at the floor, but I could see them out of my peripheral vision.

"You promised." He hissed at me. "You promised that you wouldn't hurt Bella. And you broke that promise."

"Em," I heard Jasper whisper, hitting Emmett lightly on the arm. "Look at him." I heard him say in an even quieter tone. "There's really something going on here."

I could see Emmett turning to glare at him. "Who's side are you on, Jazz?"

"I'm just saying." I heard Jasper become defensive as Emmett turned back to him. "But I mean, look at him. There's obviously something wrong. And ……… I don't think it's his fault."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Emmett barked, not looking away from me. I still didn't look at either of them, and I could tell that it was annoying Emmett. The fact that I was being unresponsive.

"Well, don't you think that if there was nothing wrong, he would have moved by now?" Jasper reasoned. I could see him indicate towards me out of the corner of my eye. "Cause, even you have to admit, you can scare the shit out of people when you're like this." He held up a hand, telling Emmett to hold off for a minute before he approached me. He stood in front of me and knelt down so that he was at my eye level. "Edward? Edward look at me." I didn't move my body, just my eyes. I looked him straight in the eye. "What's going on?"

I simply shook my head.

"Has this got to do with this secret that you've got, Edward?" Emmett asked, his voice was a little softer now, not much, but a little. I nodded and he sighed, exasperated. "Jeez Edward. This has gone on long enough. You gotta tell us what it is. We won't care. It doesn't matter to us what it is. We're not gonna judge you. We wanna help." His voice was softer now, pleading with me. I knew that they really did just want to help, but there was nothing that they could do.

I shook me head again. "You guys don't understand." I whispered. I looked between the two of them. "It's not that I don't _want_ to tell you guys, because I do, more than you know, but it's because I _can't_ tell you. I want to be able to tell you. It would be so much easier if I could, but I……I just ……… can't." I looked down at the floor again, sighing. "I'm sorry. It's just………not something I can do."

"Alright." Jasper said softly, shooting a look at Emmett. "But if you could tell us, and hopefully someday you _can_ tell us, you know we'll be there for you man." I heard Emmett snort behind him. I could tell that his patience was wearing thin. "We _will_ be there for you. I can tell that it's affecting you more than you're willing to let us know. But I also think that you need to talk to Bella. You guys need to work out what happened tonight. So it doesn't happen again." He stood up and walked over to Emmett, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room. I could tell that Emmett didn't put up much of a fight, or else Jasper would never have been able to move him.

Did they want me to follow them?

I didn't know if I could face the girls tonight as well. I needed to work things out for a minute. I'd get things straight in my own head and then go down and talk to the rest of the group. I just hoped that they would hear me out.

How much could I tell them without revealing my secret?

In all honesty, not a lot.

Hell, they didn't even know my real name.

Surely that fact about someone would be a given when you meet them. But when you're dealing with Edward Cullen and his fucked up situation, obviously not. I would never get used to this situation. Maybe I should just go out and stand in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night, just to get this over and done with.

I couldn't deal with it anymore.

I couldn't stand hurting the people that I loved.

It was too much.

"Edward?" I heard a small voice call me from the doorway. I looked up to see Bella standing there. She looked as though she'd been crying and I realised that I must look like a complete mess. "Are you okay?"

I looked at her and shook my head slowly. I already had one almighty secret between us, sitting there like an enormous pink elephant that was waiting to rear its ugly head at any given moment. I wasn't going to give her more of a reason to hate me, by telling her even the smallest lie when I didn't have to.

"Can I come in?" She asked in that same timid, shy voice. I nodded my head and she came and sat down at the far end of the sofa. I looked at her and held out my hand, this time feeling the warning pricks of tears that were threatening to form. She looked so shy and closed. Had I caused her to close in on herself like this? Was this all because of me?

She gently took my hand and I pulled on it slightly, silently telling her that I needed to feel her close to me.

It seemed that she felt the same way that I did because she shuffled instantly up the sofa and rested her head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I heard her sigh and envisioned her closing her eyes as she rested there. I closed my eyes and waited for something disastrous to happen. You know, the whole calm before the storm thing was kind of drilled into my head at this moment.

"You really scared me today." I heard her whisper gently.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused. Angry, frustrated, stressed, upset? Yes, those I could deal with. But scared? I didn't really know what to do with that particular piece of news.

"When we were down in the kitchen and you opened that letter, I turned around and you were standing there clutching onto the table as if it was your only life support." She sounded upset now, but not for the reason that I had thought she would be. "You were so pale. I mean, you're pale already, but it was like …… I don't know …… how I imagined a corpse would look. I mean, not having seen any in real life, I wouldn't know, but you get what I mean. Anyway, it looked like you were going to pass out and when you wouldn't let me see what the letter in your hand said, I just …… I felt so helpless. Like there was no point in me being here. I felt like I couldn't do anything." I could hear tears creeping into her voice now, and I knew that there was nothing that I could do to stop them. If there was something I had learned about Bella in the few short weeks that I had known her, it was that she cried at practically anything. And once the tears started, there was no stopping them. "And then, you got so mad. I thought that I had done something wrong and that you didn't want me here any more. I was getting ready to call a cab and leave, when Emmett and the others turned up. I didn't know what to do so I told them what happened. I just felt so helpless."

I hugged her tighter to me. "Bella, I need you to understand that this has absolutely nothing to do with you. It's just a part of my past that I have to learn to deal with on my own. I can't have help from other people, or there's really no point. I didn't want you to see the letter because I didn't want to scare you. I know I should have said something rather than my behaviour downstairs. That I'll admit was inexcusable. I'm so sorry Bella. I really didn't mean to lose my temper like I did. And I want you to understand that none of this has anything to do with you or the others. It's just something from my fucked up past that won't leave me alone." I squeezed her tighter to me. "It's got nothing to do with you. You're not the only one who's feeling helpless. There are things that are happening that are out of my control, and you have no idea how much that freaks me out. Knowing that there are things being decided that I have no control over." _Shit, I had to stop talking before I gave something away._ I thought to myself, biting my lip slightly. I was glad Bella couldn't see me, as I knew that she would know there was something up with what I was telling her. "I'm so sorry Bella. I promise, I won't ever do anything like that again."

"I know you won't." She whispered. "I just wish I could help." I shook my head and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go downstairs." She sat up and looked at me pleadingly.

I nodded and stood up. I held up a finger and went into the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. I was right. I was a mess. My hair was even more dishevelled than usual, my eyes were lifeless, red and puffy from where I had been crying earlier and I had tear-tracks running down my cheeks.

I ran the cold water and washed my face, hoping to tone down the redness that was surrounding my eyes. I didn't want to go downstairs looking like that. Even though Emmett, Jasper and Bella had already seen me in that state, there was something about being there with all of them in the same room, probably staring at me, with my face looking the way it was. Call me shallow or egotistical, but I didn't really want to walk down the stairs with the evidence that I had been crying clear on my face. Literally.

Once I was satisfied that the puffiness of my eyes had died down enough I took one of the dark grey towels that hung on the rack and dried my face off. Once my face was dry, I looked at my hair. I knew that there was nothing that I would be able to do about my hair. There was never anything I could do about that mess. It was something that I had come to live with. My father hated the way my hair was unruly and stuck up all over the place, but we had gone down the short haired route and let's just say, I would never be going down that route again. We had both decided that it was better just to leave it as it was. Yeah, it may be unruly, but it worked that way.

Giving up on my appearance I walked out of the bathroom to find Bella looking at my bookcase of journals longingly. I knew that she was itching to read one of them. Or all of them. I knew that she loved to read, but if she read anything in those books, even the first page of each of them, it would give me away immediately. Especially seeing as they all started with _Edward Anthony Cullen_ and then the dates from and to which they were kept.

"Bella?" I called softly and she jumped slightly, startled at my appearance. She had obviously been so engrossed in looking at the journals that she hadn't heard me come out of the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She replied, unconvincingly.

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning up and kissing the bottom of my jaw, the only place she could reach without wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my head down to reach hers.

I smiled slightly and leaned down to press my lips to hers. Something, I was happy to discover, she reciprocated. I was so happy to find out that she wasn't too pissed at me. I hoped that the others weren't. I had just found these friends, and I didn't think that I could lose them, even if I hadn't known them all that long.

"Come on," She whispered, pulling away from me and unwrapping her arms from my waist. She pulled my hand and I began to follow her, before she stopped.

"What is it?" I asked confused, not seeing the reason why she'd stopped so abruptly.

"I just need to use the bathroom for a moment." She smiled apologetically. "Why don't you go down and I'll meet you down there."

I nodded reluctantly and leaned down to kiss her again. She smiled up at me before I turned and walked out the door. I quietly closed the door to my bedroom and made the descent down the stairs. I stopped when I heard the voices of the others filtering up. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but I really had to be sure.

"What do you mean by that?" I heard Rosalie ask in a harsh whisper.

"I mean, that he seems really ……… I don't know …… cut up by whatever it is he's keeping from us." That was Jasper's voice. "It's like he _wants_ to tell us, but there's something actually stopping him." I could practically hear him running his hands through his hair. "I have a feeling that he's telling the truth when he says that if he could tell us he would. That I don't doubt him on."

Again I could practically hear Rosalie rolling her eyes. "Right." She said in a sarcastic tone. "And what makes you think that he will? What makes you think that when he gets the chance he's going to tell us?"

I decided that I couldn't hear anymore, so I walked down the stairs, not caring to be quiet anymore. I wanted them to know that I was here, so at least they would stop talking about me like that. Even if I deserved it.

I walked into the room and received death glares from both Rosalie and Alice. I was right about not wanting to get into a fight with Rosalie. She scared me more than Emmett and Jasper did put together.

"What the hell happened today?" She cried at me. "Everything was fine today at lunch and then we call Bella to find out she's here and she needs us here right away. So we get here to find that you've completely flipped out about something that none of us have any clue about." She stood there her blue eyes seeming to get darker and darker with every passing second. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, Rosalie," I told her. I was lying obviously, but they didn't need to know that. I knew exactly what had happened. "I don't know. It was just something that I got in the mail today. It………I don't know. It just caused something to flip in my head." I sighed. "I know that's a lame excuse and I know that I hurt Bella, but I didn't mean to. I just. I didn't know how to handle what …… it was."

"Look, Edward." Her voice was softer now, as if there was some part of her that understood what I was talking about. How I had no idea. "We trust you. You know that right? We trust that you're keeping this from us for a very good reason. Now, you have to remember that trust works both ways and whether you like it or not, we are going to be helping you when you need it, no matter if we know what has happened in your past or what is happening now or whatever." She took a deep breath and looked at me. "You guys, I agree with Jazz." She looked at Emmett and Alice. "Whatever it is, I don't think it's his fault."

I managed muster up the best confused face I had and Rosalie gave me a sheepish smile and gave me a gesture that told me not to worry about it. I didn't let on that I already knew what she was talking about. That would only give them more reason to be angry with me. I knew I shouldn't do it, but I had to make sure that I hadn't been discovered.

Just then Bella came down the stairs and looked at us all. "You guys, Charlie just called. He wants me home for some reason." She looked at me apologetically and smiled. I smiled back at her. If her father wanted her home I wasn't going to stop her. I knew that I had to deal with some stuff. I just didn't know how I was going to do that.

"Yeah, I guess we should get going as well." Emmett said from where he was standing across the room. He moved across the room and made his way to the door.

"Are you alright on your own?" Bella asked me, taking ahold of my hand.

I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I told her. I leaned down and pressed my lips gently to hers. She smiled slightly under the contact before we broke apart.

I watched them all as they gathered up their jackets and bags, that they didn't want to leave in the Jeep. Though, who they thought was going to steal their stuff when they were this far out of town and into the woods was a mystery to me. Nobody ever came this far out. Unless they were hikers that is and even then they generall stick to the marked trails in the woods.

After watching them go I leaned against the wall that separated the living room and the kitchen.

After a minute or two I decided to go up to my bedroom and try to get some rest. Everything that had happened when Bella and I had gotten back from school had made me exhausted. I dimmed all the lights that were on, not turning them off completely, I never did. Ever since I saw the movement outside in the woods, I always made sure that the lights were on when I went to sleep. They were always off when I woke up so I reasoned that Jason or the maids must turn them off when they're finishing up for the night.

I jogged up the stairs and opened my bedroom door.

I walked into my bedroom deciding that I would vent about what had happened today in my latest journal, one that I would have to replace. I went over to the desk where I normally kept it and stopped.

It was gone.

I had left it there this morning when I had finished writing in it. And no one had been in my room without me except ……… Bella.

She wouldn't, would she?

I thought back to after school. Had the journal been there when I had come up to my room? I thought hard and came up with yes, it had.

"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath. That particular journal held the informtion of the appearance of the stalker and what had been happening. If Bella had it, then she would know everything.

I knew that she wanted to know what had happened or what was happening in my life, as it were. But I didn't have her down as someone to take something without the owner's permission. Especially something as precious and personal as a journal.

I ran my hands through my hair and started pacing. I was starting to panic now. I walked around my bedroom and looked around for my journal, in case I had placed it somewhere else this morning other than the normal place on the desk.

That was when I noticed the open window.

Maybe it wasn't Bella after all.

My thoughts started to race because I _knew for a fact_ that that window had not been open when I went downstairs only a little while ago. That window had been closed and locked. I walked over to it and looked at the lock.

Broken.

Someone had broken into my house and stolen my journal.

I started to hyperventilate and I knew that I had to sit down before I passed out. I put my head between my legs until my breathing levelled out.

My head shot up, not knowing whether or not the person was still in the house. But how would they have gotten out of the room without Bella hearing? Even if it was eased shut you could still hear the click of the bedroom door as it shut from the bathroom. Always.

A million different scenarios ran through my head as I realised that there was only one person that it could be. One person that wished me harm, well there was probably more than one, but there was only one making any action out of it at the moment. There was only one reasonable explanation.

I grabbed my phone and hit Jason's number.

"_Yeah kid?"_

"I think …… he's found me."

And nothing else was needed.

**Uh-oh. Not good huh? o.O  
Please review.  
xx**


	9. Troubles EPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**EPOV**

With those five words, Jason was over here like a shot. Literally about thirty seconds later he ran into my house. I knew that his house was close to mine, but I didn't realise it was _that_ close. Well, I guess it had to be in case of situations like these.

My father thought that I would want some form of privacy when I was here, so instead of allowing Jason to love in the same house as me, he was in a smaller, more Jason-y, the only way I can think of putting it, house a little way away from mine. There was a path and a driveway that branched off of mine leading off to it, but like the main entrance to my driveway, if you don't know its there, then you don't really notice it.

He looked as though he had just run a marathon. _He must have run here as soon as I hung up_. I thought., still worried about the fact that someone had been in my home, especially while I _and_ my friends were here, and my girlfriend was in the _next room_.

I think that scared me more than anything at the moment. The threat that Bella had been under. If she had come out of the bathroom while he was still in my bedroom then he could have seriously hurt her, or worse. That thought made my stomach crunch up into a tight knot. It did when I thought of that happening to any of my friends.

"What happened, kid?" Jason asked me quickly, scanning the area that he could see quickly. He had gone into full security mode right now. It was like a switch that he just flipped in his brain. No matter what else was going on, if he was needed, he was there, no questions asked. "Edward? What happened?"

I told him about the letter that had come in the package that my father had sent me, which he asked to see. I took it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He read it over quickly and his face turned to stone. It wasn't good when it did that. It meant that he was analysing the situation and preparing for the worst. I knew that look very well. We had become quite acquainted in the last two months or so. I then told him about the argument between Bella and I, her friends coming upstairs to talk to me, Bella and I apologising to each other, then my going downstairs to talk to her friends while she went into the bathroom. I finished by telling him how when I went upstairs the window was open where it had been closed before and that the journal that I was writing in at the moment had gone missing from its usual spot.

"You didn't just put it down somewhere else?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I looked over the whole room." I told him, running my hands through my hair. "You know I always put it in the same spot."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "I thought I would just ask, you know, just in case." He thought for a moment. "What about Bella?"

"What about her?" I asked confused.

"Do you think she would have taken it?" He asked me, with conviction in his voice.

I thought for a moment. Honestly, yes in the beginning I did think that she'd taken it. But then I saw the open window, remembered the note and came to the conclusion that she hadn't. I remembered that when she came in, she took off her jacket and bag. They were down by the door. There was no place she could have hidden my journal if she'd taken it. "No." I answered simply.

"Look, Edward, if you're just trying to protect your girlfriend I understand, but you need to be honest with me." He said his eyes narrowing.

"I _am_ being honest with you. I don't think she took it." I told him, not breaking eye contact with him. I told him what I had just realised and he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But I just had to make sure, you know?" He did sound sorry, so I nodded my head. "I'm going to get the team in here, to do a quick sweep of the house alright?" I nodded, my stomach clenching again at the thought of him still being in my house.

"Do you really think they're still in here?" I asked, the fear evident in my voice.

"I don't know." He told me truthfully. "I honestly don't know. But you know what? I'm not gambling with your safety, Edward. You mean too much to me for me to do that." I smiled slightly at this, and he returned it, obviously feeling the strain of the situation in the same way that I was. "Stay where I can see you." I nodded and he moved a little way away, taking out his phone.

I sat down on one of the sofas in the living room, making sure that Jason could still see me. He would freak out if he couldn't, so I made sure I was good and stayed in the same room. Personally, I didn't really want to be in any of the rooms in this house on my own at the moment. The thought that someone could still be in here, right now, and had been in here, while my friends and I were in here at the same time, chilled my blood.

A few minutes later the door to the house flew open and several of the security team, well more than several, probably a dozen or so, walked swiftly into the house. Jason must have left the door unlocked so they could get in. He was the only other one with a key to the house.

They told Jason and I to stay where we were as they searched the house from top to bottom. They were everywhere. My room, the dining room (which I still had yet to use), the kitchen, the pantry, the smaller sitting room, the studies, the guest bedrooms (that again, still had to be used. When slumber parties were held, everyone just crashed on the sofas. Worked for us so we weren't going to complain and use up extra energy walking upstairs when we were perfectly content where we were), the bathrooms, my music room, that held my baby grand piano, the basement (which I didn't even know I had), the garage that held my Volvo and the car that I had travelled here in and lastly by bedroom and adjoining bathroom.

They finished the search about half an hour later, making sure that they had searched every inch of the house.

"There's no one else in here, Mr. Stone." The head of the security team addressed Jason. I'd never heard him called Mr. Stone before. He had been with my family for the last twelve years and yet I had never heard him called that. Or maybe I just never paid attention. "But you were correct in your original assumpution. The lock in the third floor bedroom was intentionally broken from the outside. They're searching for fingerprints in that room now."

"We think that they may have taken something." Jason looked worried. "A journal. There's a lot of sensitive information in that journal and if it fell into the wrong hands then……"

I tuned out what else was said. I knew that it didn't matter what I thought at the moment. That was what these guys were for. They were here to protect me from this psycho. It didn't help that this guy always seemed to be one step ahead. But isn't that they way these things work? The bad guys always know what's happening when the good guys are always left in the dark.

I rested my head down on the arm of the sofa, curling my legs up close to me so I was lying in the fetal position on the sofa. I was suddenly missing the comforting arms of my parents more than ever. When I was younger, they were always there when I was scared, or when there was something wrong. Now, when I was more scared than I had ever been in my life, they were over a thousand miles away. I just wanted my parents at this moment in time. I knew that one hug from them could make me feel like everything was going to be okay, even in a situation like this. It must be something about the bond parents form with a child or something like that. I don't know. I guess I'll never find out until I have children. _If_ I have children, I corrected myself.

I closed my eyes, listening to the hubbub that was going on around me. I heard the security guy saying to Jason that he needed to talk to me about what had happened, quickly followed by Jason telling him, rather harshly I might add, that it could wait until the morning. _Thank you_! I cheered in my mind.

I guessed that I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes, still on the couch downstairs but I had a blanket draped over me and Jason was either asleep or at least dozing on one of the other sofas.

I got up off of the sofa, stretching out my muscles and walked over to the kitchen. I saw that it was 8:15AM. _Shit!_ I thought panicking. I would have to get ready for school soon.

I looked out the window and my heart fell. It was a raging storm outside. It was the kind of storm that caused trees to double over and buckle and usually results in floods, but thankfully, with Forks being on a cliff, that wasn't the case here.

I looked over to the couch and found that Jason was gone. I looked around for him confused and jumped slightly when I saw that he was standing with his back to me, looking out the window.

"School's cancelled today." He told me turning around. "The storm knocked out the power."

I nodded and made to get in the shower. Walking into my room I saw that Jason had bolted my window shut, something I silently thanked him for. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a towel, with some fresh clothes. It still creeped me out, thinking that someone was in my room last night, but I reasoned that Jason was here now, so I would be alright.

"Edward?" He called. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I called back to him. "Just getting in the shower."

"Alright." He called up the stairs. I knew why he was so agitated. It probably freaked him out, as much as it did me that something had happened last night. He hated when he wasn't able to protect me or my parents. It was what he was hired to do in the first place, but now we think of him more as family.

I walked into my bathroom and clicked the lock, checking to make sure that it was in fact locked before turning around. Looking in the mirror I saw that I looked awful. I had purple bags forming under my eyes, signs of not getting enough sleep, and my eyes were dull and lifeless. Whereas my skin was normally pale, and looked healthy, now it just looked sullen and washed out. _I need to get this thing sorted,_ I thought to myself as I undressed. _Or else I'm going to end up in the hospital for neglecting to take care of myself. I wonder how long it'll be kept under wraps about who I am then._

I turned on the shower and waited for a moment before stepping underneath the steaming jet. The hot water felt good as it relaxed all my tensed up muscles. My shoulders and back were stiff from sleeping on the couch last night, and I slowly rotated my shoulders to try to loosen them up. It worked to a certain extent, but I knew the other reason I was stressed and, and it wasn't because I had slept in an awkward position last night.

As I washed myself, I found myself wondering what they had found last night. I knew that they wanted to talk to me, but I didn't think that would be happening today, looking at the storm. I wanted to see Bella, but I knew that there was no way my Volvo would make it to Bella's. At least not without getting blown off the road. Maybe Bella's truck would make it. But then again I didn't trust Bella's truck in favourable conditions, let alone when the weather was like this.

I stepped out of the shower and towelled myself off, resigning myself to thinking that today was a day that I wouldn't be able to see Bella. My heart sank at the thought. She had only been my girlfriend for a day, but I felt this _need_ to be near her, like some sort of invisible pull to be close to her.

After I had gotten dressed, I walked back downstairs to find Jason in the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand, whislt reading the paper. He had a concerned crease in his brow and I couldn't help but ask what was bothering him.

"Hey," I said walking into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Sorry?" He asked, looking up from the paper, the crease still evident on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You've got that crease in your forehead." I indicated across my own forehead to emphasise my point. "You know, the one that gives away when you're worried about something." I sat down and raised my eyebrows at him, telling him silently that he wasn't getting out of it.

"You, Edward Cullen, are too perceptive for your own good." He grinned at me, but the crease in his forehead remained in place. I gave him a look that told him he wasn't getting out of it and he sighed, resigned in the knowledge that he would have to tell me what was going on. "This." He handed me the paper. "Is what's got me worried."

I looked it over and saw that it was the evening edition from yesterday. I sighed and looked at the headline, with a picture of my blurred face. _Thank God Dad made that threat of a legal suit if my picture was put in the paper. I wondered if this counted though._ I looked at Jason and he nodded, indicating for me to carry on.

_**Edward Cullen……in hiding?**_

_In the recent weeks there has been absolutely no sign whatsoever of the young socialite, heir to his father's billions and Cullen Inc._

_Is there a reason for this?_

_Well we, and you, seem to think so._

_Though none of them have been confirmed there have been several rumours being circulated as to the young Cullens' whereabouts and the reasons behind his sudden disappearance. Some of these include a possible fatherhood by the seventeen year old boy, causing him and whichever young girl has been lucky enough to bag him, disappearing for fear of bringing shame to his family._

_Other reports claim that there is the possibility of an impending criminal record. None of the reasons behind this particular rumour have been disclosed but we are eager to find out what the Cullens have been hiding about their seemingly perfect son._

_Another, more substantial rumour is that Cullen has in fact been admitted to an off-shore rehabilitation clinic, after rumours of alcohol and drug abuse has begun circulating. Could there be some underlying issues that the young Cullen has been unable to cope with in his young life._

_Being the heir to such a vast fortune has to have its pressures, don't you think?_

_Well, no one is perfect, are they?_

_Before his disappearance, it appeared that Edward Anthony Cullen might possibly be, but recently, speculations have arisen to knock him off of that pedestal._

_Though none of the rumours have been validated we feel that it is within the publics rights to know all that they can about the up and coming CEO of Cullen Inc. one of the most influential electronics and software companies in the world._

_Rest assured we will be keeping our noses to the grindstone and bringing you any new information on the young Cullen._

I looked at the article once again and I could feel my blood pressure rising.

"Possible fatherhood"?

"Criminal record"?

"Feel that it is with the public's rights to know"?

What the hell is wrong with these people?

It's as if I'm not a real person, only something to be gawked at like an animal in a zoo.

"What the hell is this?" I asked Jason, not really believing what was written. "Is this a joke?"

He shook his head solemnly and took another gulp of his coffee. "I'm afraid not. They know that you're not in Europe. They know that you're still in the country, but thankfully, they don't know where." He looked out the window at the storm. "Try not to worry about it. Maybe you should go to Bella's. She'll help you calm down and keep your mind off of it."

"You're really expecting me to go out in this?" I indicated the storm that was raging outside. "Do you really think that I'll make it there alive?"

"I do," He reached into his pocket and handed me a pair of keys. "Especially seeing as this came yesterday after you zonked out on the sofa."

I took the keys from him cautiously. "What is it?" I narrowed my eyes at him, willing him to give away whatever it was he was hiding. I didn't like surprises, and he damn well knew that.

"Let's just say, it's a little present from Daddy." He moved his head from side to side, obviously thinking of how to phrase it so that I wouldn't get mad at him. "To ……… help keep you safe as it were."

Now I was confused. What the hell could keep me safe that required a set of keys. Unless my father had bought me a tank, which knowing the state of mind that he was in recently, was entirely possible. I stood up and made my way to the garage, still overly cautious of what I was walking into. I had had enough surprises and stress over the last day or so and I really didn't think I could handle anymore.

I walked into the garage and clapped my hands once, causing the lights to turn on. A nifty little add-on I might add. It meant that I didn't have to walk around in the dark, trying to find a lightswitch.

I noticed that along with the car I had been bought to Forks in, and my Volvo there was another car at the end of the garage. It was covered by a tarpauline so I couldn't see what it was. I looked at Jason and he nodded me over to go and uncover it, a large grin on his face. The grin unnerved me slightly. He was too happy about whatever it was that was hidden under the sheet of plastic.

I walked over to the car and cautiously grabbed the plastic, taking a deep breath before pulling it back to reveal the car.

My mouth dropped at the sight. It was a brand new _Mercedes Guardian_! These things weren't supposed to be available even in Europe yet, so how the hell had my father been able to get his hands on one? I snorted, _Stupid question Edward, _I told myself, running my hand gently over the hood of the car. _Very stupid question._

"I take it you like it then?" Jason grinned coming up behind me.

I could only nod in response. "Why did he get this for me?" I asked, numbly, still staring at the car.

"Well, he wants you to be safe." He told me, clapping me on the shoulder. "This little baby will keep you safe on the road, and if you ever need to, you can hide in here and no one'll be able to get you."

"Great," I snorted. "Thanks for keeping me optimistic about the situtaion there Jase."

"Gotta keep your head on your shoulders." He told me. He was right of course. "But………this little baby, is all yours."

"You're serious aren't you?" I eyed him nervously, wondering if he really was being serious or if he was going to snatch the keys away and tell me that my father and he had thought it would be funny to wind me up like this. He nodded and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "This is so cool."

I ran back into the house and grabbed my leather jacket that was hanging on the hook and putting on some shoes. I had heard that these cars were pretty much indestructible and I had no real worries about it being pulled off of the road by the wind. I didn't really think that would happen. I grabbed my phone off the side and called Bella quickly.

"_Hello?"_

"Bella?" I said, my voice portraying the smile that was on my face.

"_Hey, you."_ I could hear her smiling now as well.

"What are your plans for today?"

"_Well, seeing as there's no school today, I was probably going to sit around and not do much. You?"_

"I was actually wondering if I could come over and see you." I didn't want to sound desperate, but I was hoping that she would say it was okay.

"_And you're going to get here how? I don't think that your Volvo could handle the weather, love."_ Love? I liked hearing that.

"Don't worry I've got it covered." I leaned against the counter as I waited for her reply.

"_Alright, but as long as you're sure you'll be okay. I don't want you getting hurt."_ She actually sounded really worried.

"Don't worry. It's all under control." I told her. Whether or not she believed me was another thing, but I wasn't going to push it for now. I just wanted to see her. "I'll see you in a few?"

"_Okay. See you in a few."_ She actually sounded happy that I was coming over. That was something that I could get used to.

I hung up and walked back into the garage, where Jason was still standing there, looking longingly at my new car. I couldn't help but grin as I looked at it. It was incredible. And I was pretty sure that it was one of the only ones in the country. I wouldn't be able to drive it a lot, but that didn't matter to me. I knew that I had it sat in the garage, and that was all that mattered.

But then again the deeply tinted windows made it so that no one could see who was driving it. Something that would work to my favour and against it. I knew that anyone seeing this car, would know that it belonged to someone who was in the limelight a lot, just as I was.

I shrugged, getting into the car. Jason flashed me a grin that I couldn't help reciprocating. This was definitely one of the best gifts that I had been given. If not topping the list.

The garage door opened and I turned on the ignition. Hardly a sound. The only indication I had that it was even running was the slight vibration that it gave off with the power of the engine and the dashboard lighting up.

I grinned as I pulled out of the garage and made my way down the driveway. The car maneouvered down the winding driveway with perfect ease, responding to the lightest of touches.

There must have been something coating the windscreen because all I knew was that the rain was still thundering down outside but I could see clearly. _Thank god for car engineers with brains,_ I thought. A lot of the time, it was about making the car look pretty and making it go fast, which I was all for mind you, but still, there had to be some practicality to the car as well. That was definitely one of them. I could see where I was going clearly, not that it would have mattered. There were no other cars on the road, which made it easier.

I pulled up to Bella's house a few minutes later, taking longer than I would have normally, due to the rain and my initial worries about the car, which were gone now, mind you. I noticed that the cruiser belonging to Charlie wasn't there and I got out of the car, quickly running up to her doorway, getting soaked along the way, but not really caring because of who was waiting for me on the other side. I turned around and locked the car, before turning around to knock on the door.

It opened a few seconds later and Bella stood there a huge grin on her face.

I stepped up to her and cupped her face with my hands, pressing my lips to hers in a lasting kiss. She moaned slightly in her throat before pulling back smiling at me.

"What was that for?" She asked, her eyes shining.

"Have you forgotten our little agreement yesterday at lunch?" I asked. She looked confused at me and I raised her eyebrows. Her face lit up in realisation and she grinned at me, stepping back so I could walk into the house.

"I'll get you some dry clothes to change into." She said, quickly running up the stairs. She returned a few minutes later with a large white t-shirt and some grey sweats. I raised my eyebrows at her and she shrugged. "They're Jazz's. He left them here after a sleepover before you got here and I just haven't given them back to him yet." I nodded and she pointed up the stairs. "Bathrooms the first door on the right. There are towels in there and if you gimme your clothes I can toss them in the dryer." I made to open my mouth to protest but she stopped me. "They're dryclean only aren't they?" I nodded. "Is it okay if they're put over the radiator?"

I thought for a moment. "I think so. I'm not really sure."

"Well, they better be." She smiled. "If not then I'm sorry." I grinned at her and kissed her again. She giggled and I walked up the stairs to her bathroom to change.

Her house was quaint. Smaller than I was used to, but it seemed perfect for Bella and her father. I hadn't met the Chief of Police, but I imagined him to be a lot like his daughter. I mean, she's got get it from somewhere right?

I changed quickly, rubbing my hair vigorously with the towel that made it stick up no end. I ran my hands through it a couple of times, trying to sort it out, but to no avail. I decided to give up and gathered up my clothes, that were still soaking wet, and walked downstairs. _These'll be ruined now_, I thought as I made my way down the stairs. I wasn't going to tell Bella that though, or she'd only end up feeling guilty about causing me to ruin my clothes just to see her. Honestly, it didn't matter to me. To her the price might seem extortionate, but to me it was merely pennies. I wasn't going to bring that up though. I didn't want to upset her even more.

"Gimme." She said, holding out her hands for the clothes. I looked at her confused and she giggled. "I'm not going to steal them, silly. Yes, your clothes may be expensive but I don't wear men's clothes."

I chuckled and handed them to her, watching her walk around the house, laying them over various different radiators. She placed my shoes underneath a radiator, but not close enough so the heat would ruin them, just so they would get dry. She also hung my leather jacket over the back of a chair in the kitchen, before coming back into the living room and grinning at me.

"What do you want to do?" She asked me, sitting down on the sofa, pulling me down with her.

"We could just watch a movie," I suggested and she nodded. "What do you want to watch?"

She looked at me skeptically. "You're letting me choose?" She raised her eyebrows at me and I chuckled.

"Yes, Bella. I'm letting you choose." I laughed at her and she seemed to relax slightly. "What do you want to watch?"

"Um," She thought for a moment. "Oooh, I know." She jumped up. "I've got it, but it's in my room I'll be right back."

She made to go up to her room but I called her back, remembering something from last night.

"Bella?"

She turned around. "Yes, love?" I smiled, I could really get used to her saying that.

"Did you move my journal last night, after I went downstairs?" I asked her, looking into her eyes, knowing that they would hold the truth. At the moment they only held confusion.

"What journal?" She asked her voice portraying the same confusion that her eyes and expression held. I could tell that she didn't know what I was talking about because she may be beautiful, but she was a terrible liar.

"Never mind." I said, softly, smiling at her. She grinned and ran up the stairs.

I took the time that I was alone to look around the room. I stood up and walked over to the mantel and look at the pitcures that were lined up on it. I smiled as I saw that they were pictures of a young Bella. There was one of her as a baby, in a man I presumed to be Charlie's arms. One of her at her first birthday party, sitting by a cake that was shaped like a one, a pretty woman holding her. Her on the swings looking about two or three. Another of her eating an ice cream. The pictures suddenly changed and she wasn't in the same place as she had been before. It was sunnier in these pictures. The same woman that was in the photo at her first birthday party was there, but she was with another man. This man I supposed to be Phil, her mothers new husband.

When it seemed she got to about the age of thirteen or so, the background appeared to shift back to Forks. Something had brought her back here, and I wanted to know what it was, but I couldn't very well ask her, when I was keeping things from her. It wasn't fair.

I decided to stop looking at the pictures and find out where Bella was. Surely it didn't take this long to find a film.

"Bella?" I called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Up here," She shouted back and I followed her voice up the stairs to the end of a room.

I walked in and she had her back to me. She had something in her hand and her head was bowed as though she was reading.

"Everything okay?" I asked her. She mumbled a reply, not looking over at me, seeming enraptured by what it was she was reading. I leaned my head round to see what it was when my breath caught.

She must have heard my gasp because she turned around, still holding what it was she was reading. I felt my eyes go wide as I stared between it and her. She looked at me and then at the small book she had in her hand when she realised what she was holding.

My journal.

**Uh-oh, naughty Bella :P  
Next chapter will be BPOV, purely because I want you guys to know the whole story :D  
There will be a bit of overlap, but its not huge.  
Please review.  
xx**


	10. Troubles BPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my dedicated readers and reviewers Morbidmuch as she's turning 18 today!!!! :D This is my little birthday prezzie to ya!! Have a good one girl!! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure what to make of Edward's freak-out. If he would just let us, or at least me, in then we would be able to deal with it together. But he won't.

He's adamant that this secret that he's got affects too many people for him to tell us. I think that in some way he's trying to tell us that it would put us all in some sort of danger if we knew what it was. But somehow I didn't think that was true. There was some part of my mind that was niggling at me, telling me to push him, to get him to tell me what it is that he's hiding. But I won't. I just have to trust that he'll tell us when he's ready.

To be honest, it was starting to aggravate me. I wanted to know. I mean, I'm his girlfriend. If he can't tell me something as important as this, and I knew it was extremely important, who could he tell.

I couldn't help but think that he was in some sort of trouble. Maybe Emmett's guesses had been closer than Edward had let on. But then again, I thought of the promise that he had made us. We were allowed to tell him our theories without asking him directly and he wasn't allowed to lie to us if we got it wrong. I knew that Edward would uphold his end of the deal. So all we had to do was figure it out.

Something that was proving very hard to do.

He was so elusive and yet so enthralling. Normally, people like him wouldn't interest me. It was true that I took a while to warm up to people, but even then, I told them some semblence of my past. With Edward, it was like everything he told us was guarded, carefully worded. The others had noticed it too, not to the extent that I had, but the confusion and curiosity was still there. They wanted to find out what was up with Edward as much as I did. The only problem was we didn't have a clue how to do it.

He always seemed as though he was waiting for someone to pounce on him, which granted, most of the girls at school were itching to do, but there were other times when he was fun and carefree. I noticed that it was only when it was the six of us that the walls came down, even a little. That thought reassured me to an extent.

When he had pulled the stunt that got me out of gym for the day, he had seemed positively carefree. It was as though he was a completely different person. His armour disappeared and he was someone else. He was a normal teenager, not plagued by whatever problems he had in his past. He was just Edward.

Edward Masen.

There was something not entirely right about Edward Masen. I couldn't put my finger on it, but the feeling was there. If only I could find a way into his mind, some way to learn his secrets then everything would be alright. I hoped.

And then I found it.

In his bedroom, there was a bookcase. And on that bookcase was not a collection of literature like one would expec to find. Instead, it was full of journals. Some of them looked years old and I reasoned that to have a collection that size, he must have been keeping them since he had learned to write. There were too many to count.

It made me dizzy thinking that within those pages was the Edward behind the mask. The real Edward. The one we all wanted to know. The one that we probably never would.

I wanted so desperately to reach out, take the first one off the shelf and read it. I wanted to really know Edward. I wanted to know him like no one else did. I wanted to know every single thought that ran through his head. I knew that wouldn't be possible though. He would never let me read his journals. His secret would most definitely be out then. And I wouldn't read them behind his back. Journals were private and personal things. Things that contained the inner most thoughts of the person and they were things that had to be respected. I wouldn't read them. Not without his permission.

And even if I thought that I would get it, I wouldn't ask.

There were some lines you didn't cross.

After his freak-out, I wanted more and more to run upstairs and read those journals. To immerse myself in the world of Edward Masen. If this was how he reacted to a letter there must be something in his past that had caused him to act this way. Something pretty terrible and traumatic.

But I didn't.

I wouldn't.

I was up in Edward's room after having used the bathroom and I couldn't help but stare longingly at them, forcing myself not to grab one and start reading it. It was all I could do not to. And that was saying something, as I've been known to have extreme willpower.

I'd noticed that the window was open when it hadn't been before. I'd brushed it off, thinking that Edward had probably opened it before walking downstairs. Wouldn't surprise me. It _is_ his bedroom after all.

That was when Charlie had called. I'd completely forgotten that Charlie and I had the Blacks' coming around for dinner that night. With everything that was going on with Edward, it had completely slipped my mind. I'd apologised to Charlie and rushed down the stairs, saying to the others that I had to go.

The others were getting ready to leave as well. It seemed like they had had some sort of confrontation with Edward. Rosalie had a glare in her eyes that meant one thing: you're dead. Thankfully, I had never been on the receiving end of that glare, and it wasn't something I wanted to experience. I kind of felt sorry for Edward at that moment in time.

On the ride to my house, I'd asked them what that was about, but all I had gotten in response was a bunch of grunts and mumbles. Even Alice was avoiding the question. Something that was usually impossible for her. She obviously didn't want to get in the middle of what was happening. Even though she may be a little stickler for some good gossip, that never went any further mind you, she was never one to put herself in the situation that would end in a confrontation. She may be hyperactive, but she knew when to stay out of something.

So here I was, walking through my front door, still thinking about Edward. The Blacks' were already here, their car in the driveway.

Walking through the door I was greeted by the sounds of some game playing on the flatscreen and three male voices groaning at something that was going on. I didn't know, and I really didn't give much thought to sports, seeing as how sucky I am at it. Hell, I can hardly walk across a flat surface without tripping meaning that gym was an absolute disaster for me.

"Hey, Bella." I heard a husky voice say behind me. I turned around to see Jacob Black standing there smiling at me.

He was a good foot taller than me and he was almost as wide as Emmett. Almost. He had dark tan skin and his hair was almost black. Clear signs that he originated from the Indian Reservation in La Push, situated about a fifteen minute drive from Forks.

He was one of my oldest and best friends. I had known him from when I'd first lived in Forks, before my mother left for Phoenix, taking me with her. He was also one of the first people I'd met up with when I came back here, years later. He had always been there for me, no matter what.

The only problem was, I knew that he had feelings for me. Feelings that I didn't reciprocate. I thought of him as a brother, when it was obvious that he wanted more. I knew that it had hurt him when I had told him that I didn't like him like that. That he would always be my friend. Only my friend.

"Hey, Jake." I replied, smiling as I took off my jacket and hung it up. I greeted my father and Billy, being met with the usual "hey" from Billy and grunt from my father as they watched the game. This was usual behaviour for them so I didn't think anything of it as I slung my bag over another hook and turned to go into the kitchen, hearing another set of moans coming from the living room, where Charlie and Billy Black, Jacob's father were sitting.

"How've you been?" He asked, following me into the kitchen. It was behaviour like this that told me that he liked me as more than a friend. If he didn't he would still be in the living room with our fathers.

"I've been good." I started my search for something to make for dinner. Of all three males in the house, none of them could cook. I would really have to give Jake some culinary lessons. I often wondered how Charlie had survived before I came back to live with him. He couldn't handle cooking anything that branched out of bacon and eggs, and even then that was a hazard. "You?"

"Yeah, I've been alright." He sounded like there was something that was bothering him. I know that it may sound cruel to my best friend, but I had so much going on in my mind dealing with Edward at the moment, that I didn't have the time, or the space in my head to deal with Jake's problems as well. "What you been up to? Charlie said that you forgot that we were coming round tonight."

"Yeah," I shot him an apologetic look. "Sorry about that. I was round at a friends and I completely spaced." I wasn't going to tell him the reason I had forgotten.

"Alice?" He guessed. I shook my head and he gave me a confused look. He knew that when I said I was going round to a friends, most of the time it was Alice's I was going to. I hadn't mentioned that we had spent more time at Edward's house than Alice's recently. At the request of the boys' I might add. They had fallen in love with his entertainment centre. I knew that wasn't the only reason they liked him. They thought that, even with his guardedness and secrets, he was cool and worth knowing. The entertainment centre only sweetened the deal. "Who's then?"

"A new friend." I told him, not meaning to be short. "He just moved here a couple of weeks ago."

"He?" _Great_, I though sarcastically. _Now he's going to get all possessive. I would have to tell him that Edward was in fact my boyfriend._ I smiled at the word. Even though it had only been what, a day, I couldn't help but feel comforted by that title. Something about Edward made me feel safe. "Who?"

"His name's Edward." I told him. "He moved to town a couple of weeks ago."

"How come you didn't tell me about him before?" Here we go. It's starting.

"Because you never asked about him." I replied. I decided to make lasanga. Something I knew that all three of them liked. I was skilled at making it, so it didn't take all of my concentration to do.

"Still." He walked over and leaned on the counter next to where I was standing. "So?"

"So, what?" I pretended to be obvlivious to his leading question.

"What's he like?" I could hear the tense edge in his tone. Jake didn't like it when other guys were around me. He was irrationally obssessive about me. It came in handy when warning off guys I didn't want around but a lot of the time it could be annoying.

"Well," I shrugged. "You know."

"Obviously I don't." His tone was getting harsher. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he couldn't see me from the angle I was standing at. "Tell me about him."

"Well, his name's Edward Masen. He's seventeen. He lives in a big house just outside Forks." I explained looking around for more ingredients.

"What that huge house in the woods?" Jake asked, a slight sound of awe in his voice.

"The very same."

He let out a whistle. "His parents must be loaded."

"Yeah they are." I caught Jake's eye as I said that and I saw that his eyes were cold. He probably thought that Edward thought that he could charm the girls around him with expensive gifts to get them to like him, when in actual fact, Edward didn't really like to show off that he had money. Even though his house and car pretty much did that for him. "He doesn't flaunt it though. I think it kind of embarrasses him actually." I smiled at Edward modesty when it came to his parents wealth.

"What do you mean?" Jake's tone was harsh again.

"Well, he doesn't like to show off that he comes from a wealthy family." I smiled again. I heard Jake snort from where he was stood next to me. I turned to face him. "What?"

"Bells, you know I'm only looking out for you when I say this right?" He looked deadly serious as he said this.

"Say what?" I leaned on the side, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Guys with money, they ……… they think that they can get everybody." He ran a hand through his long black hair. "They think that money can buy them everything. They think that because they have money, they have no problems. Like, with girls, the think that buying them gifts and everything will make them like them. Generally, it works. Girls tend to fall for that, thinking that it's because the guy really likes them, when all they want is ……… something else." He looked at me, his eyes longing. "I just don't want you to get caught in that trap."

"Well, I'll have you know that Edward isn't like that." I told him matter-of-factly. "He's not your "average rich kid" as they put it. He's kind and sweet, he doesn't like to show off that he has money. You say that guys with money use it to their advantage, right?" He nodded, seeming convinced, in his conviction. "Then, maybe it would surprise you to know that Edward hasn't tried anything like that. He hasn't bought me any little gifts at all." That was true. He had wanted to once when we had been out with the gang in Port Angeles and I had seen a book that I wanted, but not been able to afford, but I had told him I didn't like people buying me things and he had respected that. The only thing that he had insisted on was paying for my meal at the resturant that night. He hadn't left me any room to pay for it on that one, insisting that it was the man's job to pay. I hadn't had time to argue before they took the bills that he and the other guys had placed into the little booklet and it had been taken away. "He's not like that. He's incredibly caring and kind, and he's ………" I hesitated. _It's now or never,_ I thought nervously. "He's my boyfriend."

"What?" Jake's eyes shot up at this news. "Bella, what are you thinking?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" I snapped at him, turning back to the food that I was cooking.

"You hardly know him." He didn't know how true that statement was when he said that, but I wasn't giving in to him and his jealousy.

"I know him well enough, and it's not your decision to decide who I do and don't go out with Jake." I told him strongly. I busied myself with the lasanga as he huffed next to me.

Jake didn't say another word while I worked, knowing that I didn't want to talk about this anymore with him. I think he realised that he'd crossed a line, even though he wasn't happy about it. Honestly, I didn't really care for Jake's petty jealousy at the moment. I wanted to focus on Edward. I wanted to know what secret lay behind those eyes. What made him so nervous about telling us about his past. I wanted to know it all. But I knew I couldn't push him.

As I was putting the lasanga in the oven to cook, I heard Jake's chair scrape across the floor as he stood up.

"Bells, please. Listen to me." I turned to look at him and his eyes were pleading with me to stay. I figured I would stay and hear him out, but if he didn't have a good enough reason then, well, I wouldn't listen to him.

"Well," I stodd there and stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "What is it, Jake?"

"I don't want you to go out with him?" He said, in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Why not, Jake?" I asked him, shaking my head slightly. "You don't even know him. If I hadn't told you that he was my boyfriend and you'd met him, you might actually get on with him. You probably would actually."

He snorted. "I doubt that."

"Why not?" I asked again. "You've never met him. How can you make judgements about someone you've never met?"

"Because I know what guys want from you." He didn't look at me when he said that. He knew that I had a couple of guys at school who liked me. He also knew that nothing would come of those. Maybe he had thought that I would come running to him if he scared off every guy that liked me. Sorry Jake, not happening.

"And what would that be?" I challenged. I knew what he was getting at, but I wanted to hear it come from him. Call me cruel, nasty, manipulative, whatever you want, but I didn't care. Edward had enough going on, I knew that even though I didn't know much about it, and I didn't want Jake to be another problem added to his list of worries.

"Oh, come on, Bells, don't make me say it." He looked at me, pleading with me not to make him.

"Well, maybe it would please you to know that Edward hasn't tried anything like that." I stared at him, knowing that he wouldn't believe me if I looked away. Hell, he probably wouldn't believe me anyway. "He's a perfect gentleman."

"For now." Jacob whispered.

"Whatever, Jake, I don't want to have this conversation with you." I turned around and picked up my bag. "I have homework, so I'll be down in about half an hour to check on dinner."

With that I walked up the stairs, knowing that Jake was standing there at the bottom, watching me go. Closing the door to my bedroom I dropped my bag on the floor. I wasn't going to be able to concentrate on homework. Not after _that_ conversation. I had hoped that Jacob would be supportive with my decision to be with Edward, but I should have also known that he wouldn't be.

I flopped down on my bed, my head spinning. I looked at the clock. 5:39PM. I would go back downstairs in about half an hour to make sure that the lasanga was okay. Other than that I wanted to stay in my room. I wanted to be alone.

I lay there on my bed, thinking about what had happened at Edward's house earlier. No matter what else I had running through my mind at the moment was lost. All my energy went on trying to figure out his behaviour.

He had been fine one moment, but that had changed when he had opened the package from his parents.

We knew that Edward's parents were travelling around the country at the moment. His father Edward Sr. was a surgeon that was travelling around the country attending medical conferences. When I asked Edward what they were about he would shrug and say he didn't know. On that I didn't doubt him. He probably didn't know. I knew that his mother had stayed with Edward, but she had missed her husband so much that Edward had felt guilty. Edward had told me they felt guilty about leaving their only son to fend for himself, but he had also said that it was his decision to let them go. I felt drawn to him in that sense. His reason for being in Forks was almost the same as mine.

Everything about him had changed when he had opened that letter. It was as if he had contained news that he was dying or something.

He had gone completely rigid, and had begun hyperventilating. The way he was holding himself up using the table made it look as though he was about to pass out. I tried to see what was written on the paper, but he snatched it away before I could see what was written there. I could see that there were only a few words on the paper, but they must have held some deep meaning for Edward. Only something serious must be happening for him to act that way.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:24PM. Had it really been that long? I climbed off of the bed and made my way downstairs. I checked on the lasanga and saw that the cheese on top was bubbling, the sign that it was ready.

I pulled it out of the oven and called the three of them into the kitchen. They all came quickly, Charlie and Billy grinning from ear to ear, but Jake was still scowling. I gave him a look that pleaded with him to drop it but I knew that he wouldn't. He was as stubborn as I was. What I didn't like was the fact that he had judged Edward without even meeting him. I wanted to be able to introduce the two of them and not have any animosity. I knew that Edward would be gracious and friendly towards Jake, he always was with anyone that he met, but I wasn't so sure that I could expect the same from Jake.

Charlie sat down, and I noticed that he had the evening edition of the paper in his hand. He looked at the front page and scoffed, reading what was written there. I caught something written in bold, but couldn't make it out. All I saw was a blurred photograph. I assumed that it was supposed to be like that as the rest of the paper was fine.

"See, that's what's wrong with rich families today." Charlie scoffed. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Can't control their kids."

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Look at this." He gestured to the paper. "That Cullen kid. You know how he's disappeared recently. No whisper or anything of where he is." The three of us nodded and he continued, skimming down. "You want to hear some of the possible reasons for that?" I didn't, but I knew that Charlie was going to tell us anyway. "Possible child. Criminal record. Rehab. Those are just a couple of things that are being said."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, you knew better than to listen to rumours."

He snorted and took a bite of his dinner. "Yeah, well I've heard he's bit of a player. Bad news if you ask me. I'm just glad that he's not anywhere near here."

"But that kind of goes for all rich kids though doesn't it?" Jacob asked, trying to act nonchalant, but the venom in his voice gave him away. To me at least. "They think that money can get them what they want all the time." He gave me a pointed look and I glared back. Why was he making jibes at _my_ Edward, when making it sound as though he was agreeing with Charlie about Edward Cullen. It wasn't fair. That guy might be a player. He might have disappeared for any or even none of those reasons, but that didn't mean that all rich kids were the same.

Edward was definitely not a player. If he had been then he would have jumped at the chance of being with Lauren or Jessica. All the guys in the school did. It only served to reinforce my ideals about Edward. He was what Jacob thought he was.

"Oh well." Billy said, taking a gulp of his beer. "Not like the kids anywhere near here is it? I mean, there's nothing we can do about it."

After that dinner was awkward to say the least.

Charlie and Billy tried to start conversations going that included the four of us but they only lasted a couple of sentences before falling back into an awkward silence.

"So, Bella," Jake finally spoke up. "When are you next seeing _Edward_." He sneered his name and my head shot up. He was not doing this, not now.

Charlie's head snapped up as well. "Who's Edward?"

I looked at Charlie. It wasn't that I had intentionally kept Edward a secret from him, but I just hadn't found the time to tell him about him. Every time I saw Charlie it was in fleeting meetings in the kitchen or hallway. Charlie had been working extra shifts recently. Apparently there had been someone stalking the woods late at night. Several families claimed to have seen him walking across their backyards in the middle of the night. They had no leads at this point in time. It worried me, because the houses that this guy had been seen near were getting closer and closer to Edward's house. I did't want to think about what could happen to Edward if that guy knew he was alone. That was one place I didn't let my mind wander.

"How come you haven't told your Dad about your boyfriend, Bells?" Jake asked, putting on a casual voice and spearing another mouthful of his dinner. I glared at him. He knew exactly what he was doing, and there was no way in hell that I was going to let him get away with it.

"Boyfriend?" Charlie's tone was clipped. Not a good sign. "You have a boyfriend, Bells?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah Dad. I do."

"How come you never mentioned him before?" His eyes narrowed at me and I saw the conviction there.

"Because there was never an opportunity." I smiled at him again. "I mean, what with me being at school, and you having to take extra shifts because of this creepy guy hanging around, there was just never an opportunity to talk to you about it."

"Well, what's he like?" Charlie asked and Jacob snorted, earning himself a glare from me. I would have to sort him out soon.

"Dad, are we going to do this here?" I looked between Jacob and Billy. They didn't seem to be paying attention but I knew they were. Jacob probably wanted me to talk about Edward then and there so he could make his point to Charlie, and I knew that Billy was only listening so that he could look after me. He was like my second father, so I had nothing against Billy. I just wasn't too impressed with his son at the moment.

"No, I guess you're right." Charlie said, defeated.

I managed to avoid Charlie after Billy and Jacob left, saying that I was really tired and had homework to do. I ran up the stairs before he could say anything and was relieved when he didn't even make to follow me.

I got changed and flopped down on my bed, not even bothering to attempt my homework. I knew that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on it. I had so much going through my head tonight. Why did Jake hate Edward when he hadn't even met him before? Why did he feel it was necessary to bring it up in front of Charlie? What was his problem?

////////////////////

I woke up the next morning to a thundering storm.

_Great_ I thought. I wasn't relishing driving to school in that. I looked at the alarm on my bedside table. 7:24AM. I had woken up before my alarm for once. I smiled to myself knowing that that would never happen again.

I got out of bed and grabbed a towel so that I could get in the shower quickly. I peered out the window to see that the cruiser wasn't in the driveway. Charlie had gone to work. In some way I was happy about that because it meant that I didn't have to talk to him about the whole Edward thing, but I also worried because I knew that driving in this weather was dangerous.

Suddenly "Decode" by Paramore started playing behind me. I knew it was Alice because that was her designated ringtone.

"Hello?" I greeted her and in turn I was greeted with her usual perkiness. How someone was this happy this early in the morning I didn't know.

"_Hey."_

"What can I do for you Alice?" I asked, trying to sort through the clothes that I was going to wear today.

"_I was just calling to tell you that school's closed. Something about the storm knocking out the power."_

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. The weather meaning that I would have to spend the day at home on my own bummed me out a little, but other than that it was great news. Another downside was that I wasn't going to be able to see Edward. Strangely, my heart began to ache at that thought. "That's such good news." I said grinning from ear to ear.

"_What are you going to do today then?"_ My brain started working now. What _was_ I going to do?

"I have no idea. Probably catch up on the homework that I didn't do last night." I figured I might as well.

"_Okay, you want some company?"_ And have her drive in this? Not a chance!

"No, Alice." I told her sternly. "I don't want you driving in this. It's too dangerous."

"_Oh_," I could practically hear her pouting on the other end of the line. "_But I wanna see you Bells."_

"Alright." I gave in, not being able to withstand her when she called me Bells. "You can come see me if and when the rain lets up. Alright?"

Again I could practically hear the pout that she must be making on the other end of the phone. "_Alright_." She agreed reluctantly. "_But I'm phoning the guys as soon as it does_."

"Alright." I laughed into the phone. "I'll _possibly_ see you later Al."

"_Byee_." She hung up, sounding as chipper as she had when she called.

I hung up, shaking my head at the phone, chuckling softly. I grabbed the towel that I had dropped on the floor while looking for some clothes and headed into the shower.

I climbed in and let the hot water wash over me in the same way that I did every morning. It always felt so good to just stand there and imagine the water washing away all my worries. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and cleaned myself with my favourite strawberry body wash before climbing out. I towelled myself dry and got dressed in the bathroom before dumping my towell into the hamper that was just inside the bathroom door.

As I padded back into my bedroom, my cell started ringing again. _Ooh, I'm popular this morning._ I walked over to it, figuring that it was Alice calling to try to convince me that the rain had let up, which it hadn't. My heart skipped a beat when I looked at the caller ID and saw who it actually was.

Edward.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too eager.

"_Bella_?" I could hear him smiling and I felt a grin spread across my face.

"Hey, you." It might have been a cliché greeting, but I couldn't help it.

"_What are your plans for today_?" My heart jumped again. Okay, yeah, I know he's my boyfriend and would - hopefully - want to spend time with me, but still, it made my heart soar realising that. I don't think I fully did yet.

"Well, seeing as there's no school today, I was probably going to sit around and not do much." I told him truthfully. "You?"

"_I was actually wondering if I could come over and see you_." OMG! Did he just ask to come around to my house? Here? Alone? Just me and him? In my head I sounded like a giddy schoolgirl, but I really didn't care.

Wait!

How would he get here? "And you're going to get here how? I don't think the Volvo could handle the weather, love." _Love?_ Did I just say that out loud?! I kind of liked the way it sounded though. It came naturally.

"_Don't worry, I've got it covered."_ He told me, his confidence oozing through the phone. I decided to against my better judgement and trust him on that one. He wouldn't be reckless with his life would he? No, I didn't think he would.

"Alright," I said cautiously. "But as long as you're sure you'll be okay. I don't want you getting hurt." I knew I sounded worried, and I hoped that he would be able to hear it in my voice.

"_Don't worry_." He sounded pretty confident. "_It's all under control_." I wasn't sure that I believed him on that one.

"Okay." I murmured slowly. "See you in a few."

I hung up and stood there for a second not really comprehending what had just happened.

Edward was coming to my house.

It was just going to be me and him.

I felt a grin come across my face and I almost did a happy dance. I walked downstairs and sat down turning on the TV. I didn't pay attention to what was on the screen as I waited for Edward to appear. I was sad I know, but I couldn't help it. It seemed I had an involuntary pull towards Edward. I felt a physical _need_ to see him.

After what seemed like an eternity, when in reality it was only about ten to fifteen minutes I saw a car pull up in the reflection on the flatscreen. I turned it off and looked out the window. That was _not_ Edward's car. That was flashier than Edward's car. Larger. And definitely more expensive. Even through the rain I knew that.

I saw someone get out and run to the house, before locking the car. I almost ran to the door, tripping on the way there. I managed to steady myself before I did a faceplant on the floor. That would not have been good.

Opening the door I was met by a very wet, very sexy looking Edward Masen. He had a little smile on his lips as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in a sweet lingering kiss. _What's brought on this behaviour then?_ I wondered moaning in my throat at the tenderness of the kiss. He was getting me wet, but I didn't care.

"What was that for?" I asked, pulling away.

"Have you forgotten our little agreement yesterday at lunch?" He asked me, his eyes glittering. I wondered what he was talking about and then I remembered what had happened and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the thought of him remembering something that small.

I stood aside and let him into the house, even though he was dripping anywhere. "I'll get you some dry clothes to change into."

I quickly ran up the stairs and into my room, running over to my drawers. I knew that I had a spare set of sweats and a large t-shirt that Jazz had left here after the last time the gang slept over. We hadn't slept here since then, seeing as Edward had arrived just afterwards and people preferred his house to anyone else's. Which was fine by me. I grabbed the t-shirt and sweats and stood back up.

I stood there and took a deep breath, trying to get used to the fact that the perfect Edward Masen was standing downstairs, dripping wet, and we were alone. _Stop it, Bella!_ I scolded myself. _You've only been his girlfriend for a day! You can't think things like that!_ Suddenly it was very stuffy in this room. Do I open the window? _And leave him down there a second longer? I don't think so!_ With that parting thought I left the bedroom.

I carefully walked down the stairs, being careful not to trip. I managed to get down the stairs in one piece and handed them to him. He raised his eyebrows, probably wondering why I had a guy t-shirt and sweats in my room. I shrugged. "They're Jazz's. He left them here after a sleepover before you got here and I just haven't given them back to him yet." I smiled at him and he nodded. I pointed up the stairs, showing him where he could change. "Bathrooms first door on the right. There are towels in there and if you gimme your clothes I can toss them in the dryer." I could see that he was going to protest to that statement so I made sure I got their first, realising my mistake. "They're dryclean only aren't they?" He nodded. _Of course they are._ I thought. Why would anyone with money like Edward have anything that _wasn't_ dryclean. "Is it okay if they're put over the radiator?" I asked, unsure.

I could see him wondering the same thing. "I think so. I'm not really sure." At least I wasn't the only one who didn't know.

"Well, they'd better be." I smiled, showing him that I was messing around with him. "If not then I'm sorry." He smiled his crooked smile at me and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips before he made his way up the stairs to change.

I tried not to think of Edward with no clothes on as I waited for him to change. It was harder that I thought it would be. No amount of distractions was working.

Thankfully, he didn't take that long getting changed and I could hear him padding down the stairs softly. I turned around and held out my hands for the clothes. "Gimme." His brow furrowed in confusion and I had to laugh again. "I'm not going to steal them, silly. Yes, your clothes may be expensive but I don't wear men's clothes." _I wouldn't mind trying yours though_, I added in my mind. I had to bite my tongue, making sure I didn't say that out loud.

I went around the house, hanging his clothes over various radiators, placing his shoes underneath one of the cooler ones. His shoes probably cost more than my truck so I wanted to be careful with them. I took hold of his leather jacket, which was absolultey gorgeous, I might add, and hung it over the backs of one of the chairs in the kitchen.

I walked back into the living room and smiled at him. "What do you want to do?" I sat down on the sofa, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to sit next to me. Something, I was glad to see, he didn't fight. Honestly, I didn't know what to do. All I knew was I had to stop thinking the thoughts that I was at the moment, because none of them are at all appropriate. _Thank god he can't read minds,_ I thought, relieved.

"We could just watch a movie." He said softly. I nodded, totally agreeing with that. "What do you want to watch?"

I felt my eyes narrowing at him. Neither Emmett or Jasper let any of us girls choose without a fight before. What was he playing at. "You're letting me choose?"

He chuckled then. Such a beautiful sounds. "Yes, Bella. I'm letting you choose." I couldn't help but smile along with him. "What do you want to watch?"

"Um, " I thought for a moment, wondering what would be suitable. "Oooh, I know. I've got it, but it's in my room. I'll be right back." I jumped up and made to go up to my room.

"Bella?"

I stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at him. "Yes, love?" Seriously, where does that keep coming from?

"Did you move my journal last night, after I went downstairs?" What journal? There was the bookcase of journals that I saw, but I didn't remember seeing a loose one anywhere in the room.

"What journal?" I asked, the confusion evident in my voice.

"Never mind." He said softly. He gave me a small smile that didn't have me convinced. I didn't want him to think that I was dwelling on it so I gave him a grin and ran, well, tripped up the stairs.

I walked into my bedroom to find the DVD. I walked over to the cabinet where I kept them and was searching through them, getting frustrated when I couldn't find the film I wanted when something else caught my eye. I turned around to see something that I didn't recognise.

It was a book.

But it wasn't one of mine. I slowly walked over to it, wondering where it had come from and picked it up. I turned it over in my hand, looking at it. It was heavy, bound in thick leather, obviously expensive. This was something that I definitely did not own.

But I needed to find out where it came from, so I let it fall open at a random page.

I was met with elegant handwriting that looked as though it belonged in the Elizabethan times. The handwriting looked familiar somehow, but I couldn't place where from. I had seen it recently. That's all I knew.

_13__th__ November 2008 _It was a journal. What was someone else journal doing in my room? I decided to read on, to see if I could work out who's it was.

_Everyone's been on alert for the last week or so. It's really been getting me down. I have no time or space to myself. No one lets me out of my sight. For my safety they say. I'm wondering whether or not I believe them anymore._

_Alright, there is a good reason for them keeping me locked in the mansion, but I don't feel the need to be mollycoddled. It's not as if I'm a baby. I can do things by myself._

_Since this all started, it feels like my parents have been more distant with me. Not wanting to be close to me. It seemed as though they felt that if they got too close I would explode – well probably not that exact analogy, but that's how it feels – or if they held me too tight, I would break like glass or one of my mother's fragile ornaments. I know they care but all I want sometimes is a hug from my mother. That's not really much to ask is it?_

_With all this going on around me, I'm starting to feel insignificant. It's as though my opinion on the matter doesn't really count. Everyone has been talking about what they should do. Some wanted me to stay in the mansion at all costs – something that had been put in place since the first threat. Others wanted there to be a full investigation, police, FBI, any organisation that they could get their hands on, something I was sure my father would do anyway. I don't think he needed any persuasion to do that._

_Others want to send me away. To somewhere secluded and small. As if I didn't feel isolated enough. Now they're talking about sending me somewhere small, where I had no one and truly would be alone. It hurts to think about not having my parents there with me. I hope that they don't go along with that particular plan. They were the only thing I needed to get through this. I needed my home, my parents. I've already had my freedom taken from me. Isn't that enough? It seems not. I don't know what I'll do if I have my parents taken away from me._

"Bella?" I heard Edward call. Something registered in my mind, that I had Edward waiting downstairs. It didn't seem like enough to tear me away from the journal though. I resolved to read this entry and then check in the front of the journal to see if I could see who it belonged to.

"Up here." I called, turning my attention back to the journal. This person sounded so lost, I couldn't help but feel for them.

I was aware of Edward entering the room. He didn't make any move to approach me, probably seeing that I was engrossed in something. I would have to read this and find out who it belongs to later.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and I turned around to look at Edward, wondering what it was that had made him start. What was there in here that could cause that kind of reaction. Unless he had never been in a girls' bedroom before, something I didn't think was right. How could someone as gorgeous as him _not_ have been in a girl's bedroom before? It didn't sit right.

That was when I noticed the look of horror on his face as he stared down at my hands. He was looking at the journal. Why would he have that look on his face? I looked between him and the journal, putting two and two together and hoping I was getting five.

It couldn't be.

It was his journal.

**Now you know Bella's side of the story. Shame on you, those of you who were so quick to condemn her! *shakes head in disappointment* You should give Bells more credit than that.  
Please review.  
xx**


	11. Baby Cullen

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THOUGHTS OF A SADISTIC NATURE. ANYONE WHO FINDS THESE TRAINS OF THOUGHT OFFENSIVE OR DISTURBING IS ADVISED NOT TO READ.**

**STALKER POV**

It amazes me how some people can be so stupid.

All that money and he still can't find people smart enough to protect his son!

Carlisle fucking Cullen!

He ruined my life! It's because of him that I have nothing. It's because of him that I was left out in the cold. If he would just admit what he already knows then all this would stop.

Well, actually, that's a lie.

I wanted him to suffer. I wanted to get under his skin. I wanted him to feel the pain that I've felt for the last twenty years. And I knew the perfect way to do that. I knew the only way to really get Mr. Perfect to feel the pain that he truly deserved.

His son.

His perfect little boy.

The golden boy the world loves. The one that all girls want and that all guys his age want to be.

He was the perfect route to hurting Carlisle.

Baby Cullen.

I hated even thinking that little fucks name, so that's what I call him. Sounds better than his own fucking name anyway.

At first I made it little things. Phone calls threatening his son, telling them I was close, that I could see them. I could of course, and they fucking well knew that. But then I decided to step it up. Letters and emails. And of course the deal sealer. The pictures. Until I sent those in, they didn't truly believe that I was watching his precious little boy.

The close-up ones of Baby Cullen sleeping are the ones that freaked him out the most. And that made my fucking day!

What a moron.

Who could call this man one of the most brilliant minds in the world. Yes, he had managed to create some software programme that made him billions of dollars, but who could call him a brilliant mind when he wasn't even able to protect his own offspring?

When I started sending in those pictures, everyone in that mansion went into a frenzy. The security team couldn't get their heads around the idea that I was close enough to take photos of him, and that none of them had been able to find any trace of me. It wasn't easy, but if you knew how, you could do it. And I definitely knew how.

The that fucking imbecile has to go and involve government agencies doesn't he. The FBI? The CIA? P-uh-lease! As if _they_ were a challenge. They were piss-easy to get around. Everyone thinks that they're the top-dogs in the world, ha! If only they knew.

It had been easy to get around them, even with them guarding the golden boy practically 24/7. Nothing, and I mean, nothing, will stop me from getting what I want. And I want Carlisle Cullen's son.

And I want him dead.

Slowly and painfully. I want him to suffer, as much as his father has made me suffer over the years. And, to make it even better, I'll be recounting my story as I'm slowly tearing him apart, piece by piece.

I wouldn't make it easy on him. It might not be his fault directly, but he's still part of the problem. If he's around when I deal with Daddy, then there's no point to my plan.

Besides, it would all be worth it to hear Daddy Cullen's cries and screams of anguish as I tortured his own flesh and blood. Maybe he would like some of it sent special delivery. I'm sure I could arrange that. Maybe an organ or two.

Ah, yes. Revenge is sweet.

I'm not going to give away to anyone what my reasons are. Nobody needs to know yet. That's the way I'm playing it. I keep it that way, then I hold all of the power and they are just puppets on my string. All I can say is a portion of that money should be mine. A portion of everything that Carlisle owns should by all rights be mine.

The reasons: well, those I keep close to my chest.

I'm not letting on to anyone why I'm doing this. Not yet anyway. They'll all find out in time that their beloved CEO and father of Cullen Inc. isn't as squeaky clean as the world thinks he is.

No. Daddy Cullen is a very tainted man indeed. Built on lies and deception, betrayal.

But of course, the rest of the world wouldn't see him that way. All the rest of the world sees is this brilliant man that provided the most advanced software and electronics in the world. Nobody really cares about his sordid past.

It makes me sick.

I don't necessarily have anything against his son, actually scratch that, yes I fucking do. Everything that should belong to me, this little fucker is going to get from _daddy_, when he either snuffs it or retires. So, I think that taking it out on the son in the place of the father is justified, don't you.

Well, actually, you probably don't. You probably think that I should go and sit down and talk to Daddy Cullen face to face, don't you? But let me ask you, where's the fun in that?

I want to see this man suffer.

I want him to beg for his precious son's life. I want him to hear his precious son begging for death, for a release, for the pain and suffering to stop. It wouldn't of course. Not until I'm satisfied with his punishment. The kid's done nothing wrong, but that's not the point. I want the bastard to have a glimmer of hope regarding his baby boy when I make my demands, which I still have yet to do – something else I'm keeping close to my chest. I don't want to reveal my plans too soon. Don't want to give them a chance to counteract me now, do we? I want him to have the faintest hope that he can save his son, and then I want him to hear his son's dying scream, knowing that he can't do a damn thing about it.

Some people might call it sick. Some people might call it psychotic. You wanna know what I call it?

Revenge.

To think that they thought that they could hide the kid from me.

Honestly, they had me fooled for a while. I actually wasn't sure which car that the real Edward Cullen would be in. _Edward Cullen_. Even his fucking name screams daddy's boy, doesn't it? I mean, who calls their kid _Edward_ these days? That name went out of fashion about a hundred fucking years ago. But the fucking kid has to be so perfect that it suits him, doesn't he? I can't even catch a fucking break when it comes to his pissing name!

Of course, I wasn't fooled for long.

I found him within a day.

I know that I could have taken him then and there, but I thought, why end it quickly? Why not play and have some fun with this?

I made sure that he caught a glimpse of me, fleetingly of course, when he was outside having a smoke. And then I knew that I had to get out of there pretty quick, seeing as he'd be on the phone to that fucking head of security. Jason Stone. That man seriously does my nut. He could become a problem.

But I would deal with him when I came to that hurdle.

It wouldn't be hard.

And then the kid's disappearance was reported on the TV. That jackass Carlisle already had a foolproof plan in place to dispel the rumours that were in place. "In a boarding school in Europe". Ha! I have to admit it was a good alibi.

But they had forgotten about me. Again!

They didn't know that it was me that called into the media outlets and gave off the "anonymous" tip that Baby Cullen was still in the country, and then phoned back a couple of hours later, making sure to go out of state, so they wouldn't think it was the same person, giving off the different "reasons" for his disappearance.

Yes, now everyone out there was questioning the treasured heir to Cullen Inc. Just like they should be. He didn't deserve any of this praise. Any of the riches that he had coming to him. It all belonged to me. By rights, it should have been mine a long time ago.

But there was another problem I had forgotten to take into account.

That kids ability to make friends.

He'd only been in the town a day and he'd already been included in a group of friends. He had them round on the night of his first day at school. That was when I showed myself to him and he freaked.

He knew that there was a chance I would find him. I could tell that from his behaviour. But I don't think he realised that I would find him _that_ quickly. You see, when you have the means, you can do anything you want. And I _will_ do anything I want.

Those friends of his could make things a lot more complicated for me, were they to get in the way. I might have a thing against the Cullens, but I don't want to hurt innocent people. Especially not kids. I might be willing to hurt Baby Cullen physically to hurt Daddy Cullen emotionally, but hurting Baby Cullen emotionally didn't hold any appeal to me.

I didn't want him to hurt _emotionally_. I want him to hurt _physically._ I want him to be in so much pain he's begging for death, knowing, even then that it won't come. Not until I'm ready to give it to him. And even then, he won't have a clue why this is happening to him. Only with his last few breaths will I tell him why I'm doing this. Only as his heart is beating it's last few beats will I whisper in his ear the story of his precious father.

But in order for that to work, I needed him alone. At the moment he was constantly surrounded by those fucking friends of his. They went everywhere with him. Fuck! They practically _lived_ at his house. You would have thought that this kid, even though he was raised as a fucking socialite, would have enough of them after a while.

But no.

He has to keep them around doesn't he? They have to be with him almost 24/7.

But then again, he probably feels safe that way. He reckons that if he's surrounded by people then I won't make a move. And he's right. I won't. Not a physical one anyway.

I know that he's now living under a new name.

_Edward Masen_.

And they bought it. It seems that people living in this shithole of a town don't even turn on a fucking TV set. If they did then they would know who this little fucker is straight away. But they didn't. Fucking losers!

I would use this to my advantage though.

I was the one who suggested all the different reasons as to why he disappeared after all. Calling from different phones each time, so that they wouldn't think that it was the same person. What they didn't realise was the fact that _I_ was the reason that their precious little heir had disappeared. And I couldn't fucking tell them that or I would have god knows who on my ass like lightning, and that kid would be surrounded night and day.

So the rumours and media would have to do.

And then Daddy Cullen has to go and issue the threat of a lawsuit if his son's pictures were shown in any kind of media outlet, he would sue. I gotta hand it to Daddy Cullen, that was a smart idea. Makes people think twice about realising that they know who he is. It takes longer for someone to realise that they know someone if its been longer since they saw them. If someone had seen him on the TV in the morning and spotted him during that same day they would have more of a chance of recognising him than if it had been a couple of weeks.

Short and long-term memory and all that shit, isn't it?

Whatever.

Doesn't matter to me.

I'll expose the kid one way or another.

And I've just worked out the perfect way.

Those little friends of his.

It's obvious that they know there's something up with him. And I'm about to double their suspicions. I've left him alone for a couple of weeks, letting him stew, gaining a false hope that what he saw that first night was only his imagination, but with that little part of his brain telling him that it wasn't.

I just sat and watched him with his little friends for a while. I wanted to see which one would be best to use against him. Which one was closest to him.

It wasn't hard to see.

The brown haired girl. She seemed to be more special to him than the others. They were all split off into pairs. Two sets of couples and then Baby Cullen and the brown haired girl I learned was called Bella. I could see why he had taken an interest in her. She was pretty, not hot, but pretty enough.

Then Baby Cullen and Bella had to become a couple didn't they. That was obvious. It was kind of obvious it was going to happen. And the best thing about it. It worked right in with my plan. If she was willing to get into a relationship with him, it was obvious that she trusted little Baby Cullen.

And now it was time to blow that trust to a million pieces.

I knew for a fact that they had this little game going on. The kids wanted to know why Baby Cullen was living here on his own, but they also knew that he wasn't able to _tell_ them why. So they had made a game of it. They were allowed to tell him their theories and he had to tell them if they were right or wrong. The catch was that if they got it right, he _had_ to tell them.

And the little fuckers got it right, didn't they!

But, Baby Cullen didn't keep up his end of the bargain, did he? Course he didn't! He's just like Daddy Cullen. A liar through and through.

Now, I had the ammo I needed to blow that trust right out of the water.

Baby Cullen only has to go and keep journals doesn't he? Stupid fuck! Doesn't he realise that he's just given me the best way of outing him to his little "friends". Ha! Let's see how long they'll be his friends when they find out that they don't even know his real name.

I had to get it perfect.

And that time came sooner than expected.

Watching him at school, I saw Baby Cullen and Bella angling to get her out of Gym class. Of course he would. That was obvious. He had that fucking smile that he'd inherited from Daddy Cullen didn't he?

That gave me a little time to put my plan into action. I knew that they would return to his home. That much was obvious. Her father was an honest man. The Police Chief of Forks. I had nothing against honest men. Honest men and their families I respected. Men like Daddy Cullen and their children I _didn't_ respect. They deserved to pay.

Obviously I made it back to the house before they did. Luckily that fucker Jason wasn't around so I was able to slip into the house. How, I hear you ask? That's my secret. I saw the package for Baby Cullen on the table in the kitchen, and was able to open it, stick my note inside and close it, making it look unopened, all before Baby Cullen and Bella got home.

Now all I had to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

I watched him give her a tour of the house, and it was perfect the way her gaze lingered on the fucking journals in Baby Cullens room. It was like she knew what I had planned for him. I hadn't started _that_ part of my plan yet. He had to see his room as he'd left it that morning or else it wouldn't work.

I watched them go down to the kitchen and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as he freaked out over the note that I had written. He nearly fucking passed out! This was more than I'd fucking hoped for!

And then, to make it better, she has to go and get all nosey! Ha! These stupid teenagers were making things so much easier. What with their little fight and Baby Cullen running off to his room because he can't cope! Oh, this was the best. I wish that I had popcorn.

And when I thought that it couldn't get better, her friends only go and show up don't they! And, to make things better, they start laying into Baby Cullen, like he's done something wrong. What they don't realise is that that little fucker hasn't done anything wrong actually. It's all his fucking father.

If he had been honest in the first place, then none of this would be happening.

All comes back to Daddy Cullen.

Of course they had to make up! That made no difference to me, whether they made up or not, it didn't matter. That little seed of doubt was in their minds now, and I would just have to help that little seed grow.

And then it turns out that she needs the bathroom, so instead of waiting for her, Baby Cullen goes downstairs to talk to her friends.

Perfect!

I managed to break open the window that leads into Baby Cullen's bedroom, sneak in, grab his latest journal off the desk and get back out without making so much as a squeak. I left the window open, purely to freak him out.

And the bitch didn't even notice!

This was all too perfect.

Now all I had to do was wait for the perfect moment to plant the journal.

Reading it, it turns out that I've really got his kid fucking freaked out. Which was good. That's exactly how I wanted him. Jumpy. On edge. Paranoid.

If Baby Cullen was paranoid, it means that he's not trusting anyone, which means that he'll be quick to blame people.

Innocent people.

Such as his friends.

I needed him alone. Isolated. Him being around other people didn't work for me. It just didn't sit right. If he had people surrounding him, then I couldn't get as close to the little fucker as I wanted, as I _needed_ for my plan to work. He had to be alone.

When he was alone, I could begin everything.

I would be able to tormet him to my hearts content. He would scream and cry out in pain as I sliced him up, bit by bit and nobody would be able to hear him. Nobody would come and rescue him.

He would die alone.

Just like he and his _beloved_ father deserved.

Then ... well, when I was done, I would dump him. Somewhere, someone would find him obviously. And then Daddy Cullen would know not to fuck with me ever again. He would give me everything, and I mean _everything_ I rightfully deserved and then .... well then he would meet the same fate as Baby Cullen.

These kids were just too helpful in their everyday actions. Going round to her house. Baby Cullen even fucking asked her about the journal. Whether she had seen or moved it. She, of course had no idea what he was talking about, so he dropped it.

And that was the perfect time to plant it.

I put it in a place that I knew that she would find it. I knew that she was too curious for her own good and she would read it. If she was a good girl, then she would open it at the front, wonder why the fuck she has _Edward Cullen_'s journal in her room. If she was as smart as she lets on then she would put two and two together and work it out. But the stupid bitch opened it half way through didn't she? She didn't even check the name in the front of the goddamn book.

So much for her smarts. She was as much of a moron as the rest of them by the looks of it.

I also knew that Baby Cullen would get restless waiting for her to come back down, so he would come and find her.

Which is exactly what he did.

And he happened to walk in on her reading his missing journal. Ha! All of Baby Cullen's secrets spread out on a page for her to read.

Now all I had to do was sit back and enjoy the ride.

**I thought I'd put this in to give you guys a glimpse at the psycho who's behind all Edward's pain.  
Hope you liked it :D  
Don't worry, next chapter, we're back to our beloved Cullen.  
Please review. You know you wanna.  
xx**


	12. It's Out

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DESCRIPTIONS THAT SOME MAY FIND DISTURBING! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THESE SORTS OF SCENES THEN I APOLOGISE AND ADVISE YOU TO DISCONTINUE THE READING OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**EPOV**

_She must have heard my gasp because she turned around, still holding what it was she was reading. I felt my eyes go wide as I stared between it and her. She looked at me and then at the small book she had in her hand when she realised what she was holding._

_My journal._

I couldn't believe this. She had lied to me. She had made out like she had no idea what I was talking about when I asked her if she had seen my journal. And yet here she was standing there in her room, it open in her hand, fucking reading it. And while I'm sat downstairs like a fucking idiot waiting for her.

It just proves that I can't trust anyone.

Not even my fucking girlfriend.

She looked between me and the journal. My shocked expression must have told her everything she needed to know because her eyes suddenly went wide as she realised that I knew it was mine.

"Edward……" She said in a small voice. A guilty voice in my opinion. She took there shaking her head, looking at me.

"I thought you said you hadn't seen it." I spat angrily, feeling more and more betrayed by the second.

"Edward, I swear, I didn't-" She started to try to explain herself but I didn't want to listen to any more of her lies.

"I thought that I could trust you Bella." I was shaking now, my hands balled into fists at my sides. It was taking all of my energy to not start screaming and shouting at her right this moment, because you know, I felt so betrayed right now, that's all I felt like doing. "I thought that you would at least listen to me when I told you that I couldn't tell you my secret. I never thought that you would be low enough to steal my journal. How could you, Bella? I thought that I could trust you! You're my girlfriend, you're supposed to trust me when I tell you that you don't need to know!"

"Edward, will you listen to me?!" She was the one shouting now.

"Why?!" I spat back. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes now. Tears that would show her how betrayed I felt. How angry I was at the fact that she couldn't leave well enough alone. "So you can lie to me again?! Why should I listen to you, Bella?!" I turned away from her, not wanting her to see the tears welling up in my eyes. I ran my hands through my hair, my fists balling, clenching onto it tightly enough for it to hurt. "You told me that you hadn't seen it. And now, I come up here and find you standing there fucking READING IT!" I couldn't hold back my anger now. Didn't she see how wrong this was?

"I didn't take it, Edward! Here! Take it!" She snapped it closed and threw it at my feet. I turned around and looked at it. What was the point in taking it? Who knew how much she read. "I came up here to find the film that I wanted to watch with you, and it was sitting there on the end of my bed! I hadn't seen it before and I wanted to find out what it was, so I started to read it. I didn't even realise it was a journal until I opened it! And I sure as hell didn't know it was yours until you came up here!" She was going red now, a sign that she too was getting angry. "If I'd known that it was yours as soon as I saw it I would have taken it downstairs, given it to you and told you what had happened! It just so happens that I _didn't_ know that it was yours, and I _didn't _ know what it was when I picked it up! How can you accuse me of stealing it?!"

"How can I _not_ think that?!" I countered, knowing that I had her on the ropes with this argument. "You're telling me that my journal goes missing from my room last night, you're the only one who was alone in my room last night, and then it _mysteriously_ appears in your bedroom the next day! How the hell are you supposed to explain that!"

"I don't know Edward!" She was starting to cry now. I didn't know whether or not to believe that they were real. She had already proved the other day in the nurses office that she could act when she needed to. Maybe this was one of these times. I hated that I didn't know. "I don't know how it got into my room Edward! All I know is that you shouldn't jump to FUCKING CONCLUSIONS!"

"HOW CAN I NOT!" We were both screaming at each other now. I was feeling more and more betrayed by the minute. Why couldn't she just come out and admit it. I mean, I'd caught her red-handed reading my journal. She didn't have much of an argument to go on.

"Bella?" I heard a masculine voice come from down the hall. _Great! Just fucking great!_ I thought, running my hands through my hair again. _That's probably her father home, and here I am fucking shouting at his daughter. And her father's the Police Chief, meaning that he has a gun! Why is my life so fucked up at the moment?!_ "Bella?" The voice was closer now.

The person that came around the door was not what I was expecting.

It was a boy. A kid. What the hell?

This kid couldn't be older than fifteen, sixteen at the most. He was tall, about the same height as me and broad. He had dark skin and his hair was almost black, as were his eyes. The only thing that gave away his age was his face. He still had very boyish features.

He looked between the two of us and when his gaze settled on me, his eyes grew dark and he glared at me.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Bella asked. I could hear her trying to control her voice, but at the moment I really didn't care.

"I came over 'cause I left my jacket here last night. I came to pick it up when I heard shouting from outside. Your windows open and the two of you were pretty loud. I wanted to make sure that you were okay." He said all of this while still glaring at me. I just stared blankly back. "Is everything okay, Bells?" He finally tore his gaze away from me and looked at Bella.

"Yeah, Jake." She said, unconvincingly. "Everything's fine."

"It sure doesn't seem like it to me." His eyes flicked back to me before resting on Bella again. If I wasn't so pissed at her right now, I would have been majorly pissed at the way he was looking at her. It was obvious that he had a thing for her. But right now, I really couldn't care less.

"Jake, could………could you give us a minute?" She sniffed and it was obvious that she was trying not to cry.

"Don't bother." I hissed. I turned around, grabbed my journal and stormed out of the room, not bothering to say goodbye.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed my leather jacket, my clothes off the radiator and slipped my shoes on before storming out the door.

I was glad to find that it had stopped raining now, even though it was still thundering overhead. I walked across her driveway and unlocked my car. I threw my clothes, journal and jacket into the back of the car and made to get into the driver's seat when someone shouted at me.

"HEY!" I turned around to see that kid standing on the porch glaring at me. He started storming across the driveway at me, and I could see him visibly shaking. "What the fuck did you do?"

"What did _I_ do?" I scoffed. "What do you mean "what did _I_ do?" Maybe you should ask her what _she_ did, or was she brought up with the knowledge that it was okay to go through people's private possessions?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He spat at me, coming level with the hood of the car.

"Why don't you go and ask her!" I shouted at him, before opening the car door. I could see him eyeing the car, probably wondering how he could cripple it while he was standing there. "Oh, and don't bother doing anything to the car. It wouldn't work anyway."

"And how do you know?" He folded his arms across his chest. "You don't know my skills with cars." He sounded very smug in his knowledge.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Do you know what this car is?" I gestured for him to take a look. He raked his eyes over my car, and I saw them visibly become wider as he realised what it was. "That's right." I said, nodding my head. "It's a _Mercedes Guardian_. So go on. Do your worst."

With that I climbed into the car, and started the ignition. He moved back a step, obviously not wanting to get run over by a car that was built like a tank. I sped out of there before he could even realise what was going on.

I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. I let them flow as I was driving. How could she do this to me? I thought that I could trust her. She was supposed to be my girlfriend. If I couldn't trust her in this shithole of a town, then who could I trust. I had no one. After this argument with Bella, I knew that the others would be after my blood, especially after I promised not to hurt her. Does it count if she hurt me first? Probably not. All they cared about was defending the girl who was like a sister to them.

I glanced in the rearview and saw a bright yellow Porsche and a large white Jeep pulling into Bella's driveway. They must have already been on their way to hers before I left. There was no way that they could have gotten to hers that fast if she had only just called them. At least I wasn't driving the Volvo. They would have known that something was up if they saw me driving away in that before 10AM on a day off from school. And I could guarantee that that Jeep would not be pulling into Bella's driveway. It would be following me without stopping, aiming to follow me until I parked, waiting to question me.

I drove straight home, just wanting to crawl back into bed and forget that this whole mess had ever started. I wanted to wake up and for it to be two months ago, before the whole stalker thing started. If that never happened then I wouldn't be in this nowheresville town. Sure, I might still be having to go to parties, continuing with my "grooming" for taking over the company and being thrown into company that were about as deep as a puddle, but at least I would be at home. I would have my mother and my father.

That's all I want right now. All I wanted was my mother and father to hold me. To tell me that everything would be alright.

Everyone thinks that parents who have a lot of money are cold and always handing their children off to nannies and carers while they went jetsetting off around the world. While for a lot of people, that might be true, but with me, my parents were always there. Loving and kind, caring and doting, just as ther should be.

And I missed them.

I missed them more than anything right now. I would much rather have nothing and sleep in the backseat of my Volvo than lose my parents like this again. What hurt so much was that they were there. If I was anyone else then I would be able to contact them, but because I'm me and my life is on such a fucking tight-rope right now, literally, I couldn't call them or contact them in any way, just in case it gave me away.

I pulled into the garage and turned off the engine. I got out of the car and walked out of the garage, clapping once as I did so turning off the light.

I walked up the stairs to my room, shoving my journal back where it belonged and dropping my phone on the bedside table, where it immediately started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Emmett, probably calling to scream at me down the phone. I waited for it to stop ringing before turning it on silent. I didn't want to turn it off, because I knew that there was a chance I could need it. I never knew when I was going to need it these days,

I climbed into bed and curled up into the fetal position, wishing that I was in any place but this one. I closed my eyes and let the deep abyss of sleep take me.

//////////////////

I woke up, I don't know how much later to a loud pounding on my front door.

_What the fuck?!_ Was the only thought that went through my head at that point in time. I climbed out of bed, grabbed my phone and went downstairs.

The pounding on the door was still going on, getting louder and louder as I walked towards it. It sounded like someone was rapidly banging a wrecking ball on my door. I sincerely hoped no one was doing that, but then I was still half asleep, so I wasn't really aware of what was going on.

I opened the door slightly, only to have it thrown open. I ended up landing on the floor and whacking my head on the step that led up to the kitchen. I placed a hand on the back of my head and looked at my hand. There were drops of blood on the ends of my fingers, which instantly made me feel nauseous. I had never really dealt well with blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!!" A booming voice shouted at me, bringing me back to the present situation at hand. I looked up to see Emmett towering over me, a muderous look in his eyes. "I WARNED YOU, EDWARD!" He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and slammed me into the wall, causing me to hit my already bleeding head again. "Now. What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?" He hissed slowly, his face only inches away from mine.

"What did _I_ do?" I was getting an extreme case of déjà vu here. Hadn't I already had this conversation once today. "Why don't you ask her?! Ask her how my missing journal ends up in her bedroom huh? After she told me that she didn't have it?!"

"Yeah, she explained to us what happened, Edward!" He let go of my shirt and I fell to the floor, my knees buckling underneath me, causing me to land in a heap at his feet. "She told us what happened. How you went round there this morning, were going to watch a movie, she went upstairs to get the film she wanted to watch, because you were nice enough to let her choose, she found the journal, didn't know who's it was, so she started reading it. Next thing she knows is you're up there shouting at her for something she hasn't even done."

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, not really caring anymore that there was a 6 foot whatever giant fuming in my entrance hall. I grabbed few sheets of kitchen towels and bundled them up, pressing it to my head, not really having any energy to get the first aid kit out to try to fix up my head properly.

"You know, that little head wound is nothing compared to what Bella's feeling right now?" Emmett growled. "She's humiliated Edward. You," He pointed at me. "You promised you wouldn't hurt her. I don't want you anywhere near her again. Don't even think about trying to sit with us at lunch anymore. I don't want to hear that you've spoken to her or even acknowledge that she's there in Biology unless you absolutely _have_ to, 'cause if you do, that little head wound is going to seem like a tap on the head compared to what I'll do to you."

"Great, another one." I mumbled, not caring whether or not he heard.

"What?!" He snapped at me, his eyes narrowing even further.

"Let's just say that you're not the only one to make that threat recently, Emmett!" I snapped back. I didn't give a shit anymore. Bella probably knew anyway, so it was only a matter of time until the rest of them knew.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" He was clearly confused, and a confused Emmett is like a confused and angry bear on a rampage after its been rudely awakened out of hibernation.

I took the towels off of my head and shoved them on the side, squaring up to him. "Well, let's just say, one of your guesses, Emmett," I walked up to him. "I _lied_." I hissed at him walking past him. "You can let yourself out." I didn't look back, not wanting him to see how close I was to breaking down. I walked into the small closet that I had turned into a darkroom for developing my own photos.

I didn't like sending my photos away to be developed, when I used film that is. Photography is one of the only things in my life that I actually took pride in. Carlisle and Esme had a number of my photographs hung on the walls around the mansion at home, and they had been asked on more than one occasion where they purchased it and who the photographer was. Most people were surprised to hear that it was actually their fifteen year old son who had taken and developed the photographs himself.

I decided to keep myself busy, developing my latest used roll of him. I heard the front door slam and I let out a breath, knowing that Emmett was gone. For now. Who knew if and when he would be back, or who I would have to deal with next time. Working in my darkroom, I could usually pass several hours in one go, and I found myself relaxing right away. I felt completely at ease as I worked in my darkroom. I was currently developing a roll of film that I had used up last weekend when the group and I had spent that Sunday at the park. It was a rare, sunny day so we decided to make the most of it.

The pictures were finally beginning to form on the sheets as I hung them to dry when I noticed that there was something wrong.

These weren't the pictures that I had taken. These pictures were of ………… me!

Me sleeping. Me sitting in the living room. Me on the porch with Bella the night I asked her to be my girlfriend. Me walking from class to class. Me at lunch. Me sitting in class. Me walking to my car. Me _in_ my car.

"Shit!" I whispered.

These weren't my photos. These were the photos that the stalker had been taking of me that last couple of weeks. He had found me. He had been in my house! In my darkroom!

I was fucked!

"Well……" A slippery, cold voice said from behind me. I whipped around to see someone standing there, but because of the lack of light in the so aptly named "darkroom" I couldn't see his face. "They came out pretty nice didn't they? I am amazed at my own skills." He made his way over to me slowly.

"What do you want?" I managed to croak out and he laughed.

"Oh, _Edward_," He sneered my name as though he tasted something back when he said it. "Isn't it obvious what I want?" He laughed. "I. Want. You. Dead!"

Suddenly, his hand came out and grabbed my throat. Before I could react he had shoved my head into the vat full of chemicals that I used to develop my photos.

I felt an extreme pain as the chemicals burned my eyes and I began to lose consciousness as my head connected with the bottom of the shallow vat. Thankfully the vat wasn't that deep so I could still breathe somewhat, with his hand clasped around my throat.

He pulled my head out of the vat and I could feel his breath on my face. "Oooh, that must hurt." He chuckled darkly at me. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you yet. I want to have some fun first." With that he against the door, on which I hit my head. Hard.

I felt the world slipping away and the depths of unconsciousness were taking hold and I had no way of fighting it. The last thing I heard before my body finally succumbed was the nasty sound of this guys maniacal laughter, as he watched me in pain.

/////////////////////////

I slowly felt my senses coming back to me. I could feel my limbs and I could hear someone moving around near me. I was also brought back to consciousness by the incredible, searing, pain that burned my eyes.

"Wakey, wakey, Baby Cullen." My head snapped up as I opened my eyes.

I couldn't see anything properly. All I could see was vague shapes and colours. I discovered that I was tied to a chair, my wrists bound by a thick rope but nothing around my ankles. I decided that I needed to get out of here. Now! And the only way to do that was to get out of this rope. I moved my hands, trying to make it look like I was just trying to readjust myself. I decided that I needed a distraction as well. What could I use? Questions!

"What you want from me?" I asked whoever this guy was in a harsh voice. My throat was sore. Either I had ingested some of the chemicals when he shoved my head into the vat or he had damaged my vocals chords when he grabbed my throat.

"Haven't we been through this, Baby?" He sneered. I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer to me, but I couldn't tell from which direction he was coming. "Because I want you dead. You don't deserve anything that you have. You don't even deserve to live."

"Who are you to make that choice?" I challenged him. _Okay, Edward, what are you doing?_ I mentally chastised myself. _Don't aggravate the guy who's holding you hostage._

"I am _perfectly_ qualified to make that choice!" He was in front of me now. "And don't you fucking forget it, Baby!" With that he back-handed me across the face which only increased the pain that I was feeling in the side of my head.

"Why do keep calling me that?" I asked him, not liking the fact that he was calling me a baby. Unless it was some sort of sick, perverted joke.

"What, Baby?" I nodded. "Well, in the Cullen family there are three Cullens. There's Mommy Cullen, which is your lovely little mommy." There was a fake innocence in his voice that only served to scare me even more. Which was probably the desired reaction. "There's Daddy Cullen, which is that lying, cheating bastard you call _father_!" Did he have some kind of vendetta against my father? "And then…… there's Baby Cullen. And that's you." He tapped me on the chest with something hard and cold, probably a knife. "Now. Shut. Up!" He backhanded me again and I couldn't stop the cry of pain that left my lips.

I had been working on getting the ropes around my hands undtied and I was almost there. For someone who was so skilled at harrassing me and my family, he wasn't too good at tying knots and keeping hostages. He was in front of me and I could vaguely make out the shape of a staircase behind him. It was wooden and leading up.

_The basement!_ I thought triumphantly. _I'm in the basement._ I know it must have seemed stupid to be happy about realising that I was in the basement, but it was a big deal, because it meant that if I could somehow get free and get past him, I would have a vague idea of where the hell I was.

"Now," I heard him sneer, walking towards me. "Let's get started shall we?" He placed something cold, hard and very sharp just underneath my left earlobe. He pressed down and I felt it pierce my skin. I immediately felt the wet, hot blood oozing out of the wound as he slowly dragged the knife down my jaw, towards my chin. I couldn't help but cry out in pain as he moved the blade at a snails pace, stopping halfway down my jaw and leaving it pressed there. "Ssh. This is only the beginning. Just wait until we get onto the fun stuff." He actually sounded as though he was enjoying himself.

He was fucking enjoying himself. I couldn't see his face, but I could hear it in his voice. He took the blade away and I could make out the vague colour difference between him and blade. I felt the last know in my bondings give way but I didn't let it drop because he would know that there was something up. I sat there for a moment, wondering what do to, running through possible scenarios that could come of this. I knew I had to do it, or I was just going to stay down here, and he was going to torture me all he liked.

Nobody was coming for me.

Nobody cared about me.

I had to get myself out.

"Right," He sighed evilly. "Let's do the other side now shall we. Then you'll match."

With that remark, I quickly gathered up all my remaining strength and channelled it into my legs, bringing them up and forward, kicking him squarely in the stomach. I was met with a satisfying grunt as my feet connected with his torso, a grunt as he hit the floor and then a crash as something was knocked over, hopefully on him. I was surprised when the chair that I was sitting on didn't fall over backwards but I wasn't going to sit there and work out the mathematics of it now. Maybe that would come later. If there was a later for me that is.

I made my way over to the stairs as quickly as I could, trying to stay aware of him as well. I reached the stairs and made my way up as I heard something moving and I heard him scream in frustration as I burst through the door.

I didn't know where I was going, but I _did_ know I was in my own home. _Where can I hide?_ I thought frantically, making my way through the house, listening to sounds around me, seeing as all I could make out was shapes and colours. _THE CLOSET!!!!_ My mind screamed at me.

I made my way to the stairs running up them as fast and quietly as I could, being careful not to trip, placing my feet in the well practised places so that the stairs didn't creak as you made your way up. I didn't hear him following me, and those stairs were loud if you didn't know how to walk up them properly. Sounds weird I know, but it's true. I quietly opened the door to the closet and slid inside, not wasting any time in sliding open the same hidden door that I had used to scare Alice.

Hopefully, this guy didn't know about this. I slid through into the sectioned off area of the closet in the bedroom and slid the door there closed quietly. The best thing about that little door was that when it was closed, you couldn't tell it was there.

I curled up in the corner, willing myself to wake up from this nightmare. I sat there and sobbed silently, wishing that this was all just a dream. He hadn't found me. This wasn't happening. There was no stalker. I was really back in Chicago with my mother and father. This hadn't happened. None of this was real.

"Oh, Edward!" I heard his slimy, voice calling me from the other side of the wall. He was in the corridor now. I think that if he knew where I was, he would plunge that knife straight through the wall and end it right here right now.

I heard the door to the bedroom open and I froze. I actually stopped breathing. I sat there, curled up in the corner of the closet, willing him to leave and go and search another room. I knew he wouldn't. Not until he had checked every inch of this one.

I heard him approach the closet and wrap his fingers around the handle. The door must have opened a fraction of an inch when it happened.

My saving grace.

"EDWARD MASEN!" A female voice screamed, followed by the slamming of the front door.

"Shit!" I heard him curse under his breath. For one terrifying moment I thought he was going to hide in the closet but I heard him running deftly to the window, open it and obviously climb out. That's how he got in and out of the house. The windows!

"EDWARD!!! YOU GET YOUR COWARDLY ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" I had never been so happy to hear Rosalie. Even if she was in one hell of a piss with me.

I felt my way up the wall looking for something to hold onto, to pull myself up with. I found something and tugged on it lightly, making sure it was sturdy or attached to the wall. It seemed to be, so I used it to pull myself up. I actually couldn't see anything in the closet as it was pitch-black so I felt my way along the wall with my hands and didn't lift my feet off the ground as I moved along the closet.

"No Jasper, I know he's here! EDWARD!" I heard Rosalie yelling again. And Jasper was here too!

"You're right, Rose!" That was Alice. Were they all here? "His car's in the garage. He's got be here."

I could hear them walking up the stairs now. They were not being subtle about invading my home, but then again, nobody ever seemed to take my privacy into account. I found the gap between the door and the wall and I slid the door open. I heard them walking up the stairs, storming up them to my room, not really caring whether or not I was asleep obviously.

"What the- Where the fuck is he?! EDWARD FUCKING MASEN, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Rosalie was positively fuming now.

"Rose, will you calm THE FUCK DOWN!" Jasper? Yelling? That was new.

I made my way across the room to where I knew the door was. I fumbled around for the door handle, finding it eventually. I grasped it and pulled the door open, catching my foot in the process and falling out into the corridor, taking a vase with me. The vase somehow smashed on the carpet and alerted the others in the house that I was in fact here. I managed to pull myself up, so that I was sitting up, leaning against the wall. Every time I moved my wrist, it burned in a way that I had never felt before. I figured it must me burn scars from where I had worked to undo the knots in the rope that had tied me to the chair.

"AHA! See, I TOLD YOU Jazz!" Rosalie sounded triumphant. The three of them came thundering down the stairs from my bedroom. "Where is he?! Where is he?!"

"Rose, calm down!" Jasper was pleading with his sister.

"No Jazz! He hurt Bella! And that was the one thing that he promised he would never do!" She was right. Maybe I deserved this for hurting Bella. "I broke his promise, and now I'm going to- OH MY GOD!!!"

I heard them running towards me, stopping and kneeling down in front of me. All I saw was a sea of blue, and I knew that whoever it was was wearing a blue outfit. Seeing as I couldn't differentiate the yellow of the blonde that Rosalie or Jasper would have I guessed that it was Alice.

"Edward?" Rosalie's voice wasn't angry anymore. It was full of……… fear? Concern? I couldn't place it. "Edward? Edward? Edward, look at me." She placed a hand either side of my face, catching the deep cut that was on the left side of my jaw. I flinched away and cried out in pain. "Oh my God!"

"I'm calling an ambulance! He needs to get to hospital!" Jasper said.

"No!" I said with as much force as I could muster. "No, no hospitals."

"Alright." Alice said. "Rose, your Dad!"

"Yeah, Jasper call Dad. Get him over here." Rosalie had taken on the role of leader, as was natural for Rosalie.

"Dad?" I heard Jasper said. I could see a fuzzy shape moving backwards and forwards, and I knew it was Jasper pacing. "Dad, we need you. Now." He paused. "No, Dad, one of our friends is really hurt." Did they still consider me a friend? Even after what I did to Bella? They couldn't do. Once this was all over they would go back to hating me. "He won't go! Dad, please." Another pause. "Yeah, its-" I heard him giving out my address. "Yeah, his name's Edward. Edward Masen."

"No," I whispered. I had to tell them now. If there was a doctor coming here he would need to look up my files. What would he say when there were no files, no background, nothing for "Edward Masen"? It was bound to raise some questions. "No." I said slightly louder.

"No what, Edward?" Rose's voice was softer now. She obviously felt bad for storming through my house when I was in this condition. "He's just telling our Dad your name so that he can check your records."

"No." I shook my head slightly. "Not……not Masen."

"What do you mean "not Masen"?" Jasper asked, sounding confused. "Hand on a second Dad. Edward, what do you mean, "not Masen"? Is Masen not your real name?" He sounded accusing now. I shook my head slowly.

"Cullen." I whispered. I gulped. "Cullen." I said it a little louder to make sure that Jasper heard it.

"Dad?" Jasper was talking to his Dad on the phone again. "Yeah, scratch the name Masen. It's Cullen. Edward Culllllohholyshit!" Jasper had figured it out. "Yeah, that's the name. How long, Dad, he's in bad shape." He paused for a moment. "Okay." I heard him snap the phone shut and he kneeled down in front of me. "Edward? Edward? You with me pal?"

"Jasper, what the hell was that about?" Rosalie was annoyed. "Swearing on the phone to our father. Why?!"

"Rose, did you not hear what Edward said his real last name was?" Silence. "Don't look at me like that Rose. You heard as well as I did. Edward's last name is _not_ Masen."

"Why would he lie?" Alice asked, confusion lacing her voice. She ran a hand through my hair and lifted my head up, so that I could breathe properly.

"I think we've found out Edward's secret." Jasper said quietly.

"You have." Rosalie said accusingly. "I however have no idea what you're talking about."

"Me neither." Alice agreed. "And you accuse me of being cryptic, Jazz."

"Rosalie, Alice." I could imagine him looking between the two of them. "His secret………he's Edward Cullen."

I heard intakes of breath from both the girls, as it clicked in their minds.

That was the last thing I heard before I succumbed to darkness, yet again.

**So, Edward's secret is out!  
How will Emmett and Bella take it. Remember, Emmett has always has something against Edward Cullen. Will he still feel the same.  
Please review and I might update soon :D  
xx**


	13. Defensive

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**JPOV**

Hmmmm….waking up to, or should I sy being woken up _by_ Rose jumping up and down on your bed exclaiming that we had no school because a storm had knocked out the power made me feel happy and sad at the same time.

I was happy because it meant that I didn't have to go in and take that Calculus test I hadn't studied for but I was sad because I wouldn't be able to see my little pixie until tomorrow.

"Get up, Jazz! Get up, Jazz! Get up, Jazz!" If I didn't know better I would say that Alice had somehow made her way here, braving the storm.

But unfortunately, I _did_ know better and I knew that it was only my twin sister. It seemed to me that she was channeling my girlfriend this morning. Maybe it was just behaviour due to the fact that she had been friends with her for so long. Alice was finally starting to rub off on Rose.

"Go away, Rose!" I moaned, pushing my head underneath my pillow and pulling my duvet over the top, trying to drown her out. I should know by now that nothing will stop Rose when she wants something.

"Jazzy!" She whined, and she stopped bouncing up and down. I could even picture her pout in my head. The pout that was even enough to break the usually indestrucible Emmett into doing what she wanted. With Rosalie being this was, it was not going to be a good day in the world of Jasper.

"But Jazzy! We don't have school today!" She whined, making it sounds as though that was a good enough reason to get out of bed. To me, it sounded like the perfect reason to _stay in_ bed. The only was I would get out of bed, was if I was to see Alice today, and with the storm being the way it is, yes, I could hear it even through the windows, pillow and duvet, I had a feeling that that was not going to be happening.

"Yes, Rose." I mumbled, knowing she could hear me through the covers and pillows that were piled on my head. "School. Off. Jazz. Sleep."

"Oh come on. How often is it that we have a free day to ourselves?" She was still using that whiny voice. That voice always worked on other people, not matter who they were, but for some reason I was immune to it. People say that it's because I'm her twin, therefore I have an inbuilt immunity to Rose.

Not many people saw this side of Rose. Before Edward came along it had just been Alice, Emmett, Bella, myself and our parents that saw this side of Rose. She had been guarded about her behaviour when he first arrived but after a week or so she began to loosen up, and he had also been privvy to the "loopier side of Rose" as Bella called it. It had freaked him out to begin with, seeing as she was normally, cool and catty, but after seeing it a couple of times he had found it as amusing as the rest of us.

"And what do you expect to do with it?" I freed my arm of the tangle of blankets and the duvet and pointed in the directio of the window. "When it's like that?"

"It's not going to be like it all day," She countered, matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Alice." We both stated at the same time.

"So when does she say it's going to stop?" I asked, my head still buried under a mountain of pillows and blankets.

"She says that its going to stop raining in about an hour, but it's going to remain overcast and thundering." Rose seemed very happy at that statement and I knew it was because she was going to be able to see Emmett after all today. "So come on. Up you get, oh twin of mine! By the time we're ready, the rain will have stopped and Alice will be here." I smiled at the thought of seeing my little pixie today after all.

She jumped off of my bed and ran out of the room, but not before threatening me with the ice if I wasn't out of bed in thirty seconds. I shot out of bed. I made the mistake of calling Rose's bluff on the ice threat when we were four and I have yet to make that mistake again. Emmett makes it frequently, but then again, Emmett has the memory span of a goldfish.

I grabbed my towel and wandered into my ensuite. I was so glad that I had an ensuite. When we moved into this house we made a deal. Because there were four bedrooms overall but two of the bedrooms were ensuite and then there was a main bathroom we decided that I would have the ensuite, as would my parents, but then again that one was a given and Rose would have the larger main bathroom. We didn't have any other siblings so she had that bathroom to herself, which suited us both fine. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister dearly and I would be lost without her, but there is absolutely no way in hell that I could share a bathroom with her again.

I turned on the shower and turned the temperature right down, so it was freezing cold. I stepped into the shower and was instantly jerked awake at the iciness of it. Feeling more awake, I turned up the temperature so that it was a nice and soothing heat, just hot enough to cause the glass to steam up but not hot enough to turn me into a lobster.

Feeling more refreshed. I stepped out of the shower and towelled myself dry. Wrapping the towell around my waist, I walked out into my bedroom and into my walk-in closet. Grabbing a casual blue button-down shirt and my black jeans I got dressed and made my way downstairs to get myself some breakfast.

Grabbing myself some cereal, I looked at the clock and saw that if Rose was right about Alice's prediction – and Alice is hardly ever wrong – she had fifteen minutes to get ready before Alice arrived.

Ten minutes later Rose sauntered down the stairs, looking good enough to turn even the highest paid supermodel green with jealousy. Not that I like my sister that way, but she was attractive, I knew that. Hell, I've had to put up with her followers since Junior High. I swear, the amount of guys she has following her, she could start her own love den, female patrons only of course. But my sister is a one man woman. And it's him she dresses to impress, no one else, the others around her just get a good show.

I thought a bit about our group and I thought that it was a really great thing, Edward and Bella getting together. Even though he was still guarded and had a large secret that he insisted on keeping, telling us that it was better if we don't know, he was a good guy. I could tell that he was going to be good for Bella. He was going to be for her how Alice is for me, or how Emmett is for Rose. You can just see it. They way they clicked the first day they met. The were two halves to one whole.

I'm not gay or anything, but I'm not ashamed to say that Edward is good-looking. Emmett has said so too. But unlike others we know who would use it to their advantage and earn a reputation as a player, Edward has made it clear from the beginning there was only one girl he had eyes for. Even if he wasn't aware of it.

He was smart too. You could always see that there was some kind of analysis going on behind his eyes. Like he was working things out in his head. He was incredible in Calculus. I mean, I'm a Senior and he's in my class, and he's the top of the class. He's got a real head for numbers. I could see him starting up his own business and making it huge someday. Not many guys around like Edward. Which made me even more glad that he had fallen for our Bella and that she had fallen for him.

There was a quick knock on the door and I leapt up to get it, knowing that it would be Alice standing on the other side. She was standing there grinning from ear to ear.

"Jazzy!" Yeah, Rose was definitely channeling Alice this morning. She reached right up, standing on her tiptoes and wrapped her hands around the back of my neck, pulling me down for a kiss, which was something I was definitely not going to complain about.

"Okay, if you're done." I heard Rose say in a bored tone. I looked up at her and shot her a look that said "as if you can talk" and she shot me a smug smile back. "Can we go?" Alice nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following Alice to her Porsche. How she had done it I don't know, but she had managed to get the Porsche altered and turned into a four seater instead of a two seater. Probably so that she and Rose could drag Bella out on shopping trips and still have an extra seat spare for all the bags that didn't fit in the trunk.

"Bella's!" She replied bouncing up and down. Any normal person, aka person not used to Alice, would think that she had permenantly overdosed on caffeine. But anyone who knows my Ali, knows that she's like that all the time.

That's another thing that amazed me about Edward. He became used to Alice and her hyperactivity pretty much within minutes of meeting her. After the initial shock of meeting her, and with her being the bundle of energy that she is, that is something that everyone who meets goes through, he had settled down and accepted her hyperactive nature as though he had known her for years.

He just seemed to gel with the group. It was like he was the missing puzzle piece. He completed the group. We've had a couple of people try, namely Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowely, all three of whom have tried to get with Bella and not gotten anywhere. With Edward it was different. He was the right person amongst all the wrong ones.

On the way to Bella's we noticed that we were being followed by a huge white Jeep. I saw Rose's eyes light up as she realised that Emmett was behind us. I think that had we been further away from Bella's house, she would have made Alice pull over and let her out so that she could ride with him, but I think even Rose saw the redundancy in that idea seeing as we were only a street away from Bella's now.

"Oh My God!!" Rose exclaimed. "No way!"

"What? What?" I asked thinking that there was some emergency, but then again with it being Rose it could be a chipped nail.

"A _Mercedes Guardian_!" She squealed, pointing at the black car that was driving down the street away from us. "Those aren't supposed to be available over here yet. Not for another year or so actually." See, despite her appearance, my sister know the inner workings of any engine better than most mechanics and knowing her she would hunt high and low for the owner of that car so she could have a look under the hood.

"Hmmmm…………" Alice made a disappointed noise as she pulled up outside Bella's house.

"What's up babe?" I asked, looking over at her, seeing her brow furrowed in confusion. I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles before she made to get out of the car.

"I'm surprised Edward's isn't here." She mused, turning off the ignition. "I would have thought he'd be here by now."

"Yeah," I did notice that there was another car sitting in the driveway, though, at the complete opposite end of the scale to Edward's brand new silver Volvo S60R. This car was an old Volkswagen Rabbit and I knew exactly who it belonged to. "But look who is here."

"Jacob," She mused. "I wonder what he wants."

"Do you really have to guess?" Rose quipped as she slid out of the car and walked over to meet Emmett who was climbing out of his Jeep. She was no doubt telling him about the _Guardian_ that she'd seen. Apparently, that car was a big deal or something. I don't know. Gimme a motorcycle any day and I'm happy.

Rose did have a point. It was no secret that Jacob liked Bella. The only problem with that was that Bella like Jacob, but only as a brother. He had never been able to grasp the concept of Bella telling him no. It made me wonder how he would, or how he had reacted to Edward's arrival. He wouldn't like it, that's for sure. He would probably form some sort of animosity towards Edward before he had even gotten to know him and I knew the reason for it as well. It was because he had money, which wasn't fair on Edward.

Yeah, Edward had been raised with money, but he didn't flaunt it. Sure if one of us was short a few dollars for something then he would offer the money but that's just him being a friend, not a showoff. Edward didn't like to draw attention to the fact that he had money. And you could tell by the way he was that he didn't like a lot of attention. He and Bella were a lot alike in those ways. Edward had even refused to sing karaoke, which was not an easy feat when Alice was pestering you, but hed done it.

We got out of the car and walked up to the house, Rose and Emmett close behind. I was right, they were discussing the arrival of the _Guardian_ in Forks, and they were wondering who's it could be.

We were surprised when it was Jacob who answered the door and not Bella. He stepped aside and let us in, with a scowl plastered on his face. We all walked into the living room to see Bella sitting there, curled up on the sofa, her face tear-streaked. Alice and Rose were by her side in an instant.

"Bells, honey, what happened?" Rose asked, running her fingers through Bella's hair, Bella's head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, sweets?" Alice asked, taking hold of her hand.

The answer she gave us shocked us all. One word.

"Edward."

I heard Emmett growl from behind me. I turned around and he looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

"Em, calm down." I told him giving him a pointed look. I pointed to the chair and he grudgingly sat down. "Bells, honey, what happened?" I sat down on the sofa next to her, while Alice moved to sit on the floor at her feet, her hand still tightly grasping Bella's.

"He was an ass that's what." I heard Jacob say from the doorway.

"Jacob, could you give us a few minutes please." Rose told him, making it sound like a demand rather than a request. Rose and Jacob had never gotten on. Sometimes it was quite amusing but at the moment, Rose was right. Jacob would just have some sort of vendetta against Edward because Edward's Bella boyfriend. Or was, maybe. I don't know. We needed to find out what happened.

"Bella, baby." I rubbed her arm gently. "You need to tell us what happened."

She nodded and preceeded to tell us how Edward had phoned her this morning, and he had come round. She told us how they had decided that they were going to watch a movie and she was on her way upstairs to go and get it, when he asked her about his journal that had gone missing the previous night. I was confused as to why he would ask Bella about it, then I remembered, Bella had been alone in his room before we had left. I guess he figured that she may have seen it somewhere other than its usual spot.

She then told us about how she gone up to her room, trying to find the movie when she had noticed a book that she'd never seen before. She was curious so she opened it and decided to read it, see what it was. As you do with a new book. It turns out it was a journal, and only when Edward came up to her room to see what was taking her so long with the movie, did she realise that it was _his_ journal.

She said that Edward jumped to conclusions and accused her of stealing it the night before, before she left. Upon hearing that, Emmett jumped out of his seat, ready to go around there and beat the crap out of him.

"Emmett, sit." Rose commanded him. Although she too was livid with Edward, she wasn't as quick to act as her other half was. "Are you absolutely sure Bella." Bella didn't say anything, she just nodded, tears falling down her face.

I was angry with Edward now, and I just wish I knew what had possessed him to lash out at Bella the way he did. There must have been something huge happen recently for him to be on such a tight rope.

We sat there in silence for about half an hour, the only sounds being Bella's sobs and Rose and Alice trying to comfort her.

"That's it!" Emmett stood up. I made a move to stop him but he held up a hand, silencing me. "No! Jazz, do you not remember what he promised us only _last night_!?" He really was livid now. "I'm sorry Bells, but I gotta go teach that jackass you call a boyfriend a thing or two about how to talk to a girl."

"Emmett, don't hurt him, please." She pleaded with him and he nodded at her. She didn't look convinced.

After Emmett stormed out, we were all a little hungry so I went into the kitchen and made us all some sandwiches. Everyone ate in silence, silently willing Emmett to return, telling us that he hadn't laid a hand on Edward. Something we all knew was not going to happen. Emmett was not best known for his diplomacy skills. That was more my job within the group.

He came back about half an hour later, still in a bad mood, although it was somewhat lifted, and replaced with slight confusion.

"Em, what happened?" Bella asked, eagerly as he walked in the door. "You didn't hurt him did you?"

Emmett shrugged, not looking at any of us. He sat down on the chair and his brow furrowed even more.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Rose moved over to sit on the arm of the chair, and run her hand through his slightly curly hair.

"It's just something that Edward said." He mumbled.

"What did he say?" Bella asked but Emmett shook his head, as if telling us that he wasn't going to say anything until he had worked it out himself.

By this time it was already one o'clock in the afternoon and we were all bored. We decided to watch the movie that Edward and Bella were going to watch earlier. It was A Walk To Remember. It was a sweet but giryl film and Emmett and I compromised that if we sat and watched that with the girls then they had to watch something with lots of explosions in it with us afterwards.

They grudingly agreed and we sat down to watch the movies.

By the time the first movie had finished, Emmett still hadn't lost the perplexed look on his face. I joked that watching something with a lot of fire and booms in it will help him get his mind off of it but his joke was only half-hearted.

What with it being the middle of January it was already dark by the time we finished watching the movie. Jacob said he had to go and get dinner ready for his dad and Bella had fallen asleep.

"We have to find out what's up with Emmett." Rose said, as Emmett carried up Bella up to her room to sleep, a determined edge to her voice. "Now!"

"I agree." I nodded along. "Edward must have said something quite significant to have gotten Emmett all worked up like that."

"Definitely." Alice agreed. She was also not best pleased with Edward. He had hurt her best friend and that is not something that she easily forgave.

Just then Emmett came back down the stairs and the three of us rounded on him. "What happened when you went to see Edward, Em?" I asked. Of the three of us who wanted to know, I was the most calm. Hell, out of the whole group, I was the most calm, even when I was the one who was worked up.

Emmett took a deep breath. "He said a couple of things actually." We all looked at him, urging him to continue. "Well, when I went in I didn't exactly keep my promise to Bella and not not touch him, if you get what I mean?"

"You hit him? Emmett!" Rosalie stomped her foot, getting annoyed. Yes, Rosalie stills stomps her feet like a little girl. It's a faily occurance, get over it, bigger problems remember. Focus.

"No. I may have shoved the door open as soon as he unlocked it and slammed him agains the wall." He sighed. "He hit his head on, you know the step that leads up to his kitchen?" We all nodded, rolling our eyes at the same time. "Yeah on that. Well he was bleeding, and I gave him the whole, "you come anywhere near her again and that'll like a bump on the head" speech-"

"Emmett!"

"Wait, it was what he said next that caught me off guard." We waited for him to continue. "He just turns around and goes "Great, another one." as if getting threatened is an everyday occurance for him. Apparently, he's had someone else threaten him recently or so he says."

"Why would he have people threatening him?" I couldn't wrap my head around it. He was one of the nicest guys I knew, todays behaviour excluded of course.

"I asked him what he meant and he just walked up to me and said "Well, let's just say, one of your guesses Emmett. I lied." And the he walked off." He shrugged obviously not able to make sense out of it.

"He _lied_?" Rosalie was furious now. "Okay he hurts Bella and then he tells us that he broke a promise and lied when we got one of the guesses about him right. That is it!"

"Rosalie!" I called her and I knew that there was no stopping her. She had grabbed the keys to the Jeep out of Emmett's jacket pocket and was out the front door. "Emmett, stay here, don't tell Bella!" I said and I was out the door after my sister, and surprisingly Alice, who had a murderous look on her face.

Nobody said anything the whole ride there. We were all fuming with this guy that we had accepted into our circle of friends, that we had trusted and then we find out that he's breaking promises and lying to us. That is not the kind of friend we need in our group. And that is not the kind of boyfriend that Bella needs. I think I'm going to be seconding Emmett's threat of stay away from Bella.

We pulled up to his house to see all of the lights on. There was someone moving around up there so we knew he was up, we just couldn't tell what floor.

"Um, Rose, how are we going to get in?" I asked her and she threw me a smile I hated. It was the "I can do anything when I put my mind to it" smile. It was a dangerous smile. And she sure as hell could. A minute or so later we were in the house.

"EDWARD MASEN!" Rosalie screamed as soon as she got into the house. Alice and I followed soon after, slamming the door behind us. We stood there for a full minute or so but didn't get an answer. I heard Alice mutter something that sounded like "coward" under her breath. Well you know, with Rose in this kind of mood I am too. "EDWARD!!! YOU GET YOUR COWARDLY ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs now.

"Rose, maybe you should calm it down a bit." I told her but she shook her head defiantly. She didn't care.

"No Jasper, I know he's here! EDWARD!" She screamed this right next to my ear and my god that hurt!

"You're right, Rose!" Alice agreed with her. Alice was never really one for violence but if someone messes with one of our friends then that's it. You're dead. "His car's in the garage. He's got to be here." I handed even noticed she'd left I was too preoccupied with Rose.

We walked up to Edward's bedroom, Rosalie in the lead. She threw open the door only to find it empty. This was getting weird.

"What the- Where the fuck is he? EDWARD FUCKING MASEN, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" This was getting a bit tiresome and honestly, my ears were starting to hurt.

"Rose, will you calm THE FUCK DOWN!" She stopped shouting. For now at least. She knew that when I shouted and swore at the same time I was pissed.

Rose and I were having a heated staring contest when we heard something smash on the second floor. "AHA! See, I TOLD YOU, Jazz!" Rosalie shouted, rubbing my face in it like she used to do when we were little. We all ran down the stairs to the second floor where we'd no doubt find a cowering Edward. Hell, if Rose was in this kind of mood with me, I'd be cowering too. "Where is he? Where is he?!"

"Rose, calm down!" I pleaded with her as I followed her down the stairs.

"No, Jazz! He hurt Bella! And that was the one thing that he promised he would never do." She was right. He had promised only last night that he would never hurt her. Bring on the wrath of Rose! "He broke his promise and now I'm going to- OH MY GOD!!!"

She suddenly stopped shouting and ran down the second floor corridor. Alice and I followed suit quickly afterwards. What I saw made my breath catch. It was Edward, but he had been beaten with something.

He had obviously been tied up as there were large, bleeding burn marks wrapping around his wrists. His eyes and one side of his face looked like someone had been rubbing sandpaper continuously over it for about half an hour and he had a long gash going down his jawline starting at his ear. I didn't notice what the girls were saying to him, but I did noticed the trail of blood that was on Rose's fingers when she took her hand away from his face.

"I'm calling an ambulance! He needs to get to hospital!" I said getting out my phone.

"No!" I heard Edward saying quietly, although it appeared to take a lot of effort. "No, no hospitals."

"Alright," Alice said soothing him. "Rose, you Dad!"

"Yeah, Jasper call Dad. Get him over here." Rose told me and I nodded, pressing speedial 3 for Dad's cell phone.

"Hello?" My father answered.

"Dad?" I asked. "Dad we need you. Now."

"What's wrong are you hurt? Is it Rose?"

"No, Dad one of our friends is really hurt."

"Then he should be on his way to the hospital, son."

"He won't got! Dad, please."

"Alright then, I'll come around and check him out what's his address?"

"Yeah, it's-" I gave him Edward's address."

"And what's his name? I need to check records."

"Yeah, his name's Edward. Edward Masen."

"No," I heard Edward whisperd and I turned to look at him. "No.

"No what Edward?" Rose asked in a soft voice. "He's just telling our Dad your name so that he can check your records."

"No." Edward repeated, shaking his head this time. "Not………not Masen."

"What do you mean "not Masen"?" I asked him. I had my Dad yammering in my ear asking whether or not his name was Masen or whether it was something else. "Hang on a second Dad. Edward, what do you mean, "not Masen"? Is Masen not your real name?" He shook his head slowly. Great, when we thought we had enough on this guy, we find out we don't even know his real fucking name.

"Cullen." He whispered, gulping. "Cullen." He said a little louder.

"Dad?" He answered me. "Yeah, scratch the name Masen. It's Cullen. Edward Culllllohholyshit!" You've got to be fucking kidding me! Our Edward is _EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN!!!_ My Dad was repeating the name in my ear and I told him that it was right. He told me that he would be here in ten minutes and I hung up. I knelt down next to Edward. "Edward? Edward? You with me pal?"

"Jasper, what the hell was that about?" Rosalie was annoyed. "Swearing on the phone to our father. Why?!"

"Rose, did you not hear what Edward said his real last name was?" She didn't answer me but instead gave me a look that said "why don't you clear it up for me". "Don't look at me like that Rose. You heard as well as I did. Edward's last name is _not_ Masen."

"Why would he lie?" Alice asked, confusion lacing her voice. She ran a hand through Edward's hair and lifted his head up, making sure he could breathe properly.

"I think we've found out Edward's secret." I said quietly.

"You have." Rosalie said accusingly, staring me down. "I however have no idea what you're talking about."

"Me neither." Alice agreed, looking at me in the same way as Rose. "And you accuse me of being cryptic, Jazz."

"Rosalie, Alice." I looked between the two of them, willing them to understand. "His secret………he's Edward Cullen."

Both of the girls gasped and looked at Edward, as it clicked in their minds.

I looked at Edward and cursed under my breath.

He was unconscious.

**So how did you like Jazzy's POV? :D  
Back to Eddie next chappie :D  
Please review.  
xx**


	14. Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**EPOV**

I could hear things happening around me.

People moving.

Whispers.

Objects being moved.

And then I linked it to the fact that I must be waking up. Maybe this was all a dream. One long horrible nightmare and I'm really still back in Chicago with my mother and father, there was no stalker and I would never have to leave them.

"He's waking up." I heard someone whisper. It was a female, hopefully my mother, though I don't want to say anything just in case it's not.

"'Bout fucking time." I heard someone growl. Okay that wasn't normal. That can't be my father can it? I don't remember him ever using language like that, even when he was really pissed.

"Emmett!" Someone else whispered harshly. I then heard a slap and someone wincing in pain.

"What was that for?" That same person shouted. I winced involuntarily at the sound.

"Sssh!" That was many people.

"Edward?" That was a voice a knew. That was a voice I loved. It sounded like bells chiming in the wind. I felt someone take my hand and give it a gentle squeeze. It was reassuring so I squeezed it back gently.

Bells? Bells………?

Bella!

I slowly opened my eyes, but I couldn't really see.

_Oh, God! It really happened, didn't it?! The stalker is real. He chased me out of my home. Away from my parents and my life. And then he found me, attacked me in my own home. What am I supposed to do?!_

"Edward?" That voice called my name again and I opened my eyes a little wider, my vision not really improving. I could see more than I could when I passed out. That much I remember. I knew that I couldn't see anything but fuzzy shapes and colours.

_What happened before I passed out? I remember Rose, Alice and Jasper. Jasper on the phone to someone………a doctor. Their father's a doctor I know that much……it could have been him he was talking to……I told them no hospitals because then they'd find out who I really am- SHIT!!!_

I remembered!

I told Alice, Rosalie and Jasper my last name. My _real _last name! They now know who I am! Fuck! I am so screwed! They're going to hate me! They're all going to hate me! They're going to leave me and never talk to me again! Great! Why couldn't I just keep my fucking mouth shut?

"Edward, look at me." I looked over in the direction that the voice was coming from. I couldn't see any details at all. "It's alright. It's okay. The doctor said that your sight will return. But it'll take a little while. It's okay."

"Bella, will you stop fucking mollycoddling him!" The voice I recognised as Emmett's shouted. "After what he did to you! After the way he spoke to you, you're just going to act like it never happened?"

"Yes, Emmett I am." Bella retorted. "Because you know what, my hurt boyfriend is a lot more important than some stupid argument we had! Are you telling me that if you had an argument with Rose, and then the same thing that happened to Edward happened to her, God forbid, you wouldn't just brush the argument aside and forget about it. And be there for her?"

"That's different." He snapped, clearly annoyed that Bella was taking my side over his.

"How is it different, Emmett?" Her grip on my hand tightened. I hated that I couldn't see what was going on properly. All I could see was two fuzzy outlines shouting. One was slight and small, Bella, by my side, sat on the bed next to me, and the other was huge, Emmett. He was standing the other side of the room, and I was glad that he did. I think that I would have had a panic attack if I'd woken up and found him sat there looming over me.

I looked around the room and I saw three more fuzzy outlines. One was small, smaller than Bella. Alice. The other two were tall, one male and one female, that much I could tell but other than the fact that they had blonde hair I could tell anything about them. Rosalie and Jasper.

I figured I'd better start getting used to idenitfying people by voice instead of looks for the time being.

"Because, Rose tells the truth." Emmett hissed. His words stung. It was the truth though. That was the hardest part. Every word he spoke was the truth. Something it seemed, I was incapable of giving.

_You had no choice though._ My inner voice tried to rationalise with me. _You would have put them all in danger if you'd told them who you really were._

"Edward?" I heard Jasper's voice now. He was closer than he had been a minute ago. "Can you talk?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I forced my voice to work.

"Then maybe you can give us some fucking answers!" Emmett growled.

"Emmett!" Jasper was getting pissed off now. Something that very rarely happened with Jasper. He was normally the cool, collected one of the group. He was the grounded one, that kept the rest calm. "What the hell is with you today? You've done nothing but pick and snipe. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I want some answers that's what! I want to know what the hell was so important, that he had to lie to us for over a month. Even about his own name. Which you guys know, but won't tell us!" Emmett waved between Bella and himself.

"We didn't tell you, because it's not our place to tell you!" Alice broke it. "We only found out because he needed the doctor and they needed his records. I mean we give the name Edward Masen and they come up empty then its going to look a bit weird don't you think. He told us his real name for that reason and that reason only."

Emmett didn't say anything, he only stood there and huffed. I couldn't see clearly, but it looked like he was leaning on the wall and crossing his arms.

"Where's Jason?" I asked. "Where was he last night?" I vaguely remembered that Jason hadn't been there. He always came and checked on me at least a couple of times in the night, especially since the guy that I had spotted was now branching out. He was doing all he could to make me safe.

"He's um, he's in the hospital." Bella said softly.

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Why?"

"Last night, after you passed out, Jasper went to find him to find out why the hell he hadn't been there to help you, and he found Jason, knocked unconscious with a huge blow to the head." Rosalie explained, sorrow in her voice. "I called the hospital, saying that I was phoning on behalf of you, which in a way I was," I gestured for her to carry on with the story. "And they told me that there was a large amount of rohypnol in his system. They think it must have been put in his food or something to have that amount in his system. Apparently, it would have killed a smaller man."

My mouth dropped open. _Jason_, I thought wildly. "Is he going to be okay?"

"They say that he's going to be fine, but that amount of the drug in his system is going to affect him for a while, they don't know how long its going to take to wear off. They want to keep him in just in case of something happening." Alice explained.

"God," I ran my hands through my hair. "This is all my fault."

"No!" Bella said sternly from beside me. "This is not your fault, Edward Anthony!" I couldn't help but smile at her. Granted it would have been a lot more effective if she had used my last name. Either of them. My real one or my fake one, it wouldn't have mattered.

"Emmett, what do you wanna know?" I asked him and he looked at me. At that point in time I was glad that my vision was impaired. I really didn't want to see the look that Emmett was giving me.

"Well your real name would be a nice start." I heard Bella scoff next to me and I smiled slightly.

"That would be the one you're interested in wouldn't it, Emmett." I managed to push myself up so I was sitting up instead of lying down, straining my neck. "Seeing as you hate me."

"I don't hate you." He retorted defensively. "I'm just majorly pissed at you at the moment."

I thought for a moment, remembering all of Emmett's past conversations, or should I say arguments about me. His tone was always laced with vemon and he spat the words instead of said them. "No, from my experience you definitely hate me."

"I don't hate anyone." He said, and I could vaguely see his head moving from side to side slowly. It was as if he was looking around at everyone for back-up.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered shortly.

"Postitive?"

"Well, at the moment you're making you way to becoming the one and only on the list." He said sarcastically.

"Alright, then." I opened and closed my eyes a couple of times. "You really wanna know what my name is?" I could vaguely see him nod. "Alright then. My name is Edward Anthony………Cullen."

"What?!" He yelled and I flinched, terrified that he would launch himself across the room and kill me then and there.

"Told you so." I said quietly, trying to focus on him.

"_You're _Edward _Cullen?"_ He asked me disbelief dripping in his voice.

"Yes, Emmett." I said dryly. How many times did he need to confirm it. My answers not going to change.

"You're right, I do hate you." He snarled, the hatred clear in his voice. I flinched wanting to know what it is that has caused him to hate me so much. I mean I had caught a glimpse of why he hated me, when I wasn't me, but still, I didn't really understand. _Whoa, this is why we reduce to numbers, ratios and quarterly figures. It's so much simpler than dealing with these things._ But I had to reason that "these things" were all part of growing up and being human.

"Can I ask you why?" I asked him, wishing that I could see him clearly. I would have loved to have been able to read his expression right now, just so I knew what I was feeding off of. I mean I remembered his faces when he was fighting with one of the others about me, but that was when it was my name on a piece of paper or said over the TV. Now I was sat here in real life. Bella made to interrupt me, but I wanted to know. I needed to know why someone who had come to be my friend over the last few weeks suddenly become my enemy just because he learns of my name. "Why _do_ you hate me so much?"

"Because you're everything that's wrong with the world." He snarled, venom dripping from every syllable. It made me squirm inside. I didn't want to to think about someone I thought was my friend hating me. "You don't have to work, you get everything handed to you on a silver platter, and you're obviously here to run away from your problems. To name but a few."

"Oh and the reasons you stated during arguments." Alice piped up. I'm not sure whether she was helping my case or Emmett's. I wanted to tell that she's not helping but thought better of it when I thought that Emmett would try to prove himself right.

"Alright Emmett, how can you think you know everything about a world you've never experienced? Let me tell you it's not all parties and gatherings and all that kind of stuff. There's a lot that happens behind the scenes. The bits that don't get broadcast on the evening news or whatever. What about all the hard work that goes into the company, huh? If it wasn't such hard work do you really think that I would have spent the last three or four years of my life being "groomed"," I made little air quotations when I said groomed. "To take over. Well do you?" I laid my head down on my pillows and sighed. "You have no idea. You have no idea why I'm here, what's happened in my past to bring me here. Just as I have no idea what's going to happen next in my life."

"Then why don't you tell us." Jasper said in a soft tone, more friendly and welcoming than Emmett's was. "Tell us why you're here. In Forks. We want to know. We really do. And you know we'll do anything we can to help you."

I shook my head. "I'll tell you. I'll tell you because I owe you that much. You guys have been the best, well if I think about it logically, the _only_ real friends I've ever had. But that doesn't matter. You can't help me."

"We can try." Bella whispered in my ear and I shook my head again. "Well, we won't know if you don't let us in."

"Okay, you really wanna know?" I had the feeling that everybody was nodding around me but I couldn't be too sure. "Okay, guys, can't see properly here. Audio would be good."

Bella giggled next to me. "Everyone wants to know."

"One thing first." Emmett cut in, his tone a little friendlier than it had been before. I turned to face the direction his voice came from and I could make out an Emmett shaped fuzzy thing standing at the end of the bed. "What made you lose your sight last night? What happened?"

"Um, can I get to that when the story gets there please?" I asked, sheepishly and he chuckled, which was a pleasing sound to hear.

"Sure," He sighed and I could feel the bed dip where he sat down. "Hey, Ed, before you start, I wanna say I'm sorry. You know for yesterday." I wondered what he was talking about, and then I realised and nodded my head.

"It's okay." I told him truthfully. It _was_ okay. "If I were you I probably would have done the same thing. Although I would have waitied until they actually had the door open before barging in."

"Sorry about that." He apologised again.

"Forget about it." I stated sadly. _I know I want to,_ I added mentally.

"So, what brought to Forks?" That was the first time Rosalie had spoken since she'd slapped Emmett. I knew it was her that had slapped Emmett because she's the only one who can without getting tackled. Her and maybe Bella. "I mean, from the expression on your face its not a happy tale."

"One thing I gotta know first." Emmett said, somberly. "Any of the rumours in the papers, are they true?"

"Remind me: which rumours are these?" I really couldn't remember. There had to be many of them by now. "Just list off the ones you know and I'll be able to tell you."

"Um, well there's the one about you becoming a father soon, you're in hiding running away from a criminal record-slash-lawsuit, rehab, and those are the only ones I can remember." He explained and I could imagine the look of concentration on his face as he remembered.

"Well I can tell you, no, no and obviously not!" I smiled at how ridiculous the media is. "I have a question though."

"Shoot." I guess he figured that since I had answered his, he should answer mine.

"Did you really think I was in the mafia?" I really couldn't believe that he thought that of me.

"Well, you never know these days." I could picture the grin on his face. "I hate to tell you this but you're stalling, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." I took a deep breath. "I just don't know where to start."

"Well," Bella said softly next to me. "Why don't you start with the happier things about your life. You know your parents, siblings, your home and stuff like that."

"My parents?" I heard murmurs of agreement. This sounded like they really wanted to know all about me. "Well, as you probably know, my parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They……they're the best parents anyone could have ever wished for. My father, he may have a reputation as a hard-headed businessman, but that's always in the office. He makes sure that nothing to do with the company spills into our home-life. He's the best Dad, you know. He's there for me when I need to talk, but when he gets pissed you know about it. To everyone on the outside he's Carlisle Cullen, billionaire entrepraneur but to me, he's just …… Dad." I sighed, missing him as I spoke about him.

"What about your Mom?" Alice asked. I could hear the smile in her voice, as I could feel the smile spreading across my face.

"My Mom." I sighed again. "She's the kindest, gentlest, most beautiful woman I know. She always makes me feel safe. Like nothing can touch me, you know? She's my rock. My constant. And I love her more than I could ever express."

"You guys sound close." Bella whispered, in my ear, just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Yeah, we are. Or at least we were." I sighed again.

"What do you mean you were?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay, this where everything starts okay? And I've never told this to … anyone before, so can you guys, just let me get it all out in one go?" I heard murmurs of agreement from everyone. I took a deep breath. "Well, it all started about two, two and a half months ago. Everything was going great you know, same as always, Mom, Dad and I were happy. A lot people have ideas that rich parents are neglectful and you know, leave their kids with nannies or carers or whatever, but my parents…they were never like that. They were always there, you know? Every school play, every sporting event, everything. They were there. Even if it wasn't that important, they were always there. My Mom, when I was little, she was like……proper soccer Mom, you know?" I stopped, missing those simpler days.

"What changed?" Bella asked, urging me to carry on.

"The phone calls started." I could feel my heart starting to plummet now as I got into the harder part of the story. "They started off pretty infrequent and harmless you know, we thought that they were just prank calls you know? But……then they started coming more and more often. Pretty soon, it was once a day or so, and they began telling us things we, or more specifically what _I_ was doing. And they were always right. It wasn't just, like clothes that I was wearing or something like that, they would be able to tell them where I was in the building and what I was doing. Or if I was in the room, how I was standing, who or what I was facing, you know, stuff that they would only be able to know if they were …… watching me. "

"Sounds likes someone had it in for you." Rosalie whispered and I nodded.

"It's okay." Bella wrapped her arms around me. "I think we get the picture."

I let out a choked laugh. "What's so funny?" Emmett asked, being completely serious.

"Because that's what came next." I said dryly. "Pictures and photographs."

"Of what?" Bella asked softly, I think fearing the answer.

"Of _me_." I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall now. "There would be a new letter everyday or every other day. And with them, there would be new pictures that he'd taken. Um, have the police been through here at all?" I asked them and they all shook their heads. I turned to the side where I could see three fuzzy shapes. I knew them to be Rose Jasper and Alice. "Would one of you be able to go down to my darkroom? There are some pictures hanging up in there, they should be dry by now. You'll see what I'm talking about."

"I will." Alice said, getting up and starting to walk out of the room. Where is it?"

"You remember the locked door that Emmett always thought was a portal to a different time?" She nodded, or at least, I think she did. "It's that one. It should be open. If not there should be a key on the side next to you Bella." Bella turned around and picked up a key, holding it up for me to see, or not really as the case may well be. "What does it look like?"

"Oh, sorry." She said and I could tell she was blushing. She always does. "It's brass, small, and it had _INGERSOLL_ written on it."

"Yeah, that's the one." She handed it to Alice who started towards the door again. "Alice?" I called and she stopped. "Don't look at them before you come up here, please."

"Okay." With that she left the room and a sombre mood fell over everyone. My eyes were starting to hurt, and close on my but I forced them to stay open. I would get through this. I _had_ to get through this. I owe it to them. They deserve to know.

Moments later, Alice slipped back into the room and handed me the pictures. I hated the fact that I was going to show these pictures to my friends. But they needed to see what kind a psycho I'm running from here. I handed them to Bella and asked her to pass them round. I saw her eyes go wide at each picture. They obviously hadn't realised how close this guy could get to me.

"These are……insane." Emmett breathed out. "Who would be sick enough to do something like this."

"The same guy who did this to me last night." I gestured to my face and wrists. "It's actually thanks to you three that I'm still here. I would either be dead, or being tortured down in the basement if you hadn't come in and started screaming for me Rose."

"Well, I try," Her voice sounded smug and I didn't need to eb able to see to tell you that she was smiling.

"It's because of this guy that I'm here." I carried on. "With these pictures that he sent through, there would always be at least one through with the letters, phone calls or emails. And they were always just single photographs. I mean, there was even one of me on my school trip to Colorado three months ago. This psycho had followed me there. I think he was trying to make a point. The point that I wouldn't ever be able to escape him. That he would be wherever I was." I took a deep breath. "And then the threatening letters started. They were always typed, so you couldn't do a handwriting match-up or anything. But they were …… detailed." I shivered involuntarily.

"Detailed?" Jasper asked. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "No." I stated simply. "No, I can't."

"It's okay." Bella rubbed my shoulders soothingly. "It's okay, you don't have to."

"Were they…… about you?" Alice asked tentatively. I nodded.

"About how he wanted my father to beg him for……"

"For?" Rosalie pressed gently.

"My life." It came out as a whisper, but they all heard it. "How he wanted my Dad to beg him not to …… kill me. And how he wanted _me_ to beg him to kill me. He wanted my Dad to listen to……" I shook my head. "I mean, he hadn't even asked for anything, nothing at all. He was just………threatening. Carlisle offered so much. Millions for this guy to just leave me alone. I mean, why else would you threaten a billionaire's son, right? But they refused it all. All of it. Nothing my father offered would get this guy to give in. I mean, why threaten without a ransom?" I sighed, dropping my head into my hands. "I remember what it was that started to break my father. Started whittling him down into the man that felt he had no choice but to send me there."

"What was it?" Alice asked in a timid voice.

"He told my father that he would pay for his past mistakes and that he would claim his prize when we was ready." I said, my head still in my hands.

"I'm confused." Emmett said, big change there then. "What's the prize?"

"Me." I whispered. I took another deep breath. "I don't know what happened that morning, but there was a phonecall. This one must have been different than the others because that was the morning that my father decided he was going to send me away. Watching him going through the papers and forms that I would need and finalising everything with Jason, it wasn't like watching my father, the man that I grew up with. The man I idolised. The man that I had spent four years training to become. He was a broken man. He seemed to be only half the man that he was only a few months ago." I leaned into Bella's shoulder, thankful for her warmth. "I guess that's what having threats made on your only son's life will do, isn't it?" I didn't expect any response. I certainly didn't expect Rose to walk over to the bed and wrap her arm around my shoulders in the way she did. "But even sending me away didn't work. I don't think it was twenty-four hours before he found me again."

They all sat there, probably gaping at me. Probably wondering how I had been able to act so casual knowning that there was someone watching my every move.

"You remember the first slumber party we had at my house?" I asked them all, and I heard the general murmurs of agreement. "Well, I saw him then. That's why I was so freaked out that night. That's why all that security team showed up. They're employed by my father." I looked at Bella and leaned on her shoulder.

"And that letter that you got?" She remembered it. Granted it was only a few days ago, but still, I would have thought that with everything that had happened over the last day or so, that would be pushed from her mind.

"That was from him, telling me that he was going to find me." I whispered into her shoulder. I couldn't press my face into her neck like I wanted to because of the mild burns the chemicals had caused around my eyes. I hope they don't scar. I know its shallow, but still. I don't want to have to explain them for the rest of my life. If they do I could always get it rectified. I would never use anything like that, unless I _was_ permentantly scarred or something like that. "What I didn't want to acknowledge was that he had already found me." And to think he was probably watching my breakdown with a huge fucking grin on his face.

"What about the journal?" Jasper asked and I flinched slightly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I told her, feeling the tears springing to my eyes. "I didn't mean it. I think I was just so stressed and do freaked out by all this stuff, that I saw you with it and I wanted to take away from the idea that there was some unseen force fucking with my life."

"It's okay love, it's okay." She kissed my forehead gently and I smiled.

"Speaking of journals," Jasper commented. "Bella mentioned that you have a bookcase full of them, where, might I ask."

"Right in front of you." I told him. I knew where he was sitting and where the bookcase was in the room so I knew that I was right.

"You mean that they…."I could see something pointing in the direction of my bookcase. "Are your journals?"

I nodded and shrugged. "I guess I have a lot to write down."

I could feel my eyes closing on me and I didn't know whether it was because of the burns on my face or the fact that my body had gone into shock over what had happened over the last few days.

I sighed and leaned into Bella, closing my eyes and sighing. She smiled and kissed to top of my head.

"I think someone needs some sleep now, you guys." I knew that she was indicating to me and I really didn't care. "We can ask whatever questions we have later on when he wakes up or tomorrow."

"I do have to ask one thing though," Alice asked. "Edward?"

"Mmm," I mumbled, earning a giggle from Bella. "Yeah."

"What ......... how did he burn your face?" She asked as gently as she could.

"He, um, he grabbed me by the throat and then flung my head into a vat of chemicals. " I heard Alice and Rosalie gasp in horror and Emmett and Jasper groaned complaining that someone that sick shouldn't be allowed to walk the earth. If I wasn't so sleepy I would have been inclined to agree.

I heard the others get up and leave the room, as I started to drift off. When Bella tried to wriggle out from underneath me, I just wrapped my arms around her even stronger.

"Stay," I mumbled, into her side. "Stay with me tonight."

"Okay, love," I could really get used to her calling me that.

For now, all my problems had disappeared. And all I wanted was a peaceful sleep.

Something that I was welcoming.

**So the truth is out.  
The know about Edward and about the stalker.  
But can they help in the way they want to?  
Only time will tell :P  
xx**


	15. Adjusting

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**EPOV**

The next few days were tense to say the least.

The group had all the allowed time off of school to help me around the house. At first I objected to them missing school, but in the end, I was glad they did, because I couldn't see anything other than large fuzzy shapes and blurs and I needed the help. The story that we'd given the school was that I been out in Port Angeles and had been attacked. They were never all off of school at the same time. It was always just one of them with me, making sure I was okay. Sometimes there were two of them, but most of the time it was just the one.

How they managed to write off the factt hat I couldn't see properly was news to me. I didn't ask. I don't think I wanted to know. Knowing this lot, it wouldn't matter what they told the school, it would be believed. All of the group were such high achievers that it didn't matter. The school knew that the work would be caught up on so they didn't compain. I got the same attitude from their parents as well. What they saw was that their children were kind enough to help their friend, who had been attacked and injured while out on his own.

Well, half of it was true.

It was kind of awkward when Charlie, Bella's father, had decided to come and pay a visit. Although he would never say so, I would bet my father's extensive fortune that he was coming to check that they story we had given was true. I managed to hide the friction burns and scars that were forming on my wrists from him during his visit or else I think he would guess that there was something else going on.

I think that the fact I couldn't really see him and the nice long scar that I had forming along the left side of my jaw satiated his need for reassurance. I think that he may have felt that my not going into school was influencing Bella to do the same.

But the fact that I had to be guided around the smaller objects in the house kind of gave away the fact that I couldn't see. I wasn't really focusing on anything about him other than the sound of his voice. I couldn't see his facial features, so I knew I wouldn't be able to rely on that when I next saw him. All I knew was that he was tall and he had dark hair. I couldn't make out anything else. I only hoped that I wouldn't be able to recognise his voice when my sight returned.

As Rose and Jasper's father had told me, my sight was slowly improving. Slowly but surely. Things were no longer just blending into each other, creating a swirl of colour. I could differentiate between different larger objects around me. Smaller objects, such as the coffee table in the study. That was a bit of a disaster waiting to happen. Who puts a coffee table in a study anyway? Pretty stupid idea if you ask me. Remind me to get Tess to move it to the side of the room until I get my ful sight back.

I know you're probably wondering what I was doing in a study when I couldn't see properly, let alone read or write anything, but when I'm in there, it's like I'm closer to my father somehow. Sounds pretty ludicrous, and the logical side of my brain knows that it's ridiculous, but it makes me feel safe. Safer than normal anyway. And it didn't matter if there was someone else in there with me, as there was pretty much all of the time now. In fact all of the time.

Even if I hadn't needed them for the physical guidance, I could at least hope that they would be there for me emotionally. But then again, I hadn't been that good a friend to them before now, you know, the whole lies and secrets thing. Doesn't make for a great beginning, does it?

They all kept saying that it was all water under the bridge and that, after hearing and discovering what had really happened to cause my move here, they understood why I had to do it. Why I had to lie. At least there was nothing between us now. They knew my whole story. And it felt good to know that. There was now no wall seperating us. No barriers.

Even though I felt somewhat better now that my friends know, but it also meant that there was an enormous pressure on them to keep my secret as well. It wasn't so much the stalker anymore because he obviously knew where I was now, and apparently had done for as long as I did. How he found out where I was in such a short space of time I don't know. And it scared me.

No, it was the media that I was hiding from now. They were like vultures, trying to catch a piece of the enormous carcass that was my disappearance.

The rumours about me had begun escalating and become more and more absurd by the day. It seriously led me to question the intelligence of some of these media outlets.

There were reports that I'd joined a cult and had been brainwashed, that I'd turned my back on the wealth of my father and his company, and had taken to hitchhiking my way around the States.

None of them compared to Emmett's theories though. Those were just too whacky and weird and could have only come from Emmett. I think that if they reported some of the things that Emmett had guessed, the newspaper or magazine responsible would have been laughed out of the business, but then again coming from Emmett, these stories could have been plausible. He'd put them across with that much conviction.

The official story was that I was staying with some of my mother's relatives. That I had needed to get away from all of the pressure that the company was putting on me, and that I needed to get away from the city for a while. That still didn't please the media and they were still creating new stories as to my whereabouts.

We hadn't told my father about the attack. I had made sure that Jason knew not to tell him as well. I knew that it wasn't the best idea, but something inside me told me that I didn't want him to know. I knew what it was. It was the fact that for the first time in my life, I had been accepted as a person and not just as a public face.

They didn't care about the Edward Cullen that the media portrayed. The notorious player that they made me out to be. They knew that I was in fact a virgin. I didn't care that they knew. They didn't judge me on it. I think that they were, in some way, relieved that I had dispelled and falsified the rumours. I think they could also hear the disgust in my voice when I spoke about the girls who threw themselves at me. Personally, I think that they found it amusing.

I was still worried about Jason. Even though they continuously told me that he would be fine and that I should concentrate on getting myself better, I couldn't help it. After hearing what had happened to him, because of me, it wracked me with guilt and I didn't know if I could ever forgive myself.

I had been told that there was no permenant damage but I couldn't help wondering and there were continuous running "what if's" through my mind. What if the blow to his head had been harder? What if there had been more of the drug in his system? What if Jasper hadn't found him in time? What if this, what if that. My brain felt like it was going to explode.

I had found out that Jason's food had been drugged. How, I didn't know, but then again this guy seemed to have a terrifying ability to do anything and get anywhere he liked. I hated that he had been in Jason's house. That he had been that close to him. That he'd been able to hurt him.

Jason hadn't sustained any permenant damage but that didn't stop me from feeling guilty. I hated that it was because of me that he had been hurt. If he'd been back in Chicago, like he should be, he would be fine and healthy. Not stuck in the hospital.

"I have an idea." Bella said softly from beside me. We were sat on the loveseat in the smaller sitting room, away from the others. They were all in the larger living room, arguing over what movie to watch. This had become a daily thing now. They would all often spend the night here. I had so many rooms that it was possible for them to have one each if they wanted, but of course they all chose to sleep in their couples. I didn't want to know what they did in those beds.

What I did know was that Tess had been _very_ surprised to walk into one of the guest bedrooms and find Rosalie and Emmett, not wearing …… anything. And then to walk into another room to find Alice and Jasper, wearing pyjamas, but still, they were in the same bed. I often wondered what was going through Tess's mind that morning. She'd probably thought I was turning the place into some sort of brothel.

I'd given her some time off. I didn't really want her to ask questions about what had happened to me, so the best way to avoid that was for her to take a little time off. I told her to take a month off, with full pay of course, and she had been overjoyed as she had some family coming into town in the next few weeks and she had been sad to think that she would have been at work most of the time.

Upon hearing that I told her that if her family was here after the month was up, to take time off until they left. Bella told me that the smile on her face was big enough to light up the whole room. It felt good to be able to do something like that for her, even if I did have an alterior motive. It wasn't like I wanted her out of the house to plan world domination. I knew that I couldn't risk her finding out what was really going on.

I had told Mary the same thing as Tess but she was having none of it. She told me that she wasn't going to ask questions about my injuries as it wasn't her place, but she was going to stay and provide my friends and myself with three decent meals a day, because she knew that with kids, teenagers in particular, there was little to no chance of us eating properly. I was inclined to agree, but I made sure she knew that the offer still stands should she choose to take it.

"What's that?" I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed. I loved these moments with Bella. They were so serene and still. They made me feel like a normal teenager in a normal relationship.

"Maybe we could ask Charlie to help." She said quietly, so quietly I almost couldn't hear her.

"No." I replied flatly. There was no way Charlie was getting involved.

"Why not, Edward?" She asked me, annoyance filtering through in her tone. She and the others had been trying to come up with ideas to help me, but I'd shot every one of them down. "I mean, Charlie _is_ the Chief of Police. You've got to give him some credit."

"Bella." I pleaded. "Charlie is _not_ going to be able to help."

"How do you know?" Why was she so bloody stubborn?

"Because my father has the FBI, the CIA, and god knows how many other investigative corporations after this guy." I explained. "No offense, but one small town cop is not going to be able to help."

She sighed and kissed the top of my head. "It was just a suggestion." She leaned her head on mine and sighed again. "I just feel so helpless all the time."

"I know, love." I leaned deeper into her chest, revelling in the sound of her heartbeat underneath my ear, thudding slowly, steadily. "So do I. I hate what this guy is doing to be, what he's putting my friends and family through. It's just………I hate it."

"I know." She ran her fingers gently through my hair, cooing softly. "I know, love. It's okay. It's okay. We're all going to stay here with you until all this is over. Our parents don't know what's going on and neither does the school, so if we can keep it from them until this guy is caught then we'll be okay."

I sighed and closed my eyes slowly, inhaling as much of her scent as I possibly could.

I must have fallen asleep then and there because when I awoke I was lying in my bed, with Bella lying asleep next to me. I rolled over so that I was facing her and rested my forehead so that it was touching hers lightly.

A moment later I felt her lips touch the end of my nose lightly and I couldn't help but smile. I could hear her giggling and I reached out to wrap my arms around her waist.

I hated that I couldn't see her properly. I wanted to be able to see her face, those beautiful brown eyes, and that perfect porcelain skin. I hated that I was so restricted in everything because I couldn't see. I wanted, no I _needed_ my sight back. Or else I was going to go insane.

It didn't help that I was stuck inside the house, as large as it may be. I was still struck with a bout of cabin fever and it was starting to wear on my nerves. I think that the others had noticed my discomfort at being stuck inside for an extensive amount of time, but they, like me knew that I couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't like I could go for a walk by myself anytime soon. The lack of sight was only making that situation worse.

"Morning," Bella cooed, wrapping her arms around me as I pulled her closer to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused mostly." I answered, and I felt her pull back, obviously looking at me with a perplexed expression.

"What about?" She pressed a gentle kiss to where the scar was forming on my jaw.

"How I got up here." I explained. "I mean, I remember falling asleep on the chair downstairs. So how did I get here?"

"Emmett carried you up." She said as though it was the simplest thing in the world. I felt my lips moving into a small "oh" as I realised. "I have to get ready for school." She kissed the end of my nose again and got out of bed. I missed the contact instantly.

Even though Bella and I had only been together for a short amount of time, I felt eternally bound to her. For some reason, something inside of me told me that there would be no one else for me. She was it. And I relished in that feeling. I wouldn't change how I felt for the world. And I hoped for even a moment, that she felt the same way.

A few minutes later I heard the shower start up, and I closed my eyes, rolling over so that I was on my back. I knew that in fifteen minutes the shower would turn off and a further ten minutes after that Bella would appear in the doorway, dressed and ready for school. She had the same routine every morning that she went into school. She didn't want to leave me, but I told her that she had to.

True to my calculations she appeared in the doorway to my ensuite twenty four minutes later and walked over to the bed, her hair still damp from her shower.

"You getting up today?" She asked in a mocking, yet serious tone. I knew that I had to get up, while there were still people here or else I wouldn't be able to get downstairs without falling and possibly breaking my neck. Something that I wasn't really intent on doing at this point in time.

"Yeah," I threw back the covers and swung my legs over the side. Bella handed me an oversized sweater so that I wouldn't get cold.

I didn't bother to get dressed before Bella helped me down the stairs. I knew that I wasn't going anywhere today. I never did. I managed to walk over to the sofa in the sitting room and sit down on it, without breaking anything or hurting myself so it seems that I was getting used to this not being able to see properly. I just hoped that it wouldn't be for too much longer.

"Who's staying back today?" I asked as Bella sat down next to me on the sofa. I felt pathetic knowing that I had to have one of my friends stay behind with me. It made me feel like I couldn't take care of myself.

"Emmett." She told me, leaning into my side.

Things between myself and Emmett had improved a lot in the days since I was attacked. He may have been volatile and hostile towards me in the beginning, before he found out why I was in Forks, but I had discovered, through one of the many talks that the two of us had had over to past few days that it was because he felt it wasn't right how someone should have that much money and not do anything with it. He also felt that it wasn't right that I should be intitled to all of it especially since he thought that I hadn't worked for it.

I had explained to him that even though my father had that much money, he gave an extensive amount of it to all sorts of different charities. The truth was, my father gave over two billion a year to various different charities over the course of a year. But he only had that much money to give because people all over the world were still buying his products, or using his software. I think it had been estimated that there was one bought every two minutes in almost every country in the world.

I told him that I planned to carry on with this way of thinking, and donating to charities. I knew that it wasn't right for one family to have so much money, and for other families all over the world to have none. That's why we participated in and organised so many events because we knew that we could be doing something more with it. The only thing was, there was more money coming in faster than we could give it away. So it amassed in our bank accounts.

He seemed to be more at rest by this answer but he still didn't like the fact that I would get it all. I explained to him about the last four years of my life, how I had been "groomed" to take over the company. That I had to know all the in's and out's of the business, how every tiny little thing worked, who all the employees were and what they did. I had to learn about the company's public face, how to control advertising and promotional campaigns. After that he seemed to understand that it wasn't all about parties and recreational events, even when you were only a child.

When I heard the stories that they had to tell about when they were younger, I realised that I hadn't really had any kind of childhood. With me, it was always being with other "rich kids" as they called us. We were all to be instructed in the proper ways to behave. I never really had the chance to play and be a kid. I'd never really noticed that until I had met this group and heard their stories.

It made me feel lost, really. That's the only way I could place it. It felt like I had missed out on a lot in my life. You know, the whole playdates, getting to know people on your own, making friends, the scrapes and scraps that you get into in school, even the rivalries that you get in everyday school life. Yeah, there are rivalries and everything in the world that I live in, but whether you win or lose, whether you rise to the top or are pushed back down to the bottom depends on one very influential thing.

Money.

The more money you had, the higher your social status. And seeing as my father was one of, if not the richest man on the planet, I was pretty much on the top of the heap. Something I wasn't too sure about.

I realised now that I wanted to be able to tell them about the things that I had done when I was little, but I didn't really remember anything other than what I knew from my teenage years, just with a younger theme to them.

I knew that this wasn't the life my father had envisioned for my mother and myself when he started this all up. It was just something that happened and carried on so fast that we were al swept away. My father made sure that we were always grateful for what we had, and I was. Now more than ever.

All too soon, Bella had left for school. I instantly missed her. It was like whenever we were apart something felt wrong, it was like some part of me was missing. I didn't know why or how I felt that way. I just did.

"Hey, you alright, man?" I heard Emmett say before his fuzzy shape walked in front of me to turn on the TV.

"Yeah," I answered absentmindedly. "Just thinking really."

"Penny for your thoughts." He was genuinely interested. Emmett never asked or said anything he didn't mean. I just smiled and shook my head lightly.

"Nothing you don't already know." I smiled at him, and the worst thing was, I had no idea whether he smiled back.

I heard him turn on the TV and start flicking through the channels. If I knew Emmett as well as I thought I did, he was looking for some kind of cartoon to watch. He wasn't really one for the whole serious programme thing. Apart from today it seemed. He stopped and I thought that he had found the cartoon he was watching out for, but I could faintly hear the news theme.

"What the…."He asked, mainly himself. I couldn't hear what was going on.

"Turn it up." I asked him and he did. I wished that he hadn't.

"_-of course I miss my Eddie, I mean he's the love of my life."_ I heard an annoyingly familiar voice say, innocently. _"I don't know where he's gone, but all I want for him is to come back so we can carry on the way we were."_

I could feel Emmett's stare at me. "Care to explain?"

"What does she look like?" I asked quickly, before Emmett could start harrassing me about this girl on the television who seemed to think that we were together.

"Um, pale, blue eyes, red hair-"

"Victoria." I said instantly.

"That girl that you were telling us about?" He asked, disbelieving. "The gold-digger that won't leave you alone?"

"The very same." I nodded. _What the hell did she think she was doing? There is no way in hell I would ever get together with her._

"_So, is there any chance that we could be hearing wedding bells any time soon?"_ I heard the reporter say and I felt my nose instinctively crinkle in disgust. I knew the push for me to get married and settle down before I took over the company. My mother and father never pushed me. They always told me that it was up to me whether or not I got married. Bit the pressure came from the outside world. The idealist world.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I mumbled and Emmett laughed. "It's not funny! This is serious."

"Yeah, some girl's got a serious case of delusion." Emmett laughed again and I couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't know how right he was.

"_I don't know anything for sure, but there's always hope, right?"_ I don't think she even realised how fake she sounded.

"_Well, there you have it ladies,"_ I heard the reporter on the news saying. I could probably guess that it had left Victoria's lying face and flicked back to her. _"We have now just received the devastating news, straight from the mouth of the lucky lady herself, Victoria Hayden, that Edward Cullen, wherever he is, has indeed, been taken off the market."_

"Yeah," I agreed. "But not by her."

"What was up with that?" Emmett asked. I could feel him looking at me. "She got some sort of thing for you?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "That and my bank balance." I hadn't really explained to the guys about Victoria. She was a part of my other life that I didn't really want them to know about. I felt ashamed to know that she wasn't after me because of me, but she was after me because I had an extensive bank balance that would satiate her every whim and that I was a trophy of sorts. I was _the_ Edward Cullen. And I knew that she would love to parade me around like some sort of conquest. I hated her for it.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Nothing." I mumbled. "There's nothing I _can_ do."

"So you just gonna sit back at let the world think that you're involved with this psycho." He sounded like he was getting annoyed now.

"No." My head snapped towards him, even though I couldn't see him properly. "I said that _I'm _not going to do anything. That doesn't meant that there isn't going to be damage control done on this. There's nothing that I can do from here, but give it an hour or so there'll be retraction statements from my father's people, disproving and falsifying everything that she's said." I took a drink of the glass of water Bella had left with me. I hadn't put it down for fear of not being able to locate it again. "It'll be taken care of don't worry."

"Well, that's good then." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Come on, Em, give me some credit." I said, grinning at him. "You really think I would date someone like _her_? Please, the only time that I've actually enjoyed myself where Victoria is concerned has been when I've been sat behind her flicking stuff at her head."

He laughed out loud and I grinned at his response.

"Well, you fell for Bella, so I doubt that girls like that would ever interest you. You have more class than that." I could hear the laughter in his voice. Did he just say "you fell for Bella"? What did he mean by that? Could he see something that I couldn't? Aside from the obvious that is. "I know what you're thinking." He said, the conviction clear in his voice. "You're wondering if there's something more to your relationship with Bella than even the two of you realise aren't you?" I nodded slowly. "We'll, we've been able to see how compatible the two of you are from the beginning. The way you just clicked. It was like watching two puzzle pieces fit in snugly together. You know, like you were made for each other."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," He sounded so positive.

I liked these little moments with Emmett. Even though he was the clown, the joker, he could also be serious. But of course I knew never to make him mad. I'd learned that the hard way. I still have the bump to prove it.

We sat there for a while, him watching the TV and me just listening to it. It couldn't have been that long, because we hadn't even gotten half way through the second programme before the front door slammed shut.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" I heard Rosalie shouting.

I turned to face Emmett. "You know, that's even scarier now because she's using my real name."

"I can imagine."

The next thing I knew I could hear Rosalie and the others running through the house towards where Emmett and I were sitting.

"_You,_ boy, have some explaining to do." Rosalie came to stand in front of me and I didn't need to be able to see to know that she was majorly pissed.

"Whoa, Rose!" Emmett stood up and walked up behind Rosalie. "What's all this about, honey?"

"Victoria Hayden?" She spat at me. "Ring any bells?" I felt my mouth form into an "oh" shape, as I realised that she was talking about the newscast this morning.

"Oh, that." I said, hearing my own flat tone.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" She spat at me, her tone unrelenting.

"Rose, listen. That's all her." I told her. "You remember that gold-digger that I told you about? The one that annyoyed the hell out of me. Interested only in the amount of numbers in my bank account."

"Yeah," She said, slowly. "That's her?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "That's her. Do you really think that I would be interested in someone like her? Especially since I have someone like Bella."

"There's really nothing going on with you and that skank?" She asked and I chuckled as I felt someone sit down next to me. I felt a hand on mine and I realised that Bella was here as well. I squeezed her hand and she placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Of course not, Rose." I smiled at her.

"That's good to hear." Bella murmured in my ear, before placing a light kiss on the injured side of my jaw. "I would like to think that you have better taste than that."

"Of course I do." I turned my head and kissed her. "You're proof of that." I pressed my lips to hers again briefly. "Hadn't you guys better get back to school?"

"Nope." I heard Alice chirp from behind me. "I told the office that there was an emergency and you needed us all back home right away." I could hear the pride in her voice as she spoke. "So we're here all day."

"Great." I said in mock exasperation and Bella slapped my chest lightly.

"That's not a nice thing to say." She rested her head on my chest and I kissed her head gently. "We all came home for you."

"Don't you mean you came home to stop Rose from killing me?" I asked seriously and everyone laughed. I could imagine Rose sitting there looking smug with herself.

"Well, yeah, but still." Jasper chuckled from his seat next to Alice.

Everyone was home and it felt right. It felt like this was the way it was always supposed to be. Like I belonged here. Not in Chicago. Although I have no choice but to go back when this whole situation is over and done with. I have to finish the training required for me to take over the company. I just didn't want to tell them that. I think on some level they knew that I would have to leave, but I didn't want to make it real by saying it out loud. It was too painful for me.

But I knew that I had to do it. Someday soon.

But how?

**This chapter doesn't really have much going on, but there were a couple of questions about some stuff and I hope that I got them answered in this chapter. I wanted there to be a little bit of chill time between Edward and Emmett, you know, for them to establish the friendship groundwork again, so I used this chapter to do that.  
Of course if you have any questions that I haven't answered then, ask and ye shall receive. The only ones I'm not answering are: "Who's the stalker?" and "Why's he doing it?"  
Other than that you should be okay.  
Please review.**


	16. Recovering

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**BPOV**

Everything that had happened recently was so surreal.

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not.

We found out Edward's secret. And it was something that none of us had ever expected. Edward was not who he had said he was. But then again, we knew that something like that was the case. But none of us, not even Emmett and his crazy ideas, had guessed who he really was.

Edward Masen was actually Edward Cullen.

Edward freaking _Cullen_.

The most desired bachelor in …… well, the world.

And he was my boyfriend.

I was dating Edward Cullen.

If he hadn't told us who he was himself, if he hadn't told us his story then I would never have believed it. I probably would have thought that it was someone's idea of a joke. But no, he had told us everything. Everything about how he was raised, his mother and father, and most importantly, _why_ he was now in Forks.

That was the most worrying this. _Why_ he was here.

He had told us about the stalker that was threatening his life purely to get back at his father for something. He was a pawn. And purely because of his birth, he was in danger.

Now everything he had said and done since he met us made sense.

The fact that he couldn't tell us who he really was, because it was too dangerous for us to know. How he had behaved when he thought that he saw something or someone out the back of his home that first night we stayed over. The reasoning he had behind the defense of … well, himself really. His reaction to his assumption of my taking the journal.

I could see why he had reacted that way now. It must have been so hard for him, knowing that someone had taken something that personal, especially when he was being watched and threatened in the way he was. I knew he could have behaved a bit more rationally, and he knew that he could have too, but it was my guess that he had just been so wound up about finding it, about who had it, that he saw that it was in my hand and something must have snapped.

Even though I and the rest of the group had forgiven him, now knowing his reasoning for his outburst, _he_ still hadn't forgiven himself for how he spoke to me. And I could tell that it was something that was going to take a while.

Even after we discovered that he was in fact Edward Cullen, nothing about him changed. Nothing negative anyway.

He was still the caring, kind guy that we had gotten to know over the last few weeks, but in addition to that, he was more carefree, letting little tidbits of information about himself out. Even though he was still recovering from the attack he had suffered, he was more carefree and open. Like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. I guess having to keep a secret as huge as your real identity from your friends must be hard, seeing as there's always a chance that you could let something slip. He had had to watch every little thing that he said.

That wasn't the case anymore.

And that was something I was thankful for, seeing as we were now _really_ getting to know Edward.

I looked over at Edward as he walked out of his bathroom. It had been a couple of weeks since he was attacked, and his sight had returned to most of what it was. He told us that he still couldn't pick out fine detail like he could before the attack, but the main thing was that he could see again. The week and a half of not being able to see well enough to do anything on his own had really taken its toll on him. Even though his sight had been returning he still hadn't been able to go back to school and I think that he had been suffering from a major case of cabin fever.

Today was his first day back at school after the attack, and I had never seen someone with so much enthusiasm for going to school.

"Morning," I called and he turned to look at me, a smile on his face.

"Morning." He walked over to me and flopped down beside me on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled my closer to me. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly." I whispered burrowing my nose into his neck, causing him to chuckle at me. I pulled back and pouted at him, smiling when he pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. He dropped his head onto the pillow and smiled at me, his eyes shining, probably excited to finally be getting out of the house, even if it was just for school. I looked at his jaw and ran my finger down the scar that was there. It was fading, slowly, but Rose and Jasper's father had told us that it would disappear soon. It was turning a faded purple colour so we knew that it wouldn't be there for much longer. At least we hoped not. "It's fading." I whispered and he smiled.

"Thank god." He pressed a kiss to the end of my nose. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go?"

"Yes," I tightened my hold on him. "But I don't want to."

He chuckled and detached himself from me. "We you have to." I sighed, resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to let me get out of it.

I slowly got out of bed and padded my way over to the bathroom, grabbing a towel out of the built in dresser where they were kept in Edward's extensive closet.

It still amazed me at the size of his closet. Why a guy needed so much space I didn't know. But then again, looking at Edward, you could see that he never wore the same outfit twice. He told us that he often had clothes bought for him, something which bugged him a little.

We had learned that all of these things were just part of who Edward was, and where he came from. It wasn't like it was something he could control. Just like we couldn't control how we were raised.

The best thing was that it didn't seem to have gone to his head, as it would have done with a lot of people. All that money and upcoming power in the business world, it could have turned him into someone cold and conceited, but Edward……he was warm and caring, kind and generous. And it made me feel for him even more.

Turning on the shower, I stepped in, letting the hot water wash away the tired feeling that still hung over me. I looked around the shower, noting the designer names on all the bottles. Why soemone needed designer bodywash and shampoo I had no idea, but then again, he did always smell great.

It made me smile when I saw that he had bought my favourite shampoo, conditioner and bodywash. He knew that I would be staying here, obviously, and had gone out of the way to buy it for me. Not that it affected his pocket much. It was the thought that counted. The fact that he had noted, purely from the smell of my hair what my favourite shampoo was spoke volumes to me. It showed me that he really paid attention to me, well, to us.

It showed me that he wasn't the stereotypical "rich kid" as they put it.

Thinking about it, Edward's story made sense.

He showed up town in the middle of December, and days later, it is reported that Edward Cullen had disappeared. The house, his clothes, his car. It amazed me to think how we hadn't put two and two together.

He must have been a better liar than we gave him credit for.

Whether or not that was a good thing I wasn't sure.

I stepped out of the shower and towelled myself dry. I looked around for my clothes and silently cursed the fact that I hadn't brought them in there. I hated showing off my body, and I wasn't ready to do that with Edward yet. I searched around for anything that I could wear whilst running out into the bedroom and grabbing my clothes. Something to cover me up at least.

My eyes fell on a material package that was on the counter next to the sink. I walked over to it, curious and saw that it had a piece of paper with my name, written in Edward's elegant script on it. For some reason my name seemed to look more attractive when written by Edward.

I put the piece of paper down on the counter and picked up the package. I untied the string that fastened it and pulled it open.

Opening it, I saw that it contained a bright white plush robe. I pulled it open and marvelled at the feel of it beneath my fingers. The softness to it was nothing I had ever felt before. It glided underneath my fingers as I put it on, letting the softness wrap around my body. It fell to just above my knee, perfect length if you ask me. Any shorter then I would have wondered about what he was trying to tell me.

As I was tying it around my waist I noticed something glinting in the light in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see that it was coming from me. I looked down and saw writing just above my left breast.

_Bella_

This was mine. He had had it made for me. Could this boy see the future or something? Because it really seemed like it. It seemed that whenever I needed something it was there. Not that I'm complaining mind you. In fact I could get used to this lifestyle.

I unlocked the door and walked out into the bedroom to see Edward lying on his bed, fully dressed and ready to go, writing in his journal. He hadn't been able to write in it for a good couple of weeks, so he must be grateful that he can finally see enough to write in it. Judging from the speed at which his pen was whizzing across the pages he must have been trying to get everything down as fast as he could.

He looked up at me and smiled. His grin widened when he saw what I was wearing. "You like it?" He asked, sounding a bit apprehensive. He knew I didn't like gifts, but this one he had had personalised so I couldn't really complain even if I wanted to. It's not like I could give it to anyone else.

I walked over to him and kissed him gently. "I love it." I smiled at him and kissed him again. "It's so soft." I ran my hand over the material and grinned. "I would love to spend all day in it, but unfortunately, I don't think it's appropriate for school."

"No." He smiled and shook his head in a playful manner as he watched me grab my clothes and walk back over to the bathroom.

I dressed quickly, hanging the robe up next to Edward's. His was the same as mine, the only difference being that it was his name embroidered in the same place as mine. I smiled at the thought of us having matching robes. Even though we had only been together for a few weeks, it felt right.

I walked out into the bedroom and saw that Edward was still in the same place as he was earlier, still writing in his journal.

"Ready to go get some breakfast?" I asked and his head shot up. He obviously hadn't heard me come back into the room. He finished the sentence he was writing, marked his place in his journal and walked over to me, placing the journal in its regular place on his desk.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a kiss. "Let's go." He let go of my waist and took my hand instead.

We made our way down to the kitchen, discovering the smell of pancakes on the way down. My stomach growled in anticipation. I loved Mary's pancakes. Edward hadn't been kidding when he told us that they were incredible. I stepped up my pace down the stairs, taking Edward with me and he chuckled. He knew how much I loved Mary's pancakes.

As we entered the kitchen we saw that the others were already there, and Emmett was just finishing what I was sure must have been his third plate of pancakes. Mary didn't mind that he ate so much. I think she found it flattering to think that someone enjoyed her cooking so much.

Alice and Rosalie were sitting at the table with Emmett, both with a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes. They both looked up and beamed at us when we walked in. Jasper was sitting at the breakfast bar, separated from the others. He was probably protecting his pancakes from Emmett. Emmett knew better than to go after us girls' food, but when it came to Jazz and Edward, theirs was fair game. I found it amusing how Emmett was afraid of what would happen if he stole food from Rose, Alice and my plates and yet, the two that were most likely to fight back, he didn't have a problem with. I'll never fully understand that boy.

After Edward and I had finished our breakfast, which included Edward stabbing Emmett in the hand with a fork, we all made our way out to the cars. We would all be riding in Emmett's Jeep, the only one big enough for all of us. I could tell Edward wanted to drive, but his sight wasn't up to it, and he knew that. He knew that it was too soon for him to be driving. It didn't stop him wanting to though.

When we got to school, I felt sad because I didn't want to leave Edward. Even though I had been coming to school since he had been attacked, for some reason it was different when he was here with me. Maybe it was my subconscious telling me that I was being protective seeing as I knew that when he was at home, there was always one of the group with him, but when he was here, there would be times that he would be on his own.

I walked him to his homeroom, and gave him a quick kiss before I left for my own. As I walked in, I saw Lauren and Jessica scowling at me. They obviously thought that they still had a chance with Edward. I walked past them, completely ignoring that they were even there. I couldn't be bothered with their games today. They were always making snide little comments about Edward and me. Saying that he could find someone better, and the bad thing was, I agreed with them. I frequently found myself wondering why he was with me.

"So, Bella," I heard an annoyingly nasal voice talking to me, and I looked up to see Lauren standing next to my desk. "I see Edward's back in school. Looks like you don't need to play nursemaid anymore."

"No I don't." I smiled at her. "At least, if I had been I wouldn't."

"That means you don't have to keep thinking that you're worthy enough to be his girlfriend, as it's obvious you're not." She sneered. "We all know that's why he's with you. Why he chose _you_ over all people to look after him after he was attacked I have no idea. Maybe it was because he knew that he could ask that of you and you'd be smart enough to realise that there was no way that he'd be interested in you. Especially since there are _better_ people for him."

"Lauren," I put down all pretenses of being tolerant. "I'm really getting tired of these games and snide remarks. I get it, you don't think he should be with me. Newsflash: you threw yourself at him, and he didn't want to know. He's with me. Get used to it." I picked up a book that I had in my bag and started to read it as though my life depended on it. She stood there and I could only imagine the look on her face. I tried not to smile as she stormed off and went to sit with Jessica, but I could feel it tugging at the corner of my mouth.

"Wow." I heard a gentle voice say. I looked up to see Angela sitting down next to me. "I've never heard anyone talk to Lauren like that before."

I closed the book and put it back in my bag. "Yeah, well, I've had enough of her comments."

"It's only because she wants Edward to herself, you know." I nodded. I _did_ know. And she sure as hell wasn't getting him.

"I know." I mumbled.

"Apparently, Lauren's cousin is staying with her for two weeks." Angela's voice was laced with distaste and I couldn't help but smile. "Apparently, she's coming into school at lunch. Lauren wants to introduce her to people. According to Lauren, she's some big socialite in Chicago. Big money apparently."

"Yippee." I moaned, full of sarcasm. _Chicago? Maybe Edward knows her._ I mused. He had told us that he had been introduced to many girls over the years, in the hopes that he would strike up a relationship and settle down with them. If she did know him, this could be difficult. We would have to be careful.

As the bell went I made my way to English. My first, and pretty much the only class I actually partially enjoyed. Alice was in the same class as me, so it wasn't as unbearable as it would be otherwise. Most of the texts that we covered I had in my own personal collection and had read many many times over.

"Hi!" She squealed, bouncing up and down. If I didn't know her so well I would have thought that Emmett had given her coffee or something. He'd done that before, and it resulted in Alice being hyper for four continuous days. No sleep. Nothing. Just bouncing and squealing and games. Thankfully, after the fourth day she crashed and slept for about two days and we vowed that Alice would never be allowed coffee ever _ever_ again. Everyone had agreed.

We walked – well, I walked, Alice bounced – into English and sat in our regular seats in the middle of the class. She was going on about some new designer and new stores that had opened in Port Angeles. She hadn't been able to go shopping since the attack on Edward, in case he needed us for any reason and I could see that it was taking it's toll on her. Shopping to Alice was like breathing to a normal person.

She was extra excited about going shopping because Edward had told her that he would take her on an all expenses paid shopping trip, as a thank you for helping him over the weeks. I don't think he realised what he was getting himself into. I told him that that was a suicide mission, everyone agreeing with me, but he pointed out that he had been forced to go shopping with however many shopping addicted socialites, so he probably wouldn't be surprised when it came to Alice. We admired his courage, but he would be in for a shock. Oh well, might as well throw him in at the deep end.

The day passed in a blur until lunch came around. The whole place was in a buzz about Lauren's cousin. Apparently she knew some pretty influential people in Chicago, not that any names had been mentioned, and Lauren had been boasting about the fact that her cousin had told her she was dating a real "high-flyer" apparently. I wasn't sure how much of this I believed but then again, I didn't really know how much of my own life I believed. I mean, I was dating Edward Cullen. Not that I could tell anyone about it, but then again, I was thankful for that. To everyone here, he was Edward Masen and that was the way I wanted to keep it.

I knew that she had arrived when there was a huge commotion out in the parking lot. I stuck my head out of the door to see what was going on to see a large black limo pulling up. Lauren was standing there waiting for it to stop and the door to open. She was probably just waiting for the chance to show off how much money her cousin had.

I sighed and shook my head at the spectacle in front of me. I found it amusing to think that they had one of the richest heirs in the world attending the school and no one has a clue and yet someone who probably had hardly a fraction of the amount of money as he had comes to visit and everyone goes nuts. A bit stupid if you ask me.

I wandered into the cafeteria and quickly bought myself some food before going to sit with my friends. I gave Edward a light kiss on the cheek before I sat down. That apparently wasn't enough for him as he placed his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. Not that I was complaining mind you. I could sit there and kiss him all day if I had the choice.

"Any of you seen Lauren's cousin, yet?" Rosalie asked, distaste in her voice.

"Nope." Alice chirped, still as hyper as this morning. If she doesn't sleep tonight then Emmett is going to be in _big_ trouble.

"I saw the car as she arrived, but I decided to leave before she got out." I told them, intertwining my hand with Edward's smiling at him. "I didn't really want to see Lauren and her in a squealing match, as it would have ended in." I took a bite of my sandwich, turning to look at Edward. "Apparently, she's some rich socialite from Chicago. Maybe you know her."

"Maybe," He sounded worried, and for a good reason. He couldn't risk people finding out who he really was. "I hope not."

"Why's that?" Emmett asked, his mouth full of the pizza that he was eating. I heard a resounding slap as Rose whacked him upside the head, causing the rest of us to laugh and grin.

"Well, aside from the obvious "she could expose me" thing, all the girls that I met in Chicago, they were just …… I don't know. I've met snails with more personality." He explained and Jasper's head shot up.

"Hey!" He pointed at Edward in a mock threat. "Don't you be dissing the snails! Some of my best friends are snails, I'll have you know."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Edward chuckled and the rest of us laughed.

"You making of me?" Jasper raised his eyebrows at Edward, who just grinned in response.

"Maybe." Edward put on a face of innocence. He couldn't hold it for long as the look on Jasper's face was priceless. He was trying to give a look of annoyance, and yet trying not to laugh at the same time. It actually looked as though he was in extreme pain before his façade cracked and he laughed along with the rest of us.

Just then there was a huge commotion at the door. It seemed that Lauren's cousin had made an appearance and Lauren was all too willing to show her off. Why she came to the school in the first place I didn't have a clue. Who would want to spend the day in a school they didn't go to? I sure as hell wouldn't. Hell, I don't want to spend the day in the school and I go here.

We ignored them until they sat down and the crowd had dispelled slightly. Even though there weren't as many people standing around her anymore, there was still a crowd of people huddled around her as she was sat down.

They were sat for a few minutes before we heard Lauren squeal loud enough for the whole cafeteria to stop talking and listen. "Oh. My. God! Vicky! You never said you were dating _Edward Cullen!"_

I felt Edward stiffen next to me and his grip on my hand tightened, but not enough to be painful. His head snapped around to look at the offending table. As soon as he did, his eyes went wide and he became visibly paler.

"I gotta go." He said quickly, not waiting before he pushed away from the table and practically ran out of the cafeteria.

I looked at the others who looked at me with equally confused expressions on their faces. "I'm sorry." I said slowly. "What?" I gestured in the direction that Edward had left the cafeteria. Everyone was so wrapped up in Lauren's cousin "Vicky" that no one had noticed his sudden departure.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked, shoving the rest of his pizza into his mouth.

"Maybe we should go after him." Jasper suggested and I nodded, looking at the others. They nodded their agreement and we all made to leave. "You think Edward knows her?"

"Well, that's a given, Jazz." Rose answered him in a true sarcastic sister tone. "The question is: where from?"

I thought about that as we walked out of the cafeteria. Where would Edward know someone like her from. She was stick thin, obviously one of these who thought that they were undesirable if they had an ounce of fat on their bodies, from what I could tell she was tall, taller than I was, but probably not as tall as Rosalie. She had bright flame red hair and her skin was pale. I couldn't see what she looked like as she had her back to us, but I knew that she would be pretty. They all were.

I thought about what I knew about her.

From what Angela had told me this morning she was a rich socilate from Chicago. That didn't really narrow anything down. Her name was Vicky, or so I'd heard from Lauren.

Wait. Vicky?

What was Vicky short for?

Victoria!

I stopped in my tracks, causing Jasper to walk straight into me.

"Whoa! Bells! What's wrong? Edward went that way. I can see him by the Jeep." I heard Emmett saying. I looked over to the Jeep and Edward was standing there, smoking a cigarette, pacing back and forth. I could tell he was agitated and if I was right, then he had a good reason.

"What's the matter Bells?" Jasper asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know who she is." I hissed, before running towards Edward and throwing my arms around his neck. "Is she who I think she is?" I asked as I heard the others approach and stop behind me.

He pulled back, looked me in the eyes and nodded.

"Some of us are still a bit lost here." Emmett was getting irritated now. I turned around and looked at the four of them.

"She's someone from my past." Edward explained, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Someone I did't want to see again. Ever, really."

"Who is she?" Rosalie asked, sounding worried and irritated at the same time. Edward took a deep breath before answering.

"Victoria Hayden."

**o.O**

**Please review  
xx**


	17. AN

**I know I've got like 20 stories on the go at the moment – okay an exaggeration, but you get the picture – but I've had this story running around in my head for a couple of weeks now and I've actually got the first couple of chapters written.**

**Here's the summary for it:**

**Edward is **_**the**_** ultimate vampire. The original. The one from whom the vampire race was born. So powerful that even the Volturi fear his presence. For millenia he has been the true ruler of the vampire race, with the Volturi as the ones carrying out his wishes, no matter what they are. What happens when a visit to the Volturi alerts Edward to their concerns about the Cullens, and he decides to pay a visit to the quiet Olympic coven? Will Edward see them as a threat to the world he's spent millenia molding, or will he leave them and allow them to carry out their lives in peace?**

**Now my question to you all is: do I post it?**

**Or are you all getting bored of my stories?**

**It's up to you.**


	18. It's Up!

**For all of you who encouraged me to post it, which to be fair was pretty much everybody, the first chapter of my new story is up.**

**Link: www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/s/5023928/1/Eternally_Damned**

**or if that doesn't work, you can just click through to my profile and it'll be on there.**

**That's all I'm going to put up of it tonight, as I want to see the response to it before I do anymore.**

**Alive Again and Protecting Him will be updated tomorrow as well, for all of you who are waiting for them. :D**


	19. Stressing and Phone Calls

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**EPOV**

What the hell is she doing here?

She could ruin everything.

I have to be dreaming. Well, having a nightmare would be more a acurate analogy.

Is this girl trying to ruin me? First she tells the media that she's my girlfriend when, hello! I wouldn't touch her with a barge pole if she was the last woman on earth. And now she turns up here out of the blue.

I had to get out of there. Being honest, I am pretty noticeable when you think about it. With my hair being the colour it is. If it had been a regular shade of brown or blonde or anything then it wouldn't have been too hard to avoid her. But with it being the individual shade of bronze that it was, there wasn't much I could do to hide it.

I stood outside by the Jeep pacing and I sparked up a cigarette. I didn't care if I got reprimanded for smoking on school grounds, I was too stressed to care.

As I was pacing up and down I saw the others following me out of the cafeteria, confused looks on their faces. When Bella stopped in her tracks, I knew that she had figured it out. She walked over to me a new determination in her step, before she stopped and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down into a tight hug.

"Is she who I think she is?" She asked quietly as she pulled away from me, the others coming to a halt behind her, their faces all masks of confusion. I nodded and her eyes darkened, her face shifting into a scowl.

"Some of us are still a bit lost here."I heard the irritation Emmett was feeling coming through in his tone. Emmett was not one to keep hanging when he was in this kind of mood. Bella released her hold on me and turned to face the others.

"She's someone from my past." I explained, looking between the four of them whislt wrapping my arms around Bella's waist pulling her close to me. "Someone I did't want to see again. Ever, really."

"Who is she?" Rosalie asked, sounding worried and irritated at the same time. I took a deep breath before I looked at them, not really wanting to stain the air with her name, but knowing that I had to or else the others wouldn't understand my reaction.

"Victoria Hayden."

The reactions that her name got from the group were instantaneous. Each and every one of them darkened.

"You mean, that't the girl who's deluded herself into thinking that she's with you?" Rosalie spat, pointing towards the cafeteria, where Victoria was sitting, probably regailing her fantasies of how she wishes that she was with me, transforming them into actual stories. They were probably buying into it and lapping it up enthusiastically.

I nodded slowly and Rosalie's face turned to one of extreme anger. If I didn't know who it was aimed at then I would have been absolutely terrified. Hell, I was scared anyway and I knew that it was aimed at defending me. I would hate to be Victoria at this moment in time.

"Why that……!" Alice was shaking now, and Jasper had his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. I could tell that it wasn't really working seeing as he was trying to control his own anger at the same time.

"We have to do something." He murmured. "We have to put a stop to those rumours now before they get out of control."

"No." I told them, worried. They all looked at me as though I was insane. "Think about it guys. If you defend me to her, shouting the odds, saying that you know for a fact that she's not with me, then she'll put two and two together and know I'm here. I mean, she might have sawdust for brains but she's smart enough to figure _that_ out."

"I guess you're right." Emmett conceeded, but his hands were still balled into fists at his sides. I knew that he would never hit a girl but that didn't stop him from giving Rose the green light. Hell, if I thought that it would help, then I would let Rose loose on her right now. But I knew that there were better ways of dealing with this predicament. Violence was not the answer at this point in time.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked, looking from me to the rest of the group, who for the most part, were still shaking due to anger. I guess that the fact that Victoria was sitting in the cafeteria, most probably lying about mine and her relationship and they couldn't do anything to show anyone the truth wasn't helping.

"I reckon we go back to Ed's place." I scowled at Emmett using my hated nickname and he grinned at me. "We can say, I don't know, that he had a problem with his eyes again or something and needed our help."

"Sounds like a good enough plan." I mumbled. The excuse of my eyes was proving to be very useful. The teachers here knew that I was having problems with my eyes recently, so it would be believed.

"Well, get back to yours and on the way, I'll phone the school, telling them that your eyes were playing up again, and that you needed our help to get home." Alice commented and we all agreed before climbing into the Jeep.

Alice was on the phone to the school as soon as we pulled out of the parking lot, explaining to Mrs. Cope in the office what had happened, or what we wanted the school to believe anyway. She seemed to buy it and Alice hung up pretty quickly. But then again, anyone arguing with Alice, well, let's just say, it's not a pretty sight.

We got back to mine in less time that I would have thought, but then again I spent most of the journey with my head resting against the window and my eyes closed. Bella touched my arm when we arrived at my place and I got out of the Jeep, helping Bella and Alice out at the same time, while Jasper got out of the other side.

We were all quiet as I unlocked the door to get into the house. We all dumped our bags and coats in the entrance hall and went through to the kitchen. We hadn't had a chance to eat before leaving the school, so we were all pretty hungry.

"Edward!" Mary exclaimed as we all walked into the room. "What are you doing home?"

"We had a little trouble at school?" I told her flatly, not meaning to sound rude or anything but not really having the energy to inject any feeling into my voice. I sat down at the table and put my head into my hands not knowing what to do.

"Not your eyes again?" She asked, walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. Mary was one of the only people who knew who I really was so I didn't have to lie to her. "Um, someone showed up at school today. Someone I really didn't need to see again."

"Who dear?" She sounded worried as she looked around at the group.

"Victoria." I stated and I heard a sharp intake of breath. She knew that Victoria was a part of my past, a part that I didn't like and she knew what she had been saying about me behind my back.

"What on earth is she doing here?" I heard the lace of venom in Mary's voice and couldn't help but smile. She didn't like her at all, did she?

"She's the cousin of one of the girls in our grade." Bella explained taking a seat next to me. "She's visiting and for some reason decided that she was going to come into school today." She leaned her head on my shoulder. "We had to leave at lunch because otherwise she would have recognised Edward and blown his whole secret."

Mary nodded and took her hand off of my shoulder. "Well then, I'll make you all some lunch and then we can all sit down and work out what we're going to do." I smiled at her and she gave me a caring smile back.

"I think I need to call my father." I stood up and walked over to the phone. "He should know what to do." I looked at the others and they all nodded. I picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number. I looked at the others and I saw Jasper and Alice mouthing "speaker" at me. I pushed the speakerphone button as it was only fair that they could hear what was going on. If needs be I would tell my father that they had worked it out, purely because they spent so much time with me.

The phone was picked up by Sadie, my father's receptionist. "Hello, Mr. Cullen's office."

"Sadie? It's Edwrd, can I speak to my father please?" I asked politely placing the phone in the center of the table.

"Of course sir, I'll just transfer you through now." I heard the beep of her putting me on hold and the hold theme. It made me smile to hear that my father had used one of my compositions as the hold music for the company.

"Hello?" My father's voice resounded through the kitchen. "Carlisle Cullen speaking."

"Dad?"

"Edward?" He sounded worried, surprised and happy to hear my voice. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine." I told him, smiling. He was always a worrier, but then again, recently, it seemed he had a good reason to be. "I, um, I just have a bit of a problem at the moment."

"A bit of a problem." Emmett scoffed and I could hear my father straightening in his seat at the sound of the foreign voice.

"Who was that, Edward?" He sounded guarded now.

"Just one of my friends, Dad." I punched Emmett in the arm and he feigned a look of hurt. "Don't worry, Dad. They know."

"_How_ do they know, Edward?" He was starting to get angry now. My father hardly ever got angry, but when he did, it was not something I usually stuck around for. Thankfully, it was normally at some stockbroker or shareholder getting out of place. Or something to do with the business at least. My father had only been angry with me twice before in my life. Now was turning out to be number three.

"They only know because they spend so much time with me and they kind of……worked it out." I lied smoothly. "You know, dates and descriptions and stuff. Then they cornered me about it and I knew that I couldn't lie to them, because they'd call me out on it." I heard him sigh and I could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and forefinger. That was a habit that I had picked up from him. "I know what you're thinking, Dad. That everything was for nothing if people knew, but honestly, I'm kind of glad that they know. I hated keeping things from them. Now it's like, I can be me and not have to worry about letting anything slip. And you know what, Dad? They don't care that I'm Edward Cullen. It doesn't matter to them."

"I guess you're right." He sighed. "I wouldn't want you to have to keep things from your friends." I heard him relax back into his chair again. "So what's this problem that you said about?"

"Well," I bit my bottom lip, trying to figure out what to say to him. He noticed my hesitation and started to panic again.

"He hasn't found you has he?" He was really sounding panicked now. "He's not discovered where you are, has he?"

"No, Dad." I shot warning looks at the others, telling them with my eyes not to say anything about it. They all gave me looks that told me he needed to know, but I shook my head at them all and they gave in. "Nothing like that."

"Then what is it Edward?" I heard him stand out of his chair and I knew from past memories that he had started pacing.

"Okay, Dad, first stop pacing and sit back down." I heard him stutter slightly on the other end of the phone, wondering how I knew that he had done that and I smirked. "I'm your son remember? I do know what you're like when you're stressed. Now sit down." He laughed and I could hear the leather on his chair squeak as he sat back down again.

"What's going on, Edward?" He asked, the worry still evident in his voice. "You wouldn't be calling at one o'clock in the afternoon, when you're supposed to be in school, if it wasn't important."

"You're right Dad." I sighed. "It's Victoria."

"Yes," I sighed. "We're going all we can to put a stop to that story, but you know how the media is. They're lapping it up. It's going to be hard to get under control."

"That's not what I meant, Dad." I sighed. "I mean, we know it's not true. She knows its not true – well, I'm starting to question that at the moment – anyway. What everyone else thinks doesn't really matter to me. But no, the reason I'm calling is because she's here. In Forks."

"What on earth is she doing there?"

"I have no idea, Dad." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Told you I picked that up from him. "All we know is that she's got a cousin that lives here. But as for why she'd visit here instead of flying her out to Chicago is beyond me. I was hoping that you'd be able to tell me. Or at least help me in dealing with the situation."

"I really don't know Edward." He sounded apologetic and I could imagine his brow furrowing in worry. "I didn't know that she had left the city until you mentioned her a moment ago." I heard the rustling of papers. "As for a solution I might have one. I know that there's a charity event happening in two evenings time. I could always hint to her parents that there's the son of a very wealthy family I know that is interested in her. You know how she is with attention. She craves it."

"That could work." I nodded along in my own little world.

"But Edward," Rosalie spoke up now, not really caring if my father heard her. She knew that he knew they were there. "Didn't you say that she's totally obsessed with you. I mean, wouldn't she blow someone else off if she wants to keep up the story that she's dating you?"

"No, young lady, you misunderstand Victoria." My father explained. Rosalie bristled at being called "young lady" and I knew that she was considering saying something to my father about it.

"Rosalie." I warned. "He only called you "young lady" because he doesn't know your name."

"Rosalie?" My father repeated. "That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you, sir." Rose smiled and I knew that she was placated for now. She just didn't like anyone being condescending towards her or her family and friends.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He chuckled. "Now how many of you am I actually talking to here, because I know now that I'm on speakerphone."

"Six, Dad." I smirked.

"Six?" He sounded surprised. He really shouldn't. I had been able to make friends relatively quickly wherever I've gone. "And they are." Each of my friends introduced themselves over the phone to my father and I smiled at how polite they were all being. Even Emmett, which was a first, at least in the time that I'd known him. "Hello to you all."

"Um, Dad, getting a little off topic here." I reminded him and he chuckled.

"Right. As I was saying. Victoria is essentially a socialite, which means that she will do anything for attention. Even meeting up with another boy when she is meant to be with someone else. It's just how they are." He explained and they all nodded in recognition.

"So you could call Victoria's parents and hint to them that there's someone interested in meeting Victoria?" I asked him.

"Yes," He confirmed. "That should bring her back here. She would have to leave tomorrow so that should work out perfectly."

"Okay." I nodded my head, weighing up the information in my head, my damn business brain reducing it to numbers and probabilites again. I hated that that had been instilled in my head. "Thank you Dad."

"No problem, son." I could hear him smiling on the other end of the line. I didn't want to hang up, but I knew that I had to at some point. "I miss you, son. Stay safe."

"I will, Dad. I miss you too." I sighed. "Give my love to Mom."

He told me that he would and we hung up. I felt slightly more down than I did before I called him. Before I had called him, I was just stressing about the whole situation, but now I was feeling miserable. It seemed that the universe was doing all it could to make my life miserable.

As I put the phone back in it's cradle I felt a pair of delicate arms snake their way around my waist.

"It'll be okay." Bella whispered behind me, leaning her head on my shoulder and sighing. "It'll be alright. You'll be able to see them soon."

"Yeah, man." Emmett walked up to me and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "It'll work out. You'll see."

"I hope so." I mumbled, turning around and wrapping my arms around Bella, kissing the top of her forehead. "I just miss them both so much."

"I know." Bella whispered, kissing my jaw. "I know, baby."

I knew that she did know. She had left her mother in Phoenix, so she knew what it was like to live without a parent. She knew how much it hurt to leave them behind, only speaking to them on the phone or through letters or emails. Not being able to touch them, or see them. I missed my parents more than I let on to my friends. They had always been my constant in my life. Other people had come and gone, but my parents were always there, no matter what. And I missed that security.

"Right!" Emmett clapped his hands together, making me jump about a foot in the air. "Movies!" He shouted and we laughed. "What? We've not even got a portion of the way through Ed's DVD collection yet!"

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" I hissed through gritted teeth, and he did nothing but laugh at me.

"Doesn't matter." He chuckled, walking through to the living room. "I'm not gonna listen." I knew he wouldn't so I resigned myself to kissing Bella on the head and following the others through to the other room, reminding them all that we had food soon.

We resolved to choose a DVD, eat lunch and then watch the movie that we'd picked out. The hard part was choosing the right DVD. Bella and I sat on the sofa while the others bickered about what they wanted to watch. It was amusing actually.

It seemed that even with all the drama that was going on elsewhere, nothing mattered when I was with this lot. They made all the drama melt away into nothingness.

It felt nice to feel like a normal teenager every once in a while.

**Will Carlisle's plan to get Victoria out of Forks work?  
Have to wait til next chapter to find out that one :P  
Cause I'm mean.  
Please review  
xx**


	20. Uncontrollable

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. I've had this chapter and the next one written for a while, but I've just not got round to posting them yet. So here we are. I hope they're worth the wait.**

**EPOV**

I spent most of the evening praying to whatever higher power was out there that my father's plan would work.

I knew that if I was going to stay hidden, I needed Victoria out of Forks.

If it worked, then Victoria should be out of Forks in two days time. She wouldn't essentially work out that my father had lied to her parents. She thought that everyone was in love with her, so that would work in my favour. Other than the part where she believed that _I_ was in love with her. The thought made me shudder.

"You okay?" Bella mumbled gently from beside me. I looked down at her and I could see that there was worry in her eyes. She knew that I was stressing over the whole Victoria situation. She didn't like when I was worked up, especially since I was supposed to be taking it easy.

"Yes, love." I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm fine."

"Liar." She whispered and I chuckled. Damn this girl. She was too perceptive for her own good. She'd make a good detective if she put her mind to it. But then again, that could come from her father being the police chief in Forks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I looked into her eyes and I could tell that she didn't believe me.

She stood up abruptly, taking me by surprise. She held out her hand, wanting me to take it and follow her wherever she wanted to go. I took her perfect hand in one of my own and stood up. The others were sitting on the floor and sofas in the room, not paying attention to us at all as we walked out of the room.

She led me out the back door and onto the porch. We walked over and sat down on the porch swing, wrapping our arms around each other, just enjoying being together.

"What's the matter?" She whispered, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Is it this whole thing with Victoria?"

I sighed, nuzzling my nose into her hair, inhaling her scent. "I guess so." I mumbled, resting my cheek on the top of her head. "I mean, if she sees me and figures out who I am, this whole thing is for nothing. My Dad will have me out of here faster than you can snap your fingers. It's all so frustrating."

"Well," She sighed gently. "Your Dad's got a plan in place. She'll be out of Forks soon enough."

She sounded so convinced but I couldn't share her certainty. "I hope so."

"What are you talking about?" She took her head off my shoulder and pulled back, not letting me go. She looked into my eyes and I felt myself getting lost within those beautiful chocolate orbs. "You said yourself she loves attention. So if there's a chance that she'll get it, don't you think that she'll jump at the chance?"

"I don't know." I said, my voice wavering slightly. I really didn't know what to expect. "I mean, Victoria isn't the type to just come out here for no reason." She looked as though she was going to say something but I carried on, not letting her speak. "I mean, I know she's supposed to be here visiting her cousin, but I don't get that. I mean, I've known, and been mildly disturbed by Victoria for a long time. She's not the type of person to leave the big city. Unless it's to go to a different big city." I sighed, looking out over my backyard. "I mean, I don't get it. Why would she come here, rather than flying her cousin out to Chicago? That's what I don't get."

"I don't know." Bella mumbled, resting her head back on my shoulder, inhaling deeply. "Maybe her parents wanted her to get out of the way for a while. Get her out of the limelight or something, especially with her lies about you."

I shook my head. "No." I sighed, looking back towards the house. "Her parents are worse than she is. Her mother is one of the biggest gold-diggers out there. She married big money, and now it's obvious she wants Victoria to marry even bigger money. Knowing her she's the one behind Victoria's story."

"You think so?" Bella sounded surprised at that thought.

"Wouldn't surprise me." I grumbled, knowing that it was probably true.

She looked up and me and I smiled down at her, relishing the closeness that the two of us were sharing. She sat up slightly and pressed her lips gently to mine. I deepened the kiss slightly and I heard a low moan escape her throat as her hands entangled themselves into my hair.

Her tongue darted out and flicked against my bottom lip and I parted my lips ever so slighty, her tongue instantly darting into my mouth. Tasting her was incredible. I loved the feeling of her tongue caressing mine. I could have stayed this way forever as I pulled her closer to me. She was pratically sitting in my lap as our bodies melded together as our kiss deepened, our tongues battling for supremacy.

"Hey guys!" I heard Alice cry through the door, not really giving a stuff about the intimate moment she had just interrupted.

We grudgingly broke apart and simulatneously scowled at the pixie standing in the doorway bouncing up and down in excitement.

"What?" Bella sounded pissed, and if she had been feeling the same way that I was during our kiss, then I could definitely say, I knew what she was thinking. _Must. Murder. Pixie._

"I've just had the best idea." She squealed, still bouncing up and down. "Come on in and I'll tell you."

"Why can't you just tell us out here?" I asked her, confused as to why we should have to go inside.

"Because I want everyone to find out at the same time." She retorted as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. She motioned for us to follow her before bouncing back into the house. "Come on!" I looked at Bella and smiled slightly, pressing my lips to hers gently. She interlaced her fingers behind my head and pulled me in, deepening our embrace. "Now!"

Breaking the kiss I looked at Bella and we both sighed at the same time. "Do you mind if I murder her?" I asked as we stood up.

"Get in line." Bella grumbled as I chuckled, wrapped my arm around her waist and led her back into the house.

We walked into the living room to see Alice sitting next to Jasper on the sofa, bouncing up and down, looking slightly impatient at the length of time Bella and I were taking.

"Let me guess." Emmett said grinning at Bella and myself as we sat down, still scowling at Alice. "Alice interrupted some fun time, huh?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, she did." Bella replied, still scowling at her devlish pixie friend. I couldn't help but laugh at her logic.

"So then, short stuff." I remarked. "What's this amazing idea of yours then?"

"First, don't call me short stuff. You know how much I hate it." She smiled at me.

"Almost as much as we hate interruptions." Bella shot back, clearly irritated. I hoped I could snap her out of this mood soon. "But then, nothing really seems to work out the way we want it to does it?" She smiled sweetly at Alice. "So live with it."

"Moody." Alice grinned back, knowing that she'd achieved some sort of goal. What it was I don't know. I wasn't sure I wanted to know either. "Anyway, I think that we should have……"

"What?" Rosalie was getting impatient now, but I think I had it figured out. Please don't let her be thinking what I think she's thinking. "What do you think we should have Alice?"

"A party!" _NO!!!!_ Some part of me had known she was thinking that.

"I don't know, Alice." I shook my head at her. Having a party could be dangerous.

"Oh come on!" She whined. "It'll be fun! No one in Forks has had a decent party in ages. And…if we have it here, then there's plenty of space, we don't have to worry about waking up neighbours, because…well, Edward doesn't have any, and we won't have to worry about explaining to our parents where we are, seeing as we all stay over here so much anyway."

"Your logic is infallible, Alice." Bella remarked sarcastically and I couldn't help but grin. "Are you forgetting one major thing?"

"What?" Alice looked genuinely confused.

"Oh, I don't know." Bella mocked her and everyone in the room, apart from Alice was grinning. "How about the fact that one of us is supposed to be in hiding?"

"Oh come off it Bella." Alice moaned, dismissing her worry with a wave of her hand. "It'll be fine. If they haven't figured out who he is by now they never will. Well, they probably will when he goes back to Chicago but not before then. People in this town aren't notorious for being too intelligent."

I was slightly put out by how casually Alice had included me moving back to Chicago. It wasn't going to be easy for me to do that. I knew it was coming, but I didn't want to think about it. "Alice, are you forgetting that there are clues all around here to who I really am?"

"We can hide them." She grinned at me.

"I don't know, Alice." I repeated and she pouted at me. I was so glad that I wasn't pulled in by the Alice pout. "I'll think about it."

"Yay!" She bounced again and clapped her hands together.

"That wasn't a yes, by the way." I raised my eyebrows letting her know that.

"For now." She sat back, picking up a magazine and began flicking through it.

I shook my head at her and sighed, wrapping my arms around Bella again.

"Come on," She whispered in my ear. She stood up again and we walked up to my room, hand in hand.

"I really hope that she doesn't go through with this party idea." I moaned, flopping down on my bed while Bella sat down next to me.

"Oh, you know she's going to." She rested her head on the pillow next to me.

I rolled over onto my side, facing her. "I know." I sighed, taking her hand in mine and tracing delicated patterns on the back of her hand with my thumb. "I just……I don't know."

"I know." She smiled at me, pressing her lips to mine.

She placed a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me so I was lying on my back. She pulled herself up so that she had her arms on either side of my head, without breaking our kiss. She was resting most of her weight on top of me but I didn't care. I welcomed it.

She removed her lips from mine and trailed kisses down my jawline, before she grabbed my earlobe between her teeth and bit down gently, gaining a small moan from me. Damn this girl and her teasing. I could feel her smiling as she sucked and nibbled on my earlobe, seeming to enjoy the moans and increase in breathing that she was earning from me.

I placed my hands on her waist but that caused her to release my earlobe and look at me, taking my hands in her own and holding them down next to my head. She lifted her leg and straddled me, an evil glint in her eye as she shook her head.

"No touching." She whispered, causing me to gulp slightly. I could feel myself becoming hard underneath her and I knew that she was going to be death of me. She grinned at me, knowing what she was doing to me. She took my earlobe in her mouth again, biting down harder than she had before, causing my breath to hitch and making me moan.

Her hands unlatched themselves from my wrists and they made their way to my shirt. I felt her hands undoing the buttons on my shirt as she began trailing kisses down my throat and I could feel her smiling against my skin. "Like that do we?" She pushed my shirt off of my shoulders and halfway down my arms, not relinquishing her assualt on my throat.

She made her way down my throat before she suddenly bit down on my shoulder. I let out a hiss that was a mixture of pain and pleasure. I clenched my hands into fists to keep myself from grabbing her.

She pulled back and looked at me, smiling evilly at me. She attacked my lips with hers holding my arms down again. She and I both knew that I could overpower her if I wanted to, but I didn't. I was enjoying this too much for her to stop now.

She began sucking, licking and nibbling on my throat again, to the point where it was becoming painful. But in a good way. I didn't want her to stop doing what she was doing, but I knew that if she didn't soon, I was going to have an extreme problem to take care of. Hell, I _already had_ an extreme problem that needed taking care of.

_This is gonna leave a mark._ I thought, closing my eyes tightly, trying to get my breathing under control and trying to ignore my erratic heartbeat. I heard her giggle against my throat before sucking on my skin again.

"You're gonna kill me." I moaned, shifting slightly, trying to make the situation down south a little easier to bear. No luck. It was starting to become painful now.

"Not really the idea, but hey," She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders slightly, smiling. "I'll take what I can get."

"Evil…" I shifted underneath her again and she raised her eyebrows, her eyes flicking down to where she was sitting.

She started trailing kisses down my chest, sliding further and further down my torso. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to control myself. If she kept this up, I was going to have to take her then and there.

I jumped a little when her tongue flicked out and buried itself in my naval. She giggled at my reaction as she lifted her head and blew on my stomach gently. She looked at me grinning and I scowled at her as she ran her two index fingers lightly along the v-shaped muscles on my stomach.

She placed kisses all over my stomach, making her way slowly lower and lower until she reached the waistband of my jeans. I closed my arms and moaned low in my throat in anticipation. Was she really going to do what I think she was going to do?

She looked up at me as she slowly unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zippers down. She was going to slowly it was painful. And something told me that she knew what she was doing. She knew she was tormenting me. And something inside my head told me she was enjoying it.

Just as she slid her fingers underneath the waistband of my jeans and began to pull them down there was a deafening banging on my door.

"I don't know what you two are doing in there! And I don't want to know! But you better get your asses out here right now, or we're all coming in!" Alice's voice shrieked from the other side of the door.

I swear that pixie has the worst timing.

My head flopped back down onto my pillows and my hands unclenched as I tried to calm my heart-rate and breathing. "Can I murder her now?" I asked breathlessly.

"Get in line." She growled sitting up and looking at me longingly. I knew how she felt. "Come on, I think we'd better get downstairs before her head flies off."

I pushed myself up onto my elbows and looked at her as she sat there on top of me. "Um, you go. I'll be down in a minute." She raised her eyebrows at me and giggled. "Yes. Very funny. Ha ha!"

She leaned down and kissed me again. "I'll see you downstairs." She pressed her lips to mine and climbed off me, backing towards the door, her eyes on my obvious arousal.

"Get lost." I threw a pillow at her which she dodged before running out of the door and downstairs.

I stood up and grabbed a towel out of my cupboard, before turning on the shower. I turned the temperature right down before climbing in and taking care of my, um, "problem".

Must.

Murder.

Alice.

That was my new mission.

I climbed out of the shower and towelled myself dry before throwing on a clean set of clothes and running downstairs.

"Heard Alice interrupted something upstairs huh?" Jasper asked as I walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Um, yeah, she kinda did." I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and popped it open turning to face Jasper. "Question. How attached to Alice are you?"

"Um, relatively." He nodded. "I am quite fond of her, you know?"

"Damn." I scowled playfully and he grinned at me. "Okay, next time Bella and I disappear off somewhere, get her to leave us alone."

"Done." He grinned at me as we walked into the living room. Emmett grinned at me as I sat down, but I ignored him.

"Okay now that Edward's here." Alice grinned at me as though she hadn't done anything wrong. "We can discuss party plans."

"Uh, Alice I didn't say yes." I lifted a finger and pointed at her. "And after what happened a few minutes ago, I'm very loathe to let it happen."

"Oh come on Edward." She whined, trying to unleash her puppy pout on me. She knew it didn't work, but it didn't stop her from trying.

"You know she's not going to quit whining until you relent." Bella moaned, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I know." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"YAY!" Alice shrieked jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes, not really having the energy to fight her. She quickly launched into her plans for the party she wanted to have.

I tuned it out pretty quickly and focused on Bella and how I was going to get her back for the teasing session upstairs.

**Sorry it took so long.  
I hope it was worth the wait.  
Please review and lemme know what you think.  
xx**


	21. The Party

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**EPOV**

Alice had gone a little overboard with the party planning.

Well, actually, she'd gone a lot overboard with the party planning.

Thankfully, she had been smart enough to organise it for when Victoria was gone. She had planned it for the same night as the charity event that Carlisle had mentioned so there would be no chance of her popping up unexpectedly.

Bella and I had still not forgiven Alice for her interruptions and I had heard from Jasper that Bella had threatened Alice's entire wardrobe if anything like that happened again. Something that I admired Bella for, because no one had ever come out of an "Alice wardrobe threat" unscathed. When I asked her about it, she told me that Alice seemed truly sorry for the interruptions but that didn't get her off the hook in my opinion.

Looking in the mirror later on that day, I had discovered that I had several nice hickeys on my neck, courtesy of Bella as well as a lovely bite mark on my shoulder. She had marked me. Somehow, I was okay with her marking me in that way. She was showing the world that I was hers. I would have to get her back at some point. But I didn't want to hurt her. I physically _couldn't_ hurt her even if I wanted to.

But the hickeys and bite mark showed that she could and she _would_ mark me.

I didn't really care. I was hers and I didn't care who knew it.

But I do have to say, the bite mark fucking hurt. Maybe it didn't at the time, but I blame my hormones for blocking the pain, because it was killing now. And the surprising thing was, Bella was pleased with herself. Evil woman! Would definitely have to get her back.

It was now Friday, and as far as I knew, everyone in Forks, well everyone under the age of twenty-five in Forks was going to be at my house tonight. Even though that still wasn't that huge of a number, it was still uncomfortable for me.

I had made Alice pinky swear that this was the first and last party to be held at my house. She grudgingly agreed, and I now knew that nothing else would be happening. For some reason, a pinky swear to Alice was sacred. Something that cannot be broken. I would have to thank Jasper for the information on that part.

We had spent the last two days trying to get Alice to reconsider about the party or at least trying to get some information out of her about why she was so convinced about having it, but she would have none of it. She wasn't going to let us have an inch. She could be so annoying at times.

"Come on, you guys." Alice whined for the hundredth time in the past hour.

We were combing through the house for anything that would give away that I was actually Edward Cullen, making sure that nothing was on show. We would lock everything in my en suite just so in case.

We made our way downstairs and I glanced around once again. I made sure that I had the keys to the different rooms in my pocket. I had locked all of the bedrooms, seeing as I didn't want anything happening in any of them, especially seeing as they all had basically become the bedrooms of my friends, seeing as they spent so much time here anyway. I wasn't complaining. It meant that the rooms weren't going to waste. I had also locked the door to the basement, garage and my darkroom. I didn't want anyone going in there at all. In all honesty, I didn't really want to go in there again. Not since my last experience in there.

I still heard that slippery, slimy voice when I closed my eyes at night.

That was something that was going to take a while to get out of my head. Not that I wasn't trying. It was just incredibly hard.

People started arriving at about seven o'clock and I was amazed at how many actually turned up. I guess it was because they had heard that it was being held at the infamous house in the woods. I'd heard a lot of kids talking about my home, yet I had never understood what the fascination with it was. It was just a house.

Before long the place was absolutely heaving with people, and for once I was glad that I lived so far out. If I hadn't then we would have had Charlie pounding on the door, with the music being as loud as it was.

I made my way outside, revelling in the cool air as I stepped through the door and lit a cigarette. Bella hated me smoking, but she had come to accept it as one of my faults. I didn't smoke around her, which she appreciated, but hey, no one's perfect, are they?

"Edward." I heard a voice calling me and I cringed when I recognised it as Mike Newton's voice. He had been constantly begging me to join the basketball team since I joined the school and I had the feeling that this time wasn't going to be any different. "Great party, man." He walked up to me and leaned on the fencing that was surrounding the porch. Something that I was thankful was there now that there were so many people in my house. I didn't want anyone hurting themselves falling off this thing.

"All the praise goes to Alice." I replied, taking a drag of my cigarette.

"Serious?" He sounded surprised, taking a swig of his beer. I hadn't been surprised when a load of alcohol had turned up in my kitchen. Emmett had seen my raised eyebrows and smirked at me. I knew that it had been him behind the whole alcohol thing. Not that I was complaining, but if anyone puked anywhere in my house then he was the one who had to clean it up. "Whoa! She can really put a party together."

"She sure can." I wondered where this whole thing was going as I took another drag of my cigarette. Surely he couldn't have come out here just to make small talk.

"So I hear you and Bella are getting serious." He commented, trying to act nonchalant.

There it was.

It was no secret that he liked Bella and had been seriously put out when the two of us had gotten together. According to, well, everyone, he had been trying to get Bella since she had started at the school. To no avail. I had been waiting for this to come up at some point with him.

"Yup." I said, popping the "p".

"Hows that going?" He asked, trying to be casual about the whole thing. I looked at him to see that his jaw was tense and he was gripping his bottle so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Look, Mike." I stood up straight, taking one last drag of my cigarette before flicking it into the darkness. "You're not fooling anyone, least of all me. I know you like Bella, and I know that you've expended a lot of energy trying to get her to go out with you. Bella and I are going great, and I don't see it ending any time soon. So you can drop the charade."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Look, I'm sorry dude. Yeah, I like Bella. I wouldn't try anything with her while she was with you thought." _Yeah, right you wouldn't._ "I'm not like that."

"Sure." I muttered, walking back into the house. I didn't care that I was being rude. It was only Mike for Pete's sake.

"Edward!" I heard the cry of the one person I wanted to see. Bella came bounding up to me and when she reached me she jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist. "Hi!"

"Um, hi." I was mildly confused at her behaviour. She hadn't ever acted this way before. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" She grinned at me.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her.

"No!" She looked offended but I could tell that she had. I didn't relent my gaze and she gave me a defeated shrug. "Well, maybe a _couple_."

"How many's "a couple"?" I asked, wondering how drunk my girlfriend actually was, and who had given her the drinks in the first place. Actually, scratch that, I knew who had given her the drink. I just needed to find out how many she'd had.

She shrugged again. "I don't know." She mumbled, looking down at my chest. "Let's dance." She jumped down and pulled me into the main living room, that had been turned into a dancefloor of sorts.

We walked in just as "Sugar Water" – by Cibo Matto was starting. She pulled me into the centre of the room and pressed herself into my body. It amazed me how our bodies just seemed to fit. Like two pieces of a puzzle.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face down to press her lips against mine. Time seemed to stop as we stood there, swaying gently to the rhythm of the song, lost in our own little world. I didn't notice anyone else as I swept my tongue across Bella's bottom lip, begging for entrance, longing to taste her. She parted her lips and I eased my tongue into her mouth, caressing it with my own.

I pulled away as the song ended and pulled a reluctant Bella into the kitchen. I wanted her to eat something, as I didn't want her suffering too much in the morning. I had a feeling that I would pay for it if she did. I don't know why, but I just did. She wouldn't mean to, it would just happen.

I pulled her into the kitchen and set her on one of the counters. I walked over to the breakfast bar, where Alice had laid out numerous snacks. I grabbed a plate and filled it with foods that I knew Bella liked.

Walking back over to Bella I saw that she was looking for me. When she saw me coming a huge smile lit up her face and I did a little happy dance inside knowing that I had gained that reaction from her, when no one else had.

"Where did you go?" She pouted like a child. On anyone else that expression would have looked immature and pathetic, but on Bella it was endearing. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her, wrapping her legs around my waist at the same time.

"I went to get you some food." I told her, holding up the plate for her to see. Yeah, she was definitely a little bit over the other side of tispy. She grinned widely at the plate of food and eagerly began eating. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She was cute when drunk, but I didn't like her being in that vulnerable situation.

She finished the food quickly and grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. I pressed my lips to hers gently. She bit down on my lip as I tried to pull away, making it so I couldn't pull back. I felt her smile as she pulled my face back to hers. She was definitely getting more confident. Not something I was complaining about. Maybe we could have a repeat of the other day, just with no interruptions this time.

We broke apart and smiled at each other, ignoring everyone else around us. She leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, causing me to chuckle.

"Jacob!" She shrieked suddenly, jumping down off of the counter and running across the room. "What are you doing here?"

She ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck as he laughed. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in my chest. I knew it was unreasonable of me, seeing as Bella was my girlfriend but I couldn't help it.

Next thing I knew she grabbed his hand and was walking over towards me, dragging him with her. _Great,_ I thought. Jacob and I hadn't gotten off to the best start. I was hoping that we could make amends, for Bella's sake at least. I had the feeling that Jacob could be a good friend, given the chance. I was willing to try if he was.

"Hey baby." She stopped in front of me and bounced up and down in place.

I placed a hand on each of her shoulders to stop her bouncing. "Okay, love. I'm going you this once. Who gave you the alcohol?" She shrugged and avoided my eyes. "Bella." I pulled her chin up to look at me and she grudgingly met my eyes. "Okay, let's try this one on for size. Were they smaller than you?"

"Yeah." She mumbled quietly.

I looked at Jacob and he seemed to have come to the same conclusion as me. "Alice." We confirmed at the same time. She looked between Jacob and myself, obviously confused.

"That's not fair." She pointed a finger at the both of us. "You two are picking on me."

"No we're not Bells." Jacob smiled at her. "We just know who got you drunk."

"Well, you know what? She is going to pay." Bella threatening waving her finger at no one in particular, and I tried to suppress a smirk. I could see that Jacob was trying not to laugh as well. I will admit, drunk Bella is a funny Bella. Still, it's not something that I wanted a repeat of anytime soon.

"Jasper." I called as I saw him making his way across the room. He turned to face us and I waved him over. "Bella has something to say to Alice. You know where she is?"

"Yeah," He nodded, watching Bella standing there. She was looking between the three of us and grinning like there was no tomorrow. "I'm going back to her now. I'll take her over there."

"Are you sure?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Alice is pissed as well. Watching the two of them will be a laugh."

"Just make sure you keep an eye on her." I warned and he mock saluted, taking one of Bella's hands in his own. She looked confused for a moment, but shrugged and followed Jasper willingly. I looked around and suddenly felt very claustrophobic. I could see Jacob looking around with the same expression on his face. "You wanna go outside?" I asked and he nodded. We needed to talk, even if I wasn't really looking forward to it.

We made our way through the throng of people that separated us from the door and I was pleased to see that there was no one out on the porch. A little surprised, but pleased nonetheless.

I grabbed my cigarettes out of my pocket, whilst simultaneously making sure that my keys were still there. Lighting a cigarette I put the packet back in my pocket and gazed out at the expanse of darkness in front of me.

"You know, Bella hates smoking." Jacob said knowingly, walking up beside me.

"I know." I replied. "She hates it but she's come to accept it as one of my faults. I don't smoke around her so…" I shrugged not really knowing how to finish the sentence. I turned to face him, wanting to get this over and done with. "Look Jacob, I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but I was wondering if we could put that behind us."

"That depends." He leaned on the same portion of fence that Mike had been leaning on earlier as he considered his answer. "Do you have a reasonable explanation to what was happening when I got to Bella's that day?"

"Yeah," I took another drag of my cigarette, watching the smoke pool into the air as I blew it out. "Someone had broken into my house. That journal has a lot of …… specific … information in it, if you get what I mean. It was taken from my house and I guess when I saw Bella with it, I didn't know what to think. I know I shouldn't have accused her, but …… it came out before I could stop it."

"Well," He seemed to consider what I was saying. "I don't know." He sighed. "I don't want to fight with you, Edward. Honestly, you seem like a nice guy. Apart from that one episode of course."

I nodded my head. "I guess I was just so stressed that morning. I took it out on the wrong person. Maybe I should get a punch-bag installed."

"Sounds like a plan." He smirked at me. Well, at least he wasn't hitting me. I can tell that you're sorry for what happened. And if you weren't, well, the others wouldn't have let you anywhere near Bella again, so …… I'm willing to forget about it if you are." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. This was good.

"I definitely am." I nodded, taking another drag of my cigarette.

He turned around so that he was facing the house, his elbows and back against the fence now. "I do have to say, this place is huge." He sounded impressed at the size of my house. "'Rents loaded?" He turned to face me.

"You could say that." I nodded. I didn't mention that my father could probably buy this whole town without making that much of a dent in his bank account. I didn't think that would go down too well.

"You don't seem like the typical "rich kid" if you know what I mean?" He turned to look back at the house, seeming to scrutinize the people inside.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as he chuckled.

"Yeah, that's a good thing." He shook his head, still laughing quietly. "I mean, there are a couple of people in Forks. Their parents have a little more money than everyone else and they act like their god's gift. But you…you're obviously rolling in it, but you act like you don't even care."

"That's 'cause I don't." I shrugged. "Money isn't everything." I took one last drag of my cigarette and flicked it into the darkness. "Yeah, it provides the necessities and stuff like that, but it doesn't give you what's important in life. Family, friends, shit like that. I mean, what's the point in having money, if you're all alone." I shrugged. "Honestly, I'd rather be a beggar and be loved than be a billionaire and alone."

"You know what?" Jacob turned to look at me, grinning. "You've just gone up a couple of steps on the ladder."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, it's a good thing." His expression changed as though he was remembering something. "I got a question though."

Suddenly worried about what he was going to ask, I nodded hesitantly. "And that would be?"

He turned to face me, a grin on his face. "Can I check out the _Guardian_?"

I immediately relaxed at his question and chuckled. "Got a thing for cars?" I asked and he nodded, his eyes lighting up at the idea of checking it out. "Sure. Follow me."

I led the way back into the house, Jacob following me as closely as he could through the throng of people. I didn't think that there were that many people in Forks. Especially young people at that. I unlocked the garage and opened the door, gesturing for Jacob to go first. He walked past me looking around.

"Where's the lightswitch?" He asked, confused.

"Don't need one." He turned to face me and I saw his confused expression in the light that was coming from behind me. I stepped into the room and clapped once, causing the lights to flicker on.

"Cool." I heard Jacob mutter as I walked past him, towards the covered Mercedes. I don't know why I kept it covered. It just seemed right to do so. Maybe because it was such an expensive, hard-to-get car, that I felt it deserved to be covered. Only brought out for special occassions. I heard Jacob's intake of breath as I pulled back the cover and I turned to see his eyes lovingly run over the car.

"Now, you can look, but you can't drive." I told him, smirking. "But then again, it wouldn't really matter now, would it? I mean, this thing is supposed to me missile-proof."

"Yeah, I know." Jacob muttered, running his hand over the hood. "You mind if I take a look at the engine."

"Knock yourself out." I watched as he popped the hood and inspected the engine for a couple of minutes. He didn't touch anything, but he seemed to be inspecting it very closely.

"Eddie." I heard a voice call me from the doorway. I cringed at the thought of who it was. I knew instantly but I turned around to make sure.

Yup, as I'd thought, Lauren Mallory was standing there in the doorway, not really wearing much of anything. She probably thought that it was sexy, but in my opinion, it made her look like a skank. She walked into the garage slowly, playing with a strand of hair.

_Thank god Jacob's here_. I thought as she got closer and closer.

**I know some of you are probably wondering why Alice would think to throw a party, especially considering the circumstances, but I assure you, there is reasoning behind it. It's not just a whim of Alice's.  
Anyways, please review and lemme know what you think.  
xx**


	22. The Party Pt2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

"_Eddie." I heard a voice call me from the doorway. I cringed at the thought of who it was. I knew instantly but I turned around to make sure._

_Yup, as I'd thought, Lauren Mallory was standing there in the doorway, not really wearing much of anything. She probably thought that it was sexy, but in my opinion, it made her look like a skank. She walked into the garage slowly, playing with a strand of hair._

Thank god Jacob's here_. I thought as she got closer and closer._

**EPOV**

_What the hell is she doing here?_ I thought as Lauren got closer and closer to me. _Alice hates her. There's no way she would be on her list of invites._ But then again, pretty much everyone under twenty-five in Forks had turned up, so it wasn't much of a surprise that she was here.

"What's wrong Eddie?" She asked in that nasally sweet voice of hers, walking in what she thought was a sexy way. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Not especially no." I answered flatly. "What are you doing here, Lauren?"

"It's a party." She stopped in front of me. "And it's being held by my favourite person. Why wouldn't I come? It's no secret that you want me here."

"Actually no I don't." I shook my head. "_Why_ would I want you here?"

"Oh come on, Eddie." She reazched out to put a hand on my chest, but I moved away from her. She smiled at me wickedly, and I was glad I didn't know what was going on in that mind of hers. _If _there really _was_ anything going on in there that is. Lauren wasn't the smartest of people. "It's no secret how you feel about me. I know you want it. And here we are, all alone, no one to interrupt us."

"Listen, Lauren, because it appears that I haven't made myself clear, all those times at school. I'm. Not. Interested." I spoke the last part slowly, hoping, probably in vain, that she would get the message. "I'm with Bella. And that's the way I'm going to stay." I stepped away from her again. "And don't call me Eddie."

"Oh, come on, Eddie." I rolled her eyes, wishing she would get the hint. She was too much like all of the fakers in Chicago. "I don't _why_ you're with that prude, but I know I can give you a better ride that she can."

"Don't talk about her that way." I snapped, feeling my anger bubbling just under the surface. "You don't know anything about Bella, or our relationship. I don't want you, and I don't appreciate the way you're badmouthing my _girlfriend_."

"Like it's not true." She rolled her eyes at me, obviously thinking that I was being ridiculous. "Fine, you can keep her. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"I believe I heard him say no, Lauren." I jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of Jacob's voice. I had completely forgotten that he was there. Thank God he was.

"Who are you?" Lauren's gaze flicked to Jacob and her eyes narrowed.

"I happen to be one of Bella's best friends, and Edward's mate." He closed to hood to the _Guardian_ and walked around to stand in front of me. Whether or not we actually _were_ friends or whether he was saying it for Lauren's benefit, I didn't know. But one thing I did know was that I was incredibly grateful for his obsession with cars. "And I heard him, very clearly, turn you down. Just because you're the village bike, of more than one village, I might add, and he you haven't fucked him yet, doesn't mean that you're ever going to. Now, I suggest you leave before I find Alice and have her and Rose remove you personally."

At the mention of Alice and Rosalie, Lauren's eyes grew wide. She obviously knew how formiddable those two could be.

"Fine, I'll go." She snapped before turning her gaze on me. "Bye, Eddie." Her tone became husky and, if I'm honest, weird. She turned around and walked away from us, her hips shaking too much to be natural.

As soon as she was out the door I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. "Thanks for that." I looked over at Jacob and gave him a small smile.

"No problem." He grinned at me. "For a minute there I thought I was going to have to pound on you." I felt my eyes go wide and he laughed. "Then I heard you turn her down, more than once in the same minute." He clapped a hand on my shoulder. "But I guess you don't live up to your reputation."

My head snapped around to look at him. "What reputation?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. He couldn't know, could he?

"You don't have to pretend with me." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I worked it out. You're Edward Cullen." He said quietly, shrugging his shoulders. I sucked in a deep breath and he grinned. "Relax man. I'm not gonna tell anybody. I figure that if you wanted people to know, then you'd tell them. I only worked it out because I was worried about Bella. I thought I recognised you from somewhere, and if I recognise people then it's not good." Somehow I didn't doubt that. "Then I thought back to how long Bella had known you, and it kind of got the cogs working you know." He moved a finger in small circles next to his temples. Personally, I always thought that was the sign that someone was crazy but, each to their own, I guess. "And I worked it out. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

"Really?" I asked, hearing the doubt in my own voice.

He nodded. "Definitely." He shrugged. "When I first worked it out, I was a bit worried about Bella, considering your rep, but after seeing you with her and hearing the others talk about you guys, I started thinking that those might not be true."

"And now?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"After that." He gestured in the direction Lauren had walked off in. "I can see that they're not true. I mean, she's had pretty much everything with a dick." I looked at him, my eyes narrowing and he raised his hands. "Hey! I wouldn't touch _her_ with a twenty foot sterilized barge pole. Might catch something if I did. Even so, most of the guys around can't seem to say no, even if they are in relationships. The only ones I know personally that have turned her down are Em, Jazz and you." He grinned at me again. "Makes you okay, in my book." His expression turned serious again. "Honestly dude. Your secret's safe with me. I could never hurt Bella in that way. And besides, I'm beginning to like you. Despite first impressions."

I frowned, clearly remembering my first encounter with Jacob. That was not something I wanted to remember. I hadn't been in the best frame of mind that day. And him coming in to see Bella and myself screaming at each other. Doesn't really give for a good first impression.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "You can trust me, you know?" I nodded and watched Jacob walked out of the garage and back into the party.

Could I really?

**JacobPOV**

I'll be the first to admit, I didn't really like Edward when I first met him.

Hell, I _hated_ him when I first met him.

But I could see now that that wasn't necessary.

Walking through the people gathered at the party, I could see that he came from money, and yeah, that bugged me a little. I guess knowing that he had a lot more available to him than I did kinda rubbed me the wrong way.

The fact that I knew just _how much_ money there was available to him wasn't helping either.

But somehow, after what Emmett and the others had said about him, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. I knew that he'd been attacked after his fight with Bella. The others had told me that he had gone to Port Angeles, to organise something as a way of apologising to Bella. I knew that any huge gestures wouldn't be appreciated by Bella, but they told me that he was just planning a simple meal there, just for the two of them.

Apparently that hadn't happened because the next thing I know, they're all worried about him.

I thought that everything about the guy was a little weird. I mean, he just shows up, apparently no parents, according to the guys anyway, in the huge house in the woods. Kinda weird if you ask me. Okay, yeah, I went a little overboard and turned into PI Jacob but I figured that I owed it to Bella to try and find out what I could about the guy.

I didn't really find anything about Edward Masen. Anywhere.

It was like the guy didn't really exist.

But he did. I had seen him with my own two eyes.

But there was something in the back of my mind telling me that I knew him from somewhere. I tried to dismiss it, but there was something nagging in the back of my brain telling me that I shouldn't.

It was only when I turned on the TV and saw some redhead on there crooning over her celebrity loverboy that the wheels started turning. It couldn't be concidental that some rich kid called Edward had upped and disappeared at the exact same time Edward Masen had appeared in Forks could it?

I decided to check this Edward Cullen out. I didn't really know who he was or what he was like. I didn't really watch the news. Just the games that were played on TV. Why today was different I don't know. It just was.

I had typed his name into Google Image search and low and behold, the face of Edward freakin' Masen pops up on my screen numerous times.

He _was_ familiar. He was familiar to everyone in the world.

I had to tell Bella.

Wait, what if she already knew? Would he tell her and the guys? I didn't know.

I couldn't help but think back. They _couldn't_ know. Maybe that was why he freaked out so much about the journal. Because it contained his secret.

That still wasn't reason enough to wig out on Bella though. He needed a better excuse than that. But did he? I was trying to find some reason to hate him, because I thought I should. Especially after the way he had treated Bella, but my mind kept flicking back to the "what if it were you" scenario.

Telling the truth I probably would have reacted in the same way. I couldn't help feeling that I _shouldn't_ tell anyone what I knew. He must have had a really good reason for coming here in the first place. Who was I to out him to everyone. I was sure that I'd find out what it was sooner or later.

For now I would just let it drop.

I couldn't lie, when I heard Lauren start talking to him in the garage, I was ready to beat him to a pulp. But that quickly disappeared after I heard him turn her down numerous times in the same minute. That girl didn't know when to quit. She thought that because she was blonde and skinny, every man with a pulse wanted a piece of her.

I knew I sure as hell didn't. I might catch something. She was pissed that she hadn't been able to conquer Emmett and Jasper as well, but they had much better taste than to go after her.

It seemed that Edward did too.

I could tell from the way that he had jumped when I spoke, that he had forgotten I was there. That bumped him up a couple of notches in my book. It showed me that he wasn't just saying no to Lauren because I was behind him.

Stupid bitch. Why wouldn't she just leave him the fuck alone.

I decided then that it was time I let him know that I knew who he was. The fear that flashed through his eyes worried me. He was afraid that if I knew then everyone else would. I wondered if it was the fear of people finding out, or whether it was the fear of having to leave Bella.

Making my way back out to the party, I solidified in my mind that I _wouldn't_ tell on Edward. It was his secret, and when he felt it was the time to let it out, that was up to him. I couldn't do something like that to Bella. It would hurt her far to much.

It's no secret I like Bella. Hell, I think everyone in the stratosphere knew that I liked Bella. But I could see that she was happy with Edward, and I wasn't going to get in the way of that. I wanted her happy. And if he was the one to make her happy, then that was the way it had to be.

I grabbed a drink and turned around to see that he had also made his way back to the party, and was now with Emmett and Jasper, who were watching the girls dance. The look on his face as he watched her told me that he really did care about her. Whether or not she knew his secret.

If she was happy I could deal with that.

**EPOV**

Jacob knew!

If he knew then who else did?!

Jacob wouldn't really tell anyone else what he knew would he? He had told me he wouldn't, so for now I had to trust him.

I made my way out of the garage, clapping once before I stepped through the door, turning the lights off. I locked the door and turned back to the party.

I quickly found Emmett and Jasper and made my way over to them. They were watching the girls dance. The three of them were in a sort of triangle. Bella's face was alight as she danced. Normally she hated to dance. But I had a feeling that the alcohol had something to do with her enthusiasm tonight.

"How much has she had?" I asked Jasper. He looked at me and shrugged before looking back over at his girlfriend, who looked more than a little inebriated herself. I smiled and shook my head as I watched the three of them as they danced to Poker Face by Lady GaGa. The fact that Bella was dancing to this particular song confirmed in my mind that she was in fact drunk, as she normally hated it with a passion.

"Hey." Emmett said softly, tapping Jasper on the arm. I looked behind Rose and saw that there were three guys making their way towards the girls. Each of them looking as though they wanted more than a dance.

I saw one of them whisper something into Bella's ear and I looked at Emmett and Jasper who were also making the decision to go over there. We all walked over in silence, making our way through the crowd.

"Hey baby." One of them was leering at Rosalie, who looked disgusted at the thought of him even breathing the same air as her.

"What do you say we dance somewhere else?" The guy with Bella said into her ear, as she shook her head.

"I don't think so." I replied for her, taking her away from him.

"Hey, man." He held up his hands in defeat. "I didn't know she was taken. But then again, looking like that it shouldn't have surprised me."

I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist as she leaned into me, her own arms snaking their way around my waist. I turned my head to see that Jasper and Emmett had managed to scare off the guys hitting on Rosalie and Alice.

"Demetri." He announced himself, extending his hand.

"Edward." I replied, taking it and giving it a quick shake. He might have been hitting on my girlfriend a moment ago, regardless of whether or not he knew she was taken, but I knew that if my mother could see me not accepting his hand I would be in major trouble. Manners were everything in her eyes.

"You the one throwing the party?" His eyes widened as I nodded shortly. "Whoa! This place is incredible. Your parents must be raking it in."

"Well, you know." I shrugged. I looked down at Bella who had begun to fall asleep on my chest. She was past drunk. "I've gotta go."

"See you around." He punched my shoulder in what was supposed to be a friendly way, I guessed. He put a little too much force into it though, and something told me that he was pissed with me for interrupting his hitting on my girlfriend.

I lifted Bella up and took her upstairs to my bedroom.

"What?" Her head snapped up as I laid her down on my bed. "What's going-? Where am I?" She was starting to soun panicked now, and surprisingly sober.

"Relax." I chuckled. "You're in my bedroom."

"Oh." She sighed and her head fell back against my pillows. "That's good. I remember some weird guy coming up behind me and asking me if I wanted to dance somewhere else." She definitely sounded sober now. Obviously the panic over where she was had snapped her out of her drunken state. She was still pissed. No mistaking that, but she seemed to have a little more control now.

"And you thought that he'd abducted you." I asked and she nodded, her eyes wide. "Don't worry. I saved you." She gave me a smile that made my heart melt, but then again anything this girl does makes me feel that way. "Emmett saw him and his friends making a move on the three of you. So we came over and got rid of them. I don't think that Emmett and Jazz will be leaving Alice and Rose alone again tonight."

"Will you be leaving me alone?" She asked, her voice small and timid.

"Only if you want me to." I smiled at her and she grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me down onto the bed with her.

"I'll never want you to." She smiled before pressing her lips to mine. She brushed her tongue along my bottom lip and I granted her access, her tongue darting into my mouth instantly. She tasted like alcohol, but in a good way.

Suddenly she disappeared next to me, and I saw her over at the door as I sat up. She had her back facing the door, and a sneaky smile on her face. I raised my eyebrows and felt my eyes go wide as I heard the lock click into place before she walked back over to the bed.

She made her way onto my lap, straddling me as she pressed her lips down onto mine. "No one to interrupt us now." She whispered before pressing kisses along my jawline and throat. "Means we can finish what we started the other day."

I gulped, wondering what she had in store and couldn't hold back the moan as she gently nibbled on my earlobe. I knew that she was grinning as she pushed me back onto the bed. If I hadn't experienced it the other day, I would have thought that someone had switched places with Bella. This was _not_ my usual girlfriend.

"Same rules as last time." She whispered, before grabbing my hands that rested on her hips, and slamming them down on the bed above my head.

"And what rules are those?" I managed to ask as she nibbled and sucked her way down my neck, unbuttoning my shirt as she went. She bit down slightly harder on my throat and I moaned from both the pleasure and the pain I felt. Who knew that this girl had it in her?

Well, _now_ I certainly did.

"No touching." She whispered, looking up at me evilly. This girl was a master tease and she knew it.

I couldn't help but moan when she started running kisses down my now exposed chest. I felt her hand gently brush against my now painfully hard erection and my hips involuntary bucked into the contact. She giggled as she continued to place hot, open-mouthed kisses on my stomach.

I felt her hands on the button to my jeans and my head snapped up. "Bella." I moaned. "What are you doing?"

She smiled up at me, sweetly, but I could see the wicked glint that was in her eyes. "Don't worry." She cooed up at me. "I want to."

She unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, slowly sliding them down, taking my underwear with them and freeing me from the confines of the extremely restricting material.

I closed my eyes and bit back a moan as she grazed her fingers gently up and down my length. What I was not expecting was when she wrapped her lips around me, sucking gently as she did so.

"Fuck!" I moaned a little too loudly as my hands gripped the material beneath me at my sides.

She began moving, drawing her head back and teasing me with her tongue. It was almost unbearable. I wanted nothing more than to grab her but I refrained, not wanting her to stop. She ran her tongue up and down as she moved taking as much of my length into her mouth as she could.

She moaned gently, causing vibrations to run up my penis earning an involuntary moan from me in return. I could feel myself nearing my release as I gripped the material beneath me. I was sure that anymore of this and I was going to have to replace them, due to damage.

"Bella!" I moaned, knowing that I couldn't hold on for much longer. I wanted her to pull away before that happened, but she didn't. On the contrary, she I felt her lips tighten around me as she sucked harder.

"Fuck!" I could hold back the cry that had been threatening to come out as I exploded into her mouth, with Bella eagerly swallowing every last drop of me down. She pulled back one last time, excrutiatingly slowly, before she slowly crawled back up the bed and attacked my lips with her own.

"Enjoy it?" She asked me as I opened my eyes. I couldn't seem to form words so all I did was nod dumbly at her and she grinned. "Good." She whispered, pressing her lips to mine again. "And…… I don't want _anything_ in return. Tonight anyways." I felt my brow furrow in confusion and she giggled. "Tonight was about you." She tapped my nose with her index finger lightly. "All about you."

"Well, then." I gulped gently. "Tomorrow is most _definitely_ about you."

"Deal." She giggled, jumping off of the bed. She grabbed a pair of sweats and the old t-shirt of mine that she had been sleeping in and ran off into the bathroom, leaving me lying there, wondering if that had actually just happened. It had to have been a dream.

I slowly sat up and changed into my own sweats and a t-shirt. I didn't care if the party was still going on downstairs. After that, I wasn't going anywhere. Bella had completely wiped me out.

After I changed I laid back on the bed and ran my hands through my hair, closing my eyes. _That was incredible_. I thought as I waited for Bella to reappear.

I felt the bed dip under Bella's weight and opened my eyes as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled my duvet over the two of us and wrapped my arms around her.

I kissed her on the forehead and she placed a lingering kiss on my jaw, right where the scar was situated. Hopefully, that would be gone soon.

"Goodnight, love." I whispered, running my hands through her hair.

"Goodnight, Edward." She mumbled back sleepily.

Yes, it most definitely _was_ a good night.

**Yay! No interruptions this time!  
Probably because Alice was passed out somewhere else. Lol.  
I thought I'd add a bit of Jacob POV in there, because some of you are convinced that he is the bad guy. I can tell you this now Jacob is _not_ the bad guy. I actually want him and Edward to get on in this story (amazing I know, but I do). Ease up on Jacob will ya?  
Anyways, please review. You know how I love them :D  
xx**


	23. The Next Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**EPOV**

Last night was incredible. Even though it was nowhere near what I wanted to do with Bella … _eventually_, just knowing that she was that comfortable with me, it stirred something within me. I completely forgot about everything and everyone else, other than the two of us in that moment.

Opening my eyes, I saw that she was still asleep. I took this chance to admire her, just as I did whenever I woke up before her.

She was perfect.

The way her face sculpted down into its heart shape, her perfectly proportioned nose, her gorgeous flowing, silky chocolate locks. And her lips. Those beautiful, plump, kissable lips, her top one ever so slightly out of proportion. That made them even more irresistable to me.

But nothing, nothing could compare to her eyes. Those deep chocolate orbs that could make me go weak at the knees with just a glance. That could reduce me to a stuttering, mumbling mess without any effort from her needed.

"Like what you see?" I heard her mumble and I looked up into said beautiful eyes.

"Definitely." I pressed a soft kiss to her lips and she smiled.

"Ugh." She moaned, rolling over slightly, rolling away from me.

"What's the matter?" I asked, confused. Was she okay? Was she in some sort of pain?

"I'm dying." She mumbled.

"Huh?" I was confused now, and she scowled up at me.

"Never. Drinking. Again." She grumbled and I couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Shut up. 'ts not funny." She mumbled, burying her head into the pillow.

"Oh love." I wrapped my arms around her and chuckled again. "I know it's not."

"Then why are you laughing?" She sounded thoroughly put out at my amusement. Honestly, it was quite amusing to see her this way. I shrugged. She wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled her head into my chest.

"Stay here." I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?" She squeezed me tighter to her.

"Well, my guess is that you don't want to endure this hangover of yours for any longer than you have to right?" She nodded slowly against my chest. "Well, then, if you let me go, I can go and find your good friend Mr. Tylenol and he can help. Yes?" She looked up at me glumly and nodded again.

I wriggled out of her grasp and out of the bed, walking slowly towards the door. I looked back over at her and saw that she'd curled up into the fetal position and was cradling her head in her hands. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

When she finds them, whoever gave her that alcohol is going to die.

But from the looks of her, that will be happening tomorrow.

I walked down the stairs and looked around slowly.

The place was a mess. Suddenly, I was glad that I'd given Tess that time off. She'd throw a fit if she saw this. Sure, she may be employed by my father, but after she'd found the Jegermeister stain that Emmett had left on the cream carpet in the living room, I had quickly learned that she was not to be messed with. Unless there were any untoward stains from last night I was sure that we'd be fine. I was _not_ looking to incure that kind of wrath again.

Looking around, I also noticed that many people didn't make it home last night. Many people in fact.

There were kids strewn about all over the place.

I couldn't help but grin to myself as I made my way over to the kitchen, carefully stepping over a couple of the kids that had passed out on the floor.

Unfortunately, one of them turned over just as I was stepping over him and my foot caught him arm. After which his arms wrapped around my leg. Slightly awkward. I couldn't move.

"Mmmmm, Julie." He mumbled, nuzzling my ankle. This was weird.

I heard some snickering coming from the kitchen and I looked up to see Jasper and Emmett sitting at the breakfast bar, trying not to burst into laughter at the sight of my leg being held hostage by some guy who thought that I was some girl called "Julie."

"Haha! Very funny, guys." I sighed glaring at them both as they both continued to chuckle at my predicament. "You wanna come help me?"

They both looked at each other before looking back at me, grinning. They shook their heads simulatneously, their grins widening.

"Fine, then." I crossed my arms. "I guess _someone_ doesn't want the entertainment centre to be available to him anymore." I raised my eyebrows and they both scowled at me, giving me a "you wouldn't dare epxression." I gave them a "wouldn't I?" expression in return and they both got up and made their way over to me. "Thought so."

Because the guy had grabbed my leg before I could set it down on the ground my foot was suspended in mid-air. I was just thankful that he hadn't started doing anything to it. _That_ could get disturbing. I grabbed onto Emmett's arm so I wouldn't fall over, while Jasper pried the guy's arms open enough so that I could slip my foot out.

I walked away from the guy and turned around to see him patting the ground and frowning in his sleep.

"_That_ was disturbing." I mumbled, making my way into the kitchen, Jasper and Emmett trailing behind me.

"Yeah, but it was funny." Emmett snickered behind me.

"Was not." I replied, grabbing a glass out of the cupboard and filling it with orange juice. "How are Rose and Alice this morning."

"Comatose." They replied in unison.

"They consumed a _little_ too much last night." Jasper shook his head, obviously going over what his girlfriend had done after Bella and I had disappeared last night. "What about Bella?"

"She's a little more alive than comatose." I nodded, taking another gulp of my drink, and grabbing a packet of cigarettes that I'd stashed on top of the refrigerator the night before. "I guess that's better than your two, right?" I grinned, walking out of the kitchen, making sure to sidestep the "Julie" guy.

I walked out onto the porch and pulled a cigarette out of the packed, picking up an abandoned lighter that had obviously been left there the previous night.

"It _was_ a great party though." I heard Jasper say as he and Emmett joined me outside.

"Sure was." I agreed, not really thinking about the party but what happened _after_ Bella and I left the main party.

I heard someone moving behind us and I turned to see Jacob appearing in the doorway, scratching his head and yawning. He walked out onto the porch and stretched, a smug grin on his face.

"Morning." He mumbled.

I looked at my watch to see what the time was and chuckled. "It's more like afternoon now, but oh well."

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"It's 1:14PM." I told him, glancing at my watch again.

"Shit." He mumbled, looking slightly lost for a moment. "My Dad's gonna kill me."

"Yeah, I think that a lot of kids in there are going to be in a lot of shit when they get home." I grinned. I knew that Jasper, Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't get in trouble, because they stayed over here more nights than they stayed at their own homes. Honestly, I think it shocked their parents when they _were_ around for breakfast.

"This is why you've got it great." He groaned, slapping me on the back as I took another drag on my cigarette. "You're here on your own. No parents to crowd you."

"Sometimes I wish I did." I mumbled, finishing my orange juice.

"You miss them?" He sounded properly awake now, and his voice held a tinge of sympathy.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Yeah, I do." I sighed, looking over at the expansive backyard that was mine. "Everyone thinks about how cool it would be not to have parents around. You know, do whatever you want whenever you want. And yeah, I'll admit, that is a cool aspect to it, but they don't realise how much they do for you while they're there. You don't see what they do for you until you don't have them there anymore."

"Don't worry about it." He tried reassuring me. "I'm sure that you'll be back with Mommy and Daddy in no time. Back to your old partying ways, on the front cover of every tabloid there is. All of them wondering in the reappearance of Edward Cullen." He added this last part quietly so that no one around would hear it.

Jasper and Emmett obviously did though, because they both turned around immediately and stared between Jacob and myself.

"Relax guys." I said softly, taking another drag of my cigarette. "He knows."

"How?" Jasper's eyes narrowed at Jacob, not entirely trusting him with the knowledge of my real identitiy.

"He worked it out." I shrugged. "Don't worry. Just because _he_ worked it out doesn't mean that everyone else will."

"Edward." Emmett asked in a worried tone, his eyes now glued on Jacob. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." I nodded once. "I trust him. He says he won't tell and I believe him." I chuckled slightly. "It's okay. In a way, I'm kind of relieved he knows. I mean, I know how close he and Bella are. This means that there are now no secrets between them."

"They all know?" Jacob asked and I nodded. "All" meaning the whole group.

"But no one else does." Jasper warned him. For someone who was so quiet, he could be intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Don't worry about it." Jacob put his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Secret's safe with me. I'll take it to the grave if necessary."

The two guys in front of me relaxed a little, leaning back onto the fencing that surrounded the raised porch. I found myself wondering how many people managed to fall off their last night, even with the railiing in place.

"So." Emmett started looking at the three of us. "Anybody get any last night?" He had that wicked glint in his eye that told me he was over the whole "Jacob knows" thing. For now at least.

"Well, we _know_ you didn't." I laughed. "I doubt Rose and Alice were up for much after the amount that they drank."

His face turned into a scowl. "That may be true. But still…… what about it Eddie? You and Bella get frisky last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"You have such a way with words." I shook my head. "And speaking of Bella, I promised her a hangover cure." With that I walked inside and knew instantly that the three of them were following me.

"Something _did_ happen between you guys last night!" Emmett practically skipped next to me, nearly tripping over "Julie" guy on the way. "Come on, what happened?"

"None of your business." I stated flatly, grabbing a bottle of Tylenol out of the cupboard, along with another glass and filling it and mine with water. I shook some of the pills out onto my hand and swallowed them along with my glass of water. I wasn't hungover but I did have a small headache. Nothing a little pain relief won't take care of. It was certainly nothing compared to Bella this morning.

"Oooh, someone's defensive!" Emmett grinned planting himself onto the breakfast bar. I whacked him, telling him to get off and he grudgingly slid off and sat on one of the stools. "Come on!"

"No!" I sidestepped him. "Not saying nothing!" I stopped in front of "Julie" guy. "And can someone move him. He's going to cause some problems if he's left there."

I made my way up the stairs, passing some more passed out teenagers on the first floor corridor, one of whom had his hand on the doorknob to Alice and Jasper's bedroom. He had obviously been looking for a place to sleep but had passed out before he could get any further. And that had to have been _after_ Jasper made his way downstairs.

I opened the door to my bedroom and saw that Bella was still curled up in the fetal position, her head crammed underneath the pillow.

"Bella, love?" I called gently, sitting down on the edge of the bed, placing the glass of water and bottle of painkillers on the table by the bed.

"Go away!" She mumbled, it coming out barely audible through the thick material covering her head. I chuckled and gently prized the pillow away ffrom her. "No!" She covered her eyes over with her hands, not appreciating the sudden amount of light that flooded her vision.

"Come on, love." I mumbled gently. "I've got a lovely set of painkillers for you here." She turned over almost immediately, as I shook a couple of the pills out of the bottle and set it back onto the table. "Come on." She sat up slowly, glaring at me for stealing her pillow away. "You know you want this."

She scowled at me again, before taking the pills and the glass of water from me. She popped the pills in her mouth and drank the water down greedily.

"Thank you, love." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to me cheek. Before she could pull back I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me. "Ah! Delicate here, remember?"

"And whose fault is that?" I teased and she scowled up at me.

"It was Rose who gave me the drinks." She grumbled, resting her head on my chest.

"Yes, but did she physically force you to drink them?" I asked her, and she huffed, knowing she'd been beaten.

"No." She mumbled a second later and I chuckled at her.

"Exactly." I laughed and she slapped my arm playfully. "Hey, don't get violent! It's not my fault you can't hold your liquor."

"Is too." She grumbled, as a child would.

I couldn't help but chuckle and I released her and slid off of the bed. "Come on." I held out my hands, a hint for her to take them. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Okay." She mumbled. "Nothing too big though. I don't think I could stomach a huge breakfast."

"Ah! But _that_ is up to Mary." I told her turning to face her as I opened the door.

"Oh God!" Bella mumbled, holding her head with her free hand. "Is she pissed?"

I shrugged as I closed and locked the door behind me. Wouldn't want any hungover visitors crashing in there once they discovered there was a third floor. "I don't know." I answered truthfully, taking Bella's hand again. "I haven't seen her this morning."

"Oh." She answered, seeming a little distant, which was not surprising given her current condition.

We walked down the stairs to find that none of the passed out visitors had moved. Not a one. If I didn't know better I'd say that someone had frozen the downstairs of my house in time. I looked down to see that the "Julie" guy was still on the floor where I'd left him after I'd told the guys to move him.

"Watch him." I told Bella as I manouvrered her around him. "He's grabby."

"Yeah, and dear ol' Eddo found that out the hard way didn't he?" Emmett snickered from where he was sitting next to the breakfast bar.

"What?" Bella looked between us, confused.

"Nothing." I mumbled as we sat down. I punched Emmett on the arm and he feigned a look of hurt. "I thought I told you to move him."

"Hey, he's your boyfriend." Jasper grinned at me, and Bella looked even more confused.

"Ha ha!" I replied sarcastically.

"I'm…I'm…I'm so confused." Bella said from where she was sitting next to me. "What did Jasper mean by that?"

"Nothing." I glared at Jasper, Emmett and Jacob.

"'Mmmm…Julie'." Jacob crooned, grinning at me.

"Um, still confused here." Bella looked between the four of us. "Who's Julie?"

"Edward." The three of them answered at the same time.

"What?" I looked at her to see nothing but confusion in her eyes and expression.

"When Edward got up this morning, Mr. Sleepy down there, decided he was going to grab onto him and not let him go." Emmett grinned at me. "Thought he was called Julie. It was pretty funny."

"It was not." I protested.

"Aw, love." Bella leaned over me and pressed a kiss to my neck. "I'm sure he loves you very very much. He's just going to have to come through me first."

"Oh, not you too." I grumbled, resting my head on my hands.

"Aw, I'm only messin' with you baby." She pulled my t-shirt away and kissed my shoulder gently. She stopped suddenly and pulled away from me. "Where did _that_ come from?" She asked, her voice sounding a little shocked.

"What?" I asked as Emmett eagerly jumped off his stool to get a look.

"Whoa!" He laughed loudly, probably waking up the rest of the house out of its drunken stupor. "Someone tried to take a chunk out of Eddie!"

"Oh, the bite mark." I looked at Bella, smiling. I leaned over so that my lips were next to her ear. "You gave me that the other day. Remember?" I felt her shiver slightly at the closeness.

"No." She shook her head.

"Well you did." I grinned at her as I settled back in my seat.

"She mark you huh, Eddie?" He pulled my t-shirt away a little more, exposing more of my shoulder. "Whoa! She got you good!"

"Don't I know it." I chuckled, glancing at Bella who was looking at the bite mark with a look of horror on her eyes.

"When did I do this?" She asked, her voice shaking a little.

"A couple of days ago." I raised my eyebrows and a look of realisation flew across her face.

"Oh my God!" She buried her head in her hands. "I didn't mean to bite down that hard. I'm so sorry. I just kind of got a bit-"

"Love, it's okay." I whacked Emmett away from us and wrapped an arm around her, with her burying her head into my chest. "I don't care."

"Are you sure?" She mumbled, her fingers entwining themselves in my t-shirt.

"Of course." I chuckled, wrapping my other arm around her.

"Well, I see that the clean-up crew hasn't arrived yet!" I heard Mary call out, slamming the door behind her as she walked into the house, causing us all to wince.

"Can you keep it down please?" I whined at her and she scowled at me.

"Not a chance." She said loudly, causing us all to moan. The Tylenol I had taken earlier really wasn't working. "I come into the house this morning expecting to find it, oh, I don't know, respectable. Maybe the six of you conked out in front of the entertainment centre as you are most of the time. Nothing more than that. But oh no! What do I find? A house full of passed out teenagers!" She turned to look at me, a disapproving look on her face. "Honestly Edward. What would your father say?"

I winced when she mentioned my father. She knew that he would be majorly pissed at me for having a party. Especially under the circumstances.

"You're not going to tell him are you?" I asked innocently, hoping that she would be on my side.

"Of course not." She grinned. "There's no way I can resist those eyes." She smiled at me and Bella before turning around.

"I know what you mean." Bella mumbled, smiling up at me.

"You know I won't tell your father about this Edward, but you're just lucky that Jason didn't find out about this." I still felt a pang of guilt when Jason was mentioned. Even though people constantly told me that it wasn't my fault what happened to him, I couldn't help but feel as though it was. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have been drugged and knocked out. "Oh speaking of Jason, he'll be round soon, so you might want to wake your friends up and get them all out."

"Jason's coming?" I asked, feeling my eyes going wide.

"No." A deep voice said from the doorway behind me. "Jason's here."

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath. I was hoping to get everything cleared up before Jason had the chance to come round. Obviously _that_ didn't go to plan.

"Edward." I winced, hearing the tone in his voice as I slowly turned to look at him. "Care to explain?"

"Um, do I have to?" I asked, squeezing Bella to me.

"Not right now." His tone was not a forgiving one. "But we'll be talking later." He sounded so much like my father in that instant that I was afraid.

He walked over to where Mary was mixing up pancake batter and picked up the newspaper. Thankfully Mary always knew what we would be after, even without us prompting her. "You're not going to tell my father are you?" I asked him, my tone hopeful.

He sighed as he walked over to where we were sitting. "No." He looked into my eyes. "No, I'm not. And you know why?" I shook my head, immediately wishing I hadn't. I had the feeling that this was turning into a stress headache. "Because it would only cause him and your mother unnecessary worry if they knew." I nodded, slowly. "We're still going to talk later though."

"Okay." I replied, my voice small. Jason might not be my father, but he still knew how to put me in my place. Something that was extremely worrying to say the least. He treated me as he did his own children, which I guess was a good thing.

He opened the newspaper, groaning at the front page. He skimmed through it, cursing every so often.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning over the table slightly as Mary served up the first round on pancakes, placing some plates on the table at the same time. Everyone grabbed a plate and attacke the pancakes, which caused Mary to chuckle.

"This." He dumped the paper down on the table and we all craned around to see it.

All I had to do was read the headline and I knew this was going to be a long day.

_**Edward Cullen Still Missing!**_

_Eighteen year old, Edward Anthony Cullen is still missing._

_After having disappeared a little under three months ago, it appears that the young heir has completely dropped off the planet._

_The rumours circulating around the young Mr. Cullen are still going strong, even as his mother and father, business entrepraneur Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen are attempting to dispel any rumours that may arise._

_The fact that they are not forthcoming with the actual whereabouts of the teenager is not helping their cause._

_It has been discovered that Victoria Hayden was in fact lying about her alleged relationship with the young heir._

_Carlisle Cullen reported it to be nothing more than "Attention seeking and lies."_

_According to sources, even though the young Mr. Cullen and Miss. Hayden had been seen together at various gatherings and parties, he always appeared bored and uninterested in her company._

_It seems that Miss. Hayden was not interested in the young man himself, but only what his impressive fortune could buy her._

_This means that the young socialite is in fact still on the market, and if his location is discovered, we'll let you know, so you can have first crack at him._

"God, why don't they give up?!" I grumbled, resting my head in my hands as I finished the article. "You would've thought that they'd be bored by now."

"Uh, Edward." I looked up at Jason who's eyes flicked to Jacob, who was still reading the article.

"Oh, he knows." I shook my head and flicked my attention back to the paper in front of me.

"What?" Jason sounded dumbstruck. "What do you mean he knows?" I could tell that he wanted to shout at me, tell me that I was being foolish and reckless with my identity.

"Jason, relax!" I held up my hands in a surrender gesture. "It's okay. Calm down."

"We are definitely talking about this!" He threatened, his voice low.

"Yes, Dad!" I replied sarcastically.

"Edward, this is not a joke." He reminded me, his voice low as people in the living room started to stir. _'Bout fucking time_. I thought.

"I know." I replied, staring him down. "But it's okay. Drop it and we'll talk about it later, alright?"

He was pissed. I knew he was. He thought that I was jeopardising my safety on purpose. In all honesty, I really wasn't. I didn't want people to know who I was. Hell, did he think that I wanted people I cared about in danger? There was no telling what this guy would do. I didn't want people I knew and cared about to be put in harms way. On some level, Jacob knew that, but he was also scared that one of them would talk.

As we finished up the last of the pancakes, people that had been comatose a few minutes ago were picking themselves up off of the floor. "Julie" was still asleep on the floor.

People were mumbling incoherently at us as they walked out of the door. I heard a couple of "great party"'s, "thanks for letting me crash", "see you around" and other mumblings. It seemed as though it was the normal time for people to wake up.

Soon enough the house was empty other than those of us who were here pretty much all the time, Jacob excluded that is. Though I made a mental note to invite him over more often.

Someone had eve managed to get "Julie" up and awake. He was now gone and the six of us were alone in the kitchen. There had been no movement from Alice or Rose and I didn't think there would be until much later on.

"Might as well get on with clearing up the place." I said grudgingly and the others mumbled their protests. "Okay, what would you prefer: cleaning up now? Or having Tess go psycho on us again because of the mess?"

That got them all moving pretty quickly. Apart from Jacob, everyone knew how Tess could be. Everyone was afraid of her. Hell _I_ was afraid of her, and I had the power to get rid of her if I wanted to. I never would, because she did an amazing job of keeping the house in order. But still, she could be scary when she wanted to be.

With the five of us working – Jason told us that it was our mess and we had to clean it up, so he refused to help – it didn't take us that long. We were done by four o'clock, which surprised me. I would have thought it would take us at least twice as long as it did to clear up. Thankfully there were no stains or anything on the floor. No one had thrown up anywhere, or decided they were going to write on the walls, as they did at the house parties I had been to in Chicago.

Something I was thankful for.

After we had finished, we all flopped down on the sofas in the living room. I hugged Bella close to me as we sat down. She really wasn't feeling well, and I thought about taking her back upstairs, so she could rest properly.

No sooner had I thought that, her head flopped onto my chest and I heard the faintest little snores coming from her. She had fallen asleep.

I couldn't help but grin as I scooped her up in my arms and made to go upstairs with her. All she needed was a little sleep. After that, she was sure to be fine. I hoped anyway.

"Edward." Jason called from the kitchen, where he was watching me. I turned around and looked at him. "Don't forget, we still need to talk." I sighed and nodded at him. Just then, Emmett and Jasper appeared behind me.

"I'm gonna go check on Alice." Jasper said quickly before running up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see if Rose needs me." Emmett mumbled, quickly disappearing up the stairs after Jasper.

"I'm gonna head out now." Jacob called from the doorway. "Thanks for not kicking me out last night."

"Anytime." I grinned at him. "You can come over whenever, you know?"

"I'll hold you to that." He gave me a thumbs up. "Grab my number off one of the guys and we'll hang sometime."

I nodded and he disappeared. Jacob really was an alright guy. I guess neither of us got off on the right foot. It would be good to get to know him. Especially seeing as he was such a big part of Bella's life.

"Let me go and put her in my room and I'll be back down, okay?" I said quietly to Jason and he nodded. His expression did not instill hope that this was going to be a good conversation.

I quickly made my way upstairs, or as quickly as I could with Bella in my arms. Somehow, I managed to balance Bella and unlock my bedroom door at the same time. How, I don't know, but I seriously doubted I would be able to do it again if I tried.

I laid her down on my bed and tucked her underneath the covers. I grabbed the glass off of the bedside table and refilled it quickly, placing it back where it had been, should she need it.

I pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before exiting my bedroom, closing the door quietly behind me. I didn't want to wake her up now that she had only just fallen asleep.

I made my way slowly down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to find Jason sitting at the breakfast bar, watching the television. Mary had disappeared again, probably making herself scarce as my friends were doing at the moment.

He looked up as I walked in and pointed towards the television. "Look at this." He mumbled.

I walked around to stand behind him and saw that he had the mid-afternoon news on. Flashing across the screen were images of my parents, trying to make their way through a crowd of paparazzi on their way into a building. They both looked exhausted and frustrated. I felt my heart plummet at seeing them on the screen. It only made me feel even more distant from them, like I was someone separate from them. Not their son.

Suddenly the television flicked off and Jason turned around to look at me as I sat down on one of the stools next to him.

"Your parents are working night and day to find this guy. To keep you safe." He laid his hands on the bar in front of him. "And you're here, throwing parties. Don't you see what this is saying Edward. It's like you're throwing all the work that they're putting into everything in their faces." I sighed and buried my head in my hands. "Their main focus is to keep you safe. That's all they've been working for for the last four, five months. And it seems like you don't even care."

"Of course I care." My head snapped up and I glared at him. "Of course I care. How can you even think that I don't?"

"Ever heard the saying 'actions speak louder than words' Edward?" He returned my glare with one of his own. "Because at the moment, your actions are speaking volumes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped at him. I'd never spoken to Jason like this before, but at the moment, he was accusing me of things that made my blood boil.

"The fact that your friends know who you really are!" He was getting angry now. Not something I liked to witness, let alone be on the receiving end of. "The party! Don't you think that that says a lot about your attitude towards this whole mess?"

"My attitude?" I said through gritted teeth. "What? You think that I don't care that some psycho is out there, waiting for the opportune moment to strike? You think that it doesn't matter to me that this guy wants to …… do …… whatever to me until he hears my father _beg for my life_? If you think that I think that doesn't matter then there is something seriously wrong with you! Do think I want to be here? You think I want to be over a thousand miles away from my parents? My only family? You think that if I had _any_ say in this whatsoever that I would be here?"

"No, I don't." He sighed. "But I think that the way you're doing things here is putting all the effort into keeping you hidden to waste."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I repeated, not feeling my mood changing at all.

"About the fact that you told your friends who you were." He looked me in the eye.

"I didn't have a choice." I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"That's not good enough, Edward." He replied quickly.

"I only told them because of what happened." I closed my eyes, trying to banish the images of that day out of my mind. "I didn't have a choice. Rosalie and Jasper's father is a doctor. They phoned him when they found me. He was going to go through my medical records, find out if I had any allergies or anything like that. It would have raised a lot more questions if he went looking for an "Edward Masen" and he didn't exist."

"I respect that." Jason nodded. "But you could have found another story to cover it."

"No." I shook my head. "Jasper, Rose and Alice worked it out. The only ones who didn't were Bella and Emmett. They already knew who I was."

"What about that Jacob kid? How did he find out?"

"He figured it out on his own." I looked up at Jason, who really did look worried. Probably thinking that if Jacob could figure it out, then anybody could. "Only because he's so close to Bella. He was worried about her because I blew up at her about the journal. He put two and two together and figured it out. He's not going to tell."

"How do you know?" Jason ran a hand through his hair, not convinced. He wasn't as angry now, but I could tell he was frustrated with the whole thing. "There's always a chance that he'll let something slip. As well as your other friends. He might-"

"Because I trust him!" I snapped back. "I trust that he won't tell, alright?!" I pushed myself back from the bar and stood up.

"Look, I know you want to believe that he won't tell, but there's always a chance, as with any of them, that _something_ will slip out." Jason had stood up now.

"You don't understand what I'm saying." I ran my hand through my hair, trying to figure out how I could just get him to listen to what I'm saying.

"No, you're right, Edward." He snapped back at me, standing up himself. "I don't understand what you're saying. But what I do understand is that it seems like you're doing whatever you can to throw what your parents have done back in their faces."

"What?" I let my hands fall to my sides. "How can you-"

"I'm not finished!" He snapped, cutting me off. "I think that you've forgotten the reason _why_ you're here Edward. It seems to me that your only concern is making friends through whatever means possible and by doing that you're jeopardising your own safety. Do you really think I want to walk in here one say and find you sitting here, a mess because this guy has harmed one of your friends? Huh? Or that I want to walk in here and find you _dead_?!" I looked away from him. "I didn't think so. You're not thinking of others in regards to your actions Edward." He took a deep breath and straightened himself up. "Which is why, I'm recommending to your father that you be sent to another safe house."

"What?!" I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop at his statement. "You can't do that!"

"Actually, you'll find that I can." He stared into my eyes. "Your father put me in charge of your safety Edward. I'm only doing what I thinks best for you."

"Yeah right." I snapped at him. "You don't care!" I felt the traitorous tears pricking at my eyes as I stared at Jason. I didn't care at the moment. Let them fall. I wanted him to see how much he'd affected me. "In all of this has anyone ever stopped to think about what _I_ want? Anyone actually stopped to ask me? No. Everyone has always been making the decisions for me. For fucks' sake, how the hell am I supposed to take over the company if everyone keeps making decisions for me? No one has ever given a damn about what _I _want."

"Alright, Edward." He shrugged. "What _do_ you want?"

"To be left alone." I whispered, shaking my head. "All I want his to be left alone to be …… _me_. But then again, I've had so many people primping and _moulding_ me to be what _they_ want I'm not even sure I know who "me" is anymore. Or if I ever did in the first place. What I really want …… is … to just be a kid." I felt the first tear fall out of my eye and slide down my cheek slowly. "I just want to be a kid. I've never had that."

"That's not anyone's fault Edward." Jason said calmly. "It's just the way life is."

"Well, then, I hate life." I snapped, not caring what he thought anymore.

"No one ever said you had to like it." He sighed, turning away from me slightly. "If I were you I'd say goodbye to your friends. There'll be vans to pick up your things in the morning."

With that last statement, he walked out of the door, shutting the door behind him.

I didn't know what to do, what to think. Once again I was being ripped away from somewhere I had begun to feel at home. I had friends that cared about me. Wanted to know me for _me_, not because of my status. I had begun to feel like I belonged somewhere.

And now that was being ripped away from me.

I backed up until I met the counter, where I slid down onto the floor, burying my head in my hands, letting the tears fall. I didn't care if my friends walked in now. They'd all seen me worse than this before and hadn't cared. Right now, I was beyond caring.

"Edward?" I heard a small voice calling my name. It was Bella. She had obviously woken up and found that I wasn't there and come looking for me. "Edward?"

She looked around the breakfast bar until she saw me. An expression of shock and worry passed over her features as she saw my tear streaked face.

"Edward?" She was at my side quickly, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into her embrace. "Edward what happened?"

"Bells?" I heard Emmett's voice and he and the others quickly appeared in the kitchen. "Edward?"

"Down here." Bella called quietly.

The others quickly came into view, their expressions confused and worried as they took in Bella and myself. It appeared that Alice and Rosalie had woken up, because they were both looking me, fear in their eyes. What they were thinking, I don't know, but I had to tell them all the truth.

"Edward?" Jasper said softly, kneeling down on the other side to Bella. "What's happened mate? What's going on?"

I took a deep breath and looked around at each of my friends, taking in their expressions. They were all worried and confused. But I couldn't look at Bella. I knew that if I did, I would break down entirely. I couldn't trust my voice to work, so all that came out was a whisper.

"I have to leave."

**How will the guys take the news that Edward has to leave?  
How will Bella take it?  
Leave me some reviews and you might just find out.  
xx**


	24. You Can't Make Him Leave!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**Alice POV**

"_I have to leave."_

Edward's words shocked us all.

I couldn't believe that he had to leave. It wasn't fair. He was just coming into his own, figuring out who he was as a person. A person detached from "Edward Cullen – heir to Cullen Inc."

It wasn't fair.

Somehow I couldn't help but think it was my fault.

It was the party. I know it was.

I hadn't meant for anything like this to happen. All I'd wanted was for Edward to experience something that regular kids do. I'd even invited Jacob so that he and Edward could work things out. After meeting up with Jacob over the last couple of weeks, it was clear that he didn't hold anything against Edward. It seemed that Jacob had really grown up, even if it was only in the space of about a month. I was proud of him.

Edward and he could be good friends.

If he was allowed to stay that is.

It _was_ my fault.

I had to get this all sorted.

I had to make Jason see that it wasn't Edward's fault. That the party wasn't his idea. That it was mine. I would take the blame for everything. Edward had to stay.

He had become such a big part of our lives. He had quickly become one of our best friends. We trusted him with everything, especially since we knew his biggest secret. Yeah, to everyone else he was either Edward Cullen, most desirable bachelor in …… well the world, or he was Edward Masen, new hottie at school.

But to us, he was just Edward.

Neither of the other things mattered. He was our friend and we couldn't lose him.

I would make sure that we _wouldn't_ lose him.

I looked at Edward, Bella and Jasper who were all sitting on the floor.

Edward was a mess. He was really broken. He had tears flowing freely, not bothering to wipe them away as they fell. He had had his life ripped apart again, and I didn't know how he was going to deal. I didn't know how _I_ was going to deal. I'd come to love Edward in my own way. He looked so vulnerable.

Bella wasn't much better. She had silent tears running down her cheeks. She hadn't said a word since those four words had left Edward's mouth. She had wrapped her arms around her distraught boyfriend and they both just sat there, in complete silence. No words needed. I don't know how she's going to cope.

Jasper hadn't moved at all. Neither had Rose or Emmett. We were all frozen in a state of shock that seemed to last for an eternity, when in reality it was probably only a few seconds.

I couldn't stand to be in there anymore.

I ran out of the room, not registering Jasper's calls to me. I slipped on a pair of sandals that were on the floor. Thankfully, they were mine, seeing as any others and they would have fallen off my feet before I could even take a step. I grabbed a jacket and ran out of the door towards Jason's house before anyone could stop me.

I knew where Jason's house was because I had had to guide the paramedics there after Edward was attacked a couple of weeks ago. It was a modest house, no where near as nice as Edward's but it suited Jason.

Finding my way there wasn't hard. It took me about a minute in total, but that was only because I was doing a pretty good Bella impression and tripping over everything.

I took a deep breath as the house came into view. I walked up to the front door and knocked on it loudly, hoping to gain his attention no matter where he was in the house.

I heard movement from behind the door moments before it opened. Jason looked at me for a moment before he sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Alice." He sighed, looking back up at me. I didn't care whether or not he wanted to talk, I wasn't going anywhere. "I'm guessing he told you then." It wasn't a question. It was a statement, telling me that he knew exactly why I was standing outside his front door.

"Yes he did." I said quietly, looking up at him. "Can I come in?"

He opened the door wider and stepped back so I could make my way past him. I stopped in the entrance hall, not really sure of where I should go. He closed the door and walked past me, gesturing for me to follow him through to the kitchen.

"What can I do for you Alice?" He asked, picking up a mug of coffee.

"You can't make him leave." I blurted out. I had wanted to ease into that, but I guess it was better out than in. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Alice." He looked at me. He looked worn and tired. "I really am, but I'm only thinking of Edward here. I _have_ to keep him safe."

"But he _is_ safe." I argued, stepping towards him. "Was it the party? Because if it was, then that was _my_ fault. Edward was against it, but I don't know …… I-I-I-I didn't listen. I don't know why I didn't, but I guess I just wanted him to have a normal teenage experience for once. Not something that's all organised and structured."

"Alice." He sighed. "In all honesty, no, it wasn't the party." I blinked at him, confused. "It's the whole situation with you kids." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't like that you all know. It's dangerous. With you knowing, you're all targets, and if one of you was to get hurt, then I don't want to think of what would happen, and what that would do to Edward."

"I get that you want to protect him." I told him. "We're not going to tell anyone. Edward means too much to all of us for us to do that. I know you're probably going to counter with the whole "what if something slips out" argument, but we're all really careful about that. None of us will ever slip. We all love him too much for that to happen. And think about it, isn't he safer with people knowing about him?"

"Where do you come to that conclusion?" Jason looked confused at my last statement.

"Well," I thought about it. I honestly hadn't planned what I was going to say. It was all just coming out as it went through my head. "Say that something _did_ happen to Edward, God forbid, say that, he _did_ go missing or stopped coming to school for whatever reason, wouldn't it be better for people to actually _know _what was going on, to know that there was something wrong, rather than just thinking that he was skipping for a few days? Don't you think that having a couple of people in the know is actually _safer_ for Edward, rather than having nobody know? At least this way we're on the lookout for anything out of place, that could hurt him."

He mulled over my reasonings for a moment or two, but shook his head. "I'm sorry Alice. I can't risk it." He did look sorry, but that wasn't good enough for me. Edward had just come into our lives and I was not going to let him disappear just as quickly. It wasn't fair to him, Bella or us.

"Well, that stalker guy found him here, didn't he?" I shot at him, hoping to appeal to his guilt factor. It was a low blow, but I really didn't want Edward to leave. "And the only reason Edward is still around is because of us. Yeah, we may not have been in the best mood with him at that point in time, but still, it's because of _us_ that he's still alive."

"I know, and I thank you for that but-"

"And what if Edward hadn't made any friends here?" I cut him off, wanting to get all of this out before I lost my nerve and stopped. It hurt remembering Edward being so vulnerable. Whatever anger we were feeling towards him for hurting Bella dissipated instantly in the moment we found him collapsed in the corridor. Everything to do with that was forgiven after we found out who he really was, coming to the conclusion that we probably would have acted in the same way, but still, thinking about it hurt. "What if he _had_ been all alone? We don't know what would have happened to him. First thing we hear about Edward Cullen is that he's disappeared. The next thing we hear about him is that he's dead. That would have been the next big headline across the world if we hadn't been there. You know it's true Jason."

He nodded slowly. He _did_ know it. I hated having to use these reminders against him, but it was the only way I could think of to get him to let Edward stay.

"I know, Alice." He said softly. I could hear the pain in his voice. He didn't want to do it, but he probably thought that he didn't have another choice.

"Edward being here is safer for him _because_ we know about him." I stressed my point. He was probably going to get tired of me soon, but I wanted to get it across that leaving was probably the worst thing he could have Edward do. "We've all been …… 'on alert' as it were since we found out. We know how close this guy has gotten. We've seen the pictures."

Jason's head shot up and he stared at me. "You have?"

"Yes." I nodded slowly, looking at the ground. "And you know what, I hate that this guy is getting so close to Edward, even _with_ us there!" I felt a tear drop onto my cheek, but I didn't wipe it away. I just let it fall. "Just imagine what could have happened by now _without_ us there." I sighed heavily looking away from him as more tears began falling. "And you know what? If you _do_ make him leave … you won't have to imagine it." I looked back at him. "Because if this guy can find Edward in a place like Forks, it won't matter where you try to hide him. He'll only follow you. And in …… wherever it is that you're planning on taking him to, he won't have the circle of friends to protect him."

"How do you know that you _are_ protecting him?" Jason shot back at me quickly.

"Because the only time Edward has been attacked was when we were fighting. When he was alone." I replied softly. "Haven't you noticed? Before we had that fight over his reaction to the journal and after it … nothing. But during that tiny period of time, when we weren't really the best of buds with him, he gets attacked. Coincidence?"

He sighed again, running his hand through his hair. "Maybe you have a point."

"I do." I nodded. "Edward is safer here. Here he's surrounded by people who know about him and who love him. You take him away and he's got nobody. He's a sitting target."

He ran a hand through his hair again as he started pacing. He looked stressed out. I knew that he was thinking about what I had just said, and I knew that it made sense. I hadn't thought about what I was going to say to him when I got here. I was just winging it, but I think that I may have said something right.

He couldn't make Edward leave.

He just couldn't.

He stopped pacing and looked at me, his eyes looking lost and hurt.

"All I want to do is protect him." He said softly, looking away from me again. "He's like a son to me. I've watched him grow up and I can't allow this to happen to him. He means to much to me."

"I know that Jason." I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We don't want anything to happen to him either. We all love him. What do you think is going to be more effective at keeping him safe: a large group of friends looking out for him? Or him being on his own? Vulnerable." I sighed gently. "And anyway, I think that it'll completely destroy him and Bella if you make him leave."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his gaze meeting mine.

"It's obvious isn't it?" I shrugged. "They love each other. They just haven't realised it yet."

"What does that mean?" His expression became confused as he tried to comprehend that the group knew of Bella and Edward's feelings for each other, and yet they didn't.

"The way they act around each other. The way their eyes light up when the other person is mentioned, or that big goofy grin that spreads across their faces when they see the other." I sighed, thinking of seeing the two of them together, and thinking back to Jasper and my relationship. It's all amazing in the beginning, and as it progresses into something more. It was still amazing with my Jazzy. Nothing could compare. "The way they fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. When they're sitting down, wrapped up in each other, if one of them moves even the tiniest bit, the other will move as well. Without even realising it." I nodded at him. "They're in love. And you take him away, you're not only going to have a group of very pissed off teenagers, a stalker with an open opportunity, but you're also going to have two broken hearts."

He sat down at his table and rested his head in his hands, sighing to himself in frustration. I know I was, to some extent, being cruel to him, using what I was, but it was the only way I could think to get him to let Edward stay.

"Please, Jason." I put my hand in front of him on the table. "Please don't take him away from us. He means too much."

He exhaled sharply through his nose and shook his head, seemingly to clear his thoughts. I hoped so anyway. He closed his eyes and drew in a long breath.

"Okay." He whispered.

"Okay?" I was stunned. I didn't think that my plan would actually work.

He looked at me and nodded. "Okay." He confirmed more confidently, louder. "But if I discover _anything_ that may put Edward in any kind of danger, then he's out of here. Straight away, you understand?" I nodded, quickly, smiling at him.

"Thank you, Jason." I leaned forward and gave him a quick hug, before I started making my way to the door.

"Alice!" He called to me and I turned around, smiling at him. "It wasn't the reason why I made the decision, more a sort of 'final nail in the coffin' type deal, but …… no more parties."

"Okay." I smiled sheepishly at him. "Thank you, Jason." He smiled at me before I practically jumped out of the door. Hmmm … maybe my friends were right about my natural tendency to bounce. Anyways, I'll worry about that later. Right now, I had to go and tell the others.

I tried to run back to the house, but as with the journey down there, the roots had other ideas and I made a trip that would make Bella proud. Getting up quickly, I walked quickly back to the house where I saw a panicked Jasper, pacing out front.

"Alice!" He shouted when he saw me. I could see him holding back, fighting with himself not to jump down and run to me as I made my way up the steps. "Where the hell did you go?!" Oops! Jasper, not happy. Apologise later.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Where are the others?" I asked, walking past him, giving him a quick kiss.

"In the living room." He said, slightly stumped as he closed the door behind me. "Alice, what's going on? Where have you been?"

I grabbed Jasper's hand and walked into the living room.

Bella and Edward were lying on the sofa. She was leaning against the arm of the chair and he had his head on her chest. His eyes were closed and I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. She was running her hand through his hair gently. She still had tears running down her face as she gazed down at him. If that wasn't love, I didn't know what was. I wasn't going to enlighten them on that fact though. They had to discover that for themselves.

"Alice." I heard Rosalie call me from where she and Emmett were sitting, curled up on the loveseat. She had been crying as well. I didn't realise that Edward had affected her that much. She always seemed to be a little tentative around him, but then again her experience with her ex-boyfriend had made her slightly nervous around guys. That's why she put on the full-on act. To cover it up. That's the only secret about us that Edward didn't know. We didn't know how he would react to it. It brought up many bad memories for Rose, so it wasn't discussed. At all. "Where the hell have you been? You just ran out-"

"Rose!" Bella whisper-yelled at her. "Keep it down."

"Sorry." Rose whispered, gazing back at Edward. Apparently he was asleep. He was going to want to be awake for this though. "Poor guy." She looked back to me. "Where have you been?"

"Wake Edward up and I'll tell you." I whispered loud enough so that Bella could hear me.

"What?" Bella whispered at me, her hand still running gently through Edward's hair. "No, Alice. I'm not going to wake him up. He's stressed and tired and he needs to sleep."

"Seriously, he's going to want to be awake." I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Edward." She called softly, shaking him slightly. "Edward, love, wake up." He stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Bella, a scowl on his face. Apparently, he did not appreciate being woken up. "Hey, don't blame me. Blame Alice." She pointed at me and he turned to look at me.

"Alice, what's going on?" He asked, sitting up slowly. Bella sat up at the same moment, pulling her legs around from behind Edward. She was actually quite graceful about it. What had happened? Had we switched bodies last night? "You just ran out of the kitchen. Where did you go?"

"I went to see Jason." I admitted and his jaw dropped.

"Alice." He moaned, his head dropping into his hands.

"I know. I know. You think I've probably made it worse, but……" I looked around at all of them. "You don't have to leave."

His head snapped up and his eyes narrowed at me. "What did you just say?" He asked me, his voice skeptical.

"You don't have to leave." I repeated, looking him straight in the eye. "You get to stay."

"What did you say to him?" I could tell that he still didn't believe me.

I shrugged, smiling at him. "I just told him something I think he already knew." I answered cryptically and his eyes narrowed at me even further. "Don't look at me like that! You don't have to know everything."

"When some little pixie is telling me I can stay somewhere, just after I've been told I have to leave, I kinda do." He reasoned and I shook my head.

"Trust me, Edward. You're not going anywhere. At least not if you don't want to." I smiled at him.

"You're really serious aren't you?" He asked me, shaking his head and looking at Bella, who had the same look of disbelief on her face.

I sighed heavily and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You know, for someone who's going to take over one of the biggest companies in the world, you're not doing too well with the smarts." I tapped him on the forehead. "You can _stay_."

His face broke out into a smile that was somewhere between elation and gratitude. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, hugging me to him.

"Thank you, Alice." He whispered in my ear. "I don't know what you did, but thank you. So much."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Of course, Edward. I love you too much to let you go." I looked up at Jasper and saw that he had a huge grin on his face. He was proud that I had managed to change Jason's mind. Honestly, I was shocked that I had been able to do it. The couple of times the gang and I had met Jason, we had gotten the impression that he was stubborn. Possibly even as stubborn as Edward.

I pulled away from Edward to see that he had tears running down his face again. This time they were happy tears though.

"Stop crying, you lug." I punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"Looks who's talking." He shot back as Bella's arms snaked their way around his waist and she kissed him gently on the shoulder. I ran my finger across my cheek, feeling the wetness of my tears. I didn't even realise that I had been crying at all. I laughed at him and stuck my tongue out. These were happy tears. I got up walked over to Jasper, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning my head on his chest. "Alice. I do have to ask though. I can understand the pyjamas but what's with the Ode De Mud?"

I looked down at my trousers and saw that my pj bottoms were covered in mud. I looked up at the rest of them and laughed. "I tried my hand at being Bella."

"Hey!" Bella called from behind Edward, her chin still on his shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I took a trip." I replied simply and the others laughed.

"Why didn't you just take the path?" Edward asked chuckling and my head shot up off of Jasper's chest as I stared at him.

"There's a path?"

"Yes." He nodded. "It leads from the side of the house, directly to Jason's. I thought you knew about that."

"No." I shook my head and they all laughed at me. I scowled up at Jasper who was laughing as well. He shrugged and kissed my forehead.

I looked around at my friends again.

Rose and Emmett were still sitting in the loveseat, but they were smiling now. They were talking about the party last night. I couldn't help but feel that even though he told me it wasn't, the party was still partly to blame, and I felt so bad about it. I hadn't wanted to put Edward in danger. I didn't think it through obviously. But I would be keeping my promise to Jason. No matter what. I wouldn't risk losing Edward.

Bella and Edward we sitting curled up. He had his head on her shoulder as she ran her hand through his hair again. He had his eyes closed, seeming to relax against her touch. I noticed that no matter what state he was in, Bella running her hands through his oddly coloured hair always seemed to calm him down. It was rather cute actually. He had a small smile playing on his lips, which in turn made me smile.

_We'll keep you safe Edward_. I thought, as I looked up at Jasper, who was watching me with intensity.

We would all work together to keep him safe.

**Stalker POV**

Stupid little bitch!

I finally had the fucking opening I was waiting for. That little prick was being taken out of this shithole of a town and I wouldn't even let him get to the next one.

That was until that little whore _had_ to go and convince good old Jason to let Baby Cullen stay in good old Forks.

I would have to teach her a lesson of my own. But not now. I had to deal with my first priority now.

I couldn't waste my time and energy on her at the moment. After I was done, I would teach every single fucking one of those kids who they're fucking dealing with. Although, they'd know through the present that I would leave them.

It was no problem really. I was just pissed off. I had been formulating a plan to get him away from his little friends. The fact that Jason had made that decision as well was just a bonus for me. Maybe I could use the old dude after all.

That was out the window now though.

I would just have to carry out my plan a little sooner than I'd anticipated.

**So Edward can stay! *collective cheer*  
What does the stalker dude have in store next? Whatever it is, it can't be good.  
Please review. They're better than a chocolate covered Edward getting to stay in Forks. Mmmm…….yumm.  
xx**


	25. Taken

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**EPOV**

It had been a couple of weeks since the party and yet people were still talking about it. It's true when people say that people in small towns really don't get that much gossip. Back in Chicago, the party would have been forgotten already and there would have been many more since then.

I had thanked Jason over and over again for reconsidering having me move to another place, and he had told me each time that it was Alice that I had to thank.

I had thanked and repayed her by taking her on an all expenses paid shopping trip to Seattle. Jason hadn't been too thrilled with that idea, and he had sent members of the security team along to keep an eye out for trouble. They hadn't made themselves known, but I knew who they were. I couldn't and didn't hold it against Jason. He was still worried about my safety after all.

Let me tell you, I wouldn't be taking Alice out shopping again.

That was three days ago and my feet were still sore. Who knew that such a tiny girl could be such a whirlwind force when shopping. Bella had told me not to underestimate her when she got going and I certainly wouldn't be doing that again. All the girls that I had had to take out when back in Chicago put together still didn't compare to Alice in a mall.

I did have to admit she had good taste.

Bella and the others had come along as well, and Bella had been absolutely astounded at the totals in each shop, especially seeing as Alice had taken it upon herself to shop for everyone else as well. She had reasoned that while she had us all out in the city, she might as well shop for us.

Bella had insisted that I couldn't pay for everything, but I had reasoned that there was no shortage of money where I was concerned, that my father wouldn't care, that was if he noticed it was missing, and I had promised and 'all expenses paid' shopping trip for Alice. It didn't matter how much everything cost. It was all worth it.

At the moment, Bella was curled up next to me on the sofa and Alice and Rose were battling it out on DDR. It was quite amusing to watch. There was no shortage of cheating going on, and I know someone should have made sure it was a fair fight, no one did. It was too fun to watch.

I heard Bella sigh next to me and I looked down to see that she had her eyes closed and was wearing a big smile.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her and she opened her eyes lazily.

"Nothing really." She mumbled, nuzzling her head against my chest. "Just about how lucky we are."

"Hm?" I cocked my head to the side and she giggled.

"I mean, we _are_ lucky." She sighed looking at our friends. Alice had narrowly beaten Rosalie on the dance mat and was doing a little happy dance in front of Jasper, while Rosalie sulked next to Emmett. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. "Look at us all. I mean, we have our friends here, a _great_ place to hang out." She grinned up at me. "_And_ we have you."

"Okay, now you lost me." I turned back to look at her.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, we could have lost you." She mumbled sadly, obviously thinking back to that day. "You could have been taken away from us and we wouldn't have been able to see you again. We're lucky that you're still here."

"I guess so." I sighed, pressing my lips to her forehead.

We were having yet another movie night tonight. It was the guys' turn to choose the movie. I didn't bother helping them pick one out, seeing as I had seen them all numerous times. What we watched didn't really matter to us.

"When's Jacob getting here?" Alice whined. She wanted to sit down and watch the movie already. Impatient pixie.

"He'll be here soon, don't worry Ali." Jasper reassured her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her down onto his lap where she rested her head on his shoulder.

Jacob had been included in our movie nights for the past couple of weeks. We had gotten over the little disagreement we'd had when we first met, and he was a decent guy. He was melding into the group just like I had. I had the feeling that before he had just been Bella's friend and not really acquainted himself with the rest of the group. Lately, he seemed to have warmed up to them, just as they had to him.

He had also started seeing someone called Leah. He assured me that she didn't know anything about me, so we would have to be careful about what was said. We could all tell that he really liked her and that it was hard for him to keep something so huge from her, but he knew why he had to. I respected him for that.

Just then, the doorbell rang, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'll get it!" Alice practically shouted, jumping up off of Jasper's lap and running to the door. Now whether it was Jacob or the pizza that we'd ordered, remains to be seen.

"It's the pizza!" She called, sounding a little disappointed.

"Cash is on the side." I yelled back and she thanked me, paying the delivery guy.

"Oooh, and we have a Jacob and Leah as well." She said enthusiastically, walking back into the living room and setting the pile of pizzas down on the table in the centre, well, it wasn't really in the centre anymore, seeing as it had to be moved to make room for the DDR mat.

I heard the door close and someone giggle, before Jacob and Leah made themselves known.

"Hey guys." Jake called happily, grinning around at us all.

"Hey." We called back, all looking at Alice expectantly.

"We have a vegetarian." Bella and I raised our hands and she passed the box to us. "And another one." Again this one was ours, 'cause I'm telling you, she might not look like it, but she can sure pack a pizza away.

I tuned Alice out as she carried on handing out the pizzas. It turned out that everyone had one each and there was one cheese and tomato left over for anyone who wanted it. I called dibs on it before anyone else had even taken in a breath. Emmett and Jake scowled at me and I laughed.

"Not fast enough." I shrugged, taking the extra pizza box from Alice and putting it on the floor away from the two bottomless pits.

"No, you're just a cheater." Emmett whined.

"Whatever." I shrugged. "Still mine." I smiled at him smugly.

"How did he cheat?" Bella asked, staring over at Emmett confused.

"I don't know." He mumbled, his mouth full of pizza. "He just did."

"Well, technically since he paid for it, it's his anyway." Alice backed me up and I became very childish and stuck my tongue out at the two of them.

"Good thing you called us ahead of time." Jake commented, finishing off a slice. "There wouldn't have been any left for us if you hadn't."

I nodded, taking a bite. I had called Jake to find out whether he and Leah would want any pizza when they got here as soon as Alice mentioned it. I knew that there wouldn't be any left if I hadn't.

"Yes, thank you for that, Edward." Leah said grinning as she took a bite of her pizza.

"You're welcome." I smiled back and Bella giggled. "What?"

"Nothing." She tried to look innocent as she picked up another slice of pizza. I didn't buy it though and resolved myself into getting it out of her later, as she wouldn't now. I _would_ get it out of her. Sooner or later.

"Right." Rosalie called above the chatter. "Why don't you guys go and choose a movie and I'll go and get some drinks."

The guys nodded at this and Rosalie got up off of the sofa, heading into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go give her a hand." I told Bella, kissing her on the cheek, leaving a smudge of tomato there as I got up.

"Edward!" She moaned, wiping it off with her sleeve. I chuckled at her and made my way into the kitchen.

"Hey, Rose." I said walking up behind her as she looked in the fridge. "You want some help?"

"Actually, yes please." She looked around at me, her expression confused. "Do you have something that I can put a load of cans in?"

"Ummm……" I looked around, thinking. "Ah." I walked over to the cupboard by the sink. I opened it and pulled out the cooler that was nestled in there, showing it to Rosalie as if I was modelling it on the home shopping channel, earning myself a giggle. "We can fill it with ice and load it up."

"It'll be just like we having a picnic." She laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle. I opened the freezer and pulled open one of the trays. It was filled with literally just ice. I had no idea why. And they were all there for a reason, because they were all nice, neat little blocks. There were a couple of these trays at the bottom of the freezer. _Mental note. Ask Marie about trays of ice. _I pulled out one of the trays and emptied it into the cooler and Rosalie started putting cans into it. I waited until she'd put in a fair amount of cans before I emptied the next tray into it and put it back into the freezer, closing the door.

"That enough?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Looks like it." She smiled at me. "Nice work partner."

"You too." I picked up the cooler and followed her back into the living room. The guys had just finished picking out a film and were putting it into the DVD player. "What d'you choose?"

"Saw." Bella grumbled as I put the cooler down in the middle of the room, grabbing a couple of cokes for Bella and myself.

Bella was _not_ a fan of scary movies. She absolutely despised them. Normally, I didn't mind them. They didn't scare me at all. I mean, I laughed all the way through Hannibal so, yeah, scary movies, not a problem for me. I'd enjoyed them all the more since I met Bella. Her obvious dislike of them caused her to cuddle into me whenever she got scared. Not something I was complaining about.

I picked up another slice of pizza as the film started. Still hot. That was good. I would have thought that it would have cooled down by now. At least a little.

"How can you eat knowing what's going to be on the screen in a few minutes?" Bella asked me as the opening credits came on the screen.

"Because one) I know what happens. I have seen it numerous times and two) I know it's not real." I stuck my tongue out at her and was caught by surprise when she snapped her head up and grabbed my tongue between her teeth.

She tugged on my tongue gently and she crushed her lips to mine, her tongue massaging mine fiercely.

"Aren't you supposed to wait until it gets to the scary parts to start that?" Emmett joked and when we broke apart I saw that Bella was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "Got a bit carried away."

"I see that." He mumbled, wrapping an arm around Rosalie as she curled up into his side.

I sat and watched the film, smiling as everyone else either recoiled from either being scared or just the 'ick' factor. I had seen the film so many times that neither of them really bothered me anymore.

I smiled as Bella hid her face in my chest for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes.

"What is so funny?" She hissed at me and I looked down to see her glaring at me in the darkness.

"You are." I replied honestly.

"How?" She looked confused.

"Because of your reactions to something that's clearly not real." I reasoned and proving my point she buried her head into my side yet again.

"That's not fair." She whispered, glaring at me quickly before covering her eyes again.

"Come on." I whispered, lifting her up off of the couch. "Bella's too scared."

"Awww, bitty baby Bella." Emmett teased her and she scowled at him.

"I don't care." She mumbled into my chest. "I don't care what he says. I don't want to watch it anymore."

"Then you don't have to." I smiled at her as I walked out of the room.

"Thank you." She whispered as I walked up the stairs.

"What for?" I asked confused, concentrating with each step I took.

"Even though you were making fun of me, you saw that I was scared, and…" She trailed off as I reached my bedroom door.

I placed her down on the floor as I opened the door and she walked into my room. I followed closely behind her closing the door behind me. As I turned around she crushed her lips to mine pinning me to the door.

She flicked her tongue along my bottom lip and I parted my lips to allow her access. Her tongue slipped effortlessly into my mouth and our tongues danced around each other, moving in complete synchronicity.

I heard the lock click behind me and I pulled away to see her grinning at me wickedly. She grabbed the front of my shirt and pushed me towards the bed. Unfortunately, I tripped on the edge of the thick rug in the middle of my floor and fell flat on my back. Bella didn't seem to mind though because she climbed on top of me, straddling my hips as she leaned down pressing her lips against mine feverishly.

"Bella." I gasped out when she finally let me breath. Were we about to do what I think we were about to do?

"Yes?" She smiled sweetly at me acting as if she had no idea what she was doing to me. Though I knew that she knew _exactly_ what she was doing to me.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her, looking directly into her eyes. I could see nothing but want, need and lust in her eyes. I didn't want her to regret anything.

Then she did something I didn't expect her to. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a string of condoms. "What do you think?"

"Um…" I didn't have time to answer before she crushed her lips back to onto mine, grinding herself up against me as she did so. I moaned into her mouth as the hardness in my jeans became almost unbearable.

I placed my hands on her hips, fingers skimming just underneath her blouse. Her hands grabbed my wrists and she placed my hands above my head, smiling at me sweetly, shaking her head.

"No touch." She whispered.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I moaned, shifting underneath her, trying to relieve come of the tension building up. It was useless. No matter what position I was in, it was still fucking painful.

"Nope." She grinned. "I just want to have some fun."

"Just so you know I don't think I can control myself if you keep this up." I replied as she kissed her way along my jaw.

I felt my breath hitch as she bit down gently on my earlobe and I felt her smile against my skin as she made her way down my neck, unbuttoning my shirt slowly.

She slid my shirt off of my shoulders and I slipped my arms out of the sleeves. She threw my shirt across the room somewhere and began to place hot, open-mouthed kissed on my shoulders. She ran a finger over where I knew the bite mark was on my shoulder.

"I really am sorry about this, you know?" She mumbled against my skin, pressing tiny kisses onto it as she slid her hand down my chest and stomach. Her hand slid down and unbuttoned my pants, slowly sliding down the zipper.

"I don't mind." I gasped as her other hand joined the first one in tormenting my groin. I couldn't escape the moan that escaped my throat as her hand ghosted over the bulge in my trousers.

"Like that do we?" She whispered in my ear.

I felt her thumbs hook underneath the waistband to my jeans and my boxers sliding them down as she crushed her lips back to mine. I lfted my hips off of the floor and she slid my jeans all the way off of me.

"You know this isn't really fair." I commented and she cocked her head to the side, looking down at me. "I mean, I'm completely naked and you're still fully clothed. I don't see the fairness in that."

"Mmmm…" She pressed her lips to mine. "I see your point." She mumbled against my skin before sitting up and looking down at me. She slowly, and when I say slowly, I mean agonisingly slowly, reached down and pulled on the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and dropping it on the floor next to us, revealing a midnight blue lacy bra. If I was turned on before that was nothing compared to what I was feeling now.

She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, even more slowly than she had taken off her shirt. She was tormenting me and she knew it. She slid it off and dropped it on the floor along with her shirt. I couldn't do anything but stare at her. She was perfect.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Her expression grew worried. "What for?"

Before she could register what I was doing I had sat up, wrapped my arms around her waist, one of my hands resting between her shoulderblades and taken one of her breasts into my mouth. She gasped and arched into my me as I licked and gently bit down on her hard nipple.

"You're beautiful." I mumbled against her skin, placing kisses up and down the soft valley in between her breasts before taking the opposite one in her mouth. She moaned at the contact and I couldn't help but smile at the reaction I was getting from her.

"Edward." She gasped as my hand travelled from her waist round to the front of her jeans where I deftly popped the button open. I continued to tease her nipple with my tongue as I eased her jeans down exposing her to me. "Edward."

I loved hearing her say my name under normal circumstances, but hearing her say it like she was almost drove me into a frenzy. I had a hard time – no pun intended – controlling myself at the moment.

She quickly slipped out of her jeans and underwear before straddling my lap again. She leaned back and looked at me, her eyes filled with lust and need, mirroring what mine must look like.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, making sure that this was what she wanted.

She pressed her lips to mine and gently pushed me back onto the floor. "Absolutely." She whispered, ripping a condom off the strip she had taken from her pocket.

"Where did you get those?" I asked her and she grinned at me.

"That's my secret." She answered me cryptically and I decided I didn't want to know.

The next thing I knew, the condom was open and I was fully sheathed with Bella pressing her lips to mine yet again. I grasped her around her waist and rolled us over gently, so that I was now on top. She smiled me and I pressed a my lips to hers.

"This is going to hurt." I whispered and she nodded.

"I don't care." She whispered back, placing a kiss on my neck before biting down on it. She bit down harder than she had when she had marked me, and that one had hurt. And so did this one. A lot. She laid her head back down with a smile playing on her lips. "See, I hurt you first."

"It's not the same thing." I countered and she shook her head.

"I don't care." She repeated. "I _need_ you, Edward."

I positioned myself at her entrance and eased myself into her slowly, letting out a hiss of pleasure as I felt her walls surrounding me. I stopped when I reached her barrier, looking into her eyes for permission. She nodded and I pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before I broke through her barrier.

She let out a soft whimper and I saw tears welling up in her eyes, but she wasn't letting them fall. I didn't move, letting her become accustomed the feeling of me being inside her.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips and she nodded.

"Yes." She mumbled against my lips. "Yes."

I began to move, slowly moving in and out of her, not wanting to hurt her any more. I couldn't stand that she was in pain, and I knew that she was no matter how much she said she wasn't.

"Harder." She mumbled, wrapping her legs around my waist as I moved in and out of her. I could feel the pleasure and pressure building within me. I couldn't help the moans that escaped me and was only spurred on when I was answered by Bella's own moans.

Just when I thought I couldn't hold on any longer I felt her walls clench around me and she shuddered beneath me, her back arching, pushing herself into me. I quickly joined her in my own climax, my whole body shuddering as I we rode out our orgasms together.

She relaxed beneath me and I collapsed on top of her, still supporting most of my weight on my arms. I kissed her neck and forehead tenderly before I slid out of her and rolled off of her. I missed the contact immediately, wanting to stay close to her. I got up off of the floor, and lifted her onto the bed, placing her gently down on the pillows before I disposed of the condom. We both crawled underneath the duvet and she wrapped her arms around my waist as we both drifted off to sleep.

////////////////////

I awoke a little while later, suddenly feeling very hungry. It was still dark and I looked at my clock to see that it was a little past 2:30AM.

I wrapped Bella's arms from around my waist, kissing my angel's forehead before I slipped out of the bed. I pulled on my sweats and a t-shirt before I quiety walked across the bedroom and opened the door.

I quietly made my way down the stairs and stopped when I saw the light from the TV flickering in from the living room. I padded over to the room quietly and peered around in there. They had all fallen asleep in there. Each couple was curled up on the sofa that they had fallen asleep on. I walked over to the sofa that Bella and I had been on and saw that the pizza box was still on the floor where I had left it. I picked it up quietly and opened it, and was surprised to see that the pizza had gone untouched. I didn't think that Emmett and Jacob would have been able to resist. Obviously Rosalie and Leah had reprimanded them for thinking about it.

I took the pizza box into the kitchen and dropped it on the breakfast bar. I didn't care that it was cold. Still tasted good and I wasn't looking for a gourmet meal at the moment. All I wanted was something to ease the hunger I felt.

I had eaten about half a slice when I sensed something moving behind me. I thought that maybe it was one of the guys having woken up and was joining me in an early morning snack.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over my mouth and before I could do anything in retaliation the hand disappeared and something was shooting an electric current through my body. I knew that it couldn't have lasted for more than a couple of seconds but it felt like an eternity.

I don't know how he managed to get in the house, especially with all of my friends asleep downstairs, or maybe he had something to do with that.

All I knew was that my thoughts were of Bella as a sinister laugh echoed through my ears as I fell into darkness at the hands of this man, for the second time.

**o.O**

**I'm going to go and hide now.  
Please review.  
xx**


	26. Searching

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**Okay, people are really hating me right now, so here's the next update. Don't hurt me. Please.**

**BPOV**

Last night was absolutely perfect.

Well, other than the scary movie part that is. I could have done without that bit but oh well.

I was awake, but I didn't open my eyes, wanting to savour being in bed with Edward while I could.

I reached my arm out, looking for him with my eyes still closed but found nothing. All I found was an empty side of the bed. That wasn't normal.

And it was cold as well.

That means that he's been out of it for a long time.

Where the hell could he be. He's never usually up this early.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6:14AM. The only one usually up this earlier, by choice anyway, was Alice and I couldn't hear anything from her. This was a little odd.

"Edward?" I called out for him, sitting up holding the sheets around me after realising that I was indeed naked under here. I'd forgotten about that. "Edward?"

There was no light coming from underneath the door to his en suite which meant that he wasn't in the bathroom. Where the hell could he be? Would he have gone down for breakfast already? That wasn't like him.

I quickly pulled on some panties that I had in a draw for when I slept over and one of Edward's oversized t-shirts that fell to about mid-thigh. I didn't care what Emmett or Jacob had to say, I was a bit too confused for their jokes right now.

I walked over to the door and found that it was unlocked. That meant that Edward had definitely left the room, and hadn't come back in. Maybe he _was_ down in the kitchen having some breakfast after all.

I walked out of his bedroom, gently closing the door behind me and padded down the stairs quietly, avoiding the parts of the stairs that creaked when you stepped on them. That was one of the good things about spending so much time in a particular house. You get to learn all of its little quirks.

I walked over to the living room to see all of the guys asleep in the couples they were in last night. Jacob and Emmett were snoring so loudly I was surprised that everyone was still asleep.

But still no Edward.

I walked into the kitchen, looking around for him. Any sign of him at all would have been good. But I couldn't find anything.

"Edward?" I called again, hoping to find him in there, sitting at the breakfast bar, scowling at yet another distasteful story on his whereabouts. Honestly, I wished that the media had more intelligent people than they did. If they did then they wouldn't have to keep posting about the same topics.

But he wasn't there.

What I did find though was the pizza that Edward called dibs on last night. It was sitting open on the breakfast bar. A slice was missing. And it was on the floor, half eaten.

I was starting to get worried now.

This wasn't normal.

Edward was missing.

It was like he had just disappeared.

I quickly walked back over into the living room and walked up behind Emmett.

"Emmett?" I said softly, shaking him gently. Nothing. "Emmett?" I said a little louder. "Emmett?" I shook him harder and his eyes shot open and his arms flailed around a little.

"Don't warn the tadpoles!" He cried, before he focused on the fact that I was standing in front of him. "Uh, hi Bells." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing his eyes.

"Emmie!" I heard Rosalie moan from beside him as she sat up, yawning and stretching. Uh oh, you wake Rosalie up and you're in trouble.

"Um, Emmett?" He turned to look at me. "'Don't warn the tadpoles'?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Um, I have frog fear." He mumbled quietly, not looking me in the eye.

"Ah." I nodded, trying to hide a smile.

"Is there a reason you woke me up? Or were you just trying to be annoying?" He scowled at me and I remembered why I woke him up.

"Edward's missing?" I stated simply, not wanting to waste any time on the matter.

"What?" Rosalie breathed, looking shocked and worried. "What do you mean he's missing?"

"Are you sure, Bells?" Emmett's brow furrowed and I was sure that he was thinking of other alternatives.

"I woke up this morning and Edward wasn't in bed." I explained. "There was no light coming from his en suite, which means that he wasn't in there, because if there's no light in there, then it's pitch black, as in can't see you hand in front of your face if you're touching your nose black. The lock on the bedroom door was unlocked, meaning that he had to have left the room and not come back in. I can't find him anywhere down here. I don't know where he is."

"Maybe he's outside having a smoke?" Rosalie suggested. "I'll go check." She quickly got off the couch and half jogged towards the back of the house where Edward always went when having a cigarette. I really wished he'd quit but it was one of the things that I had gotten used to.

"Bells." Emmett said softly, gaining my attention. "We're gonna find him. He can't have gone far."

"I know." I sighed. "I just worry."

"I know." He wrapped an arm around me as Rosalie came back into the room. "He there?"

"No." She shook her head. "Where could he be? I checked all of the rooms back there on my way through and back and he's not in any of them." She sighed looking worried. "We need to wake up the others."

"What about Leah?" Emmett asked, glancing at her where she lay in Jacob's arms. "She doesn't know."

"I don't know." I sighed. "I know it's to sound rude, but we could ask her to leave. Or get Jacob to. I don't want to sound rude or anything but Edward is the most important thing to me right now. And not knowing where he is …… it's kinda making me anxious, you know?"

The two of them nodded.

"I'll get Jacob and Leah up." Rosalie offered walking over to Jacob and Leah.

Emmett made his way over to Alice and Jasper while I sat there dumbly. Why couldn't I get my mind of that damn pizza. It wasn't like I wanted to eat it. But something told me that it was important in some way.

I knew that when Edward and I went upstairs, it was on the floor by the couch because that was where Edward left it when he called dibs. He hadn't moved into the kitchen since before we started watching Saw, so he couldn't have moved it then.

Maybe he came down this morning and decided he wanted it for breakfast?

No, that doesn't sound like Edward. A midnight snack maybe, but not breakfast. What the hell does it mean and what the hell is going on?

I looked up to see Alice and Jasper looking around sleepily and rubbing their eyes. Emmett was looking at me, a worried expression on his face. It seemed Edward was not in the music room that or the smaller sitting room that led off of the main living room.

I looked over at Rosalie, Leah and Jacob. Leah was nodding and agreeing to something. Thank God she was so understanding. She didn't know _why_ she was leaving, but that was probably best.

She and Jacob stood up and he walked her out slowly.

"Okay." Jacob said, impatiently, walking back into the living room where the rest of us were sitting. I knew this wasn't because we had asked Leah to leave. It was because we had woken him up. It was just how he was in the morning. "What's going on?" He looked between Emmett, Rosalie and myself. "Bells?"

I took a deep breath. "I can't find Edward." I whispered and Alice gasped slightly. Jasper's eyes widened and Jacob looked confused.

"So?" Jacob asked, folding his arms across his chest. "What's the problem? He went out for a stroll or something. Big deal. He may be Edward Cullen, but he's a big boy. He can look after himself."

_Shit_! I'd forgotten that Jacob didn't know the whole deal.

"Jacob." I said shakily. "The reason we're worried, is not because of _who_ he is, but because of _why_ he's here."

"What do you mean?" Jacob's eyes narrowed as he sat down where he had been with Leah a few moments before.

"Edward …… isn't here by choice." I explained. I looked at the others and saw that they were all giving me worried looks. "It's okay. He deserves to know the whole story." They all nodded, eyes downcast.

"What do you mean the whole story?" Jacob looked between us all now. Emmett had rejoined Rosalie on the sofa and Jasper had his arm around Alice.

"Edward's here because he's in danger." I explained and Jacob's eyes went wide. "For about a month before he came here, his family was getting threatening letters and phone calls. About Edward. And they were specific, to that time and place."

"Like, if it were a phone call then they would tell Carlisle, Edward's Dad, what he was doing at that time, or what he was wearing, how he was standing." Alice explained. I was glad that I didn't have to tell this thing on my own like Edward had. It was hard enough even with a little section. "It got too much for Edward's Dad to handle so he sent him here, hoping that it would keep him safe."

"But it didn't." I carried on, silently thanking Alice with my eyes. "You know how Edward was attacked in Port Angeles?" Jacob nodded. "Well, it didn't happen in Port Angeles. It happened here. In there to be specific." I pointed to the locked dark room. But it wasn't locked anymore.

The door was open.

Edward _never_ opened that door. Or at least he never _kept_ it open. And he hadn't been in there since the day he was attacked. Let's just say, being attacked in your own darkroom will take away your love of photography for a while.

I got up and slowly walked over towards the door, pushing it as I reached it. It opened a little more and I looked around at the others. They were just as confused as I was. They were following me as I walked into the darkroom, not really knowing what I would find. They didn't come with me and as I turned on the deep red light, I was glad that they didn't.

There were pictures lining the walls.

Everywhere.

And each and every one of them was of Edward.

Edward after the attack.

Edward explaining everything to us.

Edward and I sitting together on the couch.

In the loveseat.

On the porch swing.

Edward playing his piano.

Edward asleep.

Edward in the kitchen surrounded by all of us.

There were just too many to even comprehend.

But the worst ones.

Last night.

That sicko had been watching us last night.

I had completely forgotten that he was even after Edward last night, that was how swept away in the moment I was.

I let out a strangled cry as I saw the one of Edward and I, entangled on the bed, gazing at each other.

He had taken such a beautiful, perfect moment and perverted it, all in the name of his sick and twisted little game.

"Bella!" Emmett rushed into the room, stopping directly behind me. "Oh, my God!" He breathed, looking around. "This is……" He trailed off not really sounding sure of what he wanted to say.

"It's sick, is what it is." I snapped, tears running down my face. I turned around and pushed Emmett out of the room, shutting off the light and slamming the door shut behind me. I couldn't bear to be in there anymore. And I didn't want anyone else in there either.

"What's going on Bells?" Alice asked, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Photos." I breathed hoarsely, barely able to speak. "Photographs in there. Everywhere. All over the walls. All of them of …… Edward." I took in a deep breath. "They're all of Edward, but we're in some of them too."

"This has to stop." Rosalie snarled, looking angry and scared at the same time.

"Apparently it stops when this guy says it does." I sighed.

"Why don't we call the police." Jacob suggested. "I mean, your dad Bells. He could-"

"No." I stopped him. "If we call the police then who knows what this guy will do. We know that he wants to …… play ……" I shuddered at the thought of this monster doing anything to my Edward. "So I think he's going to keep him alive for now. Which gives us more of a chance of finding him."

"So what do we do?" Alice asked me, tears now silently falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know." I sobbed, falling to my knees. Emmett was by my side in a second, wrapping his arms around me. It wasn't that no one else moved, because they did. It was just that Emmett was there first.

"I think we need to search the house top to bottom." Jasper suggested. "We need to figure out if he's still in the house."

"Why would someone keep him here?" Jacob asked. Though I didn't want to admit it, he had a point.

"He did the last time." Emmett mumbled.

That's right. He _did_ keep him here. But that's when Edward and the rest of us were fighting. He probably thought that we weren't going to come for him anytime soon. Now he knows that we're friends with him so why would he keep him in the house now? Why would he even take him from the house when there are half a dozen other kids here?

"Stil, we need to figure out if he is or not." Jasper replied. We all nodded. "Alice, you take another quick sweep of Edward's room. See if there's anything in there that could indicate whether he's still in the house. Rose, can you check the ground floor? Check in the bedrooms and everywhere?" She nodded, and she and Alice left hand in hand, separating when they got to the stairs. "Jacob, can you do a quick check out in the backyard? See if there's anything unusual out there, you know, like new footprints, things out of place from last night, that kind of stuff."

"Sure." He nodded, glancing at me, before walking off.

"Emmett, can you stay here with Bells?" Jasper asked. Thank God we had someone so level headed at the moment. "I'm going to go check the first floor."

Emmett nodded never taking his eyes off of me. What had happened to me? I was so strong a minute ago. It was as if seeing those pictures in that room had destroyed what spirit I had. It had taken that away from me.

"Bells." Emmett said softly and I looked at him. "We're going to find him. Okay?" I nodded weakly and he wrapped his arms aroud me.

Jacob was back first. He shook his head indicating that there was nothing different that he could stop. Jake was the best one for checking the outdoors. He spent most of him time outside and was constantly out in the woods in La Push. He loved it outdoors. He would notice if there was anything strange or different.

Jasper and Rosalie were back next, not coming up with anything either.

"I looked in the garage, both of his cars and the security car is still here." Rosalie told us glumly. "What are we going to do?"

"Um, guys." Alice called from the stairs. She was holding a large brown envelope. "I found this in Edward's room. It was on his bed."

"That wasn't there when I left." I mumbled quietly.

"That means this guy was actually in the house with us." Jasper growled. "How the hell does he keep doing that?"

"I don't know." I whispered taking the envelope from Alice. I ran my finger under the lip of the envelope and opened it. I gently took out what was inside and saw that it was a series of photographs.

From last night.

I gasped and held them closely to my chest, tears falling from my eyes.

"What is it, Bells?" Emmett asked, trying to take ahold of the photographs. "Let me see."

"No." I shook my head, causing more tears to fall. "It's private. Between me and Edward." I sniffed. His mouth turned into a little "oh" shape as he realised what I was talking about.

"Bells, did you and Edward……" He looked at me, his eyes wide and questioning. There was nothing to indicate that he was going to make a joke about this later, or would find it even remotely amusing at all.

This was too serious.

Edward was missing.

And only one person knew where he was.

I nodded, looking down at the floor, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze.

"And he _watched_?" Jake was beyond pissed now. I looked up at him and saw that he was shaking with anger. "He took _pictures_? That's what those pictures are aren't they?" I nodded. "That sicko!"

"Calm down, Jake." Jasper put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. It seemed to work. Jasper had that affect on everyone though.

"Hand on, there's something on the back." Alice pointed out.

I turned over the photographs without making it so that the others didn't see what was on them. I didn't really want them to see Edward and myself like that. Especially since we were on the floor at the time. Especially since he was in such danger as well. I saw what Alice had seen. There were five words inscripted on the back of one of the photographs. The one of Edward and I on the bed.

_Perfect Way To Say Goodbye._

I couldn't hold back the sob that escaped my throat.

What was this guy doing to Edward?

"Hey." Alice said suddenly, but softly. I looked up at her but she wasn't looking at me or anyone else. She was looking at something past us all. "Did anyone check the basement?"

"What?" I asked, shaking my head, trying to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"Did anyone think to check the basement?" She repeated a little louder.

We all looked at each other.

No one had.

Emmett helped me to my feet as we all stared at the ominous door.

"You don't think……?" Rosalie started, her eyes darting to each of us.

"It's possible." Emmett replied, his eyes still focused on the door.

"We won't know until we go down there." Jake shrugged, his eyes darkening every second.

"It's locked though." Rosalie pointed out. "Ever since he was attacked Edward's kept the basement lock……"

"That's where he was taken last time." I breathed. "You really think that he'd take him down there again?"

"I don't know." Emmett shook his head. "But like Jake said. We won't know until we go down there." He sighed. "We have a problem with the 'locked' part of the equation though."

"No we don't." I ran quickly into the music room and knelt in front of the baby grand. I looked underneath the seat and found, taped to the bottom, the key to the basment. The guy following Edward must not know everything then.

I ripped the key off of the bottom of the seat and handed it to Emmett. Seeing as he was the biggest one here, he would go first. Not something he was complaining about.

We all held our breath as he gently put the key into the lock and started to turn it, ready for anything.

**Sorry for another cliffie, but you **_**will**_** find out who the stalker is in the next chapter. I promise, promise, promise.  
Please review.  
xx**


	27. Answers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**Okay, so people aren't too impressed with the double cliffhanger thing. I'll remember that. You **_**will**_** be finding out who the stalker is in **_**this**_** chapter. A lot of you have guessed it and I will say that **_**none**_** of the guesses are right.**

**I will tell you that he **_**has**_** appeared in the story before. If you were paying attention to the little things, then you should get it before it's revealed.**

**On with the story :D**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES THAT SOME MAY FIND DISTURBING.**

**EPOV**

Cold.

That's all I could feel.

I was lying on a cold floor. Felt like stone or something.

I opened my eyes slowly, remembering the last time this guy had gotten his hands on my. I hoped that I would be able to see. That he hadn't fucked with my eyes again.

Opening my eyes, I could make out various shapes around me. Wherever I was, the light was off, so I couldn't make anything out clearly.

"Well, well, well, the prodigal son awakens." That same sick, slippery voice floated through the air and I immediately tensed. I tried to move but found that I was bound completely. My wrists and ankles were bound and there was even something around my neck. I couldn't make any noise because of the gag that had been roughly tied around my mouth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He chuckled as I felt something cutting into my ankles, wrists and neck simultaneously. "You see, the bindings that are keeping you immobile are all linked in together, and every tiny little movement you make, causes them to tighten." I heard him moving around somewhere near me. I stopped moving, not wanting to know what this guy had rigged this stuff up to do. "There we go." He crooned as though I was a child that had just gotten something right after hours of trying. "You wouldn't want to chop of your own head by mistake now, would you?"

So _that's_ what they were for.

He wasn't going to kill me himself. He was going to watch me struggle to get away from whatever he had planned and watch me kill myself. Just when I thought that this guy couldn't get any sicker, he just has to go and prove me wrong, doesn't he?

I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer to me, stopping by my head.

"Aww, does little Eddie not want to play?" He asked, his tone sarcastic and menacing. I heard him kneel down next to me. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my skin. "Tough shit." He whispered in my ear and I had to turn away. I couldn't bear the thought of him being that close to me.

I instantly regretted it, because the moment I moved my head, the binding on my neck tightened, beginning to cut off my airway.

"Bad move." He chuckled, moving away from me.

I heard him walking away from me, across to the other side of the room where he stopped.

An orange light flicked on and I so desperately wanted to lift my head up, to see who was putting me through this torment, who had chased me out of my home, away from my parents. I wanted to know who it was.

But I didn't.

I had to stop myself. If I did lift up my head then I would most certain cut off my airway, probably slit my own throat and choke to death. Or something like that anyway. But then again, that's what he was after.

I kept still, not moving for fear of doing further injury to myself. I could feel the how tight the bindings on my wrists were, and I could feel something wet making its way down my ankle onto the floor. I was bleeding. And it hurt.

"What's the matter, huh?" He crooned again, walking back over to me. I still didn't move, not wanting to die just yet. "Don't want to see me? Or have you finally worked out how to stop the bindings from tightening?"

I didn't respond. I didn't move and I couldn't talk due to the gag.

He stopped next to me and knelt down by my head. My eyes flicked up to look at his face and I felt them widen as I took in his features.

"Surprise." He whispered, menacingly.

_Demetri?_

That random kid that was hitting on Bella at my party.

What the fuck had I ever done to him? I had only met him once, and that was for about two minutes. If that.

"Let me guess." He sighed, sitting down next to me. "You're wondering how this matches up, aren't you? I mean, in your mind, you only met me at that party of yours. When in reality, we're a lot closer than that." He chuckled darkly. "Now, I'm sure you've heard the expression 'there's a reason for everything', right?" He looked at me as though expecting an answer. "I see you've worked it out. I didn't expect anything less, but still, I'm sure you've heard that saying. So then, you will know that there is a reason for this. There is a reason behind everything that I've done to you. You want to know what it is?" His eyes widened and a sinister smirk spread across his face. "You should ask the man you call 'Father'."

What on earth was he talking about?

What had my father done? What had made this guy insane enough to want to do this to _anyone_ really? I mean, this is _not_ something normal people do.

"You look like you want to ask some questions." He said slowly, grinning. I felt him place a knife to my throat, right where he had cut me before. "Now, if you promise not to scream then I'll take this gag off, but if you do, then I'll just have to kill you now, and then I'll start on your little friends upstairs."

I felt my eyes widen. _No!! Not my friends!!_

Wait! _Upstairs_? We were in the basement.

He grinned at me, seeing the obvious panic on my face. "I thought so." He hooked a finger underneath the gag that was in my mouth. "Remember: no screaming, calling for help or anything like that. Chances are no one will hear you anyway, but still. Better safe than sorry don't you think? Wait, wait. Didn't _daddy_ think of that same thing as well. And just look where it got him."

He pulled the gag out of my mouth and it took all of my restraint not to yell for my friends. I didn't want to put them in any more danger. Hell, they already were in danger, just by knowing me.

"Isn't that better?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. There was something seriously wrong with this guy.

"Who are you?" I asked in a hoarse whisper, my voice not going any louder than that due to the binding on my throat and the knife pressed to my jaw.

"I already told you my name." He replied, a grin forming.

"Yeah. But I've learned that what people say and the truth can be completely different things." I responded and he chuckled, taking the knife away from my jaw. I knew better than to make any movement or sound though, seeing as he could slic my throat open in a second if he wanted to.

"Well, you _would_ be the expert at that, wouldn't you?" He chuckled again. This was all a game to him. "I mean, come on, lying to your friends? Especially about something as huge as your real identity. Come on, Eddie, you've got to admit that was low. I mean, who _wouldn't_ want to be _Edward Cullen_?! Biggest all time bachelor in the world. Set to become new owner of Cullen Inc as soon as daddy dearest snuffs it. Bet you never thought that you'd be the one to get it first, did you?"

"What do you want?" I asked him, closing my eyes not really knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

"What's rightfully mine." He snarled and I opened my eyes to look at him again. His eyes were dark and menacing and I knew then that I had asked the question I needed to to get some answers.

"What do you mean, 'what's rightfully yours'?" I asked, testing the waters with him. Maybe I could get some real answers before he decided to kill me. Not that it would do me any good. But at least I would know _why_ I was dying at the hands of a homicidal maniac.

"Everything _you_ have, should be mine." He sneered, pointing the knife at me. "The private school, the money, the mansion, the inheritance. Even the parents." That last part threw me completely. What did he mean 'even the parents'. "Well one of them at least."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say, Daddy's record isn't completely squeaky clean." He answered cryptically. "A child out of wedlock is still frowned upon, even these days isn't it?" Was he saying what I think he was saying? I closed my eyes. No! No, he was lying! "Even so, you would have thought that he'd pay some interest to his first born, don't you think? Little brother?"

"No." I choked out and he laughed.

"Oh yes." He laughed again, leaning directly over me. "How does it feel to know that you're _not_ Carlisle's first born, huh? That he's lied to you all these years. Oh, he'll deny it of course, but I know the truth. I know." He sighed, looking down at me. "But _you_, you and your mother. So innocent in all of this." He brushed a hair out of my face, much in the same way that Bella did. "Perfect weapons to use against Daddy. Don't you think?"

"Leave my mother out of this!"

"Oh, don't worry." He chuckled again, sitting back and playing with the knife in his hand. "I don't plan on doing anything to your poor mother. She'll be too heartbroken and distraught by the death of her beloved husband and darling son to be any fun."

So that's why he's not going after my mother? Because she won't be any _fun_?

"You're sick." I mumbled, feeling a tear sliding down my cheek.

"Is that so?" He asked, his tone sounding truly interesting. I knew he was feigning it though. He was just toying with me. "Well, it seems that I'm the winner in all of this, so…… I don't really care what you think?"

"How do you think you're the winner?" I choked out. "All this is over, you're either looking at life, or having to back to the shadows where you belong."

"Ah, ah, ah!" He pressed the knife to my cheek. "I'd be careful about what you say, little brother."

"Don't call me that." I whispered harshly, feeling the knife slicing into my cheek. I stopped myself from crying out as I felt a line of blood, trickling down my face to the floor beneath me.

"Why not?" He asked, feigning hurt. "I mean, that's what you are. True, you may only be my half brother, but we're still brothers nevertheless."

"No." I looked at him again. "No, we're not."

"Well, believe what you want to believe." He sighed.

"Where are my friends?" I asked, needing to know that they were all okay.

"They're fine." He shrugged. "I don't have any problem with them. Other than that little whore that convinced Jason not to send you away. Made me change my plans she did. Have to think up something nice for her."

"Leave her alone." I raised my head, but dropped it back down, gasping for air as the binding around my throat tightened.

"I don't think that you'll be making good on any threats any time soon, there lil bro." He was taunting me now, trying to get the reaction he wanted. I could feel a trickle of blood running down my throat onto the floor. The bindings were cutting into my skin so much that I was bleeding now. This was not going to end well, but then again I knew that from before this all started. "I've thought of someone better to go after though. I don't really have anything against her, but it'll be good knowing that it's me who ends up with your girl." My eyes widened. He was going to go after Bella! "She looked good. Tell me. Was she? I'd love to get on her."

"Leave her alone!" I gasped in the loudest voice I could muster, which still wasn't very loud, but still.

"Or you'll what?" He grinned at me, still playing with the knife, not caring that I couldn't breathe properly. "You'll be dead. What? You gonna come back and haunt me? You know what the best bit was though?" He looked at me, looking as happy as a two year old at Christmas. He moved over sitting near my stomach. He reached up and slid the blade underneath my t-shirt, slicing through it neatly, exposing my torso to him. "Turning them all against you." He leaned back on his elbows spready his legs out next to me, taking a smaller knife out of his pocket. "You know, that really _was_ a good day."

I clenched my teeth together as he began dragging the blade across the skin on my stomach, slicing it open.

"You know, most people don't appreciate the colour of blood." He commented nonchalantly as he held up the blade he had been using. "It's really quite a beautiful colour, don't you think?" I didn't answer. "Well, probably not when it's your own, but still…it's pretty." He pressed the blade back to my skin and dragged it slowly across my stomach. "Where was I? Oh, yeah, the journal! _That_ was a good day. You two gave me the perfect opportunity. You have very nice handwriting by the way. Very elegant." He had read it. Of course he had. What psycho steals a journal and then doesn't read it? Obviously not this one. "I really didn't expect to be given an opportunity like that. I mean, I had already planned on putting it in her room, you know the whole, blame game, but then you…" I waved the knife at me before resuming cutting at my body. "You know, people think that deep, penetrating cuts are the worst, but I find that shallow cuts can cause the most pain. I mean, they bleed like fuck, and they take forever to heal up. They can burst open at any time. And really they're quite painful as well. Why don't we find out huh?" He rested the knife on my stomach before he reached up and retied the gag in my mouth.

I couldn't stop the muffled scream than erupted from my throat as the knife punctured my stomach, right above my right hip.

"Huh. Maybe the deep penetrating cuts _are_ more painful after all." He shrugged as though stabbing someone was absolutely nothing to him. "But anyway, _you_…" He waved the knife covered in my blood in my direction as he spoke. "_You_ had to go and ask her about the damn thing, didn't you? That was priceless, and you made the show even better. I hadn't been expecting a complete freak-out like that, but hell, it was worth it. You know _why_ it was worth it?" He rested his elbows on his knees, sitting indian style next to me. "Because it meant that you were all alone." He cocked his head to the side, grinning at me. "Just how I wanted you. And it was so easy too."

He looked down at me, his expression blank. I couldn't see what was happening behind his eyes, but it was like the wheels were turning at an accelerated rate.

"You know, I don't enjoy having to do this to you, Edward-" He stopped and cocked his head to the side, grinning. "No. Wait. That's a lie. I _do_ enjoy doing this to you, but not for the reasons you think." He sighed and looked down at me, holding the knife over my chest and swinging it back and forth between his thumb and forefinger, it placing featherlight, but painful cuts on my chest as it swung back and forth. "I'll tell you why I'm doing it, shall I?" He looked at me expectantly. "I'm doing it, to show _our_ father, because that's what he is you know, he's your father and he's _my_ father, so that makes him_ our_ father." What the hell is this guy on? I have a pretty much perfect GPA, I am aware of how genetics work. "I'm doing it to show him that you can't pick and choose." He sounded so justified in his argument. "I'm doing it so that in the last, I don't know, how many hours or so, he has left, with the knowledge of the both of us, he knows that you cannot drop one child only to have another two years later. Things don't work like that." He laid the knife flat against my chest, his eyes burning with anger and hatred. "And he just needs someone to let him know that. And who better to tell him, than the corpse of his precious little boy."

He stood up and walked over to a small fire that I hadn't even realised had been burning. He took something out of it and walked over to me. He crouched down in front of me.

"You know what these are?" He asked me, looking down and moving whatever it was he had taken out of the fire right next to my face. It was white hot. It almost burned my face, even though it wasn't touching. "These," He pointed to it, without getting too close. "Are _my_ initials." He grinned at me. "I want him to know exactly who sent him this little message.

Without warning he stood up and pressed the white hot brand to area of skin right next to my left hip.

I couldn't hold back the scream that erupted from my throat as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. I couldn't stop my back from arching as I tried to move away from the brand that was being placed on my skin at this very moment. This only served to tighten each of the bindings at were around my wrists, ankles and throat. I could feel them cutting into my skin and my airway was blocked, possibly being sliced through and as he continued to press the brand to my skin, I felt myself blacking out from the pain and lack of oxygen. I was sure I was hallunicating, hoping for the best, when I head people shouting my name and running down the stairs as the brand tore away from my skin.

I didn't have the energy to fight the darkness, so I just let it overtake me.

**BPOV**

We all held our breath as Emmett placed the key into the lock that led down into the basement.

"Wait." Rosalie whispered loudly. Why she whispered I didn't know.

"What?" Alice hissed, looking between Rosalie and Emmett who still had the key in his hand and in the lock ready to turn. "What could possibly be so important right now?"

"Jason." She replied looking at me. "We should call Jason. What if he is down there, and that guy has a gun or something. He's just going to take the rest of us hostage as well."

"She has a point." Jasper agreed looking at his sister.

Everyone looked at me, expecting me to come to a conclusion. "All right." I nodded, sighing gently. "We'll call Jason. He should know what to do."

Jasper nodded and walked off to get Edward's phone from where he had left it last night. He walked back in and I saw him scrolling down the list of contacts in Edward's phone. He looked at us all before he pressing the call button, putting the phone on speaker so that we could all hear it.

"Hello?" Jason's voice called from the other end. "Edward? Are you okay?"

"Jason?" Jasper answered him. "It's Jasper."

"Jasper?" He sounded confused. "Where's Edward?"

"We don't know." He whispered, back, a look of helplessness on his face.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Jason asked. I could hear him moving on the other end and he was obviously gathering up his things ready to come up to the house.

"Well, Bella woke up this morning, and Edward wasn't there." Jasper explained, trying to stay calm but not holding it together very well. He was taking Edward's disappearance hard. The two of them had become strong friends over the time that Edward had lived in Forks. "We think that, he's been taken." He took a deep breath. "We think that he's in the basement, seeing as it's the only room that's locked, but we wanted you here before we did anything about it."

"Shit." Jason cursed from the other end of the line. "Don't go down into the basement. At least not until I get there. Have you heard anything coming from it?"

"No, but we don't know where else he could be." Jasper admitted, clinging to the hope that he was still in the house.

"I'm on my way and I'm going to get the security team to scour the woods for any signs. I'll be there in a few seconds." He added before hanging up.

"What do we do?" Alice asked.

"We wait." Jacob mumbled, looking sadly at me. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed silently into his chest as he stroked my hair. He knew how this was upsetting me. He and Edward had become fast friends, something that I never would have thought would happen, especially considering the circumstances of which they met.

"Oh my God!" Emmett whispered, his eyes going wide. "He's down there!" He grabbed the key and twisted it. "I'm not waiting for Jason. I'm sorry, but I can't."

He forced the door open and Jacob was closely behind him. The rest of us looked at each other and ran down after them. _Sorry Jason_. I thought as I followed Jacob and Emmett closely down the stairs.

I felt my eyes welling up with tears when I saw what had happened in front of me. "Oh, Edward!" I sobbed, sprinting down the stairs and kneeling down next to him.

He was covered in blood. There were cuts covering his chest and abdomen and he was bleeding profusely from a wound in his side. I couldn't help by sit there and sob. I didn't know what to do.

Emmett and Jake had the stalker pinned up against the wall. He had tried attacking the two of them with whatever it was in his hand, but what with the two of them being the size that they are, and working together as a team, needless to say, he didn't get very far.

It was then that I noticed the bindings around Edward's neck, wrists and ankles. They were cutting deeply into his skin, each of them bleeding profusely. Jasper had run back into the house, calling for an ambulance and the police.

"Ali, can you grab me some towels or cloth or something to stop the bleeding?" I asked her and she nodded before running upstairs. "Rose, I need some scissors or something." I told her as I gently placed a finger underneath the binding wrapped around his neck, lifting it away so he could breathe properly. The only problem with that was that he started bleeding even more from that wound.

Jason came down the stairs moments later, his face absolutely distraught. "Edward?" He leaned over the boy who was like a son to him growing up. He gently placed his fingers to his pulse point in his neck and sighed. "He's alive. Thank God." He looked around at us, taking in the situation, his eyes darkening when he saw Emmett and Jacob over in the corner. He radioed through to the security team that they had the stalker and to return to the main house. "I have to inform Edward's father of what's happened. You've alerted the emergency services?" We nodded. "Good. I'll instruct them straight down here when they arrive. Bella?" He whispered, taking hold of my hand. "Take care of him." I nodded fiercely, tears welling in my eyes again.

"Bella!" Alice called, running down the stairs again, her arms full of towels. "Here." She threw them down next to me. I grabbed one and held it over the wound in his stomach.

"Can you hold this down for me?" I asked her and she nodded. "Need to stop him bleeding." I looked down at him. He was gagged. I removed it and his mouth closed slowly. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry." I whispered, pressing my lips to his gently. He didn't respond.

"Bells." Jasper shouted, running back down the stairs.

"Jasper!" I called. "Your pocketknife." I held out my hand and he looked at me confused. "It has a pair of mini scissors on it right?" He nodded. "Gimme." He did so and I grabbed a towel, handing it to Rosalie. "As soon as I cut through this, hold the towel down and tie it around his neck, tight enough so that the bleeding is slowed, but not enough to stop him breathing." She nodded, and I quickly cut through the binding. She quickly wrapped the towel around his neck, and it was quickly turning red as Edward started to bleed.

"What's that smell?" Jasper asked, his nose crinkling slightly. "Smells liking something burning."

I glanced down at where he was sitting and noticed something on Edward's left hip. I moved closer and saw that it was a bright red burn mark. "Oh my God." I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth, not really caring that I was covered in blood. "He's branded him."

"What?" Jasper looked over at where I was looking and his expression grew dark. "That psycho." He muttered under his breath and the tears began to fall again. I couldn't help it. This was what we had all wanted to avoid by protecting Edward. We didn't really do that good a job did we?

I moved onto his wrists, Jasper wrapping them after I cut them free of their bindings. I then moved onto his ankles, the going through the same method.

"Where's Jason?" I asked Jasper.

"Here's upstairs on the phone to Edward's father." He sighed rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. His hands, like mine, were covered in blood. Edward's blood. "Apparently, Carlisle's wigging out."

"I'm not surprised." I replied. "I would be too."

We heard sirens approaching and knew that both the police and an ambulance would be here momentarily.

"It's okay baby." I leaned over and kissed Edward's forehead. "It's okay. The ambulance is here now. You're gonna be okay." I pressed a kiss to his lips, praying for him to give even the tiniest response.

I looked up and saw that there were both paramedics and police officers making their way down the stairs. The police officers made their way over to the stalker, to whom I didn't really pay much attention, and the paramedics stopped right in front of us, kneeling down beside Edward.

One of them approached Rosalie and removed her hands gently from the towel, taking a quick look at his throat before getting to work on stopping the bleeding.

"Miss?" The second paradmedic addressed me. I looked up from Edward's face and looked into the ice blue eyes that were full of concern and worry. "Miss. I need you to step back for me please."

"James, we've got to hurry." The other paramedic called.

"Got it, Laurent." He gently eased past me and eased Alice out of the way, checking under the towel she was holding down and assessing the wound.

I felt a pair of hands on my arms and someone lifting me up to my feet. I buried myself into a large chest that I knew belonged to Emmett. Jacob wasn't as large as he was.

"Ssh. Ssh. It's okay." He ran his hand through my hair gently as I sobbed into his shirt. "They're gonne look after him. He's gonna be okay."

I drowned out what the paramedics were saying, not wanting to know how serious Edward's wounds are. I knew that if I knew, then I would worry and freak out even more.

I did however hear the stalker guy, cursing and arguing as the police dragged him out of the basement.

"Alright, let's get him out of here." One of the paramedics, James, I think it was, said. Emmett led me up the stairs, our friends following as they loaded Edward onto the gurney and carried him up the stairs into the main house.

"Bella!" I heard a panicked voice call my name and I turned to see Charlie standing there talking to Jason. Of course he would be here. He's the Chief of Police after all.

"Dad." I mumbled walking over to him, Jake following closely behind. I had told Emmett to go and find Rosalie as she was pretty traumatized over what we'd found, but hell, we all were.

"Bells, what…?" He looked at me, his eyes wide with shock and worry. "Are you okay?"

I looked down at myself and realised that I was covered in blood. "It's not mine." I whispered.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked me, the officer taking a backseat and the father in his raising his head.

"No, Daddy." I sobbed and turned as the paramedics appeared with Edward and wheeled him out of the front door.

"What happened?" Charlie asked me, as I watched them go.

"Um, I want to go with them, can I talk to you at the hospital. There's a lot you don't know." I asked him quickly, my eyes darting from him to the ambulance they were loading Edward into. He nodded and I darted out of the house, running down the steps and across to the ambulance. "Wait. Can I come with you?" The paramedics looked between themselves and Jason, still getting Edward secured into the back of the ambulance. "Please." Jason nodded and I kissed him on the cheek quickly before climbing in the back next to Edward.

The journey to the hospital was torturous to say the least. They strapped an oxygen mask on Edward and wouldn't tell me anything about what was going on. What they did say, I didn't understand anyway, so nothing made much sense to me. All I knew was that Edward was hurt and bleeding and there was nothing I could do about it.

When we got to the hospital I noticed Emmett's Jeep was already there. Of course he would know some short cuts. He probably drove the thing straight through the woods.

The ambulance backed up to the hospital and the doors flew open. I stayed out of the way as they unloaded him, but I followed until they told me I couldn't go any further.

"Bells!" I heard Emmett shouting my name and I turned to look at him. They were all there, looking at me, fear and concern in their eyes.

"How is he?" Jake asked, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around me. The thing was so large that it almost came to my knees.

"He's in the OR now. They need to stop the bleeding before they can do anything. "I'm okay, Jake. I don't need your jacket."

"I thought it would be best for you to cover up." He pointed out and I looked down. I hadn't even noticed that I was only wearing a pair of panties and Edward's oversized t-shirt, which was now drenched in blood.

"I grabbed you some clothes before we left." Alice said glumly, showing me a bag. "Here."

"How is it that you can grab me some clothes and still get to the hospital before the ambulance does?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Well, with my speed for fashion and Emmett's dangerous driving we are quite the pair." Alice smiled at me sadly.

"Hey, after this we should fight crime." Emmett grinned at her and she nodded. I couldn't help but smile at my friends. They always knew how to make me feel better. I couldn't stop worrying though.

I looked around to see that I was attracting a couple of strange looks from other people in the waiting room. But then again, you see a girl standing there in a jacket, no jeans, pants or shoes on, covered in blood, you're going to give them a strange look, aren't you?

"I guess I'd better go get changed." I turned around and walked down the corridor until I reached the girls bathroom. I peeled off the bloodied tshirt and wiped myself down, trying to get as much of Edward's blood off of my skin as I could and not succeeding very well.

When I had gotten off all I could, I opened the bag and pulled out the clothes that Alice had packed for me. She'd even given me some new underwear. I made my way into one of the cubicles and pulled on the clothes, stuffing Edward's tshirt and my previous underwear into the bag. I looked in the front pocket and saw that she'd also packed me a hairbrush and some hairties. That girl thinks of everything. Thank God. I walked out of the cubicle and ran the brush through my hair, tying it in a low ponytail before shoving the hairbrush back in the bag.

I still had blood on me, but I couldn't get that off. I would take an extreme shower when I got home, and wash it all off. Other than that I looked somewhat presentable.

I walked out into the waiting room and made my way over to my friends. They all looked up at me, their faces worried and strained.

"Anything?" I asked, hearing the monotone in my own voice. The all shook their heads and we all watched the ER doors.

All we could do now, was wait.

**Were any of you surprised at who the stalker was?  
See what I mean when no one guessed it? And, no, I didn't change who it was purely because people were guessing James. Having James as the bad guy gets boring, so I thought I'd throw in someone new. Even with the analysing and brainstorming of some fo you still no one managed to get it.  
Lots more in store for you soon :)  
Please review.  
xx**


	28. Reunited!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**Nobody guess who the stalker was. I guess I did my job right then *does happy dance* **

**Moving on.**

**BPOV**

Sitting there, waiting for Edward to come out of the OR, I had never been so afraid in my life.

Jason had turned up at the hospital not long after everyone else had arrived. He told us that Carlisle and Esme Cullen were coming. I mean, of course they were coming. This was _their_ son that we were talking about.

I didn't say or do much of anything.

I wanted Edward.

I wanted him here with me.

I wanted this whole thing to be a dream, and to wake up curled up next to Edward on his sofa in his living room, like we do most if not every morning after falling asleep watching some movie or other. I wanted this to be a normal day. Just like any other.

But of course it wasn't.

This day was the complete opposite of normal.

But hey, who wants normal when you can have psycho's running amok inside the same house you practically live in?

Um, let me think.

ME!!!!!

I do. I would love for everything to be just as it normally was right now.

To have Edward sitting there, smiling at me, laughing as Emmett did something stupid, to be arguing with Jasper about something or other. Most of all, to be kissing me. Placing his lips on mine in the teasing featherlight fashion he did. The kind of kiss that kept me begging for more. Not that I didn't do the same to him.

"Bells!" Someone called my name and I looked up slowly to see Charlie walked down the corridor towards the group. None of us had really said or done anything since we had arrived at the hospital. Alice and Rosalie were still covered in Edward's blood, not having the will to move to go and wash it off. I still had his blood on my hands, where it wouldn't come off. I was sure that there was still some on my face from where I had kissed him and other parts of me from where I had checked him over. I didn't have the energy to look. I was drained and I knew I would be until Edward came out of that OR. "Bella."

He stopped in front of me and knelt down to look at me.

"Hi Ch- Dad." I mumbled, looking at him through the tears welling up in my eyes.

"How're you doing, kiddo?" He asked, his voice full of concern. Charlie never really was one for showing his emotions, so this was huge for him. He looked at the rest of the group, who were just as absent as I was. "Have you guys heard anything?"

Each of us shook our heads. "Nothing at all." Jasper mumbled.

"Have you eaten anything Bells?" Charlie asked, turning back to me. I shook my head and he stood up, slowly pulling me up with him. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." I didn't have the energy to fight back, so I just went with it. "Do you guys want to come with us or do you want us to bring you anything back up?"

His questions were met with a mumbling of "I'm fine, thanks," or "no thank you,". I couldn't blame them. I didn't want anything to eat either, but I knew that Charlie wouldn't let up until I did.

We walked slowly and silently down to the cafeteria, were I sat down at one of the tables, attracting a couple of stares, but that may have been because of the red substance clinging to my skin, while Charlie went to stand in line to get something to eat.

"Yo, Bella!" Someone called. I looked up to see Mike Newton walking towards me, a huge grin on his face. He looked as though he had just won the lottery, though maybe to him he had.

"Hi." I whispered as he sat down in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, taking a swig of the soda he had in his hand. He didn't give me time to answer before he launched into a telling of why he was here. "My little brother Joey, thought that it would be fun to play with the power tools." _Ow_. "He screwed up his hand pretty bad, so we've been here all night. My Mom wouldn't let us go home." He frowned at his own misfortune at being stuck in the hospital. I could see him taking in my appearance, or he was checking me out. Normally, that would have annoyed me, but I was so emotionally spent I didn't bother to remark on it. "You're covered in blood." _Well done, Mike. _"Who's is it?" He took another gulp of his drink as though it was a question you'd ask on a regular basis.

"Edward's." I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"What happened?" He asked, looking concerned. I knew that he was a friend to Edward. On some level anyway. Well, I think it as a more "Mike thinks they're friends, but truth is Edward's only tolerating him because he's a nice guy" type of relationship.

"He was attacked." I mumbled, not expanding on the situation.

"Again?" Mike sounded shocked at this and I looked up to see his eyes were wide with worry. Maybe there was more to Mike. "Is he okay?" I shrugged. "How bad is he?"

"Well," I took a deep breath. "Let's just say if you go into the OR waiting room, Alice and Rosalie are covered in the same red stuff as me."

"That bad huh?" He looked worried. If it wasn't for the fact that he had constantly been hitting on me for God knows how long, I might have forged some kind of bond with this guy. But the constant pestering at least twice a day, at least until Edward came along, had put a halt to that idea. "How're you doing?" I shrugged. "Well, you ever need to talk to someone, you know where I am." _And there it is_.

"Thanks, Mike, but I have my friends and my Dad." I nodded behind him to where Charlie was walking up behind us.

"Hi, Chief Swan." Mike said nervously, seeing the gun on Charlie's hip. "I'll see you around Bella." With that he disappeared out of the cafeteria. Mike might be persistent but he was still a coward when it came to confronting Charlie. Or just talking to Charlie at all. Edward was the only one, other than Emmett and Jasper, that didn't have any problem talking to Charlie. Maybe it was because Edward had so much experience meeting with new people, and learning to talk to them that it came naturally to him now.

"That was weird." Charlie mumbled, placing one of the two trays he had in front of me.

"No." I shook my head, picking up a sandwich off of the tray. "That was Mike." Even though I wasn't hungry, I took a bite of the sandwich, purely to placate Charlie.

"What happened, Bells?" Charlie sounded worried. He was looking at me with concern in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Okay." I sighed. The Cullens' were coming here anyway, so I figured that having the Chief of Police know wouldn't be _that_ big of a deal. "We haven't been completely honest with you." I sighed, looking him straight in the eye. "About Edward."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Charlie took a sip of the coffee he had in his hands.

"He's not who he says he is." I mumbled, silently apologising to Edward in my head.

"Well, who is he then?" I could see the cogs moving in his head. "I know he's in some sort of trouble. Tonight just proves that he is. What? Is he on the run from something? Is he in some sort of gang that's after him now?"

"No!" I practically shouted. I didn't want him to think that Edward was to blame at all for any of this. "No. It's nothing like that." I shook my head.

"Then what is it Bells?" He asked, looking exhausted.

"First of all, where's that guy that they took from his house?" I asked wanting to know what they had done with him.

"He's hold up in the station." Charlie answered. "That guy Jason said that someone from a special forces unit will be picking him up soon, and that was…" He checked the watch on his wrist. "An hour ago. Chances are they'll have him now." He looked at me sternly again. "What's going on Bells?"

"I want you to know that Edward is in no way to blame for anything that I'm about to tell you, okay?" He nodded, his eyes still not trusting me. "And I need you to listen to me until I finish okay? I need you to just …… listen."

"Okay." He nodded and gestured for me to start.

"Well, when I say that Edward isn't who he says he is, I mean it quite literally." I looked at him and he nodded again. "His name his Edward Masen." I looked around the cafeteria and saw that it was practically empty apart from a couple across the other side, by the doors we had just come in and Mike Newton and his mother. He had miraculously appeared again, and was glancing at Charlie and myself with a strange look in his eye.

"Who, Bells?" Charlie pushed gently.

"He's …… He's Edward Cullen." I said in the lowest voice possible.

"Edward _Cullen_?" Charlie let out a disbelieving laugh at the news. "Come on, Bells. I know there's something up with the kid, but that's a bit out there don't you think?"

"Think about it Dad." I reasoned in a rushed whisper. "Edward Cullen disappeared. Not even a _day_ later, Edward turns up in Forks. He lives in a house, on his own. His parents are filthy rich, rich enough to keep a house like that running, _with staff_, and at least one other house in the country, and maybe overseas. And much to the point, nobody has ever met said parents. You've obviously seen Edward's file from when he was attacked and there's nothing on it right?" He nodded, which was a good thing, because it meant that Edward, at least Edward _Masen_ had no criminal record. And Edward _Cullen_ was in the spotlight to much to obtain one anyway, so I think we're safe on that front. "Do you remember what Edward's middle name was?" He nodded. "Well, then maybe it would surprise you to know that Edward _Cullen's_ full name is Edward Anthony Cullen."

The expression on his face completely changed. Numerous times as he sorted through some things in his head, fitting together dates and times. "You're serious, aren't you, Bella?" I nodded and he sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. "Why's he here in Forks then?"

With that I told him, in a low whisper, so that no one could overhear me, what Edward was doing in Forks. Charlie's expression went from intrigued, to anxious, to angry when I told him about the journal incident, to understanding when I explained to him why Edward reacted the way he did. It went from that to disturbed, to angry again at the effect it was having on Edward, to horrified when I explained to him about how I woke up this morning and he was missing.

"And then, Emmett said he could hear something on the other side. He knew that Edward was down there, and he went through the door as fast as he could. When I saw Edward, oh Dad, I could have died right there." I was finishing up the story and I had tears running down my face. I could see Mike in my peripheral vision. It seemed he was debating with himself whether or not to come over and check whether or not I was okay. "He was so still." I shook my head gently, while Charlie placed a hand on mine. "If Jason hadn't checked his pulse then I would have thought he was dead. He was still bleeding. So much and it scared the hell out of me. I thought I was going to lose him."

"It's okay, Bells." Like I said, Charlie wasn't one for emotion, but I sensed he knew that he was needed right now, so he stayed. Normally he would have been out of here at the first chance. I think he knew that I needed my Dad. "Edward's strong. He'll be okay."

"I don't know, Dad." I sobbed. "You didn't see him. He was bleeding so much. It was horrible. I was so scared. I still am."

Just then the doors to the cafeteria flew open and I twisted in my seat to see Alice, Rosalie and Jasper running towards us. I stood up quickly and met them before they stopped.

"What's happened?" I asked them while they caught their breath. Alice and Rosalie were still covered in blood, but I don't think that they cared right now.

"They're here." Alice gasped out, looking at me.

Holy shitfuck!

The Cullens' were here.

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were _here, now_ in this very hospital.

I nodded. I had to go up and see them. If anything I had to go and thank them for creating Edward. Without the two of them, I wouldn't have the best thing in my life right now.

"Come on, then." I took a deep breath and followed the others out of the cafeteria. I sensed Mike watching me leave, as I always could and I also knew that Charlie was following closely behind.

"Alice saw them coming down the corridor." Rosalie was explaining. "She grabbed the two of us and we came down to get you straight away. I don't think they even realise that we're here." She turned to look at me and I nodded.

What would they think of me?

How would they treat their sons' choice of girlfriend?

I mean, Edward can have any woman in the world he wants. That's who he is. That's because he's 'Edward fucking Cullen' as many people call him. He was at the top of the social ladder. The whole world open to him, on a silver platter. He could have anything, do anything, have any_one_ he wanted.

And then there's me. A plain Jane from little old Nowheresville, USA. What could I possib;e have that would keep Edward Cullen interested once he was out of the hospital and back in Chicago. Now that the stalker had been caught, Edward would have to leave. What would he want to stay for? This place was below him. He belonged in the high-flying communities and circles of Chicago and it's elite. Travelling through cities and countries far and wide. Not in Forks, Washington.

Deep down, he didn't belong here.

This wasn't his world.

We walked a little faster back through the corridors. "Is he out yet?" I asked Jasper, who shook his head. I noticed that Jasper's shirt also had blood spotted on it. We must look like people stepped out of a horror movie. Four teenagers, covered in blood being followed by a cop. But then again, that's how I felt. None of this seemed real.

We walked into the waiting room and even though, neither of them were facing me I could tell who they were in an instant.

There was a couple standing in the middle of the room, in front of Emmett, holding on to each other as though it was a matter of life and death. Though, in a way, it was. But for their son.

They both turned around as the five of us walked in, their faces red and sore through the tears that had been shed.

I could see where Edward got his looks from. His father was tall, around the same height as him. He had that same blonde hair and striking blue eyes that I had seen on television many times before, but there was something about seeing them in person. Before, where there had been on;y strength shown in those eyes, now there was a vulnerability and fear. His face was more angular than Edward's, his jawline and cheekbones, sharper. Harder. All in all, he was extremely handsome.

The woman standing by his side I knew had to be Edward's mother. She had the same hair colour as Edward, although his was more pronounced. Slightly redder than hers was. She had the same green eyes as Edward's, but again, his were more piercing than his mother's. Hers were softer than Edward's, loving and gentle. Edward's made it seem that they could pierce your very soul given half the chance. And they had the ability to leave someone feeling like goo. I'm living proof of that. Her features were soft, and it was hers that obviously levelled Edward's out compared to his father's. He had gained the shape of his mother's face, but the features belonged to his father. If that makes sense at all. It makes sense in my head.

"Bella?" The Mrs. Cullen asked, looking at me. How did she know my name?

"Y-Yes." I answered quietly, not quite sure of how to approach these people. I mean they came from a whole other world. Compared to them, I wasn't worth very much at all.

"You're as beauitful as Edward said you were." His father appraised me, his gaze soft as his wife sobbed into his chest.

"Edward……" I lost my train of thought. Edward told them about me? "He … um, he spoke about me?"

"You're all his letters and the short phone calls we had with him were about dear." Mrs. Cullen looked at me and smiled. Before I knew what had happened she had crossed the room and enveloped me into a hug, wrapping her tiny arms around me. "Thank you." She whispered softly in my ear.

"But, Mrs. Cullen, I haven't done anything." I told her wrapping my own arms around her before she let me go.

"Of course you have, dear." She looked back at her husband who had walked up behind her, a sad smile on his lips. "You all have."

"You saved our son." He whispered, just loud enough so that we could hear. "Without you …… well, let's not think about that."

I nodded, not wanting to think about what had happened last night. Or at least, what _could_ have happened, had Emmett not rushed down into the basement.

"And call me Esme, dear." She smiled at us all. "All of you. Call us Esme and Carlisle." Carlisle was standing there nodding as his wife spoke. Even though they were in such a horrific circumstances, the love coming off of these two was epic. They cared so much for each other. Their love was so deep, that it felt rude just being in the room with them. As if you were interrupting a private moment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I new voice called from behind me. We all turned to look at who it was. It was the doctor that had taken Edward into the OR earlier this morning. "Your son is out of surgery now-"

"Can we see him?" Esme rushed forward, practically pouncing on the poor doctor as she asked her question.

"Yes." He nodded, gesturing for the two of them to follow him. If you'll follow me."

"Carlisle……" I trailed off, my voice no louder than a pleading whimper.

He stopped and turned, obviously noting the look on my face and smiling at us. "Of course you can all come and see him. We would never deny any of you that."

The doctor looked uncertain about such a large group visiting Edward, but the look Carlisle shot him stopped him from voicing his concerns. It was obvious that Carlisle held a lot of sway no matter where he is in the world.

We followed the doctor down the hallway stopping in front of a door that suddenly stood out from all the identical doors in the hallway.

I saw Carlisle and Esme look at each other and they seemed to take a large breath each before walking into the room. I heard a small gasp from Esme and she turned to look back at us, motioning for us to come in. The others walked in slowly, but I needed a second to mentally prepare myself.

I might have seen him covered in blood and passed out on the basement floor but how I felt then was nothing compared to how I felt seeing him broken and hurt in a hospital bed.

As I looked at him I couldn't help the tears fall from my eyes.

**EPOV**

Darkness.

That was all I knew.

Was this death? I didn't want to think about it.

It was like I was playing a tug of war with myself. Half of me wanted to sink down into myself, never move again. To just remain here in this constant state of uncertainty. But then the other half of me wanted to break free. Wanted to rid myself of this darkness. To find some sort of light again.

In the end, the half that wanted to break free won out. I began hearing sounds around me. People moving and whispering.

I couldn't be dead then.

_Well, that's good thing, right?_

_Of course it is, you moron._

_Great, I'm calling myself a moron now. I _must_ be alive._

_Well duh!_

_Shut it! Why am I arguing with myself?_

_I don't know. It's your head!_

Slowly, I blinked my eyes a couple of times, scrunching them closed again when I found that they hurt.

"He's waking up." I small voice said next to me. I knew that voice. But it couldn't be. Could it?

"Mom?" I mumbled, my voice not working properly.

"Yes, baby." Someone grasped my hand gently. "I'm here, sweetie."

"Mom?" I said a little louder, opening my eyes slowly. Sure as anything, she was sat there, right next to me. My father was standing behind her, a look of relief on his face. "Dad?"

"We're both here, Edward." My Dad said softly, moving around to the other side of my bed, where I noticed there were a lot of wires and machines. He carefully avoided them and sat down in a chair that had been placed there, taking hold of my other hand. "You're okay now. You're safe."

"Am I?" I hadn't meant it to, but it came out as a kind of sob. I didn't believe that I was safe. In my mind, I would never be safe.

"Yes." My Dad reassured me as my mother brought my hand up to meet her lips gently. "The one who was after you has been caught and is being transferred to a secure institution right now."

"You know, your friends are all in the waiting room. Do you want me to go and get them?" My Mom asked me. I nodded and she stood up, pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead and walked towards the door. "And sweetie, Bella's as beautiful as you said she was."

Of course Bella would be here. God, how I loved that girl.

"I know why he was after me." I whispered after my Mom left the room, not looking at my father. I remembered everything that he said and it hurt almost as much as the physical things he had done to me.

"Why?" My father sat up suddenly, leaning in slighty. I couldn't look at him. "Why, Edward?"

"Why didn't you tell me I have a brother?" I asked him coldly, still avoiding his gaze.

"What?" He sounded confused. "What did you say?"

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. I. Have. A. Brother?" I asked slowly through gritted teeth.

"You don't, Edward." He gently placed a finger underneath my chin and turned my face towards him. "Edward, look at me." I didn't. "Look at me, young man!" Damn it! Even though I was seventeen, he still had the ability to make me feel like I was seven. I reluctantly looked at him. "You don't have a brother. Who told you that?"

"Who do you think?" I asked rhetorically.

"What did he tell you?" He asked me, not releasing my face.

"What does it matter?" I tried to turn away from him, but he had my face trapped. "Different moms, same dad. All that matters right? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not true!" He told me forcefully, placing a hand each side of my head, keeping it locked in place. "Edward, _you_ are my only child."

"How do you know?" I closed my eyes as traitorous tears began falling from my eyes. "How do you know that you don't have another child?"

"Because I've only ever …… _been with_ ……… your mother." _Okay, unwanted mental image_. "Your mother and I first started dating when we were in our freshman year of high school. It was the first relationship for both of us. There has been no one else but your mother."

"Really?"

"No, my son." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead, resting his forehead against mine afterwards. "_You_ are my only child. Never let anyone try to tell you otherwise." I nodded and he sat back down in his seat, grasping my hand again. "As long as we're on this subject then maybe you should know, you may not have been the first."

"What?" I was confused now.

"Your mother had two miscarriages before we had you." He admitted, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Oh my God." I whispered, closing my eyes. I'd had no idea.

"Yes." I opened my eyes to see that my father's were tightly squeezed shut. "She lost one at three months and the second at five months." He sighed and opened his eyes, which were now full of unshed tears. "We'd almost given up on having a child at all." His eyes suddenly became full of love. "And then _you_ came along. We almost didn't want to hope that you would actually survive. But you did." He grasped my hand tighter. "And we thank whatever higher power it was that brought you into our lives, because _you_…… you're the most precious gift that your mother and I have ever received. And that's what you are. A gift." He clenched his eyes closed and leaned his forehead against my hand, still grasped in his. "You are the most important thing in my life. I would give up everything I own for you. To keep you safe."

"I think you've proven that already." I said gently, smiling at him.

"Maybe so." He sighed and looked at me. "But when it comes to you, I feel that nothing I do is good enough. I want the best for you. Always. You're the only thing that really matters to me, Edward. You always come first."

I nodded to him. "I know." I could feel more tears startin to fall and I watched my father's face as a silent tear escaped and slid down his cheek slowly. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, my boy." I placed his hand on the side of my head and I leaned into it.

We both looked over as the door opened slowly and my mom appeared.

"Hey," She said, smiling. "How are my two best guys?" She walked over to us and leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"We're okay." I mumbled quietly. I looked past my mother and saw my friends standing in the doorway timidly. "Hey, guys."

"We'll leave you to it." My dad ruffled my hair slightly, smiling as he stood up, taking my moms hand as they walked out of the room.

"Hey." Alice breathed as the group walked up to my bed and stood around the end of it. Bella looked at me, tears in her eyes as she sat down on the seat that my mom had occupied before going down to get them.

I smiled at her as a tear fell down her cheek. I lifted my hand up and brushed it away gently. She closed her eyes, reaching up and pressing my hand into her cheek, leaning into it as she did so. She kissed the back of my hand, opening her eyes and looking at me.

"How're you feeling, man?" Jasper asked, making me tear my eyes away from Bella.

"Like I've been hit my a truck." I told them, honestly. "Bella's truck to be honest."

"Stop mocking my truck." She complained indignantly. "It can't help it."

"I know." I chuckled, finding it hurt to do so. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, panic lacing her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Just found it hurts to laugh."

"That better be all, mister." Alice warned, pointing a finger.

"I swear." I held up my other hand in defense. "That's all."

"Good." She smiled at me, but it was a sad smile.

I looked over them all, and saw that they had sad expressions on their faces. But their expressions were also filled with relief. Thankful, that they had found me, I hoped. That I'd woken up.

Looking at Alice and Rosalie I noticed that their arms were tinged with pink. And not like they'd been scrubbing too hard.

I closed my eyes, realising that the pink stains on Alice and Rose must have come from me. My blood. They had found me and helped me. I turned and looked at Bella, noticing that she too had pinkish hands. She also had a smear of blood on her chest, leading up to her collarbone.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked, kissing my hand again.

"Nothing." I mumbled, not being able to tear my eyes away from the blood stain on my girlfriend. _My_ blood.

"We're just glad you're okay man." Emmett spoke up and I looked at him. "I mean, when Bells came down the stairs, woke me up saying that you'd gone missing. We didn't know what to think."

"He told me not to warn the tadpoles." Bella looked at me, smirking. _Ah, Emmett's fear of frogs_. That had come up when he had been with me while I was getting my sight back. It was at the stage where I could make things out, but not in complete detail. It was just before I had gone back to school. We had been flicking through channels and a documentary about frogs had come on and he had freaked out.

"You said that you wouldn't repeat that." He growled at Bella. She stuck her tongue out at him and everyone laughed.

"Oh, don't make me laugh, please." I moaned as my torso, began hurting again with the movement.

"Sorry." Emmett mumbled, hanging his head slightly. "It's her fault anyway."

"Is not!" She argued indignantly.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is too!"

"Is not! Wait." He stopped and looked confused for a moment, causing us all to laugh again.

"Seriously, stop it." I moaned, trying to stop laughing. "Please."

"Sorry, love." Bella giggled, looking at Emmett who was still trying to figure out what she had done. "It's just too easy to wind Em up."

"I know it is." I sighed, looking at the rest of them who were still chuckling at Emmett, who had yet to work out what Bella had done. I tried not to laugh when I looked at him, but couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my throat. "Makes you wish he were smarter, doesn't it?"

"Are you kidding?" Jasper asked, shocked that I had suggested such a thing. "And miss out on _this_?" He indicted Emmett as though he was showing something on the home shopping channel. "Not a chance."

"I guess." I nodded, suddenly feeling tired.

"You getting sleepy, baby?" Bella asked, running her hand through my hair gently.

"A little." I mumbled.

"We'll let you get some sleep then." Rosalie said softly.

"Get some rest, yeah." Jasper grinned at me as I nodded.

"We're just glad you're okay." Alice said softly, leaning down and hugging me gently.

"Thanks Ali." I whispered as she wrapped her arms around me.

"No problem." She ruffled my hair gently, before joining Jasper.

"See you later man." Emmett grinned at me as Rosalie leaned down and gave me a hug just as Alice had.

"We'll be back tomorrow 'kay?" She smiled at me, and I nodded.

She and Emmett left the room, leaving Bella and myself alone. By this time I could hardly keep my eyes open. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to keep my eyes open. Wanting more time alone with her.

"I guess I should go too." She sighed.

I shook my head. "No." I mumbled, grasping her hand tighter. "Stay."

"Okay, love." She whispered, her hand running through my hair, gently. The feeling of her nails running gently along my scalp was soothing, which didn't help my fight to stay awake. "Sleep, love." She smiled, pressing her lips to my forehead. "Sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked her, sleep tugging at me, wanting to pull me under.

"Of course I will." She whispered, soothingly. "As long as you want me, I'll be here."

"You'll be here a long time then." I mumbled and she giggled lightly.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." She pressed her lips to mine gently. "Now sleep, baby. We'll talk tomorrow."

"M'kay." I mumbled, letting the darkness take me over.

As I fell into the darkness that had been tugging at me for the last few minutes, I felt her lips on my forehead again and I couldn't help smiling to myself. She was here and she was mine. She was all I needed.

And I wasn't going to let her go.

////////////////////

When I woke up it was dark in my room.

I looked around, wondering how long I had been asleep, deducing that it couldn't have been that long, could it?

I felt someone holding onto my hand and looked down to see Bella, lying in a bed, that was slightly lower than mine, facing me, her hand wrapped securely in mine. I couldn't help but watch her as she slept. She really was beautiful.

"She refused to leave." A voice called from the darkness.

My eyes had adjusted enough so that I could see my father sitting upright on another bed. Leaning against the wall. He had taken off his jacket and tie and was just sitting in his shirt. It was a side to my father that very few got to see. The laidback side to Carlisle Cullen. According to the outside world, he didn't exist, but those of us who knew who he really was, knew better.

"Really?" I looked back down at Bella and saw she had a small smile playing on her lips.

"She loves you, you know?" He said unexpectedly.

"She does?" I sighed, wondering if it were true. And if it was, what did I feel towards her. All I knew was that when I thought of having to leave her there was an aching in my chest. My heart hurt when I thought of being somewhere away from her. When she wasn't in the same room as me, I felt as though I was missing some part of me. Like I wasn't whole. Was this love?

Did I love Isabella Swan?

The more I thought about it, the more I thought it was true.

"She does." My father confirmed. "It's obvious in the way she talks about you. The way she looks at you. After she came out of surgery, she refused to leave your side. The way she would just … sit and look at you. It was …… complete devotion. And you know what?" He looked at me with a knowing smirk as I turned and shook my head at him. "You look at her in the same way."

"I do?" I closed my eyes, thinking about everything. I was too exhausted to be thinking logically at the moment.

"Yes, you do." He chuckled slightly. "And you both talk in your sleep."

"What?" My head snapped to look at him. "I talk in my sleep? Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Calm down." He chuckled. "Because I didn't know that you did until tonight. Don't worry. She does as well."

"I know she does." I smiled looking back down at her. I sighed and looked back over to where I could see his silhouette. "What did I say?"

"Just her name a couple of times." I could hear the smile in his voice. "And that you loved her."

"I said that? Did she hear?"

"No." I could see him shaking his head. "She was too busy saying the same thing in _her_ sleep." He chuckled to himself. "It was like the two of you were having a conversation."

"Really?" I saw him push himself off of the bed and walk over to me.

"Yes." He chuckled. "It was amusing listening to the two of you." He sighed. "Get some sleep, son. You need it."

"I'm not tired anymore." I told him. I didn't want to sleep anymore.

"Edward, you need to sleep." He told me in a warning tone. I shook my head, being the defiant teenager I had always been. When it came to the small stuff anyway. I wouldn't defy my father if it was something important. "Alright then." He started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I'm going to get a nurse." He told me, turning around to face me.

"Da-ad." I moaned. "I don't want to sleep."

"You _need_ to sleep, Edward." He told me, and I could picture the "Dad knows best" expression that he was most likely wearing at the moment. "I'll be back in a minute."

"But I-" There was no point in arguing. He was already gone. I knew that he was doing what he thought was best, but I really didn't want to sleep. I had had enough sleep and I didn't want anymore. Not at the moment anyway.

He returned a few minutes later, a nurse following him.

"Now, your father tells me that you're refusing to go back to sleep." She said in a knowing tone.

"I'm not tired." I replied, glaring at my father through the darkness. As if he could see me, he chuckled, setting himself back on the bed. It was then that I noticed a figure curled up on the bed next to him. It made sense that my mother would be sleeping here as well.

"Well, unfortunately, one of the best ways for the body to heal, is through sleep." She said knowingly, flicking on a lamp next to me so she could see what she was doing. The glare of the lamp hurt my eyes so I flinched away from it, turning my head so quickly that my neck seared in pain, which in turn caused me to cry out. "I'm sorry." She turned the lamp away from me slightly, so that it was no longer focusing on the bed. "Is that better?" Unlike some nurses that I've had in the past, she sounded as though she actually cared whether or not I was okay.

I nodded slightly, watching what she was doing.

"Another reason you need some sleep." My father said knowingly from where he was sitting on the bed.

"But I don't _want_ to sleep." I argued.

It seemed as though my complaints were falling on deaf ears though as the nurse started fiddling about with a small bottle and a syringe.

I watched her as she fussed about with it, not liking where this was leading. "Please. I don't want to sleep. I-" It was too late. She had injected the sedative into my IV tubing and I could do anything but watch it as it travelled down into the tube, edging closer and closer to my hand.

"I'm sorry." She looked at me apologetically as she packed everything away. "Sleep really is the best thing for you at the moment." My dad walked over to me as she walked out of the room. "He should wake up again in about twelve hours or so."

"Thank you." My father called to her as she left the room. I could feel my eyes drooping as the sedative started to take hold. "Don't fight it, Edward. Sleep, son."

I couldn't do anything but nod at him sleepily as the sedative pulled me into darkness for the second time in the last twenty-four hours.

**So Edward's okay.  
Demetri is **_**not**_** Edward's brother. He's just delusioned himself into thinking that he is.  
And a little of the Cullens' past comes out.  
Just how will all of this affect Edward?  
You'll just have to wait and find out :P  
xx**


	29. Going Back

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**I am **_**so**_** sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I think I was actually starting to get withdrawal symptoms from lack of updating. Not kidding. I had no internet connection and while I could read and reply to reviews on my phone – get little piece of technology. Love it! – I could not update from it. Anyways, I'm back. And I've got lots in store for you.**

**Lastly, I want to tell you that Saving Edward has been nominated for Best Angst over on the Golden Chocolate Awards. I want to say a HUGE thank you to whoever it was that nominated me. YOU ROCK AND I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Putting the link on my profile, so when you can GO VOTE!!!!!!!!**

**EPOV**

It had been two weeks since I was attacked.

I'd spent all of that time in the hospital, recuperating from the wounds that he'd given me. I'd had to give a statement to the police, detailing what happened, and they had taken photos of what he had done to me. For evidence apparently. That was not one of the best days.

Bella hardly left, and I didn't like that she was missing so much school because of me. Her education was suffering and all because of her stubbornness. Whenever we'd get into an argument about it, my parents would stand there and laugh stating that we were both as stubborn as each other and it would be interesting were we to properly settle down.

Not that that thought hadn't crossed my mind. It had been constantly at the forefront of my mind. I knew that I had to leave soon. I had to go back to Chicago when I was released from the hospital. I hated that I had to leave Bella and my friends. I didn't know what I was going to do without them. They had given me a taste of what it was like to be a real teenager and they had shown me true friendship. Something I'd not had before.

It took me a week to persuade Bella to go home and get some real rest. She really is stubborn, but I'm glad to gloat about the fact that I won that argument. I pointed out that she needed to rest too, and that in the time she would be gone, all I would be doing was sleeping anyway, so there's not much point in her being here.

I didn't want her to go, but I also didn't want her getting ill over me. If she suffered because of me, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I was a day away from being released. The wounds on my torso, though still sore and the stab wound by my right hip was still painful at times, were healed or healing. The brand on my left hip was still sore and was starting to turn purple. I still couldn't believe that he had branded me. He really was a sick fuck. Thankfully he's in a secure mental prison now. And there's no chance that he's getting out.

I was finally safe.

It turned out that his father was actually called Callym McCallen and for some reason he had delusioned himself into believing that his mother was lying to him and that my father, Carlisle, was actually his father. Stupid fuck.

I didn't know how he had managed to get so close to me and to be honest I really didn't want to know. I didn't want to know how this guy had managed to get close enough to keep tabs on me. How he had managed to get all of those pictures of me. How he had done everything he could to torture me. It wasn't something I was too keen on knowing. Hell, the whole ordeal had left me with nightmares and I wasn't about to add to them with that little snippet of knowledge. I found out how he had found me though. After realising that decoys had been deployed at the same time I had left my parents house in Chicago, he had expertly hidden a GPS tracking device on my Volvo, probably knowing that it would be sent to wherever I was. Well he was right. Apparently, it had been so tiny and so well hidden that the team, when checking it, had mistaken it for a bolt and overlooked it. It had been Rosalie that had found it. She had been tinkering around with my car, knowing my need for speed, planning to reveal the enhanced engine when I was released from hospital – much to the dismay and disapproval of my mother - and she had discovered it, thus bringing into the open how he had found me.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:45AM. Fifteen minutes until visiting time started. Bella was asleep on the small relatives bed next to my own. My parents had told the hospital staff to leave her be and that she, along with them, would be staying with me. More often than not, she went to sleep in my bed, rather than the one next to it. Not something I was complaining about.

"Morning, baby." I turned my head and saw my mother sitting up on the other bed that was by the wall. My parents shared that bed from time to time. I told them that there was no need for them to stay and yet they insisted. They had booked themselves into a hotel in Port Angeles, but they spend hardly any time there. Even I saw that that was a waste of money.

"Morning Mom." I smiled at her and she slowly stood and walked over to me, sitting on the chair on the opposite side to the bed that Bella was lying on.

"How are you feeling?" She gently reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my eye, her eyes full of the love I had missed while being in Forks. Even though I had come to love my time in Forks, because of my new friends and just the general area really, the one thing I had missed most of all about Chicago was my parents. Nothing could ever replace them.

"I'm okay." I sighed, nodding slightly. "A little tired and stiff but other than that I'm good."

"Well," She smiled at me again. "You're not going to be in here much longer. And when we get you home, you'll be right as rain." I sighed again, looking down at Bella. I didn't want to leave her.

"I know you don't want to leave her, son." I looked up to see my father standing there, watching me from the doorway, two cups of coffee in his hands. "But you don't belong here." He sighed, walking over to my mother and handing her one of the cups. Now, normally I'm a fan of coffee, but how they could drink that hospital crap was beyond me. "You belong in Chicago. With us."

"I know." I sighed, looking back down at the sleeping angel by my side. "I just……"

"I know." He smiled sadly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "But you come from different worlds. And at this time … those worlds don't mesh."

"I just hate that I have to leave." I mumbled, sadly, still watching Bella. She was so peaceful in sleep. None of those worries that affected her in her waking hours were visible on her face. She was perfectly at ease, lost in her dreams. I looked back up at my parents. "Do I really have to go?"

"I'm afraid so, son." My father nodded, his eyes full of a sympathy I didn't want. "I know it's not what you want to hear right now, but you need to finish your training and become involved in the company, so that you can take over when……" He didn't need to finish that sentence. I already knew what it was.

"I don't know if I can leave her." I sighed, feeling the traitorous pricking of tears in the corner of my eyes.

"You have to, baby." My mother whispered softly, taking my hand, carefully avoiding the IV line taped to the back of my hand and running her other hand gently up and down my arm. "Who knows, you may meet her again."

"What happens when she goes to college?" I looked at my parents. "I won't know where she is. How to get in contact with her. I won't know anything."

"If the two of you are meant to be, you'll work it out." My mother smiled, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She hated to see me hurting, in any way, shape or form, but she also knew that I belonged in Chicago. Which I _did_. I mean, I used to. Did I still? I didn't know. "Love's funny like that."

I looked at her confused. "I don't……" I couldn't even finish that sentence. _Do I love Bella?_ I asked myself, looking down at the sleeping form next to me, squeezing her hand gently. I can't love her. I haven't known her long enough to be in love with her.

But then I went through everything we'd done together. The stolen glances, how making her laugh could make me feel elated, the look in her eyes as she looked at me, knowing that I looked at her the same way. The panicked look in her eyes when I'd woken up, and the look of relief when I'd finally been told I was stable enough to be released soon. The way being with her could make me feel like I didn't have a care in the world, and the emptiness that was in my chest when she was away from me, even for a short amount of time. And I couldn't deny that electrical feeling that was pulsing through our joined fingertips at this very moment.

_Do I love Bella? _I asked myself again, and this time, the answer was very clear.

_Yes._

"You don't?" My mother asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling slyly.

"I do." I whispered gently. I looked around and saw that my father had left the room. "Where's Dad gone?"

"He's gone to clear up some things for when we go home." She nodded towards the door.

I took a deep breath. "When do we leave for Chicago?"

"Tomorrow. After you're released." She answered, looking over me to watch Bella as she shuffled slightly in her sleep, moving so that she was on her back instead of her side.

"Tomorrow?" I breathed, closing my eyes and resting my head back on the hard, scratchy pillows. "So soon?"

"I'm afraid so." My mother breathed. "There are some things that need handling quickly."

"Like what?"

"The press." She sighed, her smile dropping. I internally groaned. We all hated the press, but it was something that we all knew that we had to put up with. I swear that they were supposed to be hounding moviestars or singers or whatever and not the CEO of a company and his family. True, in the last couple of months their circulation has probably increased due to my impromptu disappearance, but still, we were not all that interesting, if you think about it. "I mean, one Cullen disappearing, that's a story in itself. But when all three seem to vanish, they've got a party."

"You didn't tell the press you were joining me?" I asked, opening my eyes, narrowing them at her.

"Of course not." She chuckled and shook her head gently. "You think we want them following us here? I mean, this is a little getaway. This place deserves the peace and quiet that it had maintained since it was built. I'm guessing that's why someone decided to settle down here in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, it _is_ in the middle of nowhere." I agreed, nodding my head. "What's going to happen with the press?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I think your father is trying to work out a believable story to tell them about your disappearance."

"I think…" I trailed off, closing my eyes again, taking a deep breath. "I think we should tell them the truth."

"What?" She whispered, shock evident. "Edward, you can't be serious about that."

"Why not?" I opened my eyes and looked at her, trying to ignore the disbelieving look on her face. "I mean, we get the truth out there, obviously leaving the location out of it, and the press get their get story, and we don't have to worry about quelling any rumours. I don't want people to know either, but it's better than some of the things that they've come up with."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you again." She whispered, lifting up my hand and kissing my knuckles gently.

"Mom, I'm fine." I assured her. "But this is probably the only way to stop all the rumours that people are flinging about. I mean, apparently in the last four, five months or so, I've become a father, undergone rehab treatment, avoided the police, gotten involved in drug cartels, run away to Europe, eloped to Las Vegas, thrown in the towel with the whole company and run away to Mexico." I took a deep breath. "Telling the press the truth, now that everything is over, might be the best way to get them to leave us alone."

"You know that won't happen." She sighed and I nodded.

"I know." I looked at her, pleadingly. "I know that for the next couple of months or so, it's going to be insane, but … it stops any more rumours that are going to be thrown about."

"We don't know that."

"You really think that they're going believe that we made this whole situation up?" I looked at her incredulously. "I mean, most press releases might not have two brain cells to rub together, but they're not _that_ stupid."

"I guess so." She sighed, looking over at Bella again. I followed her gaze and looked down at her lovingly. I _did_ love her. And I was going to let her know that fact. But the question is, how?

I suddenly had a light-bulb moment, and looked at my mother a small smile playing on my lips. "Mom?" She hummed slightly, looking at me again. She looked confused at the smile forming on my face. "Could you do me a huge favour?"

"Of course sweetheart, what is it?" I quickly told her the idea that I'd had, and her smile grew more and more as I continued. "Oh sweetheart." She gushed, putting her hands over her mouth, like I'd found Alice, Bella and Rose did when they heard something adorable. I was beginning to think that was a universal female thing to do. "That's beautiful and perfect. Of course I will." I told her the kind of thing I was looking for and she nodded at me. "Simple, yet elegant." She smiled, standing up quickly. "Of course. I'll find the perfect ones." She kissed me on the cheek and left the room quickly.

I heard Bella shuffling and stretching out as the door closed. "Where's the fire?" She mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her free hand.

"No fire." I smiled at her as she gazed up at me sleepily. "Just my mother being my mom."

She giggled slightly. She had become used to my mother and her strange bursts of energy over the last two weeks. Having known Alice for years, she was able to cope with them extremely well. She just hadn't learned the telltale signs that my father and I knew, so she was momentarily caught off guard when my mother switched. I found it adorable.

"Getting out tomorrow, huh?" She smiled, sitting up on the bed and resting her free arm and chin on the side of the mattress. I nodded, sadly. "What's the matter? Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah." I nodded again, not meeting her gaze. I took a deep breath. "I have to go back to Chicago." I whispered and I heard an intake of breath come from her. "We're leaving tomorrow. After I'm released."

"Tomorrow?" She whispered, sadly. "So soon?"

"I know." I nodded, looking at her, seeing the unshed tears that were threatening to fall. "I don't want to go."

"You have to go." She whispered, running her hand through my hair, leaving it resting on my neck gently, being careful of the stitches from where the wire had cut into my neck. I'd seen it in the mirror a few days ago. I looked like Frankenstein's monster. "You belong there."

I shook my head. "I belong with _you_."

It was her turn to shake her head. "We belong in different worlds, Edward." She smiled sadly at me, obviously wishing that she didn't have to say this. "You belong in Chicago. Back in the world you once knew. The company, the people, the lifestyle. It's where you belong. And I belong here. With my little house, my little school, my cranky police chief father." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but choke out a sob-like laugh. "I don't fit in your world and you don't fit in mine." She sighed sadly.

"And I hate it."

"Me too." She looked down at our joined hands and I saw a tear slide slowly down her face. "I wish there was some way we could be together-"

"There is." I cut her off. "I don't know what it is yet, but I'll sure as hell find it."

"I don't doubt that." She smiled, sighing sadly. "But, you have to promise me, that when you go back, you'll be happy. You'll go back to being how you were before all of this mess started."

"That's not a promise I can make." She tilted her head in typical Bella fashion. "Or at least, a promise I can make and _keep_."

"I want you to try." She placed her hand on my cheek and I leaned into it, kissing her wrist gently, causing her to smile. "Please."

I didn't know if I could. Actually, that's a lie. I knew I _couldn't_. She had changed me so much. I had never been a stuck up child. My mother had instilled that in me all my life, so I knew that I was very _very_ lucky to have the lifestyle I led. But being here, with Bella and the others, they had changed me. More than I had realised. I now knew what it was like to laugh with actual feeling, rather than the fake laugh that I always put on when with other people from Chicago. I knew what it was like to have people know me for _me_, rather than my bank balance. Because the guys here, they did know _me_. The only thing that I had lied to them about and kept from them was my real name. Everything else I told them – other than my parents occupations that is – was the truth. Every little story and opinion was real. I had finally been able to become a person, rather than just a face on a magazine or a story in the news.

"You're not going to forget about me, are you?" I asked, suddenly scared that she would.

"How can I?" She smiled, chuckling slightly. "I mean, you're going to be everywhere for the next couple of weeks."

"That's not what I meant." I verified looking into those deep chocolate orbs that I loved so much.

"I know." She nodded, her smile fading slightly. "But … unlike everyone else watching the news or reading the magazines that are going to have your face plastered all over them." I let out a single chuckle at her bluntness. "I, just like Em and Rose, Jazz and Ali, am not going to be seeing what the rest of the world does. The rest of the world is going to be seeing "Edward Cullen: Son of billionaire entrepraneur Carlisle Cullen, miraculous reappearance" or something like that. But us? No. We're not going to be seeing that. We're going to be seeing "Edward Cullen: Only boy who can keep up with Alice Brandon on a shopping trip." Or "Edward Cullen: Boy who's not afraid to tease Emmett McCarty about his insane fear of frogs"." I laughed at the last one. Truth is the only reason Emmett had let me get away with that teasing was because I had been lying in a hospital bed at the time. I wouldn't dare tease him about it when I was out of here. Not even I'm _that_ brave. "Every time we see you, we're going to be remembering the _real_ things about you. What you're really like. Like the way you cut your blueberry pancakes in the morning, or how you're weird enough to like coffee with no cream or sugar."

"Hey!" I shot back indignantly. "That is _not_ weird."

"If you're a forty year old man, it's not." She replied, a wicked grin on her face. "Face it. It's weird." I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at her. "See. It's stuff like this that we're going to remember. Not that fake crap they put in the media."

"I know, it's just…" I trailed off, not really knowing how to put it. "I guess I'm just afraid that you're all going to forget about me. I know that sounds whiney and pathetic but … you guys are the best friends I've ever had. I mean, there's one person I'm close to in Chicago, _one_ who's not as stuck up as all the others, who thinks like I do, but other than that, I have no one other than my parents. I guess, I don't think I could handle it if you guys forgot about me."

"We'll never forget about you, Ed." I looked up to see everyone standing there in the doorway. I hadn't even realised that they were there.

"Promise?" I smiled at them all.

"Pinky swear." They promised in unison, holding up their little fingers and grinning at me.

They all made their way around my bed. Emmett, grabbing a second chair and pulling it next to the one Jasper was sitting on, while the girls joined Bella on her little bed.

"When are you leaving?" Rose asked quietly, taking off her shoes and curling her legs underneath her.

"Tomorrow." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Shit." Emmett breathed, looking at me as I opened my eyes.

"I know." I nodded. "I don't want to go back, but I don't really have a choice."

"We know, man." Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. "We know."

"It's going to be weird without you here." Alice admitted in a small voice. I looked over to her and smiled. I remembered what she had done for me, going off and confronting Jason on her own about him making me leave. Now it seemed that her effort was for nothing as I had to leave anyway. But then again, if I had had to leave, I would probably be dead by now.

"It's going to be weird being back in Chicago." I replied in a voice just as small. "Being back in that world after being in the _real_ one for so long. It's going to be strange."

"Hey." Emmett piped up, causing us all to look at him. "Just because it's different to the world and life we lead here, doesn't make it any less real. Even though I hate to say it, it's where you belong, Ed." I scowled at him and he laughed. "Hey, you're not here for much longer, I'm gonna call you what I want." I shook my head at his smirk. "It's just as real as our world here. It's just … different."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew some of the people there." I sighed, resting my head back on the pillows. "Other than my parents, I only know one person who is down to earth. She's like me, in a way. She knows that she's extremely lucky to live the way she does and she doesn't overindulge like most people do. Yeah, she'll go for designer rather than brand stuff but other than that. I think you'd all like her."

"If she's anything like you, then I'm sure we would." Rosalie smiled at me, and I knew that she'd get on with her, no problem. They were both fiery and tenacious. But I think we'd have to evacuate should there be an argument. _What am I thinking?_ I asked myself, stupidly. _It's not like they're ever going to meet._

We spent the rest of the day talking, laughing and joking, not wanting to broach the subject of my departure again, even though we all knew that it was at the forefront of our minds.

My mother returned around four o'clock, a small smile on her face as she tapped her bag. I knew that she had done what I'd asked her to and I couldn't thank her enough. I hoped that Bella would accept the gift I had asked my mother to get for her. I would have done it myself, but what with being confined to a hospital bed, that was a little difficult.

Before I knew it, everyone had gone and it was dark outside. Bella was asleep, curled up next to me, rather than on the bed next to mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and breathed in the strawberry scent of her hair, quickly feeling sleepy.

Just as I was dozing off, I heard my mother and father enter the room. From what I could see through my mostly closed lids, they were watching the two of us from the doorway before making their way over to the other bed in the room.

"_Look at them, Carlisle."_ I heard my mother say softly as I closed my eyes.

"_I know, dear._" My father sounded sad, forlorn. _"I hate to break them up too, but, Edward doesn't belong here. He belongs in Chicago, with us."_

"_I know."_ My mother agreed sadly. "_I just wish that there was some other way."_

"_So do I, dear."_ I heard some shuffling and I knew that my father had wrapped his arms around my mother. I could feel them looking at Bella and myself as I nuzzled into her hair again, revelling in the sweet scent of my girlfriend. "_I'm sure we'll think of something._"

What did that mean? Were they going to try and make it so that Bella and I could stay together? I hoped so. Leaving her was going to kill me. I just hoped that there was some way I didn't have to get on that plane tomorrow.

_________________________________________________________________________

Unfortuately my prayers weren't answered and before I knew it, I was being released from the hospital and the eight of us – my mother and father, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella and myself – were all seated in the back of the limo that would take us to Seattle.

The others were excited to be riding in a limo for the first time. Me, being used to it, just laughed at their enthusiasm. Even Bella was excited, because she thought that there would be no way that she would ever ride in one. They would be driven back to Forks in the same limo, seeing as there was no other way for them to get back home.

My parents were as amused by their enthusiasm as I was, and I could see their love for my friends.

"This is so cool!" Alice cried for about the thousandth time in the last hour.

"Calm down, Alice." I called from where I was sitting in between Bella and my mother. The way the limo was set out made it so that the eight of us were sat in a square, facing each other. Rosalie and Emmett were sat next to each other, facing my parents, who were, of course sitting next to each other, and Alice and Jasper were sat facing Bella and I.

Bella had her head resting on my shoulder, laughing at the insane pixie who was bouncing up and down in her seat as we moved.

"Emmett, did you give her coffee again?" I accused, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Huh?" I laughed at his expression as he looked up from the gazing contest he'd been having with Rosalie. "What?" He looked at Alice and shook his head. "Not me."

"I've been with her all day." Jasper sighed, shaking his head. "No coffee has been consumed."

I shook my head at the overzealous pixie.

"Is she always like this?" My father asked, looking between me and Alice, who had begun singing to herself. I nodded and he shook his head, a look of disbelief on his face. "Wow."

"Tell me about it." I mumbled and Bella giggled slightly.

The rest of the four hour journey passed in much the same way. Jasper was able to calm Alice down, but that was only when physical contact was upheld. It seemed that he had a sort of sedation effect on her, which my father found incredible. We laughed and joked, nobody really wanting to address the fact that I was leaving them here, when I really didn't want to.

We got to the airport with an hour and a half to spare before boarding. I wrapped Bella up in my arms and kissed her forehead gently, never wanting to let her go.

I looked at my mother and she smiled, nodding at me and I nodded back, knowing that if I didn't do this now, then I never would.

"Bella." I said softly, and she hummed slightly, looking up at me. "Can I talk to you, for a minute?"

"Of course." She replied, her brow furrowing in confusion, her eyes becoming worried. I could tell what was going through her mind. She probably thought that I was going to give her the "it's been fun but see ya" speech. If only she knew that that was the furthest thing from my mind.

I stood up and took her hand in mine, pulling her behind me gently. I looked back at her and saw that the confusion and worry was even more evident now.

"Edward, is everything okay?" She asked, her voice betraying her worry.

I shook my head. "No." I sighed. "I hate that I have to leave you, and if I had my way, then I never would. And, it's going to be so hard, when you're here and I'm there, and I don't ever want to chance you forgetting me, because I _know_ that I will _never_ forget you."

"I'll never forget you either, Edward." She whispered. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I will be." I sighed, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the gift that I had asked my mother to get for me. She gasped slightly and I opened it, revealing two rings. "I'm not asking you to marry me, I know that we're too young and in my case, stupid, for that. But these are promise rings. One for you and one for me. I promise that I will come back Bella. I _will_ come back and there is nothing that will be able to stop me. I'll be coming back whether you accept the ring or not, but I want you to have it so that you never forget me or my promise."

I looked at her and saw a single tear running down her cheek. I wiped it away gently and she smiled at me. "Oh, Edward." She breathed. "They're beautiful." She smiled at me. "Of course, I'll never forget you and I know that if you say you're going to come back, you'll keep your promise. I don't need a ring to know that." Even as she said it, she took the two rings out of the box and slid the male ring onto my finger, handing the female one to me, so I could slide it onto her finger, where it lay, perfectly sized, beautiful and elegant, yet simple. Just like Bella. "Now…" She sighed. "Now, people will know that you're mine." She grinned up at me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I pressed my lips to hers. "People will know that you're mine, as well.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She whispered, repeating my line. She pressed her lips to mine, gently but passionately.

"Bella." I whispered, running my hand through her hair as she rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you."

She looked up at me, her eyes wide and full of tears. She didn't feel the same way, did she? I had just made a complete arse out of myself in front of the girl of my dreams and she didn't feel the same way.

"I love you, too." She whispered, pressing her lips to mine.

"You do?" I asked, not believing her and she nodded, smiling at me. I pulled her closer to me, as I let her words wash over me.

"I do." She sniffled into my shoulder, gripping me around the waist as tight as she could. "Promise me I'll see you again. And not just on television or in magazines."

"I promise, my love." I whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Edward?" I heard my mother call me softly and I closed my eyes, inhaling a deep breath. "We have to go now sweetie." She sounded remorseful, hating to see me hurting. "They're calling our flight."

"I have to go." I sighed into her hair, causing her to grip me to her harder.

"No." She sobbed into my chest as I felt my own tears forming. I couldn't leave her like this. Yet I knew I had to. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either, love." I sighed, pulling away from her slightly. "But I don't have a choice. You _know_ that if I did, then I would stay here with you. If someone gave me that choice there would be nothing that could tear me away from you." I pressed a kiss to her forehead. 2I love you Isabella Marie Swan. And that is never going to change, you hear me? I am going to come back and when I do there will be nothing on this earth that can keep me away."

She sniffed again and nodded her head. "I love you, Edward. I'll be waiting for you to come back."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers in earnest. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her tiptoes, pressing herself into me.

Words could not express how much in love with this single person I am, and I put my all into trying to convey that to her through this one kiss. I hope it worked. She was kissing me back with the same amount of passion and I worked to commit everything to memory. The smell of her. The taste of her. The feel of her lips against mine. The silky texture of her skin. I was the luckiest guy on earth to have found this woman and there was no one on earth that was going to keep me from her.

Distance may separate us, but love keeps us bound.

I gently pulled away from her as I heard the final boarding for my flight. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and stepped away from her, tears falling down my face. I knew I must have looked like a spectacle, but I really didn't care. If people wanted to point and stare, then let them. Nothing mattered to me anymore, other than the woman I was leaving behind.

With a heavy heart I turned and walked away from her as fast as I could, knowing that if I didn't I would turn around and throw myself on her, sobbing, pleading with her to never let me go. Sounds pathetic I know, but I really couldn't bring myself to care.

I don't know how long the flight from Seattle to Chicago took. I wasn't aware of time at that point. All I was aware of was the fact that Bella was moving even further and further away from me. Well, if you want to be picky, I was moving further and further away from her, but that's not the point. The point is, we were separate, and that wasn't something I liked the feeling of.

It was like there was a hole in my chest where my heart should be. But I knew that I had left my heart back in Washington. It belonged to Bella and that's where it would stay.

With her.

For always.

I didn't even register getting off of the plane and into the town car that my parents used frequently.

It didn't register that we were soon back at the house I grew up in and that I was upstairs in my spacious bedroom. The bedroom that used to feel like my sanctuary and now just felt cold and empty.

I had just lay down on my bed and closed my eyes when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Edward, sweetie?" It was my mother. She opened the door slightly, but I didn't move. I didn't want to see the look on her face. I didn't want to see the pity that I knew she felt. I had just left my heart in Washington and there was nothing more that I wanted than to jump back on a plane and get her back.

I knew I couldn't though. Not yet. That was the worst thing about it.

"Edward, honey." My mom walked into the room slowly, and I felt her weight on the edge of the bed. "Your father wants to talk to you." She sighed. "The media knows that you're back. How I don't know, but they have their ways. He wants to go through some ideas with you about what to tell them."

I opened my eyes and looked at my mother. I had known that this was coming. The press were going to find out about my return eventually. It was just a matter of time.

I sat up and kicked my legs over the side of the bed, following my mother, not bothering to put any shoes on. This was my home after all. At least, it was supposed to be. Somehow, it didn't feel like home anymore.

I followed my mother into my father's study and I stood behind the chair that she sat down on. There were also guys from my father's legal team and correspondents that worked with the media in here. They were not allowed to divulge anything that was said in this room without permission or else they would have a hell of a lot of trouble following them for the rest of their careers. Assuming they still had a career, that is.

"Edward." My father breathed, smiling at me as I stood there, leaning against my mothers chair. "Now. We need to figure out what we're going to tell the press." He sighed, leaning back in his chair and resting his head in his hand.

I thought about it for a moment, before coming to a simple conclusion. "We tell them the truth." I stated simply and everyone in the room gawked at my like I was a circus act they had never seen before.

"I'm sorry, Edward." My father shook his head for a moment. "Did you just say 'tell them the truth'?" He asked me, disbelief lacing his voice.

"Yeah." I shrugged, and I cut him off when he looked like he wanted to argue the point. "The way I figure it, is they're going to pick apart any story we give them anyway, and they're eventually going to find out the truth." I sighed, closing my eyes. "If we tell them the truth from the very beginning, then they'll have nothing to slam us with later on."

"He makes a good point, sir." One of the legal team spoke up, looking between myself and my father.

"I know." My dad replied, running his hands through his hair, a trait I picked up from him. "I just don't like the idea of everyone in the world knowing about what happened to my son."

"And you think I do?" I asked, staring at him. "I want to just forget about everything that's happened. Well…" I thought back to Bella and the rest of the gang. "Not _everything_, but everything to do with that … sicko … I want to forget about." I would have used much stronger language but I wasn't in the mood to be reprimanded by my mother. Not just yet anyways. "I want all this to go away, but there's nothing I can do that will make that happen. If we tell them the truth, then there won't be anything for them to pick apart will there?"

"I guess not." He sighed, resigned. "All depends on whether _they_ believe it or not, doesn't it?"

"If they believe it, they believe it. If they don't, they don't." I shrugged, not really caring about what the fucking media thought. "Can I go? I'm feeling really tired." It was only a half lie. I was feeling tired, but not _that_ tired. I just wanted to talk to someone that could understand.

"Yeah." My dad whispered, nodding, giving me a small smile. I smiled back and walked out of the room, making my way back up to my bedroom, pulling out my phone as I went.

I scrolled down my list of contacts, looking for the one I wanted to talk to and hit the call button, waiting for the other person to pick up.

"_Hello?_" They sounded apprehensive, not recognising the number.

"Hey." I replied, stupidly. "It's Edward."

"Edward?!" They practically shrieked on the other end, making me pull the phone away from my ear. "Oh my god! You're back?! What happened? Where did you go?"

"Slow down." I chuckled, lying on my back on my bed. "I, um, I need to see you. Can you come over at all? I really need someone to talk to."

"Of course, Edward." Their tone softened tremendously and I smiled, knowing that I could always rely on them, no matter what the problem. "I'll head over now, yeah?"

"That would be great." I sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem." I could hear them smiling on the other end of the phone, obviously happy I was back. "Hey, Edward." I hummed in response. "Whatever it is, it'll get better."

"I hope so." I sighed, closing my eyes. "I'll see you when you get here."

"'Kay." They assured softly. "Bye, Edward."

I hung up and rolled over, dropping my phone to the floor, resting my head on the mattress. I'm sure to anyone else, I would have looked like a giant starfish, but hell, I was comfy.

Before I knew it, my eyes were closing of their own accord, and I slipped into a restless sleep, filled only with thoughts of Bella.

I _would_ get back to her.

If it's the last thing I do.

**So…who do you think was on the other end of the phone?  
Any guesses anyone?  
This story is coming to a close. I'd say three more chapters and an epilogue left. I'm toying with the idea of a sequel, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think.**

**Link to promise rings will be posted on my profile soon.**


	30. Knowing What I Want

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**EPOV**

It had been three weeks since I had moved back to Chicago. I had phoned Bella as soon as I had gotten off the phone the first time and spend three hours talking to her before her dad had to wrestle it away from her. I think that was literally as well.

Even though I spoke to her every day, whether it be a phonecall, by text or IM, it was never the same. I missed her so much. I missed the sound of her voice as she laughed, the scent of her hair just after she'd washed it, the feel of her skin brushing gently against mine as we lazed about the house. But most of all I missed _her_. I missed her being there with me. I missed the electrical current that seemed to make the air buzz when she walked into a room.

I missed everything.

I kept in touch with the others as well, promising Alice a trip out at some point, so she could decimate Chicago's shops. That would be an excursion I could do without. I missed them all. I missed Alice's hyperactiveness that caused so many to fear her. And yet those that really knew her, knew that she was harmless and typically a bundle of energy. I missed Emmett, the joker of the group. Even though there had been a couple of occasions where we had not seen eye to eye, but rather close to the fist to face capacity – thank God it never went _that_ far, or else I would have been a flapjack – he had become a close friend and I really liked having him around. I missed Jasper and his constantly calm, cool exterior. It wasn't just an act for Jazz. It was just him. Also, the fact that he was the only one that seemed to be able to get Alice from bouncing – very literally – off of the walls, often came in handy. I even missed Rosalie, even though there were times when she scared the shit out of me. She was fiercly loyal and incredibly passionate and she didn't take any shit from anyone. She was the best kind of friend you could have.

"Hey, Edward!" I was broken out of my musings by a pillow hitting me in the side of the head. "Wakey, wakey!"

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Sorry, Tan." I said softly, giving her a soft smile. "I just…"

"Miss them." She finished, smiling at me gently. She knew that I missed them, which is why she was here today and had spent a lot of time with me. She knew that if I had been left alone all I would do is wallow. I knew it was true.

I couldn't really leave the house, due to the media frenzy that was still going on surrounding my disappearance and sudden reappearance. My father had told the media the truth about what happened, leaving out the gory details of course, but they knew the basics. Like how I had been forced out of my home by some delusional freak, had moved to an out of the way town while the situation was being dealt with – Forks' name was not disclosed. Who knew what would happen if it was?! And they knew the vague specifics of my return.

The only one outside of the family that knew everything that had happened was Tanya Denali. The girl sitting across from me on my window seat and my best friend here in Chicago.

She and I held similar values to our way of life. We both knew that we were lucky to live how we do and neither of us take it for granted. She was down to earth, kind and generous. Yeah, she may wear designer but, hey, you gotta give her a break. She is a girl after all. She and Alice would have a field day.

"It's okay to miss them, you know." She said gently. "You can go back."

"I know." I smiled at her and she grinned at me.

"Besides, you kinda promised Bella." She said with a wink. When I said she knew everything, she knew _everything_. I had told her everything else, but that particular night she had guessed, and I had involuntarily confirmed it with a very _Bella_ move. Yup, that's right. I blushed and she knew straight away. "You know, I'd love to meet her." She said nonchalantly, looking at her fingernails before looking up at me, a playful smile on her face.

"Would you now?"

"Yup." She grinned and stretched her arms gently. "Now, the question is, when are you going back?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. It wasn't for not wanting to go, because I wanted nothing else more, but it was everything else. My father had stepped up my training to become CEO of the company, and I had school to deal with as well, which was not fun. I was seriously considering requesting being homeschooled, but then Tanya had pouted at me and I had lost that argument. It was her that convinced me to start throwing things at the back of Victoria's head during social functions when we were little. Her and that damned pout. It's gotten me into a lot of shit over the years. And she fucking loved it. "Who knows if……"

"Who knows if, what?" She asked, swinging her legs over the side of the window seat and placing her feet firmly on the ground. "Edward!"

"Who knows if she'll want me when I go back." I sighed and she stood up walking over to me quickly. "I mean, what if she sees all the crap that's being aired about me at the moment and realises that I'm not worth it? That she can do better than me?"

"Well, in my opinion, no one can do better than you and you know that if we had been more _compatible_, I think is the right word, then I would have stuck with you til the end." I smiled at her, knowing that she was serious. "And, I've seen the way she looks at you in the photos you have of her. And I can tell that she loves you more than anyone will ever know. Even if she didn't realise it at the time." She stood up and walked over to my dresser, picking up a photograph that was in front of her. "It's like this one." She turned around and showed me. "It's like I can almost feel the love you two have for each other radiating out of the frame. The love you two have for each other is epic Edward, and there's no way that time or space can change that." She looked at the photo again and smiled.

That actually happened to be my favourite photographs. It had been a rare sunny day in Forks so the six of us went to First Beach in La Push. We had laughed, eaten, swum, played games and laughed our arses off when Emmett tried doing a belly flop into the ocean only to find that the spot he'd picked was only about an inch deep. _That_ was some funny shit.

Bella and I had been packing up the picnic basket and cooler when she had suddenly thrown her arms around me and crushed her lips to mine. It caught me off guard for a moment, but hell, I wasn't complaining.

The photograph had been taken just as we had broken apart. The sun was setting behind us, and it looked like it could be a still from a movie or something. I loved it. Alice had taken the photo without our knowledge, had it printed twice and gave one to each of us. I had never loved Alice so much than at that point.

"I know." I sighed, gazing at the photograph. "I just feel so …… empty without her here."

"Well then." She sighed, placing the photo back onto the dresser and sitting down next to me. "You know what you have to do." She grinned at me. "Go get her."

"It's not that simple." I flopped back on my bed and she looked down at me, a scowl forming on her face. "Don't make that face. It's not very becoming."

"Screw you, Edward." She mocked, pinching me in the side, causing me to yelp and roll away from her. "That always makes me feel better."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled rubbing my side and scowling at her. I saw her looking down and when I followed her gaze I saw that she was staring at the brand on my hip. It had turned a purpley colour by now and I knew that it would always remain there.

"I just can't stand the idea of someone hurting you. At all." She sighed, gently running a finger over the marred skin. "It makes me feel sick."

"Well," I sighed gently. "What's done is done." I concluded, putting that subject to rest. I wanted to forget about what happened in the basement that night. I wanted to forget about everything that happened that night – well, not _everything _but you get my drift. It was too bad that my subconscious wanted to keep everything alive. The nightmares I had started suffering from hadn't dissipated in the slightest. They were still coming, full force, every night and I knew that my father was trying everything he could to help me. But nothing was working. He had even bee sent to psychologist, meditation and other various relaxing techniques. I drew the line at yoga though. Nothing doing on that part.

"So…when do I get to meet Bella?" She asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah and how would that look?" I scoffed and she furrowed her brow at me in confusion. "I go back to Forks and take a strange blonde woman with me, who also happens to be my ex. Not sure that'll go down well. Especially with Emmett."

"Well, we're not together anymore." She smiled. "You wanna go back to her right?"

"More than anything in the world." I sighed, and her smile widened at me.

"What are you gonna do about it?" She pushed, poking me again. I grabbed her finger and held onto it because her nails _fucking hurt!_

"Firstly, I think I might rip your finger off, just so you quit poking me." I raised my eyebrows at her and she giggled. "Then I'm going to go talk to my Dad. I can't do this anymore. I need Bella. I need to see her, to feel her, to smell her. I just need _her_."

"You know, there was a time when I thought the same about you." She sighed. "Now I know that we never would have worked."

"I think we both knew that at the time though, didn't we?" She nodded and then grinned at me.

"Do you remember that one girl who threw a tantrum in the hallway because you broke up with her?" She giggled.

"Don't remind me." I huffed, covering my eyes with my arm. "I didn't want to do it there, but she had already started screeching and was making a scene. She gave me these you know." I pointed to my left forearm, where a couple of crescent shaped scars could be seen. "Evil cow. She should have those talons clipped."

"Damn straight." She laughed. "It _was_ funny though."

"For _you."_ I shot back and she nodded innocently.

Tanya and I had dated for a couple of months a few years ago. We had grown up together and grown closer over the years and it seemed like dating was just the natural way for things to go. But in the end we realised that there was no real spark there. That there was nothing beneficial in the relationship and we decided to go back to being friends. Since then she has been the one person in Chicago that I've been able to talk to freely without any worry of any repercussions.

She had laughed about the girl that threw the tantrum, as I sat there mortified. That girl had scared me and Tanya thought it was hilarious. Some friend, huh?

But she was. She was one of my best friends in the whole world. I had no doubt that the others would love her if and when they got to meet her.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "I'm going to talk to my dad." I breathed out. "I can't stay here anymore. I can't be away from Bella anymore."

I stood up and she grinned at me, nodding. "Go get your girl." She winked at me, still grinning.

"Will you come with me?" I asked, biting my lip and I saw that her smile only got wider. Didn't think that was possible, but hey, must be.

"You even have to ask?" She threw herself off the bed and threw her arms around me, giggling. "Now, go talk to Daddy."

"Yes, ma'am." I mock saluted her and in return, she flipped me off. She may be a bit of a socialite, but there's nothing ladylike about Tanya. Well, in private anyway.

I made my way to my dad's office, stopping outside the large wooden door and taking a large breath and knocking on the door soundly.

"Come in." I heard him call from inside. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. He looked up and a grin lit up his face when he saw it was me. "Edward! What can I do for you?" He put down his papers and looked intently at me.

I made my way over to the desk, stopping behind one of the chairs and placing my hands on the back of it, hoping to steady myself. "I don't know how to say this Dad." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes not wanting to look at him. "I want to go back to Forks." I breathed and opened my eyes. His face was a mix of shock and …… amusement?

"Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming." He sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"I just … I don't feel like I belong here anymore." I walked around the chair and sat down, resting my elbows on my knees and dropping my head into my hands. "I miss the guys there so much and I …… I miss Bella, Dad. It's like I can't breathe without her with me. It's like…… I don't know."

"I do." He sighed and I looked up at him. "I understand how you're feeling because I feel the same way about your mother." I nodded at him, knowing that he was telling the truth.

"I just feel so …… lost." I sighed, dropping my head back into my hands. "I know that my place in this world is here with you and Mom. I know that this is where I belong. My _head_ knows that, but my heart …… my heart is with Bella. And it's tearing me apart. I don't know what to do."

"I think deep down you do know what to do." He sighed, pushing away from his chair and walking around to squat down in front of me. "I know that you think that you _have_ to be here. But in reality you don't _have_ to be anywhere. Now…" He took one of my hands in his and looked me in the eye. "Forget about the business and what your mother and I want, the media and everything else. Where do _you_ want to be. At this very moment in time. Where do _you_ want to be? What do _you_ want right now?"

"To be with Bella." I whispered instantly and he smiled at me.

"I thought so." He whispered. "Well then, I think we'd best get you on a plane to Seattle, don't you?" He stood up and looked down at me, letting go of my hand.

"What about-"

"No." He lifted a finger and pointed it at me, in the same fashion as you would a small child. I immediately shut up, recognising the scolding tone from when I was younger. It was incredible how I was as tall as my father, seventeen and he could still make me feel like a small child. Must be a father thing. Just like 'the look' that your mom gives you to tell you that she's pissed at something you've done and not to test her anymore. The 'Mama Bear' look as my father calls it. That look always scares me. Even now.

"Thank you, Dad." I stood up and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Now, there are still clothes and things in the house you were staying in in Forks, because we knew you'd be going back at some point." I nodded. I knew that they knew I would be going back whenever I could, so they hadn't completely emptied the house I had been living in. He sighed. "I guess we'll have to get you re-registered at Forks High then, won't we?" I grinned at him, throwing my arms around him again.

"Thank you, so much, Dad." I mumbled into his shoulder as he squeezed me tightly to him. This wasn't a typical 'man-hug' as my mother liked to call them, where it's a quick embrace filled with lots of back-clapping to make it more manly. This was a proper hug between father and son, and I didn't care. I loved my Dad and I wanted to make sure he knew it.

"Anything for you, my son." He whispered, back to me, leaning his head on mine. "You know, your mother and I are going to miss you. We just got you back."

"I know." I nodded into his shoulder.

"I just think that your mother is upset to be handing you off to another woman." He sighed, gently rubbing my back like he used to do when I was little. "I mean, you're her little boy."

"I always will be." I replied and he pressed a soft kiss to my temple. A lot of people would think that this was weird, but my father and I knew that we were lucky to have one another, and that we could lose the other at any time, so we didn't care what others thought.

He pulled back, pressing another gentle kiss to my temple and I smiled, knowing that no matter where I was or what would happen, I would always have the love of my parents with me. That meant more to me than anything.

"Now." He sighed, sitting behind his desk again and running a hand through his hair. "I think we'd best get you on a flight to Seattle, don't you?"

"Thank you, Dad." I breathed again, not really believing that he was so at ease with letting me go again. Maybe he realised that there would be no stopping me and even if he said no, I would find my way back there anyway. I looked up at him and saw him clicking on random things on the screen of his computer.

"Now, do you want to board a public flight or the company jet?" I scrunched up my nose. He knew I hated that thing. It was oestentatious and unnecessary for me to use. He wasn't too fond of it either, but it had become necessary as the company grew in size. "Public flight it is." He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh alongside him.

Normally, he would have someone else book flights and arrange times for him, but I had the feeling that because it was me, he wanted to do it himself. "Dad." He hummed in response, looking at me again, stopping what he was doing. "Could you make it two tickets?" I asked, remembering that Tanya wanted to come with me.

"Two?" He asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, um, Tanya wants to meet the gang." I ran a hand through my hair. "I've kind of been talking non-stop about them and she wants to meet them now. Especially Bella."

"That's great, Edward." He beamed at me. "Although, it might look a bit strange-"

"I know, it'll look weird me turning up with another woman and all that, but I'm going to explain everything." I smiled at him and he nodded, a look of scepticism still on his face. "Dad, it'll be fine."

He turned back to the screen and clicked on a few random buttons, or at least they were random for me, because I couldn't see what he was doing and then turned to face me, a smile on his face.

"Two tickets to Seattle, booked and ready to board in three hours." I looked at my watch and saw that it was 10:32AM. Which meant that we would be boarding at around half past one.

"Thank you Dad." I breathed, hugging him again.

I broke the embrace and walked quickly from the room, turning to run down the corridor when I closed the door to his office. I knew that I would get in trouble for running, but I didn't care.

"Tanya!" I shouted, running into my room.

"He booked you a flight, didn't he?" She asked from her seat in my oversized chair in the corner of my room, smiling at me.

I shook my head and her smile faltered. "No." She looked confused. Obviously my body language and answers were constrasting completely and confusing her. "He booked _us_ tickets."

The smile that lit up her face was absolutely blinding and I didn't see her launching herself at me until I was on my back on the floor and she was on top of me giggling. "Really?" She almost shrieked and I nodded, causing her to giggle again. "This is going to be so awesome. I mean, who would have thought I'd actually get to meet the girl that stole our little Eddie's heart. So many other girls, I mean, millions are going to be so pissed when you two go public, well that's _if_ you go public. I can't believe I'm going to meet them. I hope they like me. What if they don't like me? Oooh! What time do we leave? I need to get home and pack. If we're leaving today, you really didn't give me enough time to pack you know. I-"

I shoved a hand over her mouth, effectively shutting her up. That is until I felt her bite my hand. "Ow!" I pulled my hand away, revealing a set of bite marks and a smug smile from Tanya. "She-demon!"

"Proud." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, smiling broadly.

"Right." I shook my hand, trying to alleviate the pain. "In answer to your questions we're not going public as of yet, they will love you, we leave soon as our flight is in three hours and you know what, screw the packing, we'll get more stuff when we're there. Alice will love a new shopping partner and an excuse to buy me clothes."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up at the thought of going shopping. She was almost as formiddable as the pixie when shopping. Almost.

"Yup." I said, popping the "p". "Come on."

_______________________________________________________________________

Eight and a half hours, two plane rides and a long car journey later, Tanya and I had just passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign. It still looked as though it should have been replaced a hundred years ago. I didn't care though. To me, it marked that I was home.

I looked over at Tanya and saw her grinning from ear to ear. Even though it was a million miles away from everything that she was used to, she was excited and happy to be here. She knew how much these people meant to me, and she didn't care where they came from.

We pulled up to Bella's house and I saw that the Jeep, Porsche and Bella's truck were sitting in the driveway.

"Looks like they're having a party." Tanya said with a smile.

"Nah, just the usual gang." I grinned at her. "The Jeep belongs to Emmett, you know, the big guy in the photos." She nodded. "The bright yellow Porsche belongs to Alice-"

"The little black haired girl." Tanya stated, confirming that she knew which one Alice was.

"Yup." I replied, nodding. "That's our pixie. And the truck is Bella's. I hate that thing. I don't trust it."

"I can see why." She giggled. "Come on." She nodded towards the house and we both climbed out, her leaning back against the car. "You go on." She waved me off. "I'm going to wait here, so that you guys can get all the 'Oh, my god! You're back!' hugs out of the way." She waved me towards the house again. "Go on!"

"Thank you, Tan." I said honestly and she waved me off again, grinning.

I jogged up to the porch, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I could hear music coming from inside so I knocked again, a little louder. The music turned down slightly and I heard someone making their way to the door.

It opened slowly and she was standing there, her eyes widening as she took in my presence, probably wondering what I was doing there.

"Edward?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper. She looked so tired and worn. I couldn't believe that my leaving had done this to her. I hated myself for leaving. I shouldn't have left in the first place. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, love." I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Her arms snaked their way around my neck and she pressed her nose into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply, taking in my scent just as I was taking in hers. "You're back." She whispered, her warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

"No." I shook my head and she pulled back, a look of confusion and hurt on her face. "I'm home."

Her expression relaxed and a wide smile spread across her face. "For good?"

"For good." I whispered, lowering my face to capture her lips with my own. She reciprocated immediately and my heart soared. She still wanted me. My leaving hadn't caused her to hate me and move on to someone else.

As we stood there, lips melting into one another, everything around us, the house, the people, the forests, everything but each other just disappeared. Nothing other than her lips on mine, her body pressed against mine, her arms around my neck mattered anymore.

All I needed was her and I was where I needed to be.

I was home.

**Okay peeps, there's just one more chapter and the epilogue and then Protecting Him is finished *sniffles* Sad I know, but there's a chance that I will grace you all with a sequel. Who knows?  
Anyways, gimme a review and let me know what you think.**

**Let me know which POV you want for the one-shot.**

**Options:**

_**Carlisle**_

_**Emmett**_

_**Esme**_

_**Jason**_

_**Rosalie.**_

**Let me know which one you want.  
Gimme some reviews. They feed me :D  
xx**


	31. Getting What I Want

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**BPOV**

Watching Edward get on that plane was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't know how long I stood there after he left, but I do know that I don't remember leaving the airport, the drive back to Forks or getting home.

Three weeks later and I was not fairing much better. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Without him here, I didn't really want to do anything. Everything reminded me of him. To me, he was everywhere. In every pair of green eyes, in every head of hair that had a reddish tinge to it, in every guy who laughed at something. It was excrutiatingly hard.

And of course now people knew that Edward was in fact Edward Cullen. Seeing as he had been on every news channel, in every magazine and newspaper. Every media outlet had been flooded with news on him, and I just couldn't help but watch or read anything about him. Adding salt to the wound, I guess.

The only new pictures of him were those of him going to and from school. It seemed to be the only time he was out of the house. His parents had been keeping him out of the spotlight as much as they could, but even they were having problems. I noticed that he didn't look the same. The light that had always been present in his eyes had all but disappeared and the beautiful emerald green of his eyes had darkened into more of a forest green. They weren't the eyes that I loved. And I missed them.

I wanted him back.

Many times over the last three weeks I had contemplated throwing in the towel at school and running to Chicago to be with him. But my friends, even though they knew how much I missed him, had persuaded me to stay here and finish high school. I knew that they were right, but it didn't lessen the urge any more.

I woke up that morning, and rolled over, looking out of the small window in my room. I sat up and gazed out into the forest that ran around the back of my house. It reminded me of the forest that surrounded Edward's home just out of town. But then again, everything did.

We all still had keys to get into his house, but none of us had used them. It didn't feel right being in Edward's house when he wasn't there. It felt like we were trespassing even though he had told us to make ourselves at home even when he wasn't there. We had when he was purely out doing something in town or Port Angeles, but when he was now living in Chicago, none of us could bear going up the driveway, let alone into the house.

"Bella!"

I heard the shriek only moments before something landed on top of me.

I wrestled my way out from underneath the tiny yet strangely muscular body. Alice.

"Hey, pixie." I mumbled, flopping onto the floor.

"Hey, Bells." She sighed, sitting down next to me, brushing a lock of hair behind my shoulder. "How're you doing this morning?"

I sighed, fiddling with the promise ring that Edward had given me. It was so beautiful. It was gold with a platinum edge running around both sides. In the middle was a single diamond, set into the band. It was simple, elegant and beautiful. Edward knew exactly what I liked.

He had one exactly like it, just the male version. And it gave me hope that he would keep the promise that this ring symbolised. That he would come back.

I didn't doubt that he would.

"I'm okay." I sighed, looking up at her and giving her a small smile.

"Getting easier?" She asked, taking her hand in mine and running her thumb over the ring. "This really is beautiful, you know?"

"I know it is." I smiled at her sadly. "And honestly, no, it's not getting easier. I just……" I sighed again, looking around my room. It seemed alien to me, as though I didn't really belong there anymore. "I just really miss him, Ali. More than you can imagine."

"I know, honey." She wrapped her arm around me shoulders and leaned her head against mine, sighing gently. "But just think, soon, we'll have all graduated and the two of you will be together again."

"It's not soon enough though." I mumbled and she nodded.

"You just have to think about the day that he'll be standing on your doorstep after graduation and all of the run reunion sex that the two of you are going to have." She giggled.

"Mary Alice Brandon!" I cried, throwing a pillow at her. She only giggled and threw it right back at me.

"See!" She laughed. "_There's_ the Bella that we all know and love." She smiled at me, grabbing the pillow back, wrapping her arms around it and resting her chin on the top. "He'll be back soon enough, honey. You know he will."

"Do I?" I asked her, finally voicing my fears. "I mean, what if, when he's in Chicago, he meets someone else and he comes to his senses and falls for her. I don't think I could handle that Ali. I mean, I love him. More than anything else in this whole world. I almost lost him once,_ more_ than once and I don't know if I could live with it if he decided that I wasn't good enough."

"Bella." She said, her voice stern and sharp. "That boy loves you. You should see the way he looks at you. It's a look of pure love and devotion. You are the only girl for him. You can tell that you're the only one that matters to him. And who's he going to find in Chicago. I mean, you heard him. All the girls there are stuck-up, two-faced, money-hungry bitches that don't give a shit about him and only care about his bank-balance." She took my hand in hers reassuringly. "I think it was the fact that you don't care about all that stuff that drew him to you initially, and everything else about you made him fall in love with you. Honey, I think you're it for him."

"I know he's it for me." I whispered and she giggled. "What?"

"What's the betting that he's having the exact same conversation with someone in Chicago, right now?" I couldn't help but laugh. It's possible. Knowing Alice and her weird little abilities, anything's possible. "Right. Get your ass in the shower and I'll get you an outfit ready."

I rolled my eyes and climbed up off of the floor. Even with everything else that was going on, she never missed a chance to dress me up. And today was no exception.

After a quick shower, I walked out into my room, to find my outfit for the day spread out on the bed in front of me. She had gone simple, yet stylish with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a deep blue v-neck sweater – the same blue that Edward had confessed that he loved on me more than once – and lingerie in matching blue. I rolled my eyes and grinned at the fact that Alice always went down to the tiniest detail. Even my underwear.

I got dressed quickly and she, as if knowing with some weird sixth sense that I was done, waltzed back into my room and sat me down to do my hair and make-up.

Bella Barbie was her favourite game to play, and in the weeks since Edward left, I didn't mind so much, seeing as it distracted me from missing him for a small portion of the day.

When she was done, we made our way down the stairs and I found a note from Charlie, stating that he was going fishing straight from work and wouldn't be back till late. I made a note of that, and grabbed a banana to eat on the way to school.

"Hey, Ali." I called on the way out to her oestentatious yellow Porsche. "Charlie's not back till late. You guys wanna come round after school?"

"Sure." She grinned at me, obviously glad that I had put forth the idea. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know." I shrugged as I strapped myself in. There was no way I was taking any chances when in the car with Alice. She was almost as much of a speed freak as Edward, but unlike Edward's her car wasn't indestructible. I found myself wondering if the _Guardian_ was in fact still in the garage here or whether it had been moved to Chicago with Edward. "I was thinking maybe pizza and movies."

"Cool." She nodded, bopping her head along to the beat of the music. I couldn't help but laugh at my little pixie friend. She was always so happy and could always see the upside to any situation. I wish I had some of her positive attitude.

We pulled up to the school about five minutes later and I could see that Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had already arrived and were waiting for us next to Emmett enormous Jeep.

"Hey guys." I called, getting out of the car and we made our way towards them. Rosalie and Emmett pulled apart long enough to give us a greeting.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper, to see them gazing at each other with an intensity that made mee feel like I was intruding on a private moment. Looking away from them, I saw Emmett and Rose locked in a passionate embrace and I suddenly felt even more alone than I had before. I wrapped my arms around myself and started to make my way towards the school, wanting Edward more than ever.

As I made my way to my first class, I had to stop by my locker and I rolled my eyes and groaned as I saw Mike standing by it, obviously waiting for me.

"Hey, Bella." He grinned at me, leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Hi, Mike." I made my tone sound indifferent, even though his continued attempts at getting with me had resumed almost instantly after Edward had left. They had become more frequent and intense since Edward's depature. And he was pissing me off.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight." He grinned at me, obviously thinking that if he persisted enough, I would get so annoyed with him that I would agree to go out with him.

"I'm busy." I stated shortly, closing my locker and starting to walk away from him.

"You know, it seems that you're always busy." He said, walking beside me, his tone slightly irritated.

"Yes, I am." I nodded. "And I also have a boyfriend." I stated and he snorted. "Excuse me? What was that?"

"Right." He scoffed. "You have a boyfriend who isn't even here, and has probably gone back to fucking whatever girls he had going back in Chicago."

I stopped and turned to face him, my jaw dropping at the same time. "What the fuck, Mike?!" I practically screamed. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You wanna bet?!" He seemed so sure of himself. "I know more than you think."

"What? About Edward?" I crossed my arms over my chest defiantely. He nodded. "About Edward Cullen?" He nodded again. "So what is it you think you know?"

"Oh, lets see." He pretended to think for a minute. "How about that he's a pretty playboy who thinks that he can flash his "million dollar" smile and any girl he wants will drop at his feet, that because he has all the money he wants he can have anything, that he thinks the only one that matters is number one." He smiled smugly at me, thinking that he'd won. "Getting warm?"

"Actually, no." I shook my head, smiling at him. "You could not be further off base." His eyes started to grow cold. "Edward is nothing like the media makes him out to be. The only reason he gets photographed with other girls is because they're the ones he has to socialise with at events. Not because he has a choice. He doesn't behave like anyone thinks he does. He's kind and caring, considerate and sweet and he actually cares about me. He listens to me, unlike someone I know. Now, he is my boyfriend and it doesn't matter to him or me that he's not here with me or I'm not there with him, we are still together. And we have no plans to end what we have any time soon. Now, how long is it going to take you to understand I'm. Not. Interested. Now leave me alone."

I walked away, leaving him standing there stunned.

The rest of the day passed in a boring, dull blur, with the only highlight being in Biology when Lauren thought that she would be able to taunt me by stating that she knew Edward was only using me as a means to blend in to the town. I didn't need to retaliate in any way, but instead just sat there, gazing at the promise ring Edward had placed onto my finger in an act of love and commitment. That was all I needed to get through the day. As it turns out, my indifference to her comments annoyed her more than any possible retaliation could have done.

Before I knew it, the whole gang was gathered in my living room, arguing over what movie to watch. Jasper and Emmett wanted to watch Independence Day for the millionth time, something that Alice and Rosalie objected to greatly. The two of them wanted to watch The Notebook. I didn't care what we watched, but I did know that watching the four of them arguing was incredibly entertaining.

A knock at the door brought me out of the entertaining spectacle. I turned down the music that was playing, earning moans from Jasper and Emmett as I flipped the two of them off and made my way to the door. As I opened it, I was met with a sight that I thought I would have to wait months to see.

Edward.

He was here. He was back. Was he really here?

"Edward?" My voice came out as barely more than a whisper and I could see that he was blaming himself and hating himself for leaving. It wasn't like he had a choice. Was he really here? Was he really back? "Is it really you?"

"Yes, love." He whispered back as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. I instantly knew that it was him and that I wasn't seeing things. The safety and security I felt when I was in his arms were there instantly. That spark of electricity and the warmth that spread through throughout me at his touch was there and I knew I was home.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to pull him ever closer to me as I inhaled deeply through my nose, taking in his gorgeous scent. I smiled as his fragrance invaded my lungs and senses. That was another thing that told me he was here and that it wasn't just a dream. Every dream I had his scent was off, not quite right in its entirety. But this…this was pure Edward and I lived off of it. It was my drug. I vaguely registered him doing the same thing, causing me to smile again. Maybe I had the same effect on him that he had on me. A girl could dream.

"You're back." I whispered against his skin, smiling in the fact that my breath made him shiver.

"No." He pulled back slightly and shook his head. I knew that it had to have been too good to be true. I knew that he was only going to be back so that he could get his promise ring and tell me never to contact him again. Of course that's what it was. I should have known that he wouldn't come back purely to be with me. No one luck me was lucky enough to have Edward to themselves. "I'm home." He whispered.

_Wait? What?_ Now I was confused. Did he just say he was …… home? He is back for good? I couldn't help the stupidly goofy smile that spread across my face. "For good?"

"For good?" He whispered before crushing his lips to mine. As soon as I felt his lips on mine, I melted and I knew that I would never be able to let him go again. Not for any length of time. Wherever he went, I went.

He was home. For good.

We broke apart all too soon and I rested my head on his shoulder, smilng like an idiot as I felt his lips pressing featherlight kisses to the top of my head. I was home.

My face fell as soon as I saw someone standing by his car. I saw a tall, leggy, blonde and I knew that everything was too good to be true. He had obviously come back to break things off with me and show off his new girlfriend. The people at school were right, weren't they? I mean, why else would she be here?

I pulled back and Edward gave me a confused look, before turning his head and looking at the same thing I was.

"What is it?" He asked, turning and I saw his face give a flash of panic as he registered what I was seeing. "Oh!" He turned back to look at me. "No, love."

"Who is she, Edward?" I asked, trying not to let the hurt come through. He noticed in a heartbeat and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"You remember before I left, I told you that there was one person in Chicago that's not a stuck up ass, who's life doesn't revolve around the numbers in someone's bank account, or who they've been seen with or whether they've had press coverage that week or not." He nodded his head back. "That's her. When I told her about the gang and _you_, she decided immediately that she wanted to come and meet you. And believe me, if I had told her that she couldn't come with me, she would have put herself on a flight. That's how much she wants to meet you."

"Really?" I could hear the skepticism in my own voice. He nodded, smiling at me. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Tanya."

"Tanya Denali?" I asked, hearing the shock in my own voice. He nodded his head, a nervous look on his face. "You brought Tanya Denali?"

"Love, remember, you can't believe everything you hear about people in the media. I mean, was anything you heard about me true. Apart from my name." He added on just as I was about to give him that exact answer. I shook my head. He was right. Nothing the media had said about him was true. Maybe that was the same in Tanya's case as well. "Nothing that's been said about her is true. You have no idea how many times I stayed up the whole night while she sobbed about something the newspapers said about her. She's like me. She doesn't care about possessions or money or any of that shit. Just think of her as a female version of me."

"Hopefully, not in every capacity, if you know what I mean?" I smiled at him and he grinned at me. "I know, I know." I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck again and pressing my lips to his. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Well," he smiled cheekily at me. "At least I know that you feel the same way I do, if you're going to get jealous."

"Suck it up." I laughed and he turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder.

"Tanya!" He called and she looked over at him, smiling. "Come here." She quickly pushed herself off of the car and made her way towards us, beaming. "Bella, this is Tanya. Tanya, this is my Bella." It made my heart swell to hear him call me _his_ Bella. He still thought of me as his as much as I thought of him as mine.

"Bella! Hi!" She beamed, pushing Edward out of the way and wrapping her arms around me. "I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows at Edward who shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah." She laughed at him, taking off her sunglasses, showing me the brightest pair of blue eyes I've ever seen. They were alive and dancing with laughter, no hint of malice or back-stabbing present in them or her body language. I knew that if there was, Edward wouldn't have brought her with him. At least, I hoped not. "Widdle Eddie here hasn't been able to stop talking about you since I met up with him when he first moved back to Chicago."

"Well that's good to know." I grinned and kissed his cheek. I could see her looking me up and down, smiling. "What?" Maybe I had been wrong about this girl and she _was_ eyeing me up.

"You are every bit as beautiful as Edward said you were." She giggled as I blushed. "Oh! There's the blush you told me about!" My jaw dropped and Edward shot Tanya an annoyed glance. "Oh, sorry. Did I get him in trouble?"

"Maybe." I narrowed my eyes at him, and a nervous expression passed his face. "But then again, maybe he- Edward!" I shouted as Edward was suddenly thrown down into my driveway. "Emmett!" I ran down the steps to where Emmett was pinning Edward to the ground, laughing as Edward tried to wriggle out from underneath him. "Emmett, let him up!"

"But Eddie's home!" He shouted as the others appeared in the doorway, laughing at the scene. I saw Rosalie's gaze fall on Tanya and her eyes narrowed. I mouthed 'later' at her and she nodded between Tanya and Edward who had just managed to get out from underneath Emmett only to be double-teamed by Jasper and Alice.

'Who?' She mouthed at me and I replied with 'A friend'. She looked at me as though she didn't believe me and I wasn't surprised to be honest. Tanya was gorgeous and one could easily see why Edward would be drawn to her.

"Help!" I heard Edward shout and the three of us on the doorstep laughed.

"You must be Rosalie." Tanya held out her hand and Rose took it, an apprehensive look on her face. "Edward didn't stop talking about any of you the whole time he was in Chicago. After hearing so much about you guys, I knew that I had to meet you all."

"Really?" Rose sounded apprehensive but smiled nonetheless.

"Of course." She smiled sadly. "Edward told me everything that happened. Even the stuff that they left out of the media."

"He did?" She sounded sad at the memory.

"He told me what you guys did." She looked between Rose and myself and I could tell that it upset her to think about it. "After hearing what you all did, I knew that I had to meet you guys. Edward's one of my best friends. The only one I can talk to properly and when I think about ……"

"We know." I rubbed her shoulder gently and she gave me a sad smile.

Edward was suddenly behind me, arms around my waist, head buried into my shoulder. "Help." I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Oh, honey." I wrapped my arm around his neck behind me and he nudged his head further into my shoulder. "Are they picking on you?"

"Yes." He mumbled against my shoulder and I laughed again.

"Come on, Eddie!" Emmett shouted over a laughing Alice and Jasper. "Where's your sense of fun." He didn't answer, but just held onto me tighter than before.

"Come on." I laughed, turning my head and pressing a kiss to Edward's temple. He grumbled something I didn't quite catch and I laughed again. I knew he was happy about being here and that the others were all here too, but I don't think he rather enjoyed being thrown to the ground many times over. I just hoped that his injuried were all right now.

I turned to see Rose and Tanya talking and laughing and I surmised that if Rose thought that she wasn't a threat to anything then Tanya must be okay. Rosalie can normally smell a skank a mile away, but if she was standing there, laughing and joking – at Edward's expense, mind you – then she must be okay. I could instantly see why Edward would be drawn to her personality as well as her looks. Yes, she was gorgeous and held herself with pride, but you could also tell that she was bubbly and intelligent, kind and compassionate, much like Edward was.

I turned around in his arms as the others made their way into the house, leaving us standing there on my porch, holding each other.

"I missed you." I pressed my lips to his gently. "So much."

"I missed you more than I could ever say." He sighed, resting his forehead on mine. "I couldn't go another day without seeing you, love. I just, couldn't do it."

"I was so close to cashing in my college fund and getting on a plane to Chicago." I admitted and he smiled at me.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." He sighed. "You need that money for college, and besides, we would have passed each other in the air and ended up where we started."

I couldn't help but laugh at his reasoning. "I guess you're right." I sighed, gently pressing my lips to his jawbone, trailing kisses down to his neck. "You're really here to stay?"

"For as long as you want me." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Well, you're going to be around for a long time then." I chuckled, kissing the end of his nose. "How does forever sound?"

"Perfect." He whispered, pressing his lips to mine gently.

"Forever it is then." I mumbled, increasing the intensity of the kiss, smiling internally when he reciprocated.

I would gladly spend forever with him.

And that's what I was going to do.

**I know it's short and filled with mush, but after what Edward and Bella have been through, I think they're owed a bit of fluff.**

**This is the last chapter of Protecting Him *sniffs* It's so sad. And there is only an epilogue after this. I'm going to miss writing this story, it's got a special place in my heart. *sniffs again***

**  
A couple of you have wondered some things about Tanya. Like why I've introduced her so late into the story and whether she has any other ulterior motive.  
So in answer to that, I've introduced her so late into the story for two reasons. 1) She wasn't needed before now, and Edward needed a friend when he went back to Chicago. 2) I have in fact decided to write a sequel and she is a main-ish character in it, so introducing her now saves a lot of questions about who she is, where she came from, how she knows Edward, and all that jazz.  
Answer to question two: No, she has no ulterior motive. She is purely Edward's friend and there will be no EdwardxBellaxTanya love triangle. Personally, that storyline is overdone and I find it boring recently. There are only a couple of writers that I find make it work, so no, that will not be happening.**

**Lastly, the poll for the alternate POV will be closing tonight at 7:00PM (GMT) and I will be closing and counting up the votes tonight. I will be posting the alternate POV as a separate one-shot by Tuesday at the latest, so if you want to read it, put me on Author Alerts so you'll know. I have a fairly good idea of who its going to be, but what with the votes from the poll and people's PM 's and reviews, it's going to be a close one. **_**All**_** votes will be taken into account. So go vote and let me know which one you want to see. :D**


	32. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**EPOV**

The last year had been absolutely insane. And I mean literally.

What with the stalker threat, moving to Forks, being found and attacked, making new friends and the best one of all: falling in love.

And you know what? I wouldn't change a single moment. If I did, then I would lose everything that I had gained.

After I had moved back to Forks, I had made it clear that I was never leaving Bella again, which in turn sparked a reaction in my parents, who moved out to Forks – without my knowledge – a week later. They had said that they wanted to move out there for two reasons. One being that they couldn't bear to be away from me for too long. They said that doing it once was torture enough and that was when they knew it had to be done to keep me safe, but doing it again would be nothing short of torturous. The second being that my mom wanted the quiet life for a while. She had had enough of the city life and she decided that moving to Forks would be the best idea because she and my dad could get the quiet life the both of them – even though he would never admit it – craved and they would be close to me.

A worry I had was about the company, seeing as the Head Office was in Chicago, I guess I was worried that my father would be travelling a lot, but he reassured me that he would be kept in the loop through his blackberry and through emails, phone and other means of communication. The only time he would be required to travel to Chicago would be when there were major problems to sort out. Which in turn happened to come about the week after he and my mom moved in.

They absolutely loved Forks. It was exactly the place my mother had been thinking of. I know that if she had the choice, she would have raised me in a place like this rather than in Chicago.

Of course, the news of the Cullens' moving to Forks was huge. The media didn't know where we were moving, although we kind of knew that that wasn't going to last very long. Surprisingly, nobody has caught up with us yet, and I guess that's due to the fact that the residents of Forks don't want everybody and anybody trawling through their town at all times. Something we were thankful for. It didn't stop people harrassing me at school, namely Lauren Mallory, who thought that by belittling Bella, she could get me to see her faults – which to me are non-existent, but whatever – and that I'll break up with Bella and move onto her. Something which would never happen.

She didn't seem to understand that though.

Other than the obvious interest at school, there was nothing around to point out that we were any different to any other family. We still went out and my mother absolutely loved Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper's moms. And all of our dad's seemed to have hit it off as well, which was good for us. My father seemed to have a hidden love for fishing, which my mother didn't appreciate. Well she didn't appreciate the smell at least. She loved that he was finally taking some time off from being 'Business Carlisle' and being 'Daddy Carlisle' as she called him.

The six of us were still going strong although we were separating for college and had gained two knew 'part-time members' as Alice liked to call them, of our gang.

As it turned out, Jake and Leah had broken up while I was in Chicago, finding that it was better that they stay friends rather than continue to date when the both of them knew that it was kind of a lost cause. The day after I came back, Jake and Tanya were introduced and the two of them really hit it off. Tanya ended up staying with us, transferring to Forks' High with us to finish out her senior year, which pleased me no end, because it meant that I had my three favourite girls in one place. Jake and Tanya started dating about a week after they were introduced and were still going strong. I think it might be love for the two of them, and Emmett and Jasper take every opportunity they can to take the piss out of Jake.

Emmett had propsed to Rose at the graduation party that my mother had hosted for the seven of us and she had said yes. They were going to wait until the both of them had finished their degrees and I knew that no matter what happened, when they got married, they would be together forever. Even though they disagree over practically everything and had a pretty fiery relationship, they were made for each other. Any idiot could see that.

Alice and Jasper were the same as they always were. They were both going to Northwestern university whereas Rose and Emmett were both going to Columbia. Bit of a distance, but that doesn't matter to any of us. The both of them are still madly in love and as with Emmett and Rose, I knew that there was no one else for either of them. It wouldn't be long before the two of them were married and popping out babies. I can imagine them now. Little Alice's with Jasper's calm temperment or mini Jasper's with Alice's hyperactivity.

And I bet you're wondering about Bella and I. Well, to say I've never been happier would be an understatement. We were both off to Dartmouth, sharing an apartment that my parents had insisted we live in as a graduation present. Bella had refused almost outright, but then my mother had pulled a puppy-dog face that had melted that strong exterior instantaneously with a mumble of 'now I know where he gets it from' which caused me to laugh. My parents had agreed that I could go to college and then I could finish whatever training I needed to take over the company. Which was fine with me. It didn't matter to me that I would probably never use the psychology degree I was going for, but it could prove useful in business. To me it proved that I could have a semi-normal life until the business took over.

And I wanted that for myself and for my Bella.

I still loved her more than I could ever hope to express and I didn't ever want that to change. In fact, I had a surprise for her set up for when we reached our new apartment. I just hoped that she'd like it.

I couldn't wait to start a new portion of my life with Bella. After everything that's happened, everything that we've been through both separately and as a couple, a fresh start in someplace new was exactly what we needed. And I couldn't wait.

Lying on my bed, in my room, with my mom out with Alice's mom, doing god knows what and letting Bella and I have some time to ourselves for once – my dad having been called to Chicago for something - I couldn't help but think about how I was the luckiest guy in the world. And looking down, I was met with the beautiful chocolate orbs that sucked me in every single time. I pressed my lips to hers gently and she sighed into my mouth.

Breaking away from me, she rested her head on my chest, her finger gently tracing the brand that was now shining white on the skin of my left hip. That would be there forever and I knew that it saddened her to see it.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked her, pressing my lips to the top of her head.

"Yeah." She sighed, watching her finger tracing over the brand. I couldn't help but tense, not because of where she was touching but because her touch was so featherlight, that it tickled. She giggled and did it again. "I still can't believe that you're ticklish."

"Shut up." I grumbled, wrapping my arms around her as she giggled at me again. "Is everything okay? You're quiet tonight."

"Yeah." She sighed again. "It's just, tomorrow we're moving to Dartmouth and it's like …… a whole new stage in our lives."

"I know." I couldn't help but grin. "Exciting, isn't it?"

"Yeah." She looked up at me and I could see the excitement shining in her eyes. "You know why?" She asked, her tone sultry and low. I shook my head, gazing into her eyes as she lifted herself up to hover above me. "Because I get to have my wicked way with you whenever I want."

"Oooh." I mumbled as she pressed her lips to mine. "Please do."

Being with her that night, to me, was the best way to say goodbye to Forks and hello to a brand new life in New Hampshire. It didn't matter that we would be driving for days – we would be together always.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was dark when we arrived in New Hampshire after a few tiresome days of driving. It didn't matter that we had been on the road pretty much nonstop since we'd left Forks, we were both excited about being here and neither of us could wait to start at college. I knew that this was something Bella had been looking forward to for years and her dream was to be an editor, hence her majoring in English. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her face as we reached our apartment. So much for not wanting it when my parents gave it to us. Now she couldn't wait to get inside. Wait until she'd seen what had been done with the place.

I unlocked the door and pushed it open so she could go in first, and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I heard the small gasp as she walked through the door.

The whole apartment was light and airy, following the golden theme that my bedroom had back in Forks. I had told my mother that Bella was fond of that theme and she had applied it to the whole apartment. The same dark gold carpeting flowed throughout the different rooms, other than in the kitchen which was covered in a deep oak hardwood flooring. The walls were a cream colour, accentuating the lighter gold of the curtains hung either side of the balcony windows.

The dark leathers of the furniture added a modern touch to the otherwise traditional setting of the apartment. It was exactly how I had imagined it and I knew that it was what Bella had envisioned when living away from home. I don' t know if she remembered that conversation, but I certainly had. And I had told my mother everything that Bella had said.

She turned to me, her eyes shining with excitement. "You remembered." She stated in a whisper.

"Of course I did." I answered, putting down the last of the bags I had brought up next to the other boxes and bags, closing the door and wrapping my arms around her waist. "How could I forget?"

She shrugged looking a little sheepish. "I just thought ……"

"You thought I wasn't paying attention." She blushed and looked down at the ground, giving me my answer. I nudged her nose with mine, making her look up at me. "I pay attention to _everything_ you say and do. I don't want to forget anything about you."

"I don't ever want to forget anything about you either." She whispered. She pressed her lips to mine and giggled. "What do you say we go and check out the bedroom?"

"What about unpacking?" I lifted my head and rested my forehead against hers.

"Screw unpacking." She snorted, taking my hands from around her waist and leading me towards the end of the corridor. It was the only door that was closed and only I knew why. She probably wouldn't think anything of it, but there was a good reason for the door being shut. I could see her looking inside each of the rooms as we passed, learning where everything was on this corridor.

I tapped my pocket gently, letting out a breath when I felt the tiny box lodged in my back jeans pocket. I held my breath as she opened the door and I heard her gasp again as she made her way inside.

Looking around I couldn't help but smile. My mother had done a good job. She knew what I had been planning, seeing as she had given me what I needed, and I had asked her, as she was overseeing the delivery of the furniture, if she could lay out the foundations for the surprise I had been planning.

I would have to call her and thank her later. If all goes to plan that is.

The room was beautiful.

It was by far, the largest room in the apartment, slightly bigger than the living room, with a king-sized four-poster bed in the centre. Something I knew that Bella had been wishing and dreaming about ever since she was a little girl. The carpet was the same deep gold colour as the rest of the house, the curtains the same colour as the ones in the rest of the apartment, long and flowing leading out onto our own personal balcony. There were rose petals everywhere, on every conceivable surface and the dimmer lights had been set low enough to create a romantic and intruiging mood. The perfume of the petals was beautiful, yet not overpowering, creating the perfect aroma for this evening.

The leather sofa from my old room in Forks had been moved with us, and was now in the corner of our room, covered in golden embroidered pillows to fit with the rest of the room.

The bed was covered in a deep golden bedset, the comforter only a shade lighter than the carpet on the floor, with golden pillows covered in black embroidery that had, no doubt, been designed if not made by my mother. It was well within her style range.

The whole room was perfect, with bookshelves for Bella's and my books, one already filled with the numerous journals I had massed over the years, and more than one ready to be filled. The fact that we both had separate studies in the opposite end of the apartment was beside the point. Having our books in our bedroom was something both Bella and I took comfort from.

She stood there in the middle of the room, gazing around in wonder, before turning back to look at me.

"Edward." Her voice was little more than a whisper, as she looked at me, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "This is beautiful."

"This is nothing, love." I whispered back, walking up to her. A look of confusion passed over her face as she gazed up at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and I held up my hand, ready for her to take. She did and I led her out onto the balcony that was attached to our bedroom, and she gazed at the stars twinkling above us.

"Bella." I whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I have never known _anyone_ like you. You are the kindest, sweetest, most loyal, tenacious, stubborn," that earned a giggle, "warm-hearted, beautiful and I could go on forever but I know how much you hate being complimented so I won't, woman I have ever met. I never want to be without you. Ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I can only hope, wish and pray that you feel the same way about me."

"I do, Edward." She whispered, gazing at me, her eyes confused.

"Well then." I looked down and reached into my back pocket, sliding down onto one knee. She gasped as she realised what I was about to do, and I looked up at her to see a single tear sliding down her cheek. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and become my wife."

"Yes." It was barely a whisper, but I heard it and my heart felt like it was going to explode with what I was feeling. "Yes." She said a little louder and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her waist, spinning her around as I crushed my lips to hers. She giggled as I placed her on her feet, pressing kisses to her jaw and throat.

I pulled away and took her left hand in my own, removing the promise ring that rested there and sliding it onto the ring finger of her right hand instead. I opened the box and she gasped at the ring that lay nestled in the velvet of the box.

It was a simple two carat diamond cluster ring, set in an eighteen carat gold band. It was simple and elegant. It had been my grandmother's ring and my mother had given it to me as soon as she had seen Bella and I together when she moved to Forks. She had given it to me simply saying 'I know you'll be needing it someday'. God bless my mother.

"It's beautiful, Edward." She whispered as I took it out of the box and slid it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. My grandmother must have had dainty little hands just like Bella's.

"It was my grandmothers." I replied, pressing my lips to hers.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed me backwards into the apartment, towards the bed. I soon felt the bed on the back of my knees and she pushed my backwards onto it.

"Let's christen the bed, shall we?" She grinned, straddling me, crushing her lips to mine.

My fingers immediately found their way to her shirt, or should I say _my_ shirt that she was wearing, and unbuttoning it, I smiled to myself to find that she was not wearing a bra. I slid the shirt off of her shoulders, my hands making their way to her breasts as her hands slid their way down my back, grabbing the hem of my t-shirt and yanking it over my head. I raised my arms just long enough so that she could remove the annoying piece of fabric. I quickly latched onto her breasts as she dropped the garment to the floor, taking her left breast in my mouth while my hand kneaded and massaged her right.

She gasped as I flicked and nibbled at her nipple, her hands running through my hair, scraping at my scalp, earning a low moan from me.

I quickly twisted us round, pinning her to the bed, my lips not breaking contact with the sweet, supple skin of her breast as my free hand ran deftly down her flat stomach and unbuttoned her jeans. I pushed her jeans down and found that she wasn't wearing any panties, which caused my already straining erection to twitch and harden even further, becoming painful. I pushed her jeans down as far as I could with my hands before using my feet and toes to pull them off the rest of the way, hearing the dull thump as they pooled in a heap on the floor at the end of the bed.

I ran my fingers lightly up the inside of her thigh, hearing her breathing becoming shallower and her breaths shorter as my fingers found that sensitive little nub that made her mine.

"Edward……" She moaned, making my grin as I kissed my way down her stomach, sliding two fingers into her slowly. She gasped as my tongue flicked in and out of her belly button before I kissed all the way around it. She moaned sharply as my thumb made tiny circles around her clit. I had to hold her down as she writhed and twisted underneath me, smiling to myself knowing that I was the only one that had made her move, make sounds and feel like this. And I would be the only one that would ever do so.

I placed a kiss to her wet folds and she moaned loudly. My fingers continued to pump in and out of her as I nipped, sucked and licked her at her clit. I felt her walls clamping down against my fingers and I quickly and greedily lapped up her juices as she came. Loudly I might add.

She grabbed at my hair, yanking me back up, pulled me down, crashing my lips to hers. She obviously didn't care about the fact that she could most likely taste herself on my lips.

"You know, you're wearing far too many clothes." She grinned against my lips as her fingers undid the button on my jeans.

She flipped us over, pushing my jeans down as she kissed her way down my chest. It took all of my willpower not to flip us back over and drive into her right then. She wanted to have her fun and hell, I wasn't going to stop.

I heard my jeans drop to the floor at the bottom of the bed, but that quickly left my mind as I felt Bella's lips fasten around my throbbing cock. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat as she started to suck and move her lips up and down as I throbbed and twitched in her mouth.

I had to bite my lip to the point where it almost bled just so I wouldn't rip her off of me, and pound into her as hard as I could.

The coil that had been building in the pit of my stomach had reached its peak and I could feel myself twitching and throbbing as she sucked even harder, drawing me closer and closer to my climax.

"Bella……" I moaned and I felt her smile and moaned against me. "I'm goi …… I'm ……"

I couldn't even get the sentence out before I exploded into her mouth, feeling her swallowing every single drop of me down. That in itself was enough to get me hard again.

I pulled her up and flipped us over, resting most of my weight on my arms, pressing my lips to hers.

She moaned into my mouth and I couldn't help but answer with a groan of my own.

She wrapped her legs around my waist as I pushed myself into her gently, groaning at the ecstasy of being buried within her. To me, it was the most amazing feeling in the world and the only place on the planet I wanted to be.

I began to move inside of her, and her hips answered my movements perfectly. I couldn't stop my hands from wandering up and down, caressing her body, my lips reattaching to her nipple, flicking and nipping it, whilst my fingers rolled and flicked the other, earning moans and groans from Bella as she wriggled and writhed beneath me.

I loved the fact that she reacted to my touch in the way that she did. It made me feel on top of the world, especially since I was the only one that would ever make her feel this way. It was more than I could have ever hoped for in life. All I needed was this beautiful woman.

I felt my climax building for a second time, but I managed to keep my control, wanting to bring her to hers before I reached mine. I could feel her walls fluttering against me as I moved in and out of her and I knew that she was close.

I moved up her body, pressing kisses to her throat and jawline. "Come for me, my love." I whispered in her ear, taking her earlobe in between my teeth and nibbling gently. "Come around me. Come for me, my love."

She gasped as her walls clamped down around me, screaming out as she was drowned in the floods of her orgasm. I felt my own resolve crumble as I succumbed to my own release, exploding within her, burying my head in her shoulder as I came deep inside her.

We lay there for a few minutes, both riding out our orgasms together, coming down off of the high, panting lightly as I pressed a kiss to her forehead and slid out of her. She moaned slightly as I rolled off of her and wrapped my arms around her.

She rested her head on my chest, just above where my heart was, where she rested her head each and every night before she went to sleep.

As I heard her breathing even out I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was. There was nothing I wouldn't give for this woman. I would sacrifice everything I owned for her and I could only hope that she would do the same for me.

All that mattered to me was that when I was with Bella, I was home.

And I wouldn't be anywhere else.

_**End.**_

***Sniff* and that's the end of Protecting Him.**

**And I was nice enough to end it on a lemon. Hope you enjoyed that :D**

**The link to Bella's engagement ring is on my profile.**

**I want to sat a huge thank you to everyone that followed this story through all of the good times and the bad. You guys all know who you are.**

**The alternate POV will be up soon, Tuesday at the latest and there **_**will**_** be a sequel. I can't promise when it'll be up because I want to add more to my other stories before I do.**

**Put me on Author Alerts to know when it'll be up. Same for the one-shot.**

**I'm sad to see this story end. It has a special place in my heart, as do the EdwardxBella in this story.**

**I'm sad to say goodbye to this story. And I hope that you are too.**

**So for the last time on Protecting Him, please review. I'll love you all even more than I do right now if you do.**

**xx**


	33. Alternate POV is up Part 1!

**_Okay peeps, the first installment of the alternate POV is up._**

**_It was going to be a one-shot to begin with but there's just so much going on, I'm splitting it into two._**

**_The second installment will be longer than this one, so you've been warned. It's a bit of a rollercoaster as well._**

**_No I'm not going to tell you who's it is, you'll just have to head over there to find that out._**

**_Also, the poll to choose which story you would like to read is up on my profile._**

**_I've already had a load of PMs through and at the moment there is one clear winner, so if you want to get your opinion through, there's an AN at the end of Alive Again, Eternally Damned and Breaking the Habit with a synopsis of each story. Read through them and let me know which you want by voting for it._**

**_I'll be taking the poll down next week._**

**_That's Monday 13th July at 7:00PM (GMT)_**

**_So you've got a week to vote._**

**_I will be updating my other stories between now and then and there may even be the first installment of the sequel to Protecting Him - to which I have a plot already mapped out in my head so whee!_**

**_Anyways, head on over to my profile and check out the alternate POV._**

**_Ciao! xx_**


	34. Support Stacie

**_Not an update. Sorry about that._**

**_But I want to let you all know to start saving and counting any pennies you have left over_**

**_because the Support Stacie Auction will be on from the 11th Sept - 14th Sept_**

**_and you guessed it, if you want me to, I can write you your very own imaginings._**

**_You all know its for a good cause, so head on over and check out what I'm offering at_**

http://majiksfanfic(dot)com/phpbb/viewtopic(dot)php?f=115&t=2641&p=52196&hilit=twiXlite#p52196

**_There are loads of authors on auction so click on the icon at the top labelled 'Twlight Auctions' and it'll lead you through to them_**

**_You know you want to help out._**

**_And you get a story at the end of it, so it's win win._**

**_^_^_**


End file.
